Altered Dreams
by KoalaKaos
Summary: Illea is a nation in transition. Queen America and king Maxon have their hands full, not only trying to rule their country but also trying to guide their children through a life filled with many obstacles. Despite the extended period of peace there are unknown forces lurking in the shifting Illean shadows. How will the royal children handle the changing Illea?
1. Prologue

**This story is a sequel to my previous story, 'The One and Only True Love,' and although it is not essential that you read that first it is highly recommended :) There are many new characters and a few old favourites, including a certain mischievous King :) I hope you enjoy this introductory chapter.**

* * *

_**Prologue...**_

Twenty years after Illea rose from the ashes of rebel attacks and a war in New Asia it prospers under the rule of Queen America and King Maxon. Rebels have become a distant memory, a soft hum in the background of a thriving nation. After the fire, the palace along with Illea was rebuilt from the ground up. The castes, an ugly smudge on the nations past, one in which the people were eager to put behind them. The king and queen worked tirelessly to bring in the new, freer age of the nation they loved. However, the rebels still lurked in the background gaining numbers and looking for the perfect opportunity to strike again.

Several years after the birth of their first child Amberly and their second, Prince Adam there was an attack on the palace. After the extended period of peace the palace was unprepared. Only Adam and Queen America were in the palace at the time with King Maxon, Princess Amberly and the newborn twins, Michael and Marinda away discussing trade with King Frederick in England. Queen Olivier had been dying to see the twins so Maxon agreed to take them with him on his trip. He would always be grateful that he did.

The attack came in the middle of the night when the palace was sleeping and unsuspecting of the dark shadows that crept within their walls. Adam was four at the time and terrified when the alarm sounded. He ran for his mother's room who quickly scooped up the young prince and rushed for the nearest entrance to the main safe room.

However, there was a maid roaming the halls that night trying to calm her newborn child and when she heard the alarm she searched in terror for somewhere to keep her and her child safe but the rebels found her and the Queen. Just as a rebel loosed a shot towards the young prince, who was waiting for his mother to open the door the young woman launched her body to protect him. Still clutching the baby in her arms she looked up at the startled queen as a guard took down the rebel.

'Please, save her,' the young maid whispered as she took her last breath.

The prince reached for the crying baby and wrapped her tightly in his arms like he would one of his twin siblings. He held her firmly to his chest as Queen America tried to move the child's mother, but it was too late. Hearing another rebel approaching Queen America quickly rushed her young son inside the passageway still clutching the small baby to his chest, protecting her from harm.

Once they were inside the safe room he refused to let her go and she finally calmed in his arms and fell asleep. However, the young prince stayed awake simply looking down at the small child in his arms with a curious expression. His mother was busy ensuring everyone's safety as he sat peacefully with the girl sleeping soundlessly in his hold, unaware of the loss she had just suffered.

When the palace was safe, Adam continued to carry the baby in his arms refusing to let even his mother take her from him. When a man came, who some of the staff knew as the father, the prince reluctantly gave the child up. The baby screamed reaching for her saviour but the man continued to carry her away as Adam watched on sadly, feeling deep inside that she was safer with him. Even with his young heart he knew the man who took her away didn't want her, otherwise he would have been there from the start.

'She's safest with her father Adam.' Queen America tried to sooth but the prince refused to take his eyes off her as the man walked her away from the palace, away from him. He would never forget those green eyes staring back at him through the pink blankets. They were so bright, as if they were alight with all the dreams of the world.

However, the rebels weren't the only threat lurking beneath the surface in Illea. With the castes all but abolished there were others plotting against the crown. Those who stood above the rest rejected the change. Those who had all the power and riches of the country walked in the shadows plotting the downfall of the current king and queen.

The royal family continued life, blissfully unaware of the threat hiding right in front of them. They were far too focused on bringing peace and harmony to their country and when finally the castes were a memory rather than a reality they learned Queen America was pregnant again with their fifth child, Princess Harmonia. She was named to signifying the promised unity of their nation. She was the hope and the dreams of the people for the future. She along with the other children born of this new nation were the light in a long tunnel of recovery that always seemed to be getting longer. The new generation held the dream that with each generation they would be one step closer to removing the stigma of the castes, one step closer to achieving equality among the people.

Although, from the palace it was easy for the king and queen to miss the unrest in their people. After all, it is hard to remove the prejudices of a caste system when people are so sure of their supremacy above another. Within their country despite the removal of the formal titles the knowledge of the castes still existed and people still discriminated against their fellow countrymen because of it.

A young girl without a mother and an ignorant, absent father was still seen as nothing but a lowly eight serving in a house she should have been welcomed in as a daughter. Yet despite it all her eyes still held the promise of dreams and the other staff would often find her high among the tree's top branches lost in a world of her own invention, dreaming up dreams of a better future, a freer future. Where she was more than the prejudices people placed upon her.


	2. One

_**Adam**_

Another ball, another set of girls demanding my attention, demanding I choose them. Sometimes, I wish it was like when my father was having his selection. After attending balls in thirty-three other provinces in the past two months a random lottery to pick the thirty-five girls didn't seem so bad.

There were so many changes to the country it was clear that how we picked the next princess would need to change as well. The country seemed to be thriving under my parents rule but the people seemed to be losing hope that there was an end to the suffering. Their support of the royal family appeared to be plateauing, so my selection and all these tedious balls were a means to reinstate their faith in my mother and father. A means to remind the people of their promise to bring the country out of the darkness and into a brighter future. A better future, not only for them but for their children, and soon that responsibility would rest on my shoulders.

It was still a selection of sorts but instead the prince needed to travel around the country and meet as many girls as possible before he chose one from each province to return to the palace with him. At the end of each ball I had given my candidate in and once we returned to the palace they would be announced and join the official Selection to become my wife. This was the beginning of my selection and I was dreading every moment after this.

My mother and my youngest sister Harmonia had come along with me but it hasn't made the task any less stressful. There were just so many girls, it was hard to distinguish one from another. Once or twice one had stood out among the rest but often at the end of the night I would find myself looking over their application forms they had submitted before they were invited to the ball and then made my choice based on how beneficial a marriage might be for the future of the country. I was also well aware of the need to pick a wide ranging set of candidates. Despite the castes being abolished and a new regime in place it was evident to me that there were still clear social divides among the people. I needed to be certain I picked a girl from every demographic so it didn't appear as if I was playing favourites.

The pressure was so immense it caused me to stay awake most nights fretting over my previous choices and terrified of the ones I would make at the next ball.

After all, when this was all over I needed to choose a wife, a woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, a woman who would need to help me lead after my father passed the crown to me. I was not naive, I knew it would be almost impossible to find my true love but at least my chances were higher than my father's. He got lucky in his Selection that he found my mother but I wasn't counting on the love they had.

'Adam?' Harmonia called from my doorway.

'Nia, I don't think I'm ready yet.' I answered, fiddling with my tie for the hundredth time. Tonight the ball was in my mother's home province, Carolina, which meant our grandparents and our aunts and uncles would be in attendance as well. Not to mention my mother and Harmonia had a special performance planned to honour the trip. However, that meant maybe some of the attention would be off me so I was grateful for the change of pace.

'You look fine Adam.' She replied, bouncing into the room, her strawberry blond curls bobbing with her movements. Harmonia was the perfect blend of both our parents. Her hair a mix between my mother and my father's. Her eyes were as warm and brown as dad's and her complexion as pale as mom's. She was small just like mom but had the personality of our father. She was calm and calculating but I knew never to cross her because when she was angry our mother and our father compete to shine through. A temper as volatile as that should never be invoked, something Marinda learned the hard way.

Marinda was part of a dangerous partnership with her twin brother Michael who somehow always found himself roped into one of her schemes. More often than not he would also find himself with all the blame, after Marinda had somehow snaked her way out of trouble. The two couldn't be more opposite but they were so close you could almost see their two minds working together, silently concocting their next scheme to cause mayhem in the palace. I had always been closest to my older sister, Amberly. I wished she could have been here with me now but she was back at the palace with father preparing for a trip of her own. I dreaded the day she left for England where her engagement to Prince Anthony would be announced. I couldn't imagine a world where I couldn't simply walk down the hall and ask my older sister's advice.

'I just want this all to be over. It's so tiring meeting all these girls night after night.' I whined as Nia tried to straighten my tie.

'I've noticed, maybe this time you could try not to yawn as much. It's insulting to the girls.' She scolded lightly turning from me.

'You saw that?'

'Everyone saw that, in fact Gavril mentioned it on the wrap of the night.' She answered as I followed her out of my hotel room. The greying announcer lived for times like this. Events filled with drama and the hint of romance and I knew he would love any chance to embarrass me in front of the nation.

'Oh no, did mom see?' I asked nervously.

'Yep, and she wasn't happy. I might steer clear of her tonight if you can.' She warned before stepping into the elevator, me close behind.

'I'm sure she'll be too wrapped up in her family and preparing for the performance to have time to reprimand me.' I said unconvincingly.

'Have you met mom?'

'I'm in trouble.'

'You have no idea.' My sister smiled knowingly and I immediately knew this was going to be a long night.

* * *

'Oh Adam, you've grown into such a handsome boy.' Grandma Magda gushed as I tried to duck out of her reach but it was too late, my cheeks were already in her grasp.

'Hey grandma,' I managed to get out between the cheek pinching.

'You're going to have all the girls here swooning at your feet.'

'I hope not.' I replied a little alarmed.

'Magda, give the boy some room.' Grandpa Shalom laughed at his wife moving her aside so he stood in front of me instead. He used to be an advisor on my father's council but he was retired now so we never got to see him and Grandma Magda. However, none of us missed the cheek pinching.

'How you doing Adam? Any of the girls caught your attention yet?' He asked resting his hand heavily on my shoulder and I got the distinct smell of turpentine drifting around my nose. It was a smell that my grandfather always had clinging to him, even when he was in suits and working in the palace. It was impossible to keep him away from his painting for too long. It was comforting to know somethings never changed.

'A few.' I answered vaguely, looking listlessly around the room of gathering girls. Soon they would all be presented to me before the dancing could get underway and I then tried to weed through the ones which would not be the potential selection candidate.

'Looks like you have a lot of work ahead of you.' He laughed looking out at the hundreds of girls as well.

'It's going to be a very long night,' I muttered as my mother came over and I knew by the look on her face that I was not going to get away with my behaviour from the last ball.

'Adam Dale Schreave how could you be so disrespectful to the girls in Whites?' She demanded, stopping a few feet from me with a harsh glare on her face.

'I didn't mean-'

'No, you know what this trip is. Not only are you looking for your future wife but you're meant to be helping to remind the people that the royal family is still working tirelessly to bring a brighter future to Illea. How can we get that message across when you are yawning at one of the balls?'

'I know mother, I'm sorry. I was tired, it was a long flight.' I muttered sheepishly as my sister sniggered beside Uncle Gerad.

'You're just lucky your father isn't here.' She warned. Somehow, I wasn't seeing the luck, father was usually far more lenient than our mother, especially with me.

'I'm sorry mom, I won't let it happen again.' I tried to placate her and it seemed to work or maybe Aunt May was just a really good distraction.

'Ames!' She squealed, launching into her sister's arms, gleefully.

'Hey May, I've missed you.' Mom breathed and I left the two to catch up, quickly slipping away whilst my mother was distracted.

* * *

After being introduced to all the girls I was still no closer to choosing a candidate than when I first walked in here. I couldn't even remember their names let alone what they were like. I was currently dancing with a boisterous brunette who strangely had a streak of blue through her hair that matched her dress but I couldn't seem to get her to be quiet long enough to get a word in. I honestly didn't even know what she was talking about anymore. I tuned out about two seconds in when I heard the word nail polish.

Finally, the song ended and I could politely detach myself from the never-ending one sided conversation before turning around and coming face to face with another girl. She smiled at me sweetly dropping into a low curtsey, her soft brown hair falling into her face, covering her trusting blue eyes.

'Good evening, Prince Adam.' She greeted in a soft voice I almost missed over all the noise.

'Good evening…' I trailed off, not remembering her name from the endless introductions at the beginning of the night.

'Oh, I'm Rai Johnston.' She said as I stepped up closer to her offering my hand so we could start to dance with the first notes of a new song.

'Nice to meet you Rai.' I smiled as she timidly rested her hand in mine and allowed me to lead her around the dance floor.

The first thing I noticed was her grace. She had poise and was one of the first girls of the night who hadn't stomped on my feet. Either because they were terrible dancers or were nervous to be dancing with a prince.

'You too,' she smiled. 'How has your night been so far?' She asked, again another positive for her. All the other girls I had danced with tonight had immediately started off speaking a mile a minute about themselves. As if they were trying to sell themselves to me.

'Can I be honest?' I asked conspiratorially, feeling completely at ease in Rai's company.

'Of course, your highness.' She giggled demurely.

'There are a lot of faces and a lot of names that I can never hope to remember.' I mock whispered, to which she replied with another giggle.

'Rai, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?' I asked intrigued by the girl who didn't want to talk about herself.

'I'm in school and I hope that in the end I can be a teacher myself.'

'That's very ambitious. If you don't mind me asking what is it your parents do?' I asked hesitantly afraid to offend her.

'My mother is a maid and my father is a labourer. They work very hard to make sure I can continue my education.' She answered proudly.

'And what is it you intend to do with such an education?'

'I want to educate the next generation. I want to see Illea prosper more than anything and I know it all starts with removing the ignorance of the people.' She finished passionately. She is one of the people of Illea who has flourished under my parents rule. I knew during the time of the castes that she would never have been able to achieve such an education or have such ambitions. She was one of many who had bettered themselves under the new regime but I knew there were still people out there who were suffering and that was why I was here. To reassure them of our endeavours to better Illea and increase the happiness of its people.

'I agree, there have been many years of miscommunication and propaganda from my ancestors and it is time we give the power and knowledge back to the people.' I answered, surprised by the intelligence of the girl before me.

I guess I had just found my candidate from Carolina. At least the stress of that was gone for the rest of the night.

I shared one last dance with Rai before my mother took to the stage with Harmonia and prepared for their duet. I gratefully left the room for some time alone whilst the rest of the guests were focused on my mother and youngest sister. I had heard them practicing countless times on the way here I didn't need to hear it again. I would return when it was over and make my announcement to the people, thanking them for their hospitality and continued support of the royal family. Then finally my night would be done and there would only be one more ball before we could at long last return to the palace. However, I knew my time of peace would be short lived because after this they all return to my home to compete for real.

* * *

_**Aisling**_

'Ash!' Flora shouted up at me from the bottom of the tree.

'Come on Flora, just once.' I begged looking down at her with a smile on my face. I loved being amongst the treetops, the wind rushing through the leaves giving me an overwhelming sense of freedom.

'Mother, wants you. She needs you to help her pack.' Flora said sadly and I could already feel the dread pulling me down from my height.

'I'm coming.' I sighed leaping from branch to branch before landing softly beside my greatest friend, my only friend.

'Why do you insist on spending all your time up in the trees anyway? It's dangerous, you might fall one of these days.'

'But Flora, you know all of the best-'

'Dreams are up there, yeah I know.' She finished for me and I wrapped my arms around her frail form tightly.

'I wish you'd come up and join me. You'd love it.' I smiled as we walked back to the house. Flora's skirts were whispering across the green grass until we finally reached the four stone steps which led to the kitchen.

'I feel more comfortable with my two feet firmly on the ground. You've always been the one who wanted to fly.' She laughed taking my hand in hers and I helped her to climb the steps.

'I will one day, we both will.' I said firmly as the doubt crossed her face.

'You better hurry Aisling mother wasn't too happy when I left her.' She said, quickly changing the subject.

'Yeah, I'll talk to you later.' I said as the fear sat heavily in my heart. I managed to give her hand a tight squeeze before ducking out of the kitchen and racing up the stairs to Mrs Avery's room.

I had worked in this house since I could hold a broom and I have lived here longer. The cook told me Mr Avery came back with me one day and no one knew where he had found me or why he had brought me home. However, he took me to his office and when his wife Malvolia found me she started shrieking and demanded that I leave the house at once but Mr Avery was able to calm her and she agreed to let me stay with the kitchen staff. I don't know why he fought to keep me that day but sometimes I wonder why he didn't just leave me where I was. It couldn't be any worse than where I found myself now.

'Madam?' I asked hesitantly from Malvolia's doorway waiting for her to invite me in. I quickly readjusted my ratty maids uniform, hiding the holes I hadn't had the chance to mend yet and tightening the stained apron around my waist, no matter how many times to tried to get the stains out they remind trapped inside the fabric.

Once, I had entered her room without permission and she scolded me harshly. I left with a set of fingernail marks on my right cheek and unshed tears burning my eyes. I leant my lesson, one of many I have leant over the years.

'Hurry up you lazy girl. Mr Avery will be home soon and we are leaving as soon as he is.' She snapped and I quickly scurried into the room to find her lost in a pile of clothing.

'How can I help Madam?'

'Pack these things in that bag, _neatly_.' She emphasised and I knew there would be consequences if I didn't do as she asked.

'Yes madam.' I muttered crossing to her and starting to fold all the garments carefully, placing them delicately in the bag, under her watchful eye.

* * *

'Will there be anything else?' I asked standing beside the door ready to make a quick escape. She was inspecting my packing closely looking for any reason to punish me but I knew she wouldn't find one because I packed it perfectly.

'No, that will be all. Why don't you go and help Flora with her dress for tomorrow night?' She dismissed and I almost ran from the room in my haste to get away from her. Thankfully, this time she didn't lash out.

'Flora?' I asked stepping into her room far less hesitantly than her mother's. Flora and I had grown up together. She was the only child of the Avery's and she was very sick. A cancer she had since birth had slowly been eating away at her health making most days a challenge. Sometimes just getting out of bed was too much for her. However, through it all she still maintained her kind heart and always tried to shield me from her mother but it was hard and often no one could stop Malvolia when she was in a bad mood.

I was a few months older than her but she had all the wisdom in our friendship. She was the only person who had never treated me like a maid or an orphan. Even on the streets when I needed to go out and get supplies for the kitchen the other children would torment me calling me a 'filthy eight.'

The first trip I made I brushed off their insults because I was born after the caste system was abolished so I didn't know how vicious their insults were. The only indication that I should be insulted was the tone they used. However, when I got home and told Flora she looked at me sadly before telling me,

'Before Queen America, there were castes that divided the people of Illea based on the jobs they could carry out.' She had explained before looking at me reluctantly.

'Tell me Flora, why do they call me an eight?' I asked with dread filling my little heart.

'An eight was the lowest caste. They were worthless, jobless and without dignity. Before Queen America and King Maxon removed the castes they were the homeless that roamed the streets doing anything just to get a scrap of food. They were orphans, runaways or lawbreakers. No one cared for the eights. They were a blight on society.' She said flinching as if she were driving the knife into my heart herself.

'I'm worthless?' I questioned in a small voice.

'No, Ash, you're perfect and you're the most valuable person to me.' She had said quickly pulling my numb body into her arms.

'I'm an eight.' I whispered as the tears streamed down my young face.

'No Ash, they don't exist anymore. You can be whatever you want to be.' She reassured running her boney fingers along my equally boney spine.

'Then why do people still call me an eight?' I wept clinging to her beautiful gown.

'People are stubborn. They still refuse to change and they enforce their backwards views on their children. The castes may no longer exist in Illea's law but the divisions still form in people's minds.' She explained but I was too lost in my misery. Was I truly worthless? Did no one care what happened to me? Why did my parents not want me? Mr Avery said my mother had died but what about my father? Why had he never come for me?

'Ash, you're special, never forget that, okay?' Flora implored me to believe her words so I nodded my head but the action was a lie. How could I not believe what everyone told me? How could I believe I was worth anything other than what I was? That was the day I resolved to leave Illea forever. At nine I knew I couldn't remain here where I didn't matter, I needed to be free. I needed to be more than a worthless eight.

'Aisling, are you all right?' Flora asked worriedly, crossing her room gingerly towards me.

'I'm fine, your mother sent me to help you with your dress for the ball tomorrow.' I smiled as she reached my side with a concerned look on her face.

'She didn't hurt you?' She asked quietly looking me over, but the only scars she had inflicted this time were the ones that lie beneath the surface.

'No, I'm fine.' I answered, trying to appear happier than I truly was.

'Are you sure?' She asked doubtfully and I nodded in reply.

'All right, enough of this lets get that dress ready so you can meet the prince tomorrow night and charm his heart right out of his chest.' I covered with a shaky smile, desperate to change the conversation.

'He's on the television right now.' Flora gushed, forgetting about the depressing conversation. She spun and turned the volume up and then sat lightly on her bed patting the spot beside her. Rolling my eyes I made my way to her side and sat down, my legs dangling over the side.

'Isn't he handsome?' She swooned causing me to roll my eyes again. However, looking at him there was no doubt that he was handsome as he led another girl expertly around the dance floor at the ball in Carolina. His sandy blond hair, clear blue eyes and muscular build gave good reason as to why all the girls in the country were flocking to the balls in the prince's honour.

'He is easy on the eyes.' I admitted as they cut to images of him at the ball is Whites from the previous night. Immediately, I bristled when they showed him yawning as he danced with the girls.

'How arrogant?' I muttered as the girls continued to swoon at his feet despite his disinterested attitude.

'I'm sure he's just tired.' Flora tried to defend him, looking at the television dreamily.

'Well, I'm just glad I didn't apply for an invitation to this ball.'

'Oh you should have Aisling we would have had so much fun together even if we didn't get to meet the prince.' Flora grabbed my hands and held them tightly in hers.

'You know I couldn't have gone.' I whispered. However, Flora didn't have time to respond before I was pulled from her roughly.

'What do you think you're doing?' Malvolia growled holding tightly to my upper arm and I knew I would find bruises there later.

'Nothing.' I muttered staring intently at the ground.

'Exactly, why don't you go do your job instead of disturbing my daughter you lazy, good for nothing, useless girl.' She hissed bending so her face was level with mine and I could feel her sticky breath on my skin. I struggled to suppress the shudder of fear, barely holding myself together.

'I'm sorry Madam.' I whispered, my body frozen in her hold.

'Get out.' She dismissed, pushing me roughly towards the door. I stumbled out hastily, looking back to see the pain on Flora's face but not stopping until I was safely out of her sight. I leant against the wall outside letting my body calm itself thinking of the only thing that would bring me happiness. One day I would be free of her, one day I would be free of all of this. I would fly from Illea like I've always dreamed with Flora by my side and we could both live in happiness away from this pain. One day I would finally be everything I've always dreamed of being.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, especially those who went back and read my previous story. You're all superstars :) I love that you guys were excited for the sequel because I'm kind of really excited to write it. Thank you to all those who reviewed, followed and favourited you're wonderful :)**

**A note for the story, just so you know Aisling is apparently pronounced Ashlin, just if you were wondering why her nickname is Ash because I didn't know when I chose the name and it was only when I was looking up meanings that I found out the true pronunciation. **

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed meeting some of the new character's especially Aisling and Adam (I think I really like names starting with A, I seem to have a lot of them).**


	3. Two

_**Adam**_

'Amberly, I can't believe this is the last ball.' I sighed down the phone.

'I know, you'll be home soon and then I need to leave.' She complained.

'I wish you didn't need to go over to England.' I empathised. Honestly, I didn't want her to be engaged to Prince Anthony but our parents had been planning this engagement since the first time Amberly went over with father and the twins after they were born. Apparently, the two got on well, but I had met the prince several weeks ago and from the first glance I knew this was going to be hard for Amberly.

He was a devilish character who enjoyed pulling pranks on everyone around him. My serious sister was not going to enjoy the prince's antics. She barely handled the tricks from our younger sister Marinda, I wasn't sure she would be able to deal with it from her future husband. The man she was to spend the rest of her life with.

'I don't either Adam but I am the eldest princess. I always knew I would marry to help better Illea's alliances.' She admitted solemnly but I could hear the strength behind her words. Being the eldest she was far more accepting of duty than any of her younger siblings, including me. Amberly may have been the eldest but the only reason she was preparing to marry this prince was because she was the only one of us willing to make that sacrifice for duty. I could never see Marinda sacrificing herself so willingly and mother and father would never force it on her.

'Amberly, you don't need to do this.' I said in a small voice, wishing my older sister didn't need to leave me when I needed her the most.

'Yes, I do Adam. How bad could he be?' She laughed but I could hear the doubt echoing in her laughter. She had heard the stories about prince Anthony and she had met him twice when the two were younger.

'What if you hate him Amberly?'

'I won't hate him.' She replied confidently but I knew my sister and she wouldn't tolerate the mischievous prince's antics. If he tried one of his tricks on her this marriage would be doomed. If there was one thing I knew about my sister she didn't give second chances and I feared prince Anthony was going to need many.

'What about you Adam? Are you happy with all your choices?' She asked, quickly trying to divert the conversation from her and her future husband.

'Honestly, I don't really remember my choices anymore. A lot of them were so long ago.' I admitted sadly.

'Oh Adam, I do not envy you. Are there any that stand out?' I ran through my head all the previous balls and the only name that came to mind was Medea Linh from Angeles our first stop on the tour.

'Medea from Angeles was beautiful and she was really intelligent too.' I mused thinking back to the night of the ball. I danced with her for two or three songs, discussing politics and New Asian relations. Topics that few other girls had tried to broach. I knew from her appearance that she was of New Asian descent but her intelligence surprised me. None of the other girls I had danced with that night tried to let their intellect shine through, but she had. The choice was easy, far easier than any of the others I needed to make after.

There was one thing that I found odd about her. When I looked over at her later in the night she was in a heated discussion with a man I could only assume was her father and he didn't seem to be very happy with her about something. I found it strange because she had spent so much time with me and it was obvious that she was going to be my choice.

'Well, she must have been something special for you to remember her after all this time.' My sister mused jolting me from my thoughts.

'I don't know, I guess it will be easier when they all come to the palace and I can spend more time getting to know them all better.'

'They already love you Adam, all you need to do is find the one who truly loves you and not the idea of a prince and all that comes with that.' This was one of my greatest fears, how would I know which one loved me for me, Adam and not the me who was a prince?

'Look Adam, I need to go dad's calling me about something and there are a million things which need to be done before I leave for England in a few days.'

'Okay Amberly.' I sighed hating how soon she would leave when I returned.

'Just enjoy yourself tonight Adam because after this everything becomes serious. Your decision will affect not only you but all the people of this country.'

'Thanks Ambs, I feel so much better now.' I muttered, feeling a heavy weight settle on my shoulders as I thought about my future.

'You're going to be fine Adam. I need to go.' She answered hurriedly.

'Okay, bye Amberly.'

'I love you Adam, just remember we're all here to support you.'

'I know, I love you too.' I replied earnestly before ending the call. I took a deep breath and looked at my suit for the night. It looked like all the others but something felt different about tonight. Maybe it was just because it was the last ball but I felt like something big was about to happen. I just couldn't figure out what it was. Despite the uneasy feeling I was determined to enjoy myself. Amberly was right, as she usually was, this would be my last night before I dived head first into some of the most stressful months of my life. At the end of all of this I would no longer be simply Prince Adam but instead I would be Adam, prince and husband. How was I ever going to get through this?

* * *

_**Amberly**_

Ending the call with Adam all I could think was how down he sounded. These had not been an easy few months for him. He was inexperienced with girls and he had been thrown into this with very little preparation. Watching all the highlights from the first few balls it was obvious that he was completely lost when it came to dealing with women but that didn't stop them from throwing themselves at my brother, trying to win his affections. The problem for them was he looked completely disinterested. He hid it well and if you didn't know him like I did you wouldn't have noticed. However, I did know him and I could tell he was struggling. I just hoped tonight he would find a girl who captured his attention and was able to hold it for longer than a dance.

I couldn't think about Adam now though because I had problems of my own. More specifically, a prince on the other side of the world who had a reputation for making trouble. The last time I met him was no different than the stories I had heard about him.

He came to the palace when I was ten and he was twelve. I had been avoiding him after he tied spaghetti in my hair at dinner the night before.

He came and found me in my mother's gardens, hiding behind the rose bushes hoping their thorns would ward him off.

Unfortunately for me he didn't fear the rose's thorns or my temper which he had experienced the night before with a smug smile on his face. When he started picking my mother's roses I lost it. No one was allowed to touch mom's roses, no one. I yelled and yelled until finally I had no more words to scold him with. Yet, still he stood there with a smug smile on his face as if my outburst had no affect on him. Then he simply handed me the roses and said, 'I wanted you to have the most beautiful flowers in the garden because a beauty like yours deserves flowers to match.' I took the flowers from him and watched as he walked away, perplexed by the actions and words of the prince. A few minutes later I felt my anger boil again, annoyed at how his words had charmed me. Still, I kept the flowers and put them in a vase in my room. I would often find myself staring at them, even when they began to wilt, long after the prince had left, wondering what he was doing and who he was tormenting.

Now, I just hoped he had grown out of his childish ways and accepted the responsibility of being next in line for the throne. He couldn't still be that immature twelve year old who took pleasure in making me angry, could he?

'Amberly, are you coming?' My father asked impatiently from my door, pulling me from my distressing thoughts about a troublesome prince.

'Yes dad, I'm coming.' I replied getting out of my chair and following him out of the room.

* * *

I sat across from him in his office as he handled another matter of state involving funding for the education of those who were formerly in the lower castes. It didn't seem like the conversation was going well, until finally he sighed heavily hanging up the phone.

'Bad news?' I asked already knowing the answer.

'Always, we can't afford to pay the best teachers for the poorer people in our nation so their education will always be inferior to those who can afford a private education. If we can't bridge the education gap the separation between the rich and the poor of this nation will just continue to grow. Your mother isn't going to be happy when she returns.' He sighed running his hands through his hair, like he usually did when he was stressed. Adam had picked up the same trait and the two often had the same dishevelled hair at the end of the day.

'However, this isn't why I called you here.'

'What's wrong dad?' I asked a little confused as to why he had called me to his office, there was no way I could be in trouble.

'I want to discuss this engagement with prince Anthony. I know this should be a discussion you have with your mother but she isn't here and you won't have time when she comes back.'

'Okay.' I answered cautiously.

'Amberly, you're beautiful, intelligent and a just leader.' This looked ominous, as if he was trying to ease me into something. I narrowed my eyes at my father, suspicious of his compliments.

'And?' I prompted impatiently, I had my mother's patience or more accurately her lack of patience. It was something I shared with the twins, possibly the only thing I shared with those two trouble makers.

'This isn't going to be an easy transition for you.' He answered vaguely, looking anywhere but at me.

'Dad, please this is ridiculous just say what you want to say.'

'Amberly, prince Anthony is just like his father.'

'I'm not seeing the problem. Isn't that a good thing? His father is a wonderful ruler, all his people adore him.'

'He is a good ruler but he has never grown up and neither has his son. They are two very mischievous men who when they team up are almost impossible to stop.'

'You make them sound like a warring nation.' I laughed nervously.

'Amberly,' my father said looking at me seriously. 'I want you to promise me you will give him a chance. Promise me you won't make a snap judgement like you usually do and refuse to give him any hope of winning you over. This will only work if you are willing to accept him because of his flaws.'

'I don't make snap judgements.' I muttered.

'Amberly?' He said, raising his eyebrow at me accusingly.

'Fine, so I judge people too quickly. It's not the worst trait to have.' I grumbled slumping in my chair annoyed with the conversation.

'You're just like your grandfather.' He muttered in exasperation.

'Is that a bad thing?' I demanded.

'No, Amberly, it's not a bad thing.' He sighed but I knew he and grandfather didn't always see eye to eye on most things. I had walked in on some terrible fights between the two of them and both were intimidating when pushed. 'I just wish you were a little less serious sometimes.'

'Are you saying I'm boring?'

'No, god I wish your mother was here.' He muttered.

'Well, she's not so what are you trying to say dad?' I demanded angrily.

'I want you to be happy Amberly.' He breathed walking around his desk and taking both of my hands in his.

'I know.' I whispered looking down at both of our hands.

'I love you so much, I just want to see you with someone you love.' He said earnestly pulling me to my feet.

'It's an arranged marriage dad. The best I can hope for is being content.' I admitted sadly. It was what I dreaded most about going over to England. I had always dreamt of a love like mom and dad's but ever since they told me about the arrangement with prince Anthony I could feel that dream slowly slipping away.

'You'd be surprised what you can find when you leave your mind and heart open to the possibility.' Dad answered pulling me into a tight hug.'I love you Amberly.'

'I love you too dad.' I smiled as his phone began to ring again.

'Sorry I need to take this.' He apologised pulling away and moving back around his desk. Without mom here he was always swamped in work but he never compromised time with us. He was at every meal and made sure to be there when we went to sleep at night. Even though I was twenty-one I still wanted my father there every night telling me he loved me and wishing me sweet dreams. I guess it was just another thing in my life that was about to change. Looking at my stressed father for a few more seconds I then turned and walked out of his office heading for the only person who was always there for me when I needed to get something off my chest.

* * *

'Grandfather?' I called into his silent room.

'Is that my favourite granddaughter?' Came his deep voice from somewhere inside. I walked in and smiled when I found him on the balcony enjoying the morning sun of Angeles with a cup of coffee in hand.

'You can't say that,' I scolded taking the seat beside him. 'You have two other granddaughters.'

'You're still my favourite.' He smiled offering me a cup. I took it gratefully breathing the aroma in.

'You're terrible.' I laughed.

'So what's on your mind?' He asked looking back out at the gardens, his silver-grey hair shinning in the sunlight.

'How do you know I have something on my mind?'

'You have that look. Your grandmother would get the same one before she wanted to say something. Sometimes I wish I was more willing to listen.' He finished in a whisper I wasn't sure I was meant to hear. I had never known my grandmother whose name I bore, but from everything grandfather had told me he loved her very much. He met her the same way my father had, through his selection but I knew he regretted a lot about his life before I was born. However, I've only ever known him as my grandfather, the man who would do anything for me. Every now and then I would see a darkness cross his face, often when he spoke about the past he shared with my mother but he would hide it quickly. Sometimes I wasn't even sure if I had truly seen it.

'It's this marriage to prince Adam.' I admitted knowing he would see it my way. He always did.

'I wish you could just stay here. I don't want you to go off and marry some childish prince. Who, if you ask me, isn't nearly good enough for you.' He answered, bringing a smile to my face. If I was less responsible I would never leave. I would stay here with my grandfather forever but I had a duty and if we were to secure our future alliance with the British I needed to go through with this marriage. Illea was still a very young nation with a tainted history, making most nations unwilling to align themselves with us. Although, my mother and father had worked tirelessly to ensure Illea's standing in the world I knew a lot of the alliances were tenuous and this would secure a powerful one for the future. It would give the nation greater security at a time when it was still very vulnerable to attack.

'I wish I could stay too but I need to do this, I know that.' I replied firmly.

'That's why you're my favourite.' He smiled proudly getting up and placing one of his warm grandfather kisses on my forehead before walking back inside.

'It doesn't make it any easier. What if he's horrid?' I moaned, trailing after him.

'Then you call me and I come over there and sort him out for you.' He answered seriously, looking through his bookshelves for something. I had no doubt that he would come over to England if I called and told him prince Anthony was misbehaving, he was my grandfather.

'I wish you could just come over with me now.' I whined sitting in one of his chairs by the fireplace.

'You know I would go in a heartbeat but your parents will not let me.' He answered sadly and I knew he was going to miss me as much as I would him.

'What are you looking for?' I asked curiously as he pulled out random books and opened very old looking boxes.

'A book.' He answered vaguely.

'Lucky you're looking in your bookshelf then.' I deadpanned gaining me a head shake from my grandfather who seemed to have finally found what he was looking for.

'Found it.' He announced turning with a black leather book in his hand.

'What is it?' I questioned as he sat across from me with the book held reverently in his hands.

'It's a gift for you. I originally got it for your father when he was younger but we had a disagreement and…' I saw that darkness cross his face before he shook it off and continued. 'Well, that doesn't matter now. I want to give it to you.' He said handing me the black book gently. I looked at it for a long time before he said,

'Well, are you going to open it?'

'Oh right.' I laughed opening the front cover gently. On the inside there was an inscription in gold ink.

_To my beautiful Amberly,_

_Here is a book filled with blank pages waiting for your wonderful creations. Fill the pages with everything you love and everything you see over in England. When you think all is lost look back at these once blank pages and admire what you have created. You'd be surprised how easily you can forget the little moments that make you fall in love. Never forget to love Amberly, don't let it become your greatest regret._

_Love Grandfather_

'Grandfather, it's beautiful.' I breathed, flicking through the blank white pages just waiting for me to bring them life. My finger's itched to cover their blankness with something, anything. The possibilities already running rampant through my mind.

'You can't use it until you get over to England.' He instructed as if reading my mind.

'Fine.'

'I meant every word in there Amberly,' He continued seriously. 'I want you to find love and when you do don't put it to the back of your mind. It should be the first thing you think of in the morning and the last thing you see before you drift to sleep at night. Never ignore it. Never treat it as anything less than the most precious thing in your life. Don't make my mistake and take it for granted because one day it won't be there anymore.' I could see the regret in his eyes and heard the sadness in his voice. Whatever, he had done to grandmother he was never going to forgive himself for it and it made my heart heavy to think my grandfather was going to live such a sad life.

'Grandfather you loved grandmother. Everyone can see that, why do you punish yourself?' I asked quietly looking up at my forlorn grandfather.

'Some acts are too horrifying to ever be forgiven for.' He answered bitterly, shutting himself off.

'I love it grandfather.' I smiled trying to brighten his mood. Slowly, the darkness and gloom in his body started to abate and he looked at me with brighter eyes.

'I'm glad.'

'I love you too.' I said getting to my feet and wrapping my arms tightly around him, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

'I'm going to miss your warm hugs Amberly,' He admitted sadly. 'No one can give a hug like you can.'

'I'm sure if you asked Marinda nicely.'

'I prefer to keep all my fingers and toes. That girl is trouble.' He chuckled, the noise rumbling around the room, dispelling the final remnants of his sadness.

'Oh well, I guess you'll just need to come and visit me, a lot.' I emphasised straightening up.

'You planned it that way didn't you. Get your old grandfather hooked on your hugs just so he would come and visit you when you moved away.'

'Marinda's not the only scheming Schreave grandchild.' I smiled sweetly before leaving the room to the sound of my grandfather's deep laughter. I truly wished he could come with me to England, I didn't know how I was going to cope without him. However, if that boy prince stepped one foot out of line I wouldn't hesitate to call him. I knew he would come and follow through on his threat to deal with him. I had seen my grandfather angry and he was far more fearsome than I could ever hope to be.

Returning to my room my thoughts quickly fell back to Adam. I hoped tonight was something special for him. I'm not sure I could stay away knowing my younger brother was suffering back here without me to help him. One of the girls tonight would capture his attention, I was certain of it.

* * *

_**Aisling**_

'Ash, I can't go tonight. I just can't.' Flora said quietly from underneath her covers as another sickening cough ripped through her body. I hated it when she was this way. I felt like every cough and every painful breath was my own. I felt the pain in myself and I could only imagine how bad it was for Flora. I wish there was some way to save her but all I could hope for was that I could gather enough money to get out of Illea and take her with me so she could at least see something in her short life. She was resigned to her fate. I could see it in her eyes but I refused to believe it. She was my best friend, I wanted her to live forever. How could she leave me?

At that moment one of the other maids, Jenna, entered the room. She was coming to help get Flora ready but I couldn't get her out of bed and I didn't want to either. She needed rest, not a ball where an arrogant prince wouldn't pay her any attention.

'Ash?' She whispered and I stepped closer so I could hear her. 'Will you do something for me?'

'Of course, anything.'

'Will you go to the ball instead of me?' Immediately, I regretted my last statement. Nothing was going to get me to that ball. Even if Malvolia hadn't forbidden me from applying I still wouldn't have entered. I had no desire to compete for Prince Adam's heart. A life of ruling a nation and living within the walls of the palace had never been appealing to me. I wanted to be free of Illea not tie myself to it for a lifetime.

'I can't Flora.' I said firmly.

'Please, one of us should go and meet the prince.' She begged around shallow breaths.

'Flora, you know I can't go to that ball in your place. If your mother ever found out…' I trailed off just thinking about what Malvolia would do. I absently rubbed my right arm where my burns were. I never wanted to experience that again. Once more and it just might break me.

'She won't find out Ash. As long as you're home before twelve she will never know.' She reasoned but I wasn't willing to risk it.

'No, Flora, no one will go. Besides we look nothing alike what if they check my identity against your photo. I have blonde hair and you have black. Our eyes don't even match. Your eyes are brown and mine are green.' I answered as if this was the most ludicrous notion in the world, and it was.

'Please Ash you deserve to have a little fun. It's just one night and no one needs to know.' I looked over at Jenna nervously. The other staff had never been kind to me. They knew how Malvolia treated me but they didn't want to associate with me incase they received the same treatment. I didn't trust that they wouldn't rat me out to Malvolia if I did go.

'Jenna?' Flora called, pushing herself up in her bed as I hovered uneasily beside her. 'If Aisling goes in my place will you tell my mother?' She asked bluntly but Jenna didn't even bat an eyelash before she answered.

'No, as far as I know you attended the ball tonight Miss Avery.'

'Thank you.' Flora breathed, turning her attention back to me. 'See, no one will tell.'

'That's one person, Flora.' I answered unconvinced.

'No one will tell Aisling. You deserve this.' Jenna spoke up looking at me earnestly and I found myself believing her words.

'Please Ash, just go to the ball.' Flora begged.

'I don't want to go.' I answered weakly, looking down at my friend helplessly.

'Yes you do, you're just afraid.' She scolded, sitting up a little higher. 'I want you to go Aisling, will you deny your dying friend this?'

'That's cruel Flora.' I said in a low voice. 'And, you're not going to die.'

'Please Aisling.' I looked at her for a long time but she knew I couldn't deny her. All I ever wanted was to make her happy. Her life was so hard, I just wished she could have gone to this ball tonight instead of me.

'Fine.' I agreed reluctantly and I saw the exuberant smile spread across her face.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're going to have an amazing time. I promise.'

'We'll see.' I muttered wrapping my friend in a tight hug.

'You need to tell me everything. You can't leave any details out and don't go hide in the corner so no one can find you. I want to hear about all the wonderful people you dance with tonight, including the prince.' She demanded as I pulled away from her.

'Of course I will tell you everything but I make not promises about the prince.' I laughed as Jenna came up beside me.

'Lets get you ready then?' Flora beamed and I wondered if she was even sick at all. However, it was too late now she was set on me going in her place and it was going to take a lot to get me ready to meet the prince.

'I can't wait.' I mumbled as Jenna led me away to the bathroom. However, despite my protests I felt the flutter of excitement in my stomach. I was going to a royal ball, me, a maid. I was going to be introduced to a prince, no matter how arrogant I thought he was. Maybe I wasn't so worthless after all.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, favourited and were just all round awesome, you make my day. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, especially meeting a certain hard-headed princess who couldn't help but take after her grandfather. Let me know all your thoughts so far, it's really helpful and sometimes reminds me of things I would otherwise forget to explain. Anyway, I love all of you :)**


	4. Three

_**Aisling**_

I sat nervously wringing my hands in the car waiting as it moved slowly through the line of traffic trying to get to the ball. I looked out at the night sky trying to calm myself with the stability of the stars. However, nothing seemed to slow my racing heart as I sat there in Flora's green gown. Looking at it now, I think she may have planned this all along. The gown sat perfectly on me and matched my eyes, bringing out every shade of green. My hair was in loose, golden curls cascading down my bare back. The dress had a high collar that disappeared dipping in a low V down my back, revealing my pale skin. My hair was long enough to cover most of my boney spine only showing minimal skin. The sleeves covered my arms all the way down to my wrists so I didn't need to worry about who was going to see my scars. The skirt was full and covered in a deep green lace with diamonds woven in that sparkled and shone in the moonlight. I wore simple green flats after much protest from Flora who demanded I wear heels but I was going to have enough trouble tonight without trying to walk in heels. I nervously touched my silver bracelet looking to my mother for strength. It was the last thing I had of her and it meant more to me than anything.

Finally, the car came to a stop and someone came to open my door for me, offering me their hand to help me and my gown from the car. I took their offered hand gratefully and thanked them when they let go and I began to make my way up the grand stairs with all the other elegant girls. When I came to the door I nervously handed the invitation over afraid they would question me but the guard simply took it and directed me to the doors of the ballroom where all the girls before me had disappeared through.

I thought after I made it inside my nerves would dissipate but they didn't. Looking around at the ballroom I felt my breath leave my body. It was every little girls dream come true. There were beautiful chandeliers lighting the dance floor and yards of cloth hanging delicately from the ceiling as if they were clouds floating in the blue sky. All of the tables were covered in silver and gold tablecloths and the chairs were intricately carved wooden masterpieces, almost too beautiful to sit on. Candles were scattered around all the tables giving the room a warm glow and flowers of bright blues, yellows and red were exploding from all around the room. I realised I was motionless in the doorway trying to take it all in as all the other guests manoeuvred around me to get inside. The guests who had already arrived were milling around the tables in their finery, a low hum of conversation over the soft music playing in the background.

Slowly, I moved from the doorway still staring around the room in awe of it all. How could something so beautiful exist? It's as if the dreamers of the world came together to create an impossible scene just so these girls could have their one magical night.

After several moments I felt an odd feeling pass over me as if there was someone watching me. Lowering my eyes cautiously from the ceiling of white clouds my eyes instantly found a pair of steel-blue eyes staring at me from across the room. They held me frozen in place, the room disappearing until it was only his eyes gazing back at me. I quickly shook myself afraid of the feelings growing in my heart and instead looked for the nearest exit. Thankfully, there was a set of elegant glass door behind me. I rushed to them and slipped outside letting the crisp night air wash over me, cooling my surprisingly warm cheeks. What was that? Who did those brilliant blue eyes belong to and how did they have such an effect on me? I hadn't been at this ball an hour and already I was running from it. This was going to be a long night, one I wasn't sure Flora would be happy to hear about.

* * *

**_Adam_**

Where did she go? How could she just disappear? I thought pushing my way through the gathering girls who when realising it was me tried to stop my progression. I shook them off as quickly as possible desperate to find the girl with the captivating green eyes. There was something familiar about them, as if I had seen them somewhere before. I just couldn't remember where.

Finally, I reached the other side of the ballroom but she was nowhere to be seen. I shifted uncomfortably, afraid I wouldn't be able to find her again. Then I saw the glass doors standing ajar and I knew where she had escaped to.

Smiling in relief I walked confidently towards the doors slipping outside before any other girls could try to follow me. The cool air brushed my face when I was outside but my only focus was the girl in the green dress staring up at the night sky, appearing to be lost in her own world. She was completely oblivious to my presence and I took the chance to look at her unabashed.

I had watched her from the moment she entered the room and her green eyes went wide trying to absorb the ballroom decorations. Her mysterious eyes immediately had me entranced. They were so bright and full of wonderment that it was hard to drag my attention away.

I had watched the girls enter with my sister with something less than enthusiasm. Then suddenly, there she was demanding all my attention without even realising it. When her eyes met mine as if she knew I had watched I felt something stir deep inside me. I had never experienced it before at any of the previous balls and it both terrified and excited me. Who was this girl who easily held me prisoner in her bright green eyes? Taking a step towards her I realised it was as if something was pulling me to her, as if my only destination was her. Finally, I decided to let her know I was there, desperate to hear her voice and see her eyes again.

'Why are you hiding out here?' I asked the captivating girl with the golden hair, that almost glowed in the moonlight.

'Checking up on things.' She answered strangely. I was surprised she didn't startle at my sudden appearance but instead answered as if she had known I was there all along despite her being completely entranced by the bright stars hanging in the dark, night sky.

'What's your name?' I asked curiously ignoring her odd statement.

'A-Flora, Flora Avery,' she stuttered, turning to face me and I saw the nervousness in her eyes. 'And you?'

'Adam,' I answered with a small smile, bemused that she didn't recognise me. I watched as she seemed to be thinking my name over, looking at me more intently but she shook her head as if trying to dispel a crazy thought.

'So, what are you checking up on, my dear?' It was a habit I had picked up from my father and I knew it irritated my mother when he called her that but it seemed easiest when there were so many girls and their names were easily forgotten. However, I was certain I would never forget this girl.

'The stars,' she answered lightly before turning to face them again. I watched as her face drifted into something so serene, I questioned how the stars could bring such unguarded adoration in her. I found myself wondering how I could get her to look at me like that.

'What's so fascinating about the stars?' I prodded leaning up against the rail beside her watching as the stars reflected in her beautiful green eyes I just couldn't seem to get enough of.

'Did you ever wonder why some shine brighter than others?' She mused as if she was talking to the universe and not me, the boy standing beside her.

'No, but I assume it is because some are closer to us than others and they are all in various stages of their individual life cycles.' I answered logically, trying to remember everything I had learned in my astronomy lessons. There weren't many to recall, it wasn't a topic which needed to be covered by a prince.

'That's very serious of you,' she smiled never turning to face me as I found myself desperately wanting to know what was swirling around in that curious mind of hers.

'Why do you think they are all different?' I asked after she didn't offer up any more answers.

'They are all dreams,' she explained. 'Each star which hangs in the night sky is someone's greatest dream and only the ones who are willing to fight for their dreams have the brightest stars. Many let the light behind their dreams grow dim until they simply disappear all together.' She was so confident in her answer I couldn't help but ponder her response.

'And which star holds your dream?' I asked amused and intrigued by her tale. Above all I was impressed by her passion, finding myself desperate to know more.

'That one there,' she pointed directly toward the moon and I started to chuckle. However, she paid me no attention as she stared up at it longingly.

'That's the moon, my dear.'

'And it's the brightest wish of all. Only those who believe wholeheartedly in their dreams can have the brightest stars.' She answered simply. I was about to ask her what her great dream was when Harmonia walked out onto the balcony.

'Adam?' She asked hesitantly looking between the curious girl and myself.

'Princess Harmonia,' Flora said in surprise dropping into an awkward curtsey in her haste to turn around.

'You recognise her but not me?' I asked in amusement, looking at the tiny girl. Her eyes darted to me in confusion as I made her wait for the answer.

'This ball is for me, after all.' I whispered, arrogantly and was slightly triumphant when recognition and embarrassment crossed her face.

'I'm sorry your highness, I didn't recognise you.' She breathed apologetically, dropping into another curtsey.

'That's perfectly all right as long as you promise me one thing?' She muttered something under her breath before she answered me.

'What would you like?' She asked suspiciously.

'You will find me before the night is through and share at least two dances with me.' I instructed smugly as she looked up at me with confused eyes.

'I don't-'

'That's a royal command, you wouldn't defy your prince would you?' I heard Harmonia scoff beside me and I knew if this girl was anything like the others I had met she wouldn't pass up the opportunity to spend some time with me. 'Now, if you'll excuse me I have some duties I need to go and attend to.' I smiled turning my back before she could respond and walking confidently from the confused girl. Harmonia following close behind me back into the crowded ballroom.

'Smooth Adam.' She mocked from beside me as we crossed the room to the dais at the front. 'You'll be lucky if she stays to be presented to you.'

'What?' I asked, alarmed.

'You're so ignorant. She's probably fuming right now.' She shook her head disapprovingly. I didn't believe her, I couldn't believe her. How could I have messed this up before it had even begun? I thought, standing up on the dais staring out at the crowd of excited girls but the only eyes I was interested in were the green ones which sparkled with the light of all the stars in the night sky.

* * *

_**Aisling**_

After the initial shock wore off I felt my blood begin to boil. Who was he to order me around? Then I remembered he was the prince, he had every right to order anyone around. He was right, this was his ball I was attending so I should have wanted to dance with him but I didn't enjoy being spoken to in such a manner. Well, if he thought I was going to seek him out he would be disappointed.

I was fuming when I returned to the ballroom, intent on leaving when I heard Flora's name announced and heads started to turn looking for Flora Avery. I stood frozen as murmurs went around the room and I contemplated running for the door but then I felt his eyes on me and I knew I wouldn't be able to escape. Slowly, I turned to face him and saw amusement dancing in his eyes. _What an arrogant, conceited prince. _I thought, angrily.

I couldn't believe he had all these girls swooning over him. That was when I realised all the girls were looking at me with annoyed faces as if I had stolen something from them. I just couldn't figure out what it was.

Deciding it would be easier just to go to him now and run later I made my way slowly to the stage almost dragging my feet the entire way. The girls parted reluctantly muttering as I passed by but I ignored them, instead opting to glare at the smug looking prince who was enjoying every second of this.

'Hello again Flora,' he smiled taking my hand and placing a light kiss on it. However, instead of letting it go like I knew he should have, he held it even tighter. 'Harmonia thought you would run.'

'I considered it.' I admitted looking away.

'What changed your mind?'

'I wasn't going to let a self-important prince ruin my night. It's not often I get to do something like this.' I answered offhandedly, wishing he would release my hand so I could escape.

'Don't forget you need to dance with me tonight.' He reminded me finally letting my hand go and I took a few hasty steps back from him incase he wanted to say anything else. He smiled triumphantly before the next girl's name was announced and I quickly melted into the crowd.

Despite the people I put between us I could still feel his eyes on my back and all I wanted to do was get out of here. He was drawing too much attention to me. I already feared that display would get me on the highlights of the night and then Malvolia would know. I shuddered just thinking about what would happen if she found out.

I stopped at the doors considering my options. There was no doubt the camera's had already captured what had transpired between myself and the prince so I was already in trouble. The least I could do was enjoy myself before this magical night came to an end. If I was going to be hurt by Malvolia I was going to make it worth it. Although I didn't want to spend my time with the prince I wanted to experience this beauty even if it was only for one night.

Turning back to face the dance floor I saw all the other girls getting introduced and I ignored the prince's gaze standing at the back waiting for the true festivities to begin. He could dance with whomever he wanted but he was not going to dance with me. I was going to enjoy myself and tell the tales to Flora, maybe leaving out my first meeting with the prince. She didn't need to know I shared my theory about the stars with him, she might have a heart attack from my crazy behaviour. For now Flora and the stories I would tell her were all I would think about because the consequences of this one freedom would weigh me down until all that was left in my heart was terror.

* * *

When there was only an hour left of the ball, I felt I had danced enough to satisfy Flora's need for details. I was elated with my night, deeply enjoying all of my dance partners despite knowing in the back of my mind that the prince's eyes would often find me. However, after the first few dances I began to ignore his gaze and lose myself in the music and magic of the evening. If I died tomorrow I would know this was one of the happiest moments of my life. The only thing which could have made it better would have been if Flora could have been here to enjoy it with me.

I had danced with so many partners my feet felt as if they would drop off in protest and my cheeks hurt from all the smiling. An action I wasn't accustom to unless I was with Flora. However, now I needed to get home. If there was even the slightest chance that Malvolia wouldn't find out about this I was going to make sure that I was home before she was.

The guards at the main entrance were about to open the door when a hand wrapped gently around my wrist stopping my exit.

'I believe you owe me at least two dances.' His deep voice filled my ears and I quickly spun to face him.

'I-'

'No, this is my ball and you are my guest.' He said smugly pulling me towards the dance floor.

'Yes your highness,' I grumbled, dreading dancing with him in front of all these people. I knew all their eyes would be on me, all the camera's would be on who the prince was dancing with now. I froze just thinking about the camera's. There was still a chance I wasn't interesting enough to make the report for tonight. I wasn't going to risk it by dancing with him.

'What's the matter?' He asked looking back at me in confusion.

'I-I…there's so many people.' I muttered, trying to keep my face hidden from the invisible camera's.

'I've seen you dancing most of the night. It's never phased you before.' He queried, confused by my sudden shyness.

'Yes, but no one was watching me then.'

'I was.' Instantly, my cheeks flushed red and my eyes went wide. I knew he had watched me but from his tone I could only assume he hadn't taken his eyes from me once.

'How about we dance out on the balcony?' He offered, my mind too scrambled to function.

'You would do that?' I asked in disbelief.

'I would do anything as long as I get to dance with the most beautiful girl in the room.' He answered in a low voice, tucking my arm in his and leading me towards the balcony he had found me hiding on earlier. I peeked up at him subtly, afraid his words were too charming to be real but he was looking down at me with an intensity in his eyes that unnerved me. I quickly looked away afraid of what I found in his eyes.

Once we were on the balcony, the music from inside a distant hum against the night sky, he gently pulled me into his arms. Immediately, I felt warmth fill my body and an odd feeling of security settle over me. Something I had never felt before in my life. I looked up at him in alarm. Where were these feelings coming from and more importantly, how do I make them go away? I can't be having these feelings for a prince, I'm a maid and after tonight I would just disappear into the background, worthless.

I quickly ducked my head when he looked down at me afraid of the stirrings his smile was creating in my heart. Suddenly, his hand was beneath my chin pulling my eyes back to him and strangely I could feel myself returning his smile.

'You have the most intriguing eyes Flora,' he mused as if it were a mystery he needed to solve. 'They're almost as bright as those dreams you claim to light up the night sky.' I found that all I was able to do was stare at him, completely enchanted but his beautiful words.

'How old are you Flora?' He asked curiously.

'Sixteen,' I replied in a daze, how could this arrogant prince have charmed me so quickly?

'And what do you do with your time?' He inquired, swaying the two of us to the gentle breeze and the distant music that was drifting from the ballroom.

'I-I…' My mind started to whirl with what I do everyday but I couldn't tell him that. Flora was a rich man's daughter, living a life of tutor's and endless doctor's visiting her.

'I'm in school,' I threw at him, causing him to look at me with an amused smile.

'Are you sure?' He asked around a poorly hidden chuckle.

'Yes, I'm at school.' I repeated in a slightly more rational tone.

'Okay,' he laughed and I felt him pull me a little closer. Despite everything I found myself welcoming the gesture and not even putting up a fight. My mind and my heart were so confused. What was happening?

'What about your parents?' Instantly I felt sadness and despair wash over me. I hated talking about my parents or more accurately their absence but he didn't want to hear about my parents he wanted to hear about Flora's.

'My father is a successful businessman and travels a lot. However, it meant that my mother was able to stay home with me without needing to worry about working herself.' I lied confidently, pushing thoughts of my real parents to the furthest reaches of my mind.

'You're an only child then?' He prodded, keeping us constantly moving.

'Yeah.'

'That must get lonely. I can't imagine life without my four siblings, especially Amberly. As embarrassing as it is to admit she's my best friend.' He replied shyly and I saw the kind and sensitive prince he kept hidden behind his arrogant exterior.

'It's not embarrassing. I wish I had siblings.' I answered wistfully but what I truly wished for was a family, for parents who loved me. A mother who held me when the world got too hard and a father who protected me from those who tried to hurt me, but that dream would never come true. It was just another dull star fading in the night sky.

'Flora?' Prince Adam's voice broke into my inner musings and I shook myself trying to reorganise my thoughts.

'Am I boring you?'

'No, it's not that, I was just lost in thought I guess.' I answered apologetically.

'I'm fascinated by your mind. You're the first person who I have ever encountered to interpret the stars in such a way.' He smiled, moving a loose curl from my face tenderly.

'I suppose imagination is hard to come by in the life of a prince.'

'I daresay you're right. All my lessons are in etiquette, politics and other serious matters.'

'Dreaming is a very serious matter,' I said gravely.

'Unfortunately, the only dreaming I have time for is the ones I have when I'm sleeping and sadly I barely have time for that either.' He chuckled, squeezing my hand a little tighter as we continued to sway to music of our own rhythm, the ball completely forgotten.

'You shouldn't neglect your dreams, otherwise they'll blink out leaving only darkness.' I answered staring up at the night sky wishing I was among the dazzling stars. I didn't notice the silence until my eyes fell back on him and I found he was gazing back at me with a strange expression.

'Where did you come from Flora?' He asked in unmasked awe and I realised we were no longer moving. I didn't have a chance to answer because something else had captured my attention. The watch on the wrist of his hand which was holding mine tightly struck fear in my heart.

'Is that the time?' I asked dumbly.

'Yes, eleven-thrity. I guess we lost track of it. This might be the first ball I don't want to see end.' He laughed as terror ripped through my body.

'I need to go.' I blurted out, trying to pull myself from his hold.

'What? The ball isn't over yet?'

'I really need to go.' I repeated, finally getting him to release me.

'No Flora, wait.' He begged and I could hear his footsteps running after me.

'I can't,' I answered running through the balcony door. All of a sudden his hand was wrapped tightly around my wrist.

'I don't want you to leave yet, please don't go.' He implored but I couldn't be late. Even the prince's sad blue eyes couldn't make me stay when I knew the price of being found out.

'I need to,' I shot back, desperately tugging my hand free and running for the doors which would lead me from the ballroom. I didn't stop running until I was safely in the car which had brought me here and would take me back to Avery Manor, back to reality. No more prince's, no more ball gowns, no more enchanting words casting spells over my heart.

Yet, despite it all I couldn't wipe the smile from my face as I watched the streets pass by rapidly through the backseat window. I knew I would remember this night forever but even I wasn't foolish enough to dream of a life with a prince. Though the memories would remain and I could bring them out to warm my heart even on the coldest days. Reminding me that even a lowly maid could capture the attention of a prince, if only for a night.

* * *

_**Adam**_

_Why did she run? _I thought, looking down at the silver bracelet which had fallen from her wrist when I tried to stop her. I knew this wouldn't be the last time I saw her because there was no doubt she would be my choice to stay at the palace. Logically I knew this, but in my heart I felt uneasy. Something about this was wrong. I felt as if letting her go would take a piece of my heart, leaving me with an empty hole. How was this possible?

Everything she told me about herself tonight she did reluctantly and uncertainly as if it wasn't her past, wasn't her life. Something just wasn't sitting right but I didn't have the chance to examine my unease thoroughly before Harmonia came up beside me.

'Who was that Adam?' She asked curiously, obviously forgetting her from the start of the night. I couldn't forget her if I tried.

'Flora Avery,' I answered distractedly.

'Why was she running?'

'She needed to leave.'

'Is she the one you're going to invite back to the palace?' I nodded in reply, staring at the empty doorway she had just passed through, bewildered by her abrupt exit.

'Do you like her more than the rest?' Harmonia questioned quietly as most of the guests began to leave, the final ball drawing to a close.

'I don't even remember the others.' I admitted unable to draw a single name or face of the previous girls I had chosen. The only face that filled my mind was Flora's, her green eyes shimmering up at me in the starlight.

'Let's go Adam,' my sister encouraged, grabbing my hand. 'I want to go home.' I nodded again and let her lead me from the ballroom. I wanted to get home too. However, instead of dreading the arrival of the girls at the palace, I could barely contain my excitement. The sooner I got home the faster they arrived and the faster I got to see Flora again. How could she completely eclipse my heart in one night? How could she make me want to find my dream among the stars?

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the character's you have met so far and maybe who you would like to see more of. However, there are still a few you haven't met yet but I hope to introduce them to you soon. Thank you again for reading :)**


	5. Four

_**Amberly**_

The morning after the ball there were already photo's circling of the girl Adam disappeared with last night. I was searching through various websites and magazines to get a better look at her. Ever since the castes were removed there had been a freer transfer of information and technology. Where before the people were kept in the dark about most things and often fed false truths now if they owned a computer, which for most was a luxury they just couldn't afford, they were able to get news and information about almost anything.

I learnt in one of my history lessons growing up that before Gregory Illea took over information was instant. Everyone owned their own personal cell phone but my ancestors stopped that, keeping the nation in fear with the lack of knowledge and communication not only between themselves but also with the rest of the world. The only information they would receive was that provided to them from the royal families. Words of propaganda, filled with lies and falsehoods. Whilst we still control much of what the nation sees there are many more freedoms than before.

Technology for cell phones is still a memory from the past but now people are educated new ideas and inventions are being achieved everyday. I bet if people from the previous era looked at us now they would believe we were starting from scratch and they would be correct. Everything before Gregory Illea was destroyed. He removed everything he believed made people complacent and those which would eventually reveal his true nature. Now we were starting again but it was slow and tedious. It was a process that needed to be installed gradually so as not to overwhelm the people with information and technology they could never hope to control.

Sometimes, the people got tired of the slow progression and that was why they were growing restless now. They couldn't see the end anymore and many of the programs my parents had implemented were stalling due to lack of support and funds. The debt the old nation before us had with New Asia still hang over our heads, something they will not forget.

I believe it was their pride that ultimately needed to be reestablished but unfortunately money is the price and we don't have the means to pay it. I knew from the snippets I heard between my mother and father that they grew restless every passing year and our tenuous truce would only last for so long. Illea seemed to be balancing on a cliff's edge and one small push would send us reeling back to where we were before my parents started their reign. The only thing holding us up were the people and everyday another one seemed to be turning their back and walking away.

However, it was clear that this new format of the selection was getting more of the country involved and girls believed they had more of a chance to win their prince. It was slowly reinstating some faith in the people of our presence among them.

Adam needed to choose wisely because one wrong move and the nation would fall to ruin. Although, this girl seemed to be a mystery. It said her name was Flora Avery but there was nothing on her anywhere even in our records of the people of our country. She must have been tutored growing up so she has no school records but she hasn't done anything other than being born that notes her in any palace records. I'm not meant to read the records but I wanted to make sure this girl was worthy of my brother. If my father ever found out I had been snooping in the official records he would be livid. Luckily, I was craftier than my sister Marinda when it came to covering my tracks.

I was currently looking through the latest gossip magazine which was discussing the girls dresses and there was no doubt that this Flora had the most beautiful and captivating of all. Most of the others had tried to wear revealing dresses to capture Adam's attention but I knew my brother and he would have been oblivious to these attempts. The image in the magazine was of when she was walking through the crowd of girls to be introduced to Adam and her face gave away that she wasn't too pleased about this, which was odd.

However, it was a lovely picture of her dress. The candles in the room made the diamonds in her dress glow as if there were thousands of fireflies caught in the net of her lace gown. It was truly enchanting, but her green eyes were hiding something. Behind the bright green eyes of the mystery girl I could see a darkness, I just didn't know what it was. Could it be something from her past?

I was squinting at the image when Marinda came barging into my room breathless and her eyes shinning with the usual brightness she got after pulling off something evil.

'What have you done now?' I asked in a low voice eying my sister warily, afraid she could be hiding cheese bombs in the ruffles of her day dress. It was her ammo of choice for years. Some of my clothes still held the faint scent of cheddar.

'Oh, hey Amberly,' She answered casually. 'Didn't know you would be in here.'

'It is my room.' I answered, watching her movements closely.

'So it is.'

'Get out, whatever you've done I don't want any part of it when dad comes for you.'

'What makes you think I've done anything. Maybe I just want to spend some time with my older sister before she goes to live on the other side of the world.' She answered with false innocence. It never was a look she was able to master. Michael always was the innocent one but for some reason he would always find himself taking the fall for one of her failed schemes.

'I'm busy.' I replied flatly returning my attention to the magazine hoping the red-headed terror would leave my room.

'Oh is that about last nights ball? Have you heard about the green eyed mystery girl who has apparently stolen our brother's heart?' She sung, skipping over to me and sitting on the end of my bed, dislodging the other magazines I had been pouring over that morning. I ignored her but I knew she wasn't going to leave.

'Did you know Harmonia said he didn't take his eyes off her all night. In fact he may have gotten a little jealous when she was spending time with other men at the ball.'

'Adam doesn't get jealous.' I scoffed at the absurdity of my two younger sisters. How could he be jealous when he had just met her?

'That's not what Nia said and she was there.' She said as if everything our twelve year old sister said was the truth, which it usually was but this time I think she may have let her romantic side take over. There is no way Adam could fall so quickly. Just yesterday he was telling me he could barely remember their names. He was too naive and inexperienced to fall so quickly.

'You're both being ridiculous.' I announced tossing the magazine aside and striding over to my door. 'Now if you don't mind I have things to attend to.'

'Fine, but Nia's right I think Adam likes this girl, a lot. It was so obvious when they showed the footage.' She answered confidently, strutting, as she usually did, from my room. She was so frustrating.

I slammed my door when she was out and huffed at my younger sister. She always knew how to ruffle my feathers. However, I didn't believe her for a minute but I didn't have time to think about that now. I needed to find out more about this girl who had capture the interest of the nation. If I was obsessing about her then I would stop thinking about my trip in a few days time which always had me on edge. If I was thinking about my brother's future match then I could take my mind off mine.

* * *

**_Anthony_**

Three days, just three more days and she would be here. Finally, after all this waiting I would get to see her again. Never in my life had I been more excited for anything. I bet she hasn't change at all since we were younger. I smiled just remembering her serious little face hiding behind her mother's rose bushes. That may have been the moment she lodge herself in my heart. I think from that moment I knew she was going to become my wife one day. She seemed less convinced but I could fix that.

'Ant, Ant!' Elliot, my younger brother called running up to me. I had been walking around the garden's trying to curb my excitement but I couldn't seem to be able to take my mind off her. Those accusing blue eyes were always the ones I would fall asleep to at night.

'What is it Elliot?' I asked, welcoming the distraction of my eight year old brother. I think after Jared my parents resolved to never have anymore children but then when Jared was nine and I was fifteen my mother decided she wanted to try for a girl. She desperately wanted a princess to share the castle with but instead they had Elliot. After Elliot my mother was done she wasn't going to try again for that elusive girl afraid she would get another boy who would wreak havoc in the castle.

'Mum's really angry and she wants to see you right now.' He answered breathlessly. 'You should hide Ant.' He continued gravely and I smiled down at him. I had been handling our mother for years, never once had she given me a punishment that had stuck.

'Where is she Elliot?'

'Dad's office,' he answered as if there might have been an evil villain waiting for me behind that door.

'Let's get going then. Better not keep her waiting.' I said confidently bending down so he could jump onto my back.

'What did you do this time?' He asked, his face close to my ear.

'An old favourite,' I answered thinking about all of dad's clothes soaking in the front water fountain, which would be sudsing nicely now. Logically, you'd think my father would be the angry one but we had been having this war since I was born. Odd occasions would arise when we would team up but more often than not we used the castle and sometimes the country as our battlefield. Just this morning I found thousands of lines of sting tied across my room so it was almost impossible to move. When you did and you knocked one of them it was rigged so that a water balloon would fall. Needless to say I had two showers this morning. Which is why I retaliated by giving my father's clothes a spin in the castle fountain.

'Mum was turning red when she told me to come and get you.'

'It'll be find buddy, you know mum will yell for a while and then she'll relent. She just can't seem to stay mad at any of us.' Elliot nodded his head beside my own but I knew he was unconvinced.

I rounded the corner of the corridor which led to my father's and my offices. Strategically placed facing each other, sometimes making it hard to get any work done. Last week we had a rather intense game of 'badminton' between out two offices which led to three holes in the wall and a broken chair. Mother hadn't been happy then either.

I stopped outside my father's door with Elliot still on my back and I could hear my mother's voice already. She did sound madder than usual.

'You want to come in with me buddy?' I asked already knowing the answer.

'Yep, you're going to need me.' He said confidently tightening his arms around my neck.

'How's that Elliot?'

'I'm cute.' He answered simply and I laughed lightly at my younger brother.

'Let's do this then.' I announced opening the door to reveal my mother yelling at my smug father. She was pacing ferociously in front of his desk as he sat casually in his chair watching his wife with the same look he always had whenever she was in the room.

I loved my parents more than most children would admit. Most of all I loved how my father could look at my mother everyday and you could tell he thought he was the luckiest man in the world for a woman like mum to ever agree to marrying him. He would tell her as much whenever he had the chance, especially when she was raging like this. I aspired to have his master techniques at getting himself out of trouble. It only took a few kind words and a kiss and he was usually off the hook. It sometimes took more than that with me but eventually she always gave in.

'You wanted to see me?' I asked cockily from the door shifting Elliot on my back. Mum quickly spun to face me and I almost stumbled backwards with the look which had stolen my mother's face.

'Elliot, why don't you go and play with Jared?' Elliot quickly scrambled off my back, my mother's angry tone enough motivation for him.

'Yes mother,' he mumbled almost running from the room and I watched him wishing I could follow. I had never seen my mother this angry and I had done some pretty crazy things.

'Shut the door Anthony.' She instructed glaring at me as I slowly closed the door of my father's office. My father still looked calm but I couldn't manage it. I stood in front of the door waiting for her to speak but all she did was stare at me with anger and disappointment in her eyes. I never feared her shouting. It was always the silence that scared me the most.

'Olivi-'

'No Frederick, Princess Amberly arrives in three days. He needs to learn to be a responsible man.' She shot at my father and I slumped down slightly, grateful her attention was off me for the moment. Mother may have had white streaking her blonde hair and wrinkles around her hazel eyes but she was no less fierce than when I was younger ruining state dinners by my father's side.

'She will not tolerate this childish behaviour. You've seen her, she's just like Clarkson. She will leave if either of you pull any of your usual tricks, especially on her.'

'Olivier, you're being overdramatic. She's still a girl, she might welcome the change of pace.' My father tried to reason but my mother wasn't hearing it.

'She is a woman Rick, who has been promised a husband not a child. She will not marry him if he behaves this way. No sane woman would.'

'You married me,' my father answered smugly.

'I'm not sane.' My mother sighed turning to me again and I stiffened under her gaze.

'Anthony, do you wish to marry Amberly?' What kind of question was that? She knew my feelings towards her. I told her when I was twelve and numerous times after that.

'Of course,' I answered emphatically.

'Then why are you doing this? You've watched her on her country's report you met her when she was ten she hasn't changed Anthony. She is that same serious girl who yelled at you from behind the rose bushes.'

'Mum, she is the only girl for me. I'm sure of it. Nothing will keep her from me, nothing.'

'I know, but you haven't seen her since you were both children. Now she has grown up into a strong young woman.'

'I have grown too mother,' I replied petulantly.

'No Anthony, you haven't. You are still the same boy who pulled those pranks all those years ago.' She answered sadly.

'Are you saying I would make a terrible husband and ruler?' I asked in disbelief.

'No, you will be a wonderful ruler just like your father but maybe Amberly isn't the right choice for you. You will make a wonderful husband but perhaps to another girl.'

'No, Amberly is the one for me. She always has been. I can be what she needs me to be.' I answered defiantly. How could my mother be saying this?

'You don't need to go through with this arrangement Anthony. You will rule one day and you need a wife who understands you and will support you. I fear that Amberly will not be able to do that for you.'

'No, you're wrong mum. This will work.' I answered adamantly. This had to work, I had been dreaming about this day since I returned after our last trip to Illea. I even picked out the ring when I was sixteen and I kept it hidden under my pillow reminding myself every night of the day Amberly would eventually wear it.

'Anthony, if you believe this is the girl for you then make it work. If you love her half as much as I love your mother she'll come round. Don't give up Anthony.' My father winked as he walked around his desk and wrapped his arm gently around my mother who still had worry in her eyes. I knew she wanted me to be happy but I would be, with Amberly. I was certain of it. I hadn't spent all these years waiting just to give up now. Three days, just three more days and she would be here.

'You're wrong mother,' I said softly reaching for my father's door. 'This is going to work, I'm not giving up before she even arrives.' I quickly opened the door and walked outside letting it fall closed behind me.

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest as I walked aimlessly down the corridor. I knew what Amberly was like, I had no doubt she was still that same girl who huffed from the room in outrage after I tied spaghetti in her hair. It was what I loved about her. She was so stubborn. I couldn't believe my mother's words. She was wrong. Amberly would fall in love with me. She had to otherwise I'm not sure I would survive the fall. I've been falling for her for so long there's no way I would live through the impact if she rejected me. She had to love me, she just had to.

* * *

**_Aisling_**

I stood shaking in the dining room as the family was having breakfast. I only had moments before Malvolia realised my deceit.

When one of the maids brought in the magazines today I almost had a heart attack. My face and Flora's name were plastered all over the front. Even the newspapers which usually reported on politics and current affairs had articles on the ball from last night. I wanted to beg the maid to hide them but I knew I couldn't get out of this unless I somehow found a way for the entire country to forget about what had happened last night. I didn't regret last night but I wasn't ready to pay the price for experiencing a sliver of happiness. I may have gotten home before Malvolia and Mr Avery last night and been safely tucked up in my bed in the cellar but it wouldn't stop her from reading the papers and realising what I had done.

Mr Avery was reading the newspaper whilst eating his breakfast and Flora sat quietly eating her own, throwing me nervous glances as I tried to hide my terror. Malvolia hadn't read them yet but it was only a matter of time before she did.

I absently reached for my mother's bracelet forgetting I had lost it the night before at the ball. Just another reminder of what my choices had cost me. When Malvolia reached for one of the magazines my heart stopped. There I was in Fora's green dress running from the prince, desperate to make it home, to hide myself. However, my efforts were useless because there I was staring back at myself from the front cover of the magazine. The world may know my face but they didn't know my story. They knew a falsehood. A fairytale about a girl who had captured the heart of a prince but my life was no fairytale and the look in Malvolia's eyes when she recognised me on the front cover only confirmed my fate.

Her eyes were murderous and all I wanted to do was flee the room but for now in front of Flora and Mr Avery I was safe. For now the only pain she was inflicting was the threat in her eyes but I knew what happened after Mr Avery left for work and Flora left for the doctors later that morning. When we were alone the true punishment would begin. There was no one who could save me, no one who would protect me. Unlike all the fairytales, I wouldn't be saved by the knight in gleaming white armour. I was trapped and alone. A night with a prince was my only crime.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. You guys are amazing. So, what did you think of Anthony? I hope you liked him. For those who remember King Frederick from 'The One and Only True love,' don't worry there will be more of him, especially after Amberly does arrive. Anyway, thank you again for all your support I can't really thank you enough, but I will try :) Until next time you wonderful people, please leave me your thoughts about the story so far I love hearing what you have to say.**


	6. Five

**_Maxon_**

'Mom!' Marinda and Michael shouted as they ran for the car approaching the palace. A king would restrain them and tell them to remember their etiquette lessons but a father watched with happiness as his children ran for their mother who had been away for far too long. If my father hadn't trained me differently I would be running after the twin terrors, racing them to the woman who had always held my heart. Instead, I stood beside Amberly on the front steps of the palace patiently waiting for the car with the other half of my family in it.

When the car finally came to a stop and America stepped out the twins quickly wrapped her up in a tight hug and her beautiful face broke into a mesmerising smile. The years that had passed since we had finally gotten married had never dulled the light that shone from her breathtaking face.

After America, came Harmonia, our precious golden haired baby girl. Every time I looked in her eyes I could see America staring back at me just like with all of our children but she was daddy's little girl. I would drop anything for her and she was running for me now.

'Daddy!' She shouted before launching into my arms. Luckily she was small just like America otherwise we would both be on the floor. 'I missed you so much.' She whispered into my ear as I held her close with her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. Harmonia was still my little girl and still needed me when all the other's had grown up and I felt obsolete in their lives. I wanted her to be young forever but I knew one day she would grow up too and I would need to let her go but for now she was in my arms and I was still her hero.

'I missed you too my darling. How was your trip?' I asked resting her on my hip so her eyes were level with mine.

'It was all right, Adam was so annoying though. He knows nothing about girls.' She answered truthfully, but what chance did he really have, he had me as a father and it was proven time and time again that the female species would always remain a mystery to me.

'Did you at least enjoy the balls?' I asked laughing at my youngest child.

'They were amazing. Did you see me singing with mom?' She asked eagerly bouncing in my arms.

'I did, you're almost as good as her now.'

'Can we have a ball here daddy?' She asked expectantly and I knew I would never be able to say no to her.

'We can have one hundred balls as long as it will make you happy.' I smiled as America made her way up the stairs with Marinda on one side and Michael on the other. The two had inherited her fiery red hair and my brown eyes. However, their looks were deceiving because their personalities were nothing alike. Marinda had America's impulsive attitude whilst Michael was quiet and contemplative like I was as a child.

'I just want one dad.' Harmonia giggled, as if my suggestion was absurd. I looked up from my giggling princess to see Adam get out of the car. Amberly quickly rushed up to his side and began talking hurriedly, never letting him get a word in. Those two were so close it was going to be hard on both of them when Amberly left.

'Adam, we need to talk when you're finished with your sister.' I told him seriously as he and his sister disappeared inside. I got a nod in reply and then the two were gone.

'Maxon,' America said and I quickly put Harmonia down eager to have my wife in my arms again.

'America, you're never allowed to leave again.' I breathed into her hair pulling her in for a tight hug. This was the longest time we had spent apart since the trip I went on only the day after we were married.

'Blame your son, it's his selection.' She laughed pulling back and looking at our three remaining children.

'How about you three go and see what the cook has been working on for lunch?' She smiled down at them and I saw the evil gleam in Marinda's eyes and I knew we were in trouble but I was too wrapped up in having America back in my arms to care. The three quickly ran off, up to mischief no doubt.

'I'm not sure that was the smartest idea.' I mused wrapping my arm around America's waist and pulling her inside.

'As long as it keeps them out of our hair for the next hour I don't care.' She laughed, knowing her daughter would probably be causing all kinds of chaos around the palace.

'Let's go make the most of it then.' I whispered pulling her in for a long overdue kiss. This was where she was meant to be. Always had been and always would be. I was only one half of a whole when she wasn't in my arms.

Despite being married to her for over twenty years, everyday I woke up to America sleeping beside me I fell in love with her all over again. Each one of our beautiful children were a reminder of our love and what it was able to create. Everyday I felt lucky to be their father and their mother's husband. She had given me everything and I constantly found myself trying to repay her for all she had done but it would never be enough.

'I love you Maxon.' She smiled as she climbed the stairs towards our room and I felt my heart swell at hearing the most beautiful words to ever grace my wife's lips.

'I love you too America.' I replied mirroring her smile and tightening my hold.

* * *

_**Adam**_

'There's nothing?' I asked in disbelief.

'No, its like she's lived under a rock for her entire life.' Amberly answered flicking through all the magazines she had piled on her desk.

'So she just came out of nowhere?'

'It appears that way, unless she isn't who she claims to be?'

'Why would she lie, why bother coming to the ball at all?' I asked in frustration.

'I don't know Adam.' Amberly answered defeatedly dropping the magazine that had Flora running from me last night, her green dress trailing behind her.

'It doesn't matter now, she'll be here in a week with the other thirty-four girls.' I sighed feeling something unsettling pass over me. It happened every time I thought about seeing Flora again. It felt like there was a shard of doubt hiding in my heart trying to tell me I would never see her again, but that was impossible.

'I guess, but something feels wrong about her.' Amberly answered, reflecting the doubt sitting painfully in my heart.

'This fell from her wrist when she ran from me last night.' I said offering the only thing that felt definitive about her. Amberly took the silver bracelet in her hand gently, examining it as I had been ever since the ball the night before. I had barely slept from all the worry and unsettling thoughts running through my mind.

'Molly Zander?' She asked the same question I had been wondering about since I saw the name last night. 'Isn't her name Flora Avery?'

'I know, it doesn't make sense. If it was her mother's or something wouldn't the bracelet still have the same last name?' I asked as I paced in front of my sister.

'Maybe it's her mother's maiden name? But I checked her birth certificate-'

'What?' I demanded, stopping to face my sister in alarm.

'Well, something felt off so I did some digging in the official records.' She admitted guiltily before continuing. 'Her mother's name is Malvolia, not Molly.'

'Then why was she wearing this bracelet?' I asked thoughtfully taking it back from my sister.

'I don't know.'

'It doesn't matter now she'll be here in a week and I can ask her all these questions then.'

'Yeah,' Amberly answered vaguely as if she didn't believe it.

'What about you and your prince? Are you ready to go to London?' I asked trying to change the subject so I would stop agonising over Flora and whether I truly would see her again.

'I don't know. What if he is like everyone claims he is? I don't think I'll be able to handle it Adam.' She admitted and I knew this trip was weighing heavily on my older sister. I could see the battle between her duty and her heart playing out in her eyes. It didn't appear that either side was wining but was instead pulling her apart from the inside.

'You can always come home Ambs. No one will be disappointed in you if you can't go through with this.' I said softly watching as a wall came up behind my sister's eyes.

'I need to do this Adam.' She answered firmly.

'No, Amberly, you feel obligated to do this there's a difference.'

'No Adam, I am the eldest and we need to ensure our alliances for the future.' She replied formally and I knew I wasn't going to be able to get through to her now.

'You're wrong Amberly, your happiness is far more important than any alliance.' I answered sadly knowing she wouldn't agree with me.

'We need this, our people need this.' She repeated.

'You need love Amberly, remember that.'

'I already have all the love I need.' She whispered and I knew she was thinking about our family but sometimes that wasn't enough. You needed someone who was your other half like mom and dad. It was as if they shared the same heart and it only beat if they were together. I knew Amberly wanted that. She had told me as much when we were younger, spying on our parents in their office trying to figure out what they were getting us for Christmas.

We may not have found out what they were going to give us, but that day, watching my parents together I realised what true love was. I was only young but I knew I wanted what they had. I wanted someone who completely understood me and loved me for all of my flaws. However, with age I began to realise that dream would more likely than not never come true.

Then I met Flora and it didn't seem so absurd to find your love in such a structured way. I needed her to be there next week. I needed to know that I could have that love my parents shared. I needed to know if I could have it with her. Otherwise, I might forever wonder, 'what if,' no matter who I chose in the end.

'I'm going to see what dad wanted to talk to me about.' I announced but my sister wasn't listening anymore, she was too lost in her thoughts to even acknowledge me as I left her room.

* * *

I was pacing outside dad's office when finally he rounded the corner talking hurriedly to an advisor before realising I was there.

'Adam, perfect,' he smiled before turning back to the man beside him. 'We'll finish this later.'

'Yes, your majesty,' the man bowed and then quickly scurried away. Dad opened his office and I followed him in taking a seat in the chair across from him.

'Why did you want to see me?' I asked getting to the point as dad shuffled some of the papers around on his desk.

'We need to talk about tomorrow night.' He answered seriously. 'On the report the girls will be revealed to the public and then the true competition begins.'

'I know dad, I'm the one whose been travelling around the country attending ball after ball, meeting girl after girl.'

'I know but I want you to be ready for when they arrive. It's going to be very overwhelming at first. I suspect you don't even remember half of their names.' He laughed but I didn't share his amusement.

'This isn't funny dad. You know I don't know the first thing about girls. I've lived in the palace my whole life.' I mumbled annoyed he was joking about the competition which would decide who my future wife would be.

'I know Adam, I was the same but I didn't get to meet them before they came to the palace. At lease you have a head start.'

'Hardly, if you recall I don't even know their names.' I deadpanned.

'They'll have name tags for the first few weeks.' He answered dismissively.

'What if I don't find her dad?' I asked quietly.

'After what happened last night I think you might have a pretty good candidate.' He smiled and I absently reached for Flora's mysterious bracelet in my pocket.

'What if I'm wrong?'

'The heart is never wrong Adam.' He answered solemnly and I knew from the look on his face that he was thinking about mom.

'What if my heart says one thing and the nation says another?'

'In the end only a king who has a healthy heart will be able to rule his people with strength. You need to make sure your heart is looked after before you can ever use it to better this nation. If they don't understand at first they soon will. You need to remember Adam that this decision is ultimately yours. No one else can make it for you.' He answered fiercely, I could tell he was remembering something from his own selection. 'I didn't have that freedom when I was in your position Adam. Everyone thought they knew what was best for me and the country but they never asked me what I thought. If I had listened to their advice your mother would never be by my side now and you and your siblings wouldn't exist.'

'Okay.' I nodded, lost in my own thoughts. Ones that circled around a green-eyed girl who always seemed to be on my mind.

'Tomorrow night when the girls are announced and when they arrive next week I want you to take your time. I want you to get to know all the girls you have chosen. No one will pressure you unless you allow them to. This is a very important decision. I know you're going to make the right one Adam.' He finished with a warm smile.

'Thanks dad.' I returned his smile feeling some of the building pressure about the upcoming selection slip from my shoulders.

'If you need anything, you come and see me or your mother. We will be here for you the entire time ready to answer any of your questions.'

'I know.' I said getting up from my chair.

'We love you Adam.'

'I love you too dad.' Then I left his office with only one thing on my mind, Flora.

* * *

_**Aisling**_

We were alone. Most of the staff were off working or out shopping, with only Malvolia at home there was little for them to attend to until later when Flora and Mr Avery returned. I was hiding. I knew it wasn't long before she found me and when she did I knew what was going to happen. I had four reminders of what happened when I did something she didn't like. Three of them I didn't even know what I had done.

Sometimes, I believed just breathing was my only crime but this time I had done something wrong. This time was different, I just prayed I would live through the pain.

I was hidden behind the sacks of flour in the kitchen pantry, my body shaking uncontrollably waiting for her to find me. I should have left Avery Mannor years ago but I knew the streets could be even harsher than here for an orphan girl. At least here I was guaranteed at least one meal a day unless Malvolia was punishing me for something. I had once gone five days without a meal, my stomach growled so loudly that I could hear it over the roaring of the furnace that was beside my bed in the cellar. Finally my body had given in and I had passed out in Flora's room. She was the true reason I stayed. I couldn't leave her. I needed her more than anything. She was the only person in the world who cared about me.

Footsteps. They were slowly walking around the kitchen and I knew they were hers. I prayed to any god that would listen to let her not find me but deep down I knew no one was listening to my cries of help. They never had before why should they now.

'Aisling?' She growled from inside the kitchen and I could almost feel her anger rolling off her. 'Come out Aisling. It doesn't matter how long you hide I will find you.' She threatened and I involuntarily let out a whimper and quickly slapped a hand over my mouth. Terror filling my heart until there was no room for anything else.

I heard her footsteps walking towards me and my heart stopped all together. They were so close now, almost on top of me, it was only seconds before she found my hiding place. Suddenly, I heard them start to walk away and I let out the breath I had been holding on to, some of the tightness in my lungs melting away. She hadn't found me. I was safe, for now.

All of a sudden, I was ripped from my hiding place and was being dragged across the stone floor by my hair. I struggled in her hold but it was no use. My body was weak and brittle. Easily tossed aside and broken.

'You worthless little wretch. I can't believe you would do this to my Flora.' She hissed pulling me towards the dying embers of the fireplace.

'No, please.' I whimpered, tears streaming down my face, my body tensing in anticipation. I could almost feel the burn on my arm.

'You stole from me you ungrateful child.' She growled as I tried to tug my arm from hers but she wouldn't release it. With every step we got closer to the fire my heart beat a little faster, a little wilder until you couldn't even distinguish one beat from another.

'Please, let me go.' Even if she cared about my words I'm not sure she would have been able to understand my pleas through my tears.

'I always knew you were a little snake. Always so jealous of my beautiful Flora, you've always wanted everything shes had but you'll never have it. You're worthless, nothing but a filthy maid, a disgusting eight that no one wanted.' Her words washed over me, my eyes trained on her in horror as she reached for the brand that had given me all the other burns on my right arm. I felt them ache as if they remembered the pain from last time. I was frozen in fear, how could I handle this pain again? Why did she hate me so much?

'You deserve this, you need to be reminded of what you are and always will be.' She breathed into my ear as the hot metal seared my skin. I screamed in agony wishing it was over, wishing for death, wishing for anything to make the pain go away.

For a moment, a blissful moment, my world went black but the seconds of relief were fleeting and when the world returned so did the pain but I wasn't in the kitchen anymore. Malvolia was dragging me down the hallway to the cellar door. I heard it squeak open and then suddenly I was falling. I lost consciousness before I hit the floor.

* * *

'Ash, Ash? Oh please Ash wake up.' I heard someone sob beside me and I slowly cracked my eyes open trying to see through the pain.

'Ash,' Flora breathed, but I could barely make out her silhouette in the darkness.

'Flora?' I croaked not even trying to lift myself off the floor.

'Oh Ash, you're awake.' She breathed taking my face in her hands too afraid to hold me anywhere else.

'How long have I been out?'

'It's past midnight. I had to sneak down here when mom was asleep.' She answered sadly. 'Let's get you over to the bed.'

'I don't think I can move.' I admitted sadly, trying to decide if the fall had broken anything this time.

'It's going to be okay Ash, I'm not going to leave you, I promise.' She said earnestly moving her hands from my face to my own hand and holding it tightly.

'I love you Flora.' I whispered as the darkness started to consume my vision again.

'I love you too Ash. I'll be here the entire time.' Slowly, her words drifted away until the world was silent and black, devoid of life and free of pain. Not even my dreams could reach me here.

* * *

**I'm so excited that you guys like Anthony, I realised today (and I should have realised sooner, honestly, I don't know how I missed this) all of my main character's have name's starting with A. I mean I know I already said I had a lot of characters that had names starting with A but I didn't realise it was all the central characters. Oops. Anyway, Maxon's Rose, I love that you picked up on the Cinderella theme. I absolutely adore fairytales and I'm super excited for all of you guys to meet the rest of the selected girls because I really, really enjoyed picking their names out. I'm literally bursting with excitement to reveal their names to you but I want it to be a surprise when they are introduced. Also, I know you want some Maxon and America and I promise there will be more than what I gave you in this chapter but I put that little bit in there especially for those who had been dying for some Maxon and America. Don't worry though there will be some cuteness from the two of them later. Thank you again for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following obviously I get a little excited when you do(hence the epicly long authors note, just so you know this was me restraining my excitement) Happy reading everyone :)**


	7. Six

**_Adam_**

This was it. In a few minutes the nation would know my choices. In a few minutes thirty-five girls lives would change forever. In a few minutes so would mine.

Harmonia wriggled beside me in her chair and Michael sat completely still on my opposite side. Marinda was trying to get his attention from the other side of Harmonia but he wasn't paying her any attention. He was obviously angry after her latest plan had once again gotten him in trouble. This time she had released all the seafood in the kitchen's into the fountain out the front of the palace. It took the staff two hours to capture all the fish and lobsters again. Yet somehow she managed to escape punishment with Michael being forced to face our parents alone.

I know my parents found Marinda's tricks amusing and I also knew my father didn't buy her excuses for a minute but every time he let her off. For some reason he would let Michael take the fall for his sister, I just didn't know why. Mom tended to find Marinda's tricks too funny to be angry so she usually left the disciplining of the twins up to dad. I knew if she was there to witness the sea life set free she wouldn't have been able to hide her amusement. Dad had always been better at hiding his emotions. It was a trait he must have learnt of grandfather and he had passed down to Amberly. You could hardly ever tell what those two were thinking. I had never been able to do that.

We were all sat on dad's left and mom on his right. One chair was missing tonight and it was Amberly's she left that morning to go to England. I had gone with mom and dad to the airport, along with grandfather. It was almost impossible to tear the two apart. I had never been close with our grandfather, I always felt like he was hiding something from me and it was obvious he adored my older sister. I think she reminded him of our grandmother but I knew my sister was just like him and maybe that's why they got on so well.

I missed Amberly already. I wish she could have been here tonight and for the entire selection. I just hoped that prince over in England treated her well because if he didn't and we heard about it there might not be any of him left to marry off. That was if he was still around after Amberly got through with him. I prayed that he never met grandfather if he behaved poorly to Amberly.

There was a flurry of activity all around us, camera's moving into place, Gavril getting last touch ups and final set arrangements before they began to count us in. I straightened my tie and readjusted my suit jacket nervously. After this report there would be thirty-five girls coming to my home, fighting for my attention, trying to prove to me that they were the one. However, there was already one in my heart and I wasn't even sure of who she was anymore. I kept her bracelet in my jacket pocket and had been holding it almost all day hoping it might give me some answers about its owner but surprisingly the inanimate object didn't speak.

'Good evening Illea!' The greying announcer boomed. I had no idea how old Gavril was but he had been there for my parent's selection so he was old, but it didn't show. He was as young and enthusiastic as ever, bursting with excitement to announce the next round of girls to fight for a prince, to fight for me.

'First before we get onto the exciting part of the evening the king has a few announcements to make.' He beamed to my father who got to his feet and walked over to stand beside Gavril with a comforting smile on his face.

'Thank you Gavril,' my father began before talking about the state of the many programs which were working to increase the wellbeing of all Illean's. However, all I could think about was the announcement.

Finally, my father sat down and it was time for me to announce my choices. He squeezed my shoulder on the way passed for support and then I was standing beside Gavril staring at the camera with trepidation. What if I chose wrong? How could I know if I had chosen wrong if I didn't even remember who I had chosen?

'Are you ready Prince Adam, to reveal your choices to the country,' Gavril asked with a wide smile.

'I hope so.' I laughed nervously, looking at the screen waiting for their names to appear. They would be announced in the order the balls were held, so I knew Medea Linh would be first.

'Lets get started then and put all the girls around the country out of their misery. Ladies and gentlemen prepare to be introduced to your Daughter's of Illea.' He announced and I felt the sweat gather on my hands causing me to drop Flora's bracelet in my pocket. I quickly linked my hands behind my back and prepared to read the names of the girls I had chosen.

* * *

'Josette Maryland of Bonita.' I read and watched as her photo appeared on the screen. I didn't remember her at all, like most of the previous girls. Why did I choose her? She was pretty with brown eyes and dark black hair but what made me choose her over the other girls at the ball?

'Belle Adrian of Sonage,' I continued as her face appeared on the screen replacing the other. I remembered her. She at first seemed quiet and reserved but when you got her talking about anything related to travel it was almost impossible to keep her quiet. I could see the desire for adventure dance in her eyes and it had intrigued me. I felt relief in remembering at least one of the girls and the reason for my choice. I was halfway through already but all I wanted to do was get to the end. Flora was last.

'Janice Fine of Panema,' I think I may have chosen her because her voice amused me, however, thinking about it now I realised it was probably going to get old pretty quickly. She was also very clumsy and uncoordinated, it had made dancing almost impossible. I guess I knew who was going to be leaving first.  
'Rai Johnston of Carolina,' this was the last girl before her and I quickly looked over at my family wanting to know their reactions to my last choice. I looked back at the screen and saw her name before quickly darting my eyes back to my parents.

'Flora Avery of Likely,' their reactions were not what I was expecting. They all looked shocked, even Harmonia who had seen her that night. I quickly turned back to the monitor and saw the last glimpse of her before the image disappeared. Black hair? As black as a raven's feathers and eyes the colour brown not green. Who was that? It couldn't have been Flora, could it?

'Prince Adam?' Gavril prompted beside me and I looked over at his calm face with one of disbelief. What had just happened?

'Did you have something to say to the selected girls?' He was just going to glaze over it as if my world hadn't just shattered and all my worst fears hadn't just been realised.

'I-I…' Looking over at my father he nodded for me to continue with an impassive look on his face. What was happening?

'I'm looking forward to getting to know you all better when you arrive at the palace in a weeks time.' I stammered not hiding my shock over the situation.

'I'm sure they are very excited as well Prince Adam.' Gavril smiled at me and then turned back to the camera preparing to sign off for the night.

'And we're out.' Someone yelled but I was non-responsive.

'Adam?' Slowly, I turned my head and found Harmonia beside me, a concerned look on her face. Marinda and Michael were still in shock and mother and father were arguing about something, but it was as if the world was moving and I was stuck, simply watching it pass me by.

'Who was that girl?' She asked cautiously.

'I don't know.' I answered in disbelief.

'Adam, are you going to be okay?' She asked quietly, taking my hand in hers and giving it a little squeeze.

'I don't know.' I repeated in a daze.

'Adam, I need to see you in my office,' my father called. 'Now.' I nodded numbly before letting go of Harmonia's hand and walking woodenly in the direction of father's office. Who was that girl?

* * *

When I walked into father's office I slumped in the closest chair and waited for him to arrive. How could I have not checked the application form before I submitted it? How was I to know she was lying about her identity?

'Adam, what happened in there?' Dad demanded slamming the door behind him and locking it.

'I don't know, it's not her.' I admitted in despair.

'That much was clear. Didn't you check before you submitted her form? Didn't you notice that it wasn't her when you saw the photo?'

'No,' I confessed in a small voice not able to bring my eyes to meet my father's.

'Adam,' he sighed sinking into his chair across from me, his hands running through his hair in frustration.

'I just assumed she was telling me the truth. How was I to know she gave me a false name?'

'Who is this other girl? The people were expecting the green eyed girl you disappeared with not this one.' He said placing her application form on his desk. I quickly picked it up looking at the photo attached to it in confusion.

'She-' I was cut of by a loud banging on the door and then my mother's voice cut through dad's office.

'Maxon Calix Schreave, you open this door right now.' She demanded angrily and I shot a look at dad whose face was resting in his hands.

'Go away America. I'm handling it.' He replied weakly.

'Maxon, do not ignore me.' She warned trying to twist the door handle.

'America, I said I'm handling it.' He repeated a little firmer at the closed door as I looked between him and the door in confusion. Then there was silence.

'Dad?' I asked when I thought mom had finally given up.

'We need to act as if this is the girl you have chosen.' He said reluctantly.

'What?' I asked outraged. 'I won't do that.'

'You have to Adam, we don't make mistakes. We don't get fooled.'

'No, I need to find her, please dad.'

'I know this is hard and illogical but if we reveal to the people that you were deceived they will loose faith in this competition and by association they loose faith in us.' He sighed leaning back in his chair.

'Dad, I need to find her. If this is my one chance at love I want her here.' I answered angrily getting to my feet.

'No, you've already wasted enough time with these balls-'

'You made me have those balls.' I shot back defensively.

'I know but you need to start taking on more responsibility and you can't do it if you're off looking for a girl that by all accounts has just vanished.'

'What would you have done if mom went missing?' I demanded desperately clutching her bracelet in my hand. I didn't even have a name anymore.

'She lied to you Adam, how can you be sure of anything she told you that night? How can you be sure she is worth all of this?' He asked quietly. I didn't get a chance to answer before the lock clicked open and the door of my father's office slammed against the wall. My mother stood in the doorway glaring down at my father. I stepped out of the way in alarm, afraid of the look on my mother's face.

'Maxon,' she growled and I heard my father get to his feet behind me.

'America, we need to be-'

'No, you will listen to me Maxon.' She hissed before turning to me and I stiffened under her harsh glare. 'Adam, can you give your father and I a few minutes.'

'No, Adam stay,' Dad instructed as I tried to take a step towards the door. I had never seen my parent's like this before.

'Adam, go.' Mom repeated glaring at dad challengingly and I quickly got out before dad could call me back. As soon as I was outside the door slammed loudly behind me and I was left staring blankly at my father's door, dumbfounded. What had just happened? Yesterday my father had been telling me the most important thing was for me to have a healthy heart but now he was telling me I couldn't go after the one person I thought might be able to give it to me. I didn't understand anymore.

'Adam,' someone whispered from beside me and I looked down to find Marinda bent down beside a vent.

'What are you doing?' I asked tiredly.

'You can hear everything they're saying from here.' She explained pointing towards the vent she had her ear pressed against.

'This is why you know so much.' I sighed making my way over to Marinda and crouching beside her.

'I have my secrets and you have yours.' She shrugged.

'I don't have secrets.' I mumbled but she quickly shushed me and I leant closer so I could hear what my parents were saying.

'Maxon, you locked me out.' My mother screeched.

'Yet here you are.' Dad answered flatly.

'I have the key to your office Maxon.'

'I should never have given it to you.'

'I'm your wife and Adam is my child too. We both make the decisions. Why are you acting this way?' She demanded furiously. I don't even remember the last time my parent's fought like this. If they ever did it was never around us.

'America, we can't let Adam go looking for a girl who might not want to be found. The girls will be arriving in a week and he needs to be here when they do, not off looking for some mystery girl.' Dad answered calmly and I could feel my blood boiling.

'What about the people? They have fallen in love with this girl. How do we explain this to them?'

'Once the selection truly begins they will forget all about the girl in the green dress, as should Adam.' Dad sighed sadly but I could barely hear him over the blood pumping through my ears. How could he say that?

'What if it was me Maxon?' My mother asked in a small voice.

'It's not you America.'

'What if it was? Would you have let your father keep you from me?' She demanded and I could hear the emotion in her voice. I always knew there was something from the past between mother and grandfather but they never answered us when we asked. It was something dark, something I'm not sure my father has ever truly forgiven him for and if he did he still doesn't trust him.

'America, I would have turned the world upside down looking for you.' My dad said in a voice I almost missed it was so quiet.

'Then why won't you let Adam do the same?' My mother whispered.

'We can't America, no matter how much we want him to find her he can't disappear looking for this girl.'

'What if this could be the girl he loves?' She asked desperately.

'You know the situation America. We can't show weakness and right now we can't admit a mistake.'

'I know.' My mother breathed and I felt my heart stop. They weren't going to let me go. How would I ever find her?

'Adam?' Marinda asked as I got to my feet and walked purposely for the closed door. I had heard enough.

'Mother, father you do not get to decide whether I look for her or not.' I announced causing them both to turn and look at me, my father still holding my mother's hands tightly.

'Adam,' my father sighed, 'you don't even know her name.'

'I have her bracelet she left behind at the ball.' I said pulling it from my pocket and showing it to them.

'For all you know she stole that too, just like she stole the other girl's identity.' My father said sadly.

'She didn't steal anything.' I defended pushing the bracelet back in my jacket pocket roughly.

'Adam, we can't let you go.' My mother said in a small, reluctant voice.

'Mom, please.' I begged, I could see it in her eyes she wanted me to find this girl. She looked at me for a long time, sadness twisting her face until she turned to my father.

'Maxon,' she whispered.

'No America,' he said firmly. She looked at him, pleadingly before finally turing back to me.

'I'm sorry Adam.' She whispered not able to look me in the eyes.

'No,' I breathed in disbelief.

'There are thirty-five girls coming next week Adam, I'm sure you can find one you like, you may even love.' Mom's words barely reached my ears as I felt all the blood rush from my body. How could they be saying this?

'Mom?' I asked numbly but she still refused to meet my gaze. 'Dad?' He looked at the empty wall of his office with sad eyes.

'I deserved a chance at love, just like the two of you.' I mumbled bitterly storming from the silent room.

* * *

**_Amberly_**

I hated the waiting, not only for the plane to land but for the Report. I wouldn't be able to see it for hours. I knew something was wrong. This girl was too mysterious, there was something about her that just didn't sit right and who was Molly Zander? I looked out of the small window in frustration. How could our parents have planned it this way? Why did I need to leave when Adam was going to need me the most?

'Princess Amberly, we will be landing in an hour.' The attendant announced before he disappeared again leaving me to stare out at the night sky hopelessly. What if she wasn't who she said she was? Would our parents allow him to go and look for her? I doubted our father would after it was announced. They could cover it up easily enough and explain any differences between the girls until the people believed it had been her all along but Adam would know. What was he willing to do to find this girl? What was she worth to him? I huffed in frustration getting up from my chair, my mind too busy for my body to sit still.

However, despite focusing all my attention on Adam and his problems I knew the true reason for my nervous behaviour. In one hour I would meet the man who was to become my husband. In one hour I would come face to face with the person who was set to change my life forever. If all went well, I would move to London and within a year of the engagement's announcement I would no longer be a princess to Illea but a princess to England instead, married to Prince Anthony. My throat constricted just thinking about marrying a man I had only met when I was ten years old and once more when I was even younger.

Although I never admitted it to my family I was scared, my fear hidden away so they wouldn't worry. I was the eldest it was my job to be strong for my younger brothers and sisters. It was my job as the eldest to carry through with this wedding for their future and that of the nation's. Love was a luxury I wasn't going to be afforded. I just hoped this prince failed to live up to the stories and the memories in my head. I hoped I had exaggerated his behaviour in my memories. I hoped he had grown up.

Just one more hour and I would see him. One more hour and my fate would be sealed.

* * *

**_Anthony_**

She was here. I had been waiting in the castle foyer for three hours now alternating between nervously pacing and sitting anxiously on the stairs looking intently at the door hoping she would walk through.

Jared had been watching me from the hallway that led from the foyer with amusement. He never said anything just stood and watched as his older brother slowly lost his mind waiting for the only girl he had ever had eyes for. Now, she was here. Just a few more seconds and she would walk through those doors.

I stood beside my mother and father with Jared on my other side. Elliot had been allowed to stay up late to greet my future wife and he stood holding tightly to dad's hand looking excitedly at the doors waiting for her to enter.

Finally, they opened and there she was. She looked scared but when the light of the foyer hit her sandy blonde hair she hid her fear behind a mask and stood a little taller, her blue eyes taking us all in. She walked confidently across the hall in her deep blue dress until she stood before us all. Confident and serious, exactly how I remembered her from when we were younger. I smiled a little remembering the younger Amberly.

She had grown since then and now she was breathtaking, more beautiful than I remembered but still reserved, guarded. Her eyes rested on me and I felt my heart beat a little faster. She looked as if she was searching for something in mine. I just didn't know what it was, but I hoped she found what she was looking for. I knew I had.

'Princess Amberly,' my mother greeted. 'It's wonderful to have you here with us.'

'Thank you for having me.' She replied formally turning her gaze to my mother and father.

'How was your flight?' My father asked but I saw the glint in his eye, it was the same one I got when I had a plan which was already in motion. I quickly looked around the room searching for what he was planning but I couldn't find it. He must have hidden it well or he had the object he plans to use on him somewhere. I looked subtly behind his back as Amberly answered, trying not to be distracted by her musical voice. Then I saw it.

I remembered when my father and I had made that contraption. I thought we were geniuses, it was a gun that shot a green goo at whomever you fired it at. My eyes grew wide as he pulled his hand out from behind his back. Before I could even move to stop him it was too late. Amberly's beautiful face was covered in a green sludge as my mother looked on open mouthed, torn between wanting to help her or reprimand her husband. I was deciding whether to laugh or pretend to be outraged by my father's attack on my fiancé. In the end my father's humour won out.

Amberly stood frozen as the goo began to drip on the floor. She seemed uncertain of how to react, this was probably not how she had imagined meeting her future family.

'Amberly, I'm so sorry for my husbands behaviour.' Mother tried to soothe, shooting my father and I a look, as if this was my fault. I was still trying to get my laughter under control so I was no help trying to placate the princess.

'I-I…' Her inability to answer only made me laugh louder. Beside me Jared was quietly chuckling as well at the green princess. I looked over at Elliot and found that he wasn't laughing with the other men of his family instead he was looking at the princess strangely. However, I didn't have time to consider my younger brother's odd look because Amberly's blue eyes had just found me. My eye's quickly darted to hers and immediately my laughter was silenced. I watched as disappointment and regret crossed her face, causing fear to settle in my heart. She had only been here five minutes and I was already ruining my chances.

'If you don't mind I would like to go to my rooms and rest, it's been a long day.' She announced wiping some of the goo off her face not looking at any of us and I felt the absence of her eyes chill my body.

'I'll take you.' I announced quickly and I saw her shoot me a reproachful glance before looking at my mother.

'I was wondering if you would mind taking me queen Olivier?' She asked completely ignoring me. What was her problem? I didn't pull the prank.

'Of course I'll take you.' Mother agreed and I watched in annoyance as the two left the foyer together.

'I'm not sure she knows how to take a joke son.' My father chuckled turning to me.

'No, I don't think she does either.' I agreed looking absently at the hallway they had passed through.

'Maybe we should put aside our war for the moment and try and teach her how to have some fun?' He said offering me his hand. I thought about it for a moment, remembering the look of disbelief and then anger on Amberly's face.

'Agreed,' I answered taking his outstretched hand and giving it a firm shake. I bet she had a beautiful smile when she was truly enjoying herself. I grinned to myself as I released my father's hand and walked from the foyer thinking about a serious blonde who needed to learn to have a little fun. This was going to be entertaining.

* * *

**_Aisling_**

_I was in the streets of Italy, basking in the beautiful sunlight and aroma's of the little restaurants that filled the narrow lane-ways. People were everywhere laughing and talking happily as if they didn't have a care in the world. I felt my heart soar seeing all the people living together, harmoniously. You would never see people interacting like this in the streets of Illea. Here the streets were bright and colourful whilst back in Illea they were dull and grey. There are buskers filling every street corner with beautiful music and children running happily between the crowds of people._

_Here no one knew who I was and no one cared about numbers. Here I was free to be whoever I wanted to be, live however I wanted to live and no one called me worthless or inferior. Everyone was an equal. _

_I weaved my way between the crowds, a huge smile covering my face as people greeted me in the streets as if I was a long lost friend. I was almost to the end of the street when the scene began to change. I looked up and at the end of the lane way I saw a tall blond man with his back to me. He seemed so familiar I couldn't help but walk towards him. The people and the street began to fall away until all I could see was the back of the man's head. I broke out into a run desperate to get to him. _

_Just as I was about to reach him he turned to face me and I stopped in shock. What was he doing here? He shouldn't be here. This was my freedom why was he in it? In his hand he held a beautiful white flower and his face broke out into a breathtaking smile. His eyes were on mine as he began to take a few steps closer. All I could do was stand frozen watching his slow, deliberate approach._

_'Aisling, come back to me.' He whispered but I was still confused. What was he doing here? He was never part of my dream before so why was he here now?_

_'Please Aisling, promise me you'll return.' He implored offering me the white flower. Slowly, reluctantly I felt myself nodding my head and as soon as my hands touched the flower I was ripped from the world._

'Adam,' I breathed my eyes shooting open in alarm. I was immediately met with darkness and I knew I was back in the cellar of Avery Manor. I wasn't sure how long I had been out this time but finally it seemed as if the pain was subsiding.

Thankfully, this time nothing had broken when she had thrown me down the stairs but bruises covered most of my body and the burn was still hot on my skin. Flora had bandaged it for me, covering it with a soothing ointment and brought me food whenever she could but I didn't know how I was going to recover from this. How could I continue to work here? I wish I had the money to leave for Italy now. I wanted to feel the sun on my skin and learn to live a life free from pain and torment. I wanted to be free, like a bird flying high among the treetops.

Then Adam appeared in my mind again. What was he doing in my dream? He didn't belong there. He was never part of the plan. I could still see his warm face when I closed my eyes and it scared me. I couldn't give time to these ridiculous dreams when the one I wanted I now needed more than ever. I needed to escape before one day she eventually killed me and all I would have known in life was suffering. I needed to get out of here and Adam wasn't going to help me do that. The only way I was leaving was if I made it happen.

I pushed off from the bed feeling a dull pain shoot through my body but I ignored it. If I wasn't up today Malvolia would come looking for me. I straightened my tattered dress before shuffling for the stairs. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

When I reached the kitchen the staff were abuzz. All the maids were speaking excitedly about something, but I was too tired from just walking up the stairs to pay much attention. I hobbled over to the sink and started to wash the dishes that were piling up from breakfast as the other's continued to talk excitedly behind me. I was content to ignore them until someone came up behind me.

'Aisling?' I turned to face a hesitant Jenna, confused she was even speaking to me. 'They announced who the Prince picked last night.'

'That's nice,' I muttered turning back to the dishes.

'They picked Flora.' She said quietly and I dropped the dish I had been holding and it shattered against the floor.

'W-What?' I stuttered not turning back to face her.

'The prince chose Flora.' She repeated slowly.

'But…' I didn't even know how to form a sentence anymore. How could he have chosen Flora she wasn't even there?

'He chose you Aisling. You were Flora that night.' She explained but I couldn't believe it.

'No, this can't be right.' I whispered.

'Flora's going to the palace Aisling, the king isn't changing the decision. The girls that were announced last night will stand.'

'She should go, she deserves this.' I said firmly returning to washing the dishes.

'He wants you Aisling, not Flora.'

'It doesn't matter now. I don't want to go to the palace.' I answered softly.

'He'll come for you Aisling.' She announced with certainty.

'No, he won't.' I whispered so she couldn't hear. No one would come for me, I was nothing but a worthless maid. Why would a prince want anything to do with me?

* * *

**Thank you everyone who has been reading, reviewing, favouriting and following this story. I'm glad you like the new characters, if there's anyone you want to hear more from just let me know, even ones whose point of view I haven't written from yet. I will be writing from a few different people including Frederick, Olivier, more Maxon and some America soon but not consistently. Maxon's Rose I promise there will be more from Maxon soon especially when the selection begins and Adam starts to ask for his advice more. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know your thoughts. Otherwise, until next time beautiful people :)**


	8. Seven

_**Amberly**_

It had been a week since I had arrived in London at the castle. For the most part I had remained in my room staying as far away from Anthony as possible. He tried to get my attention at dinner but I ignored him, annoyed that he was still that same boy from all those years ago. I would have left the first night if Queen Olivier hadn't talked me into staying. If somewhat reluctantly. I wasn't sure she wanted me here either.

Already, I had witnessed what prince Anthony and his partner in crime, King Frederick were capable off and it took all my will power not to run from the castle screaming and jumping on the next plane back to Illea.

Anthony wasn't the only thing making me want o go back to Illea. The morning after I arrived I was able to see the Report where Adam announced his choices and I was still reeling from the revelations.

I always knew there was something amiss about her identity and I suspected she wasn't who she said she was but I didn't want my theories to be true. Especially, for Adam's sake, he looked so lost. I knew father wouldn't let him go to her and it was only confirmed when I called him immediately after seeing the report.

'Adam?'

'Amberly,' he had mumbled and I remembered it was probably in the middle of the night over in Illea.

'Sorry, were you asleep?' I asked guiltily.

'No, I can't sleep.' He muttered sadly and my heart hurt for my little brother.

'I saw it Adam, who is she?'

'I don't know. I don't know who the girl on the screen was and I have no idea who the girl I danced with that night was but it doesn't matter now. Mother and father aren't going to let me go and look for her.' He answered angrily and I heard him get up and begin to pace.

'I didn't think they would.' I mused thinking of how I could help my brother.

'What do I do Amberly?' He asked desperately after a few seconds of silence.

'I don't know, maybe you should just wait for them to arrive on Friday.' I offered cautiously.

'What? I can't wait that long. Then I'll have thirty-five girls here and not one of them is the one I want to see.' He almost yelled.

'I know Adam but what if this other girl, the one from Likely can help you?' I reasoned.

'How could she help me?' He sighed.

'What if she knows the true identity of the girl you danced with that night? If mother and father won't let you leave because you don't know who she is then find out who she is. They might let you go after her if you have some solid information.'

'You think so?' He asked hopefully.

'It's the only option you have now. The selection is going to continue whether you find her or not. The country is already too invested for it to end.'

'What if this other girl knows nothing? Then where will I be?' He asked and I could hear the helplessness in his voice.

'You can't think like that Adam, you need to believe she can help you find her otherwise you'll never be able to get through this.' I implored.

'Okay,' he muttered.

'Adam, you're going to find her. She can't have just disappeared.'

'Father thinks so.' He answered bitterly.

'Father's just under a lot of stress right now and he forgets about what it was like to be young. He already found his love.'

'I know.'

'You need to be rational about this Adam, you're the prince and future ruler of Illea you can't be traipsing aimlessly across the country looking for a girl whose name you don't even know.'

'You sound like dad.' He shot back angrily.

'Sometimes you need a little reason in your life Adam.'

'I just want her Amberly.' He replied in a small voice.

'I know Adam.' I whispered, wishing I was there to comfort him. 'I'm sorry but I need to go. I promised queen Olivier that I would have tea with her today.'

'That's all right, I suppose I should get some rest anyway. There will be thirty-five girls here on Friday who will want my attention. They may get annoyed if I fall asleep on them.' He answered defeatedly.

'Adam you're going to find her.' I replied earnestly.

'Yeah, Amberly.' He mumbled before the line went dead.

That was a week ago. I hadn't heard from him since then. Instead, I'd been worrying about the mischievous antics of a prince and his father who seemed to never want to grow up. So far, I had been able to escape incident but I knew it was only a matter of time before I was targeted by one of their pranks. I could see it in the way they would have hushed whispers at the dinner table and then look at me suspiciously. How was this ever going to work? The only thing that was keeping me here at the moment was the knowledge that I needed to do this, otherwise I would have left that first night.

Letting out a long sigh I left my bedroom for breakfast. Every meal I dreaded the tricks they might play on me but I went none-the-less.

* * *

Breakfast went smoothly but I did notice the two were more suspicious than usual. I usually spend most of my time speaking with Elliot. Jared rarely had anything to say and queen Olivier was reserved whenever I was around. I couldn't figure her out but it felt as if she didn't like me too much. After the first day where she insisted I have tea with her I hadn't spoken to her. It seemed as if she was avoiding me I just didn't know why.

When I was leaving breakfast I felt relief flood my body like it usually did after ever meal. It was another meal I had made it through unscathed.

I was heading to the library when I heard hurried footsteps behind me and I spun quickly to see who it was but there was no one behind me, just an empty corridor. Slowly, I returned to walking down the hallway a little uneasily. I heard them again and quickly turned my head but no one was there. What was going on?

Finally, I reached the library doors and glared down the corridor for the mystery person as I pushed them open.

Before I could even take a step inside a bucket of ice-cold water splashed over my head and I let out an alarmed squeal, stumbling back. The marble floor was slippery from the excess water and before I knew it the world was ripped out from underneath me until I was on my backside dumbfounded by what just happened. From somewhere down the end of the corridor I heard muffled laughter and immediately my blood began to boil. Anthony. I wouldn't be surprised if there was steam coming off me where the water that horrid child had dumped on me began to evaporate.

I stomped down the corridor determinedly until I reached the end and found him hunched over barely holding himself together.

'Anthony,' I growled but he continued to laugh, only enraging me further.

'You..and then…your face…' He gasped trying to stand up. I crossed my arms angrily over my chest and waited for him to compose himself.

'Amberly-' He started after his laughter finally subsided.

'No, you don't get to speak,' I hissed and I watched as his smug grin fell onto his lips. I realised after a few seconds that I had been paying too much attention to his lips and quickly shook myself to rearrange my thoughts.

'Yes, Amberly?' He prompted arrogantly, not missing my extended attention to his lips.

'You're a childish, conceited prince.' I mumbled as water pooled at my feet.

'Yes, this may be true but, I'll be your childish, conceited prince,' he chuckled stepping closer to me.

'What? If you think I'm marrying you after that you're an even bigger fool than I first thought.' I shot back taking a few steps away from him, moving my arms to my hips, defiantly.

'Oh, you're going to marry me Amberly.' He answered knowingly and all I wanted to do was slap that smug look off his face.

'I would rather marry a toad than ever be married to you.' I spat pushing past him furiously and heading for the gardens trying to calm down. How could I ever be married to that for the rest of my life?

* * *

**_Anthony_**

'Toads?' I mused out loud, watching Amberly storm off. She was even more beautiful when she was angry with me. I could feel the goofy smile on my face but I couldn't do anything to stop it. She was just so angry at me but I didn't miss how she stared at my lips for just a few seconds too long. She wasn't going anywhere but I knew how I was going to get her next. I just needed a few dozen toads and my father's help. Amberly was going to have some fun and I was going to give it to her.

* * *

'She's coming,' I whispered as dad dumped the last of the toads on her bed. The others were already hopping around her room sporadically. Dad and I quickly gathered all the boxes and dashed out the door of her room that led to the room beside it. I ducked my head out the door way and saw she was just about to enter her room. She was still a little damp from the water by the library and her hair had dried into these adorable curls that I found myself wanting to run my fingers through. At that moment my father came up beside me and waited for the fireworks. She wiped something from her face and opened the door, slipping inside. Was that a tear?

However, I didn't have too long to think about it because moments later she came running back out of the room screaming with dozen's of toads following her. She pushed herself up against the wall and was trying to shake the imaginary toads from her body whilst watching the remaining toads hop past trying to escape from her room.

Dad and I were laughing so hard it was only a matter of time before she found the two of us. When she did her brown eyes were alight with a fiery anger.

'You,' she growled storming over towards the two of us. We both quickly straightened up, even father was afraid of the look on her face. It was far worse than the one I had received an hour ago after the water incident.

'What is wrong with the two of you?' She demanded but never waited for our answer. 'This isn't funny. I can't believe you rule a country and you will someday take his place. You are both a disgrace.' She ranted as my father and I both cowered before her. Then I notice something in her hair and it was moving. I knew my father had noticed it too because he was trying to suppress his laughter. It all became too much for the both of us when the toad hopped form her blonde locks and she fell back against the wall startled by it's sudden appearance. She let out a startled squeal watching the offending toad hop obliviously down the corridor after it's comrades.

After catching her breath she threw a harsh glare at the two of us who were using each other for support and then stormed off down the corridor.

A butler was making his way down, probably trying to figure out what all the commotion was about and I heard her tell him to pack her things and bring them to the foyer, she was leaving. Immediately, I sobered up and ran down the corridor until I was standing in front of her, blocking her path.

'What are you doing?' I demanded a little panicked.

'I'm leaving.' She answered trying to shove me out of the way but I laid my hands on both of her shoulder's instead and I realised this was the closest I had been to her since she arrived.

'You can't leave. You're my fiancé.' I answered anxiously. 'We're to be married.'

'Not anymore, I could never be married to you.' She hissed throwing my hands off her shoulders and pushing past me. I watched in horror as the petite blonde walked purposefully away from me and I'm not sure if anything in my life had ever terrified me more. I looked back at my father who had a smug look on his face.

'Dad, what do I do?' I demanded, terrified that she would just leave me.

'Maybe you should have thought about that before you put toads in her room?' He answered walking past me.

'She's not really going to leave is she?' I asked my father worriedly as I jogged up beside him.

'I don't know. She looked pretty worked up.' He said casually, walking past the remaining croaking toads in her room.

'She can't leave. She only just got here.' I replied desperately.

'Your mother warned you and you know she's always right.'

'You said to fight for her.' I yelled in frustration, feeling a hopelessness wash over me.

'You're not fighting very hard then, are you? She's already willing to leave.' He mocked rounding the corner of the corridor with both of our offices.

'What do I do?' I asked helplessly.

'Find a way to make her stay. Anyway you can.' He emphasised, closing his door on me, leaving me alone in the empty corridor. Sometimes he was absolutely no help. How was I going to make her stay? Her bags were already packed. Then it hit me. She couldn't leave if her parents wanted her to stay. I ran across to my own office and grabbed frantically for the phone. I wasn't going to let her go that easily.

* * *

**_Maxon_**

'Prince Anthony?' I asked, bemused he was calling me, especially in such a frantic state. It was the middle of the night when I was woken to take this call. I wasn't happy leaving my sleeping wife alone in our bed.

'King Maxon, I-I…need your help.' He sounded very nervous and immediately I knew something was wrong. What had this boy done to my Amberly?

'What's the matter?' I asked dubiously.

'I messed up.' He admitted defeatedly.

'How?' What could he have done in a week that had him calling me for help?

'Amberly wants to leave.' He sighed.

'Leave? She's only been there a week. What could you have possibly done in that time that would make her want to leave?' I asked a little amused that the young prince was able to make her angry enough to leave so quickly.

'Well, lets just say it involved toads and she didn't appreciate my sense of humour.' I shook my head at the juvenile prince as my wife entered the room, sleepily wrapped in her robe. I quickly put the phone on speaker so she could hear the tales of the hapless prince.

'Then there was one and it got stuck in her hair…' He rambled as America gave me a confused look. As soon as she was within reaching distance of me I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my lap.

'Prince Anthony,' I whispered against her ear and I felt a light giggle roll through her body against my chest as she tried to keep quiet.

'And what would you like me to do Anthony?' I asked cutting his story short.

'I was wondering if there was anyway you could keep her here for at least a month? I know if I had more time I could prove to her that we're meant to be together.' He replied firmly. I knew the poor boy had already fallen hard for my stubborn Amberly and I smiled to myself remembering what it was like to fall for a woman who was too stubborn to see the man sitting in front of her. I gave America's waist a tight squeeze and she looked back at me with a knowing look, obviously thinking that same thing as me.

'I don't know Anthony, it seems you've ruined your chance with my daughter. Amberly doesn't give second ones.' America slapped me playfully across the chest knowing I was only messing with the poor boy.

'Please, you have to help me. She can't leave.' He pleaded shamelessly.

'If you don't care enough about my daughter to show her the respect she deserves maybe I don't want her staying with you.' I answered as America buried her head in my chest trying to stifle her giggles. We both knew Amberly and Anthony were meant to be together. It was plain to see for everyone but my stubborn daughter.

'No, please king Maxon, you need to help me. I don't think I could live without her. I've been dreaming of this day for years. I have a ring.' He blurted out desperately trying to win me over. I watched as America's eyes went wide in shock at the prince's admission.

'A ring?' I asked, covering America's mouth as she tried to say something.

'Yes an engagement ring. I bought it when I was sixteen. She's the only one for me, I'm certain of it. I just need time to prove it to her.' He finished sadly.

'Maybe you should lay off the toads then.' America laughed pulling my hand away.

'Who's that?' He asked in alarm.

'It's America sweetheart.'

'I-I…'

'I think you should put him out of his misery, my love.' I whispered in America's ear. She nodded unable to wipe the smile from her face.

'Anthony, you need to relax. Amberly isn't going anywhere. We know what she's like. She already made decisions about you before she even got on the plane. She's not coming home for at least two months. Even then I don't think I'll allow it. You're a good boy Anthony, just like your father. She just needs a chance to see it and you need to show it to her.' I quickly placed a kiss on America's lips as the young prince tried to string a sentence together.

'Thank you queen America,' he finally managed to get out.

'You're welcome Anthony, now I think you have to go and stop Amberly before she tries to fly the plane herself.'

'She was having her bags packed.' He answered nervously.

'Then you better get going.' America laughed as the prince quickly said goodbye to chase after my stubborn eldest daughter.

'He's in trouble.' America smiled turning in my lap to face me.

'No more trouble than I was in when I first met you.' I smiled pulling her lips back to mine.

'Do you think this is going to work?' She asked pulling away from me and resting her hands on my chest.

'I have no doubt but she's not going to make it easy for him.' I mused pushing her beautiful red hair back from her face. It was still as vibrant as ever, much like the woman who now rested in my lap.

'What if he gives up on her?' She asked quietly.

'There is no way that boy is giving up on her. I think she would need to kill him for him to ever give up on her and even then he would hang around as a ghost.' I laughed resting my head on America's shoulder.

'I hope she doesn't take too long.'

'Probably as long as you took.'

'Such a waste of time.' She smiled pulling my face up to hers.

'Thankfully, you finally came to your senses.' I murmured against her lips as her eyes drifted closed. Taking one last look at her, I lost myself in kissing my wife. I would always be the luckiest man in the world as long as she was by my side.

* * *

**_Amberly_**

I was still fuming in the foyer waiting for my bags when Elliot came in and approached me cautiously. I quickly tried to wipe the furious look off my face but a smile was beyond my capabilities.

'Hello Amberly.' He greeted looking up at me with unmasked curiosity in his eyes.

'Hello Elliot.' I replied flatly ashamed I was being rude to the beautiful little boy who was nothing like his eldest brother.

'Amberly, are you in love with Anthony?' He blurted out and my eyes widened in surprise at the suddenness of his question.

'No, Elliot I do not love your brother.' I sighed, looking away from him.

'But you are going to marry him, why do you not love him?' He asked me and I could hear the confusion in his little voice.

'It's not as simple as that Elliot.'

'Are you friends with Anthony?'

'No, Elliot.'

'We're friends, right?' He asked innocently and I felt the small smile finally escape onto my face as I looked down at the youngest prince.

'Of course we're friends Elliot.'

'You can marry me then.' He announced sweetly taking my left hand in his. 'A lady should never be alone. Daddy says that about mummy all the time.' Despite myself I laughed at the beautifully innocent words of the young boy who had just proposed to marry me. How could he be related to those two imps?

'How about we just be friends Elliot?' I chuckled, 'I'm not looking for a husband at the moment.'

'Oh good,' he sighed in relief. 'I don't want to kiss a girl.' He scrunched up his little face and I lost myself in blissful laughter watching the little charmer.

'Bye Amberly,' he sang releasing my hand and bouncing out of the foyer.

'So, you can laugh?' Someone asked behind me in amusement.

'When I find something funny,' I replied flatly not turning to face the obnoxious prince.

'Oh come on Amberly, you loved my tricks when you were eight and we went to princess Nicoletta's wedding.' He whined, coming around in front of me.

'I grew up.'

'What's the fun in that?'

'Life isn't always fun Anthony. You need to grow up and live inside the adult world.' I replied not looking at him.

'Sometimes Amberly, life is too serious.' Anthony replied without his usual amusement.

'We are leaders in the eyes of our people. We're meant to be responsible, wise and noble. You are none of those things.' I answered harshly, looking up and staring straight through him.

'Leaders need to be more than that. They need to be able to empathise with their people, connect with them on a human level. You can't be all work all the time, life is hard enough.' Anthony reasoned trying to take my hand in his but I pulled away giving him an angry glare.

'You're wrong. They need us to be strong and regal not childish and unfocused.' I retorted irritatedly, looking deeply into his challenging eyes.

'You will see Amberly,' he answered quietly before moving away from me.

'No, I won't. I'm leaving this very instant.' I announced petulantly, watching as he walked away from me with his obnoxious strut.

'You're not going anywhere, love. I spoke to your parents.' He answered smugly, without stopping his progression from the room. 'You're here for at least two months, maybe more. Whether you want to be here or not. I have plenty of time to convince you but I'm only going to need a week.' He chuckled infuriatingly before disappearing down the corridor.

I barely kept my frustrated scream locked inside as I breathed in deeply trying to cleanse myself of the aggravating prince. I would never see it his way, no matter what he did. Children didn't get to be right.

I turned on my heel and stomped angrily up the stairs intent on calling one of the only people who would listen to me.

* * *

**_Adam_**

'Amberly, please calm down.' I sighed after listening to her rant about prince Anthony for the last forty minutes. 'He can't be that horrible.' I reasoned, she was still there after all and as far as I knew he was still in one piece. I immediately regretted my words taking the phone away from my ear as my elder sister went on another ear splitting rant about her fiancé. She'd only been there a week how could he have caused so much trouble in that time?

'Adam Dale Schreave, are you even listening to me?' She demanded as I placed the phone back to my ear.

'Yes, yes, he's obnoxious.' I placated, uninterested. I was beginning to believe that she might just like this prince.

'This is important Adam, I'm going to have to spend the rest of my life with this…this child.' She spat.

'Stop being so dramatic Amberly.' I sighed too preoccupied with my own problems to be able to focus on hers.

'Adam, you're not listening.' She whined and I was beginning to wonder who really was the child out of the two of them.

'Look Amberly, I know you're struggling with everything but I really can't deal with this right now.'

'You can't deal with this?' She repeated, outraged.

'Well, if you haven't forgotten today's a pretty big day for me. There are thirty-five girls coming to the palace expecting me to fall in love with them. Not to mention the entire country will be watching along, waiting for me to fail.' I ground out rubbing my hand over my face. I can't believe she called me at five in the morning to rant about prince Anthony.

'Oh Adam, I completely forgot the Selection officially began today. How long until they all arrive?'

'They arrive later this afternoon.' I sighed trying to keep my eyes open. I hadn't slept in days. Ever since my parents told me I couldn't go and look for her. The only hope I had was that this girl would know something about her. I couldn't even entertain the idea that she didn't because that would mean I would never see her again and that thought hurt too much. When I did sleep I was haunted by her green eyes. I couldn't do this anymore, I needed to find her.

'Adam?' She asked cautiously after a few moments of silence. 'What if you don't find her?'

'Amberly, I can't.' I answered helplessly.

'I know Adam but if you can't find her you're going to need to choose from the other girls. What are you going to do?' I hated how reasonable she was being. I didn't want to be reasonable and rational. All I wanted to be right now was irrational and reckless.

'I don't know Amberly.' I answered harshly. 'I didn't put a lot of thought into the other girls. For all I know none of them will love me or even like me. For all I know they're only here for the crown and the glamour of life as princess. I know nothing about girls. They could show me one face and when we are married they could tear it away revealing their true nature and there would be nothing I could do to fix my mistake.' I was almost yelling by the end and I had gotten to my feet to start pacing without realising.

'And you think this other girl, this mystery girl will love you for you and not the crown?' She asked quietly.

'You didn't see her Amberly,' I answered wistfully. 'She was breathtaking, everything about her was mesmerising. She was just so real. She didn't even recognise me when I met her.'

'What? How is it possible she didn't know who you were?'

'I don't know but she didn't seem too happy to find out who I was. In fact she was trying to leave when they announced her name and again when I tried to dance with her.' I laughed remembering that magical night.

'How strange?' My sister mused.

'I can't give up on her Amberly. It has to be her. I'm so fearful that the others will be beautiful on the outside but inside they'll be a wart covered toad.' I finished bitterly.

'Do not mention toads to me ever again.' Amberly growled and I pulled the phone away from my ear, looking at it in confusion.

'What?' I asked placing the phone back to my ear, seriously questioning my sister's sanity.

'Never mind,' she mumbled.

'Okay…' I dragged out the word wondering just how troublesome that prince was being. Maybe I should have listened better to her forty minute rant.

'Look Adam, even if you do find this girl you need to give the others a chance. You can't be certain that this girl will be it for you after only one night. You need to be reasonable.' She was never going to understand what I felt for that girl the night of the ball. What I still feel for her now. The feeling was so overwhelming it was almost impossible to ignore. I knew it was a feeling I would never have for another girl for the rest of my life. I needed to find her.

'You're going to be fine Adam, everything will work out in the end.' She tried to reassure me and I felt Amberly's absence like a piece of me was missing.

'I wish you were here Amberly.' I admitted in a low voice. 'I could really use your help.'

'I'll be watching all the reports and calling our brother and sisters all the time. I'll call you almost everyday, maybe even twice if I need to rant about Lucifer's child.'

'I miss you Amberly.' I smiled, sadly. I've always run to her whenever I have needed help. She has always been there when I wasn't strong enough to protect myself. She would stand up for me when the tutors were scolding me for not paying attention or being too slow to learn something.

I remember when one of the prince's from Germany was picking on me and stole my violin. They broke it right in front of me when I was only ten. It was new, mom and dad had just given it to me for my birthday. Amberly had caught him and punched him in the face despite him being five years older than her. She was always the stronger one but now I was the eldest sibling and I needed to be the strong one. Not only for my brother and sisters, but for me.

'Adam?' My mother asked from my doorway still in her robe and slippers.

'I've got to go Amberly, mom's here.'

'Bye Adam, you're going to be fine.' She reassured before I ended the call.

'What are you doing up sweetheart?' She asked coming in and sitting on my bed which hadn't been slept in, just rumpled a little.

'Amberly, isn't handling prince Anthony very well.' I answered rubbing at my tired eyes.

'I know your father and I just got off the phone with a very panicked prince.' She smiled.

'Why did he call?' I asked sitting at my desk heavily. I didn't know how I was going to get through today.

'She wanted to come home and he wasn't sure how to make her stay.' She laughed.

'She wanted to leave?' I asked trying to recall if she had told me that but my brain was so full with my own problems.

'Yes, I think he may have pulled a prank on your sister and she wasn't too happy about that.'

'Toads?' I answered and she nodded her head.

'I'm not sure our Amberly was prepared for just how mischievous prince Anthony and his father can be. The men in that family never grow up.' My mother smiled nostalgically. 'They're wonderful people Adam. Amberly just needs to see Anthony for the good person he truly is.'

'Amberly isn't going to like his tricks.' I mused thinking about my serious, rational sister.

'No, she isn't,' mom laughed. 'But she needs this. She needs to remember that life isn't always about work but that you need to have some fun too. Otherwise she will grow up into a very bitter woman.'

'Is he going to treat her right mom?' I asked, a little wary of what my sister was getting herself into.

'He loves her Adam.' She answered firmly.

'Already?' I asked alarmed. 'How?'

'I think he has loved her since they were children, she's just too stubborn to see it.' She answered deep in thought about her eldest daughter.

'I need to find her mom.' I said quietly looking down at my clenched hands.

'I know Adam.' She sighed.

'Please let me go.' I pleaded for the hundredth time this week.

'You know I can't Adam.' She replied sadly getting up and crossing to me.

'I need her mom.' I whispered, vulnerably.

'I'm sorry Adam.' She murmured wrapping me up in her arms but I remained motionless. 'It's going to be fine Adam. You just need to give the other girls a chance today. Some of them might surprise you.'

I nodded weakly in her hold but it felt like a lie. I needed to have her here. No other girl would compare to her. If only I knew her name.

* * *

**_America_**

My heart ached for my son. I wish I could have let him go but Maxon was right. He needed to be here right now. There was unrest among our people and I didn't want to risk his safety like that.

I pulled away from his sad form and slowly left the room, his sadness consuming me. I knew he couldn't go and look for her when he didn't even know her name not only were the people restless but there were rumours of a resurgence of rebel groups among the once elite of Illea. All those who had lost out in the collapse of the castes were rumoured to be out for revenge on the crown. They hadn't attacked yet and for now they were just rumours but I wasn't about to let my son go running around the country for a mystery girl, no matter how much I wanted him to, Maxon was only protecting him.

I wish there was another way I truly did but I couldn't see one. There was too much to lose. I wanted Adam to find happiness like his father and I had but I wouldn't let him risk his life.

However, he didn't know the dangers lurking out there in the shadows because we were protecting him and his siblings from it. When they did reveal themselves he would know why we kept him from her. Hopefully, when he knew he would forgive us for denying him his right to find love. My first priority would always be to keep my children safe.

I walked back to mine and Maxon's room to find him still up after our call with prince Anthony. He was already dressed in one of his suits ready to face the day.

'What were you doing?' He asked turning to face me, straightening his tie.

'Our daughter called Adam to rant about a certain prince.' I smiled wrapping my arms tightly around my handsome husband.

'I imagine that was a long conversation.' Maxon chuckled, running his hand through my hair and holding me close with the other.

'Maxon?' I asked after a few moments of silence.

'Hmm?' He mumbled, placing a soft kiss in my hair.

'Are we doing the right thing? About Adam?'

'You know the dangers America.' He answered pulling back to look into my eyes. 'I just got a call from the guards in Carolina that there was a threat made to the girl who was Selected there. They haven't had the send off ceremony yet which means we need to double security there to keep her safe.'

'Carolina?' I asked in alarm thinking about all of my family there.

'I already sent guards to all your family's houses to make sure they're safe but I think this was a planned move. The threat isn't random. They want to hurt us and they know Carolina will hurt you.' Maxon explained but I had already deduced that.

'What will they do next?' I asked afraid for the safety of my children.

'I don't know America. We haven't needed to deal with rebels for years, not since Adam was four.' I nodded remembering the attack.

It was the night the maid saved his life. I don't think Adam remembered much about the night but I did. I had been terrified. I hadn't seen the rebel coming for Adam until it was too late and the gun had already gone off. Then out of nowhere the maid had dived in front of it shielding her own child and mine. She had died but not before entrusting us with her new born baby girl.

I remembered how hard it was for me to get Adam to give her up to the father. He didn't trust him, I could see it in his eyes. Even at four he was protective of others. I didn't trust the man either but I had no choice but to give the child to him. It was his daughter after all.

I often wonder what happened to her. Aisling had been the name embroidered on her pink blankets. Her mother who had died had saved my child's life that night. I wish I could have done more for her child but I didn't even know where she was anymore. For months Adam had asked me about her but I had no answers, until finally he gave up asking. I wish I could find out if she was all right but it was impossible now.

'It's going to be fine America.' Maxon tried to reassure me, pulling me closer.

'I know,' I agreed taking comfort in his closeness. I would always feel safest when I was wrapped tightly in his arms. It was where I belonged. I just wished Adam could find a girl he loved, a girl who was his other half but I knew in my heart that this girl he was obsessing over had already taken a piece of his own heart he was never going to be able to get back. I just wished we could let him search for her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and thank you again to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. There were quite a few perspectives here, I hope it didn't get too confusing. Anyway, until next time all you beautiful people :)**


	9. Eight

**_Adam_**

They were here. I was watching them arrive through my bedroom window which overlooked the entrance of the palace. Each arrived dressed the same as the others. Some were overly excited, evident by how they almost bounced into the palace. Others were nervous and overwhelmed staring up at the palace, daunted by its size. However, I was certain I was more nervous than all of them. This was my final chance to find her. I needed to speak to the girl from Likely and I could barely contain my anxiety waiting for her to arrive.

I had been staring at her face all week. It sat along with the magazine photo's I had stolen of the girl I danced with from Amberly's collection. Looking at them both side by side I could see something similar in them I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. In almost every way they were different but if you looked at them at just the right angle you could see they had similar noses and an equally similar smile even if this other girl's was waning slightly. She had to have the answers, I needed her to have the answers.

All of a sudden there she was. The last to be helped from the cars. She looked frailer than the other girls. I tilted my head in thought as I watched the small girl get helped up the stairs by one of the butlers. Who was she?

Once she was inside I quickly raced down the stairs to the bottom floor searching for the room they had their make overs in. When I heard the excited giggles from the women's room I felt my heart rate increase. This was it. My hand was on the door when I heard my mother's outraged voice behind me.

'Adam!' She shouted coming up beside me and taking my hand. 'What do you think you're doing?'

'I need to speak with the girl from Likely.' I answered trying to gently pull my hand from hers.

'You aren't meant to meet them till tomorrow, after they have all settled in a little.' She instructed pulling me away from the door.

'Please mom, what if she knows?' I begged, looking back at the doors longingly.

'Adam, give them time to settle in first.' She repeated firmly as she dragged me around the corner.

'Mom, please, if she knows can I go after her? Please?' I pleaded stopping in the middle of the corridor, willing to get on my knees if it would help my cause. I watched as she thought it over. I could see in her eyes that her mind was torn.

'Fine,' she sighed looking at the ground and I quickly ran over and lifted her off the ground in a tight hug.

'Thank you,' I breathed setting her back on the ground, feeling my heart lift with a lightness I hadn't felt in days.

'Adam,' she said solemnly. 'Even if you can find any information I can't promise you can go.' My face fell as I heard her words.

'What?' I asked in disbelief, the exuberance of the previous minutes rushing from my body.

'I will help you try to convince your father but he still might not let you leave.' She continued sadly taking both of my hands in hers.

'Why won't he let me go?' I asked, looking down at my mother.

'It's dangerous Adam, I won't tell you how bad it truly is because I don't want to worry you but out there, outside the palace walls, it's not as safe as we thought it was.' I always new there was unrest in Illea but I didn't think it was so dangerous that they wouldn't let me out.

'I have to find her mom and if this girl has the information I need to to achieve that I'm going.' I answered firmly.

'I know Adam,' she sighed sadly.

'Can I speak with her today?' I asked in a soft voice trying not to push her too far.

'I'll see what I can do,' she answered weakly.

'Thanks mom,' I smiled, bending to place a kiss on her cheek. She shook her head at me, muttering about charming sons getting her to do things she really didn't want to do as she walked back down the corridor to the women's room.

* * *

Five minutes later she returned with the girl and she was even smaller than when I saw her from my window. She walked slightly behind my mother and I could see the fear in her eyes. I felt sorry for singling her out so early into her stay but I needed to know or my heart was likely to explode.

'Adam, this is Flora from Likely, but I guess you know that.' My mother introduced trying to coax the girl out from behind her.

'Hello my dear,' I smiled warmly trying to set her at ease and I saw something flicker in her eyes, I just wasn't sure what it was. Taking her in I knew I had never seen her at any of the balls, especially, Likely but I was very distracted at that one I'm not sure I would have seen a lion dancing in a tutu, let alone recognised any of the other girls from the night. A certain, green-eyed blonde kept my attention captive for almost the entire ball.

'Good afternoon your highness,' She replied in a sweet, airy voice that almost wasn't there at all. Everything about her seemed so fragile.

'Would you mind if we spoke for a moment?' I asked gently taking a small, tentative step towards her, afraid I might startle her.

'I think I know who you want to talk about.' She smiled and I stepped back in surprise and looked up at my mother who was wearing an equally surprised look. She knew.

I looked at her closely afraid I may have misheard her words as my heart tried to leap out of my chest and ask her itself.

'You know her, don't you?' I almost whispered too afraid to move incase the girl disappeared. She nodded her head slightly and smiled at me. I noticed it was strained, as if the action was absorbing all her energy to maintain it. In her eyes I saw a tiredness that was more than just a lack of sleep. It was as if her soul was tired of living and just barely clinging on.

'Would you like to sit down and talk with me, my dear?' I asked, almost desperately.

'I would like that very much,' she sighed, her body sagging slightly. I quickly rushed to her side and took her arm in mine, taking most of her weight, although, there wasn't much to take. I led her into the closest room and set her down in one of the chairs. My mother waited patiently outside so I could have a private talk with the girl without any interruptions.

I sat across from her in one of the armchairs and looked at her in wonder. Still trying to believe that she might have the answers I desperately needed. I had hopes she would but I still held the doubt that she wouldn't.

'Are you all right my dear, you don't look well?' I asked concerned for the frail creature that had almost collapsed in the seat across from me, her pale pink dress hanging from her skeletal form.

'I'll be fine,' she assured me. 'Why don't you ask me the questions you truly want to know the answers to?' I felt guilty asking these questions, knowing she had be called here to the palace to spend time with me.

'What is your name, really?' I asked, confused as to who was called what anymore.

'Flora Avery, your highness,' she answered with an amused smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

'Are you sure?' I asked skeptically.

'It's been my name since I was born, I'm certain of it.' She laughed but she quickly broke into several coughs before she could compose herself again.

'All right,' I continued when she was quiet again. 'Were you at the ball that night in Likely?'

'My name was on the guest list,' she offered vaguely, watching me closely, assessing me.

'But did you attend?' I asked a little desperately.

'No, but that doesn't mean someone didn't attend in my place.'

'I knew it, who is she? Who's the girl with the green eyes?' I demanded sitting on the edge of my seat, looking desperately at the tiny girl across from me.

'The girl you met that night is my greatest friend, Aisling Zander. She attended the ball that night in my place. She refused to apply so I faked I was too sick to go on the night and forced her to go in my place.' She beamed, and I saw a life in the girl that wasn't there before. She had to know the girl I danced with that night because only she could inspire a smile as bright as the one she wore now.

'Aisling,' I rolled her name around in my mind trying to match it with the girl I danced with that night. I found it fit her perfectly. It was as mysterious and enchanting as the girl herself. I felt my heart rate increase again, my mind racing with possibilities. 'Who is she?'

'She is the girl you danced with that night.' She answered simply.

'Why didn't she apply to go to the ball herself?' I asked a little confused as to why she needed to be tricked into going.

'Aisling is tricky,' she smiled and I lost her as she thought about her friend. 'She never wanted to attend the ball. She only reluctantly agreed to go that night and it was only after I played the dying friend card.'

'You're dying?' I asked alarmed for the weak girl sitting in front of me.

'Don't worry prince Adam, I have known my entire life that I would die young. I came to terms with my fate a long time ago. However, I refuse to allow Ash to fall victim to a fate worse than my own. All because she is unwilling to take the opportunity I'm sure you will offer her.' She suddenly broke out into gut wrenching coughs, that shook her entire body viciously. I cringed watching as she suffered, wishing there as some way I could make it better for her.

'Is there anything I can do for you Flora?' I asked quietly when she is silent again.

'Find her,' she whispered.

'Will you take me to her?' I questioned hesitantly.

'That is the only reason I am here.' She smiled weakly, looking up at me with her tired brown eyes.

'But you need to promise me one thing.' She answered seriously, pinning me with a stare so piercing I could feel it puncture my very soul.

'Of course, anything.' I said inching closer to her, afraid to miss a word. I was so close to finding her and Flora was the key.

'You need to promise me that you will not judge her for what she is.' Flora said with a ferocity she shouldn't possess. I looked at her for a long time wondering what she meant before I answered her.

'She means a lot to you, does't she?'

'She is everything to me. Without her I'm certain I would have given up a long time ago.' She answered softly, looking down at her hands. 'I need to see her happy. She deserves that more than anyone.' I watched as a darkness crossed her eyes and anger lit them from within before she continued, 'My mother is horrible to her but I can't stop it, I never could. Ash deserves more than life has given her. She deserves someone who loves her and can protect her like I couldn't. Her light is still so bright even after all these years of my mother's harsh words towards her and… she just deserves more.'

'What has happened to her, who is she?' I asked quietly, desperate to find out more about the girl who I danced with that night but every time this pale girl before me opened her mouth I only became more and more confused. Why does she need protection?

'You will see when I take you to her and only then will I know if you are where her happiness lies.' She answered cryptically.

'What do you mean?' I asked, getting a little frustrated, why wouldn't she just tell me?

'You will know when you see her. If I see any judgement from you or distain for what she is I will not help you get her here and trust me you're going to need it. She isn't going to come here willingly.' She laughed hollowly looking around the room.

'What do you mean? Why not?' I demanded in alarm. Why would she not come with me? I thought my biggest problem would be finding her, not convincing her to come back with me.

'She is stubborn, like I said, it was exceptionally hard to get her to go to the ball in the first place. Aisling is a dreamer-'

'I know.' I smiled remembering the night when she explained her theory about the stars to me. Flora returned my smile but her face turned serious again when she continued.

'The problem is Aisling's dreams never included you or a palace or ruling a nation. Hers were always to escape, to be free of Illea. She wants to go to Italy. She's got it in her head that she can be free over there. Foolishly, I encouraged her, believing she would find her happiness away from Illea, away form my mother.'

'What has she done to her?' I asked quietly but Flora shook her head.

'It's not my story to tell.' She answered ominously and I felt my heart lurch. How could the girl from the ball with the brilliant, bright eyes be suffering?

'Prince Adam, she's really close now to leaving. We planned to leave together but I knew I never would. She's been saving since I can remember. She's been dreaming of this since she was nine. It's going to be really hard to convince her to go with you. I would have given her to money sooner but she wouldn't accept it. She had to do it her own way. She spends a lot of time daydreaming,' Flora smiled, her eyes misting over as she thought about her friend. 'I would give her whatever I could just so I would be able hear her tales but she wouldn't let me give her more than what she thought she deserved. It was never enough.' She answered sadly.

'How can I get her here?' I asked in a low voice, fear flooding my heart.

'You need to go to her with an open heart and I promise I will help you but if I see you lay judgement on her in anyway or make her feel small and worthless like my mother has almost everyday of her life I will keep her as far away from you as possible. Any hope you thought you had of getting her here will vanish. I will send her to Italy away from you, away from Illea and away from my mother. She can't take the pain anymore and neither can I.' She finished in a whisper, her words barely reaching my ears.

'I could never think of her that way, please help me.' I begged.

'We will see.' She answered guardedly as my mother came back into the room.

'Adam?' She asked expectantly, looking between Flora and I.

'I know where she is, or at least Flora does and she has agreed to take me there.' I answered looking back at Flora nervously for confirmation. She nodded slightly at my mother but kept an eye on me. I fidgeted under her appraising gaze, afraid I would somehow fail the test without even knowing I was taking one.

'Let's go see your father then,' my mother answered brightly coming over and helping Flora to her feet.

* * *

'Father,' I announced barging into his office without knocking.

'Adam, I'm busy,' he answered angrily getting to his feet and motioning to the three men sitting in front of him.

'I know and I'm sorry but this is important.' I said as mom came in with Flora.

'Please Maxon, just hear him out.' My mother implored helping Flora onto the sofa in the room, where she sat heavily and rested her head against the back. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, she looked completely worn out.

'America, what's going on?' My dad asked and I could see his concern for Flora who looked almost as pale and unmoving as a corpse. I was afraid for her too but I couldn't think about it now. I needed to convince my father to let me go.

'Maxon, this is important.' Dad looked at my mother for a minute and I knew they were having their own private conversation that always left those around them out of the loop, even their children.

'We will need to finish this later.' My father instructed turning to the three men who quickly got to their feet and bowed, before hurriedly leaving the room.

'What is it Adam?' He asked his eyes darting between Flora and I, then recognition crossed his face as he sank back in his chair. My mother quickly walked to his side and took his hand in hers.

'I know where she is.' I announced confidently looking only at my father.

'Where who is?' He asked rubbing the bridge of his nose already knowing where this conversation was going.

'The girl, from the ball. I know her name and I know where she is.'

'What's her name Adam?' My mother asked curiously.

'Aisling Zander,' I said and a look of shock crossed my mother's face.

'It can't be,' she whispered in disbelief.

'What?' I asked confused.

'It's nothing, never mind.' She dismissed as dad looked at her searchingly. I didn't have time to question my mother's odd reaction, I needed to get to Aisling as quickly as possible which meant convincing my father.

'Dad, you need to let me go after her.' I begged stepping closer to his desk.

'Adam, we already discussed this,' he sighed running one of his hands roughly through his hair. 'You can't go running across the country looking for her. It's too dangerous.'

'But, I know where she is. All I need to do is go there and then I'll bring her right back.'

'It's too risky, besides you need to be here with the rest of the girls.'

'No,' I yelled. 'I need to go and get Aisling.'

'No, Adam, your responsibilities are here and you need to carry them out.' Dad answered firmly, an angry edge in his tone.

'Maxon, please,' my mother said quietly looking at dad meaningfully.

'America, don't do this,' dad answered softly, turning to face my mother.

'He needs to do this Maxon, you know that.'

'I also want to see my son safe, what about you America?' He asked harshly and I saw my mother's anger spike.

'Don't you dare say that,' she hissed, taking her hand from father's. 'I want to see Adam safe just as much as you do but there's no point having him safe if he has an empty heart.'

'This is ridiculous America, we already decided he couldn't go.' He answered exasperatedly.

'That was when we thought he didn't even know her name let alone where she might be. Now he does.'

'Please your majesty,' came Flora's small voice as she tried to push herself up off the sofa. 'Let him go, she needs him.'

'Sorry, who are you my dear?' My father asked looking at my mother in confusion.

'This is Flora Avery, the real Flora.' My mother introduced smiling kindly at the ailing girl.

'Please, this is her spot in the selection not mine. I will take him back to get her. She lives in Avery Manor with me.' She coughed and my father looked alarmed and concerned for the girl who was struggling just to remain standing.

'Why did she lie about her identity?' He asked skeptically.

'That was my fault,' she answered guiltily. 'She took my place. Please let him go to her.' My father was silent for a long time looking at her tiny frame thinking everything over. Flora refused to drop her stare, begging my father with her eyes to let me go and I held my breath waiting for his answer.

'Adam,' my father finally said and I turned to face him. 'I'm willing to let you go but you need to take several guards with you.'

'Fine, as many as you want.' I answered eagerly, my heart doing excited summersaults in my chest.

'You have two days to get her back here, if you can't then the guards will bring you back whether you want to come or not. With or without the girl.' He warned and I nodded my head obediently. I wasn't going to need two days. I was certain I would be able to convince her.

'I want you back Sunday night. Go pack what you need and a plane will be ready to take you in an hour.' He instructed but all my mind could think about was Aisling. _Aisling_, it was nice to finally have a name that truly fit her.

'Adam!' my father yelled impatiently and I quickly shook myself trying to focus on what he was saying. 'You listen to everything the guards tell you to do otherwise they will bring you home immediately.' He warned and I nodded my head again.

'Is that all?' I asked eager to get out of the room and pack as quickly as possible.

'You should tell them you're coming. Can you call your parent's Flora?' My father asked gently to Flora who had fallen back in her chair. I watched in alarm as her eyes grew wide.

'No,' she almost shouted. 'I can't tell her we're coming. She'll know why.' She said hurriedly looking at me desperately. What was she so afraid of?

'Flora, my dear, what's the problem?' My father asked in concern.

'Nothing, just please don't make me tell my mother we're coming.' She begged.

'Fine.' My father agreed before turning to my mother. 'Can you take Flora to get ready to leave I need to speak with Adam alone.' Mother nodded her head and hurriedly helped Flora from the room. She was looking back at me in concern and I tried to give her a reassuring smile but it may have turned into more of a grimace.

'Something isn't right here Adam.' My father said when mother and Flora were out of the room.

'I need to go to her father.' I said in a low voice too afraid to look him in the eye.

'I know but I don't like it. Be wary of her mother, if her own daughter's afraid…' He trailed off and I nodded my head in understanding.

'I'll be safe, dad. I promise.' I said looking at him earnestly. I knew he was afraid for me but I needed to do this. He needed to let me do this.

'I know,' he answered absently trapped in his own thoughts.

'Dad, is there something wrong?' I asked confused by his pensive behaviour.

'No, I just need you to be safe.' He answered pulling himself from his reverie. I nodded before turning to leave the room.

'Dad?' I asked just before leaving the room and he looked up at me sadly. 'Thank you.'

'Be safe Adam, I love you.' He answered, his face breaking into a small smile.

'I love you too dad,' I smiled before disappearing down the hall. I was finally going to see her again. Nothing was going to get in my way now. Soon she would be here and everything would be perfect.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter is only from Adam's point of view obviously, it just felt better that way but it was longer when I was writing it, way longer. As in like more than double this and I just thought it was getting out of hand so I needed to split it which means there should be a new chapter up very soon. I hope you liked it so far.**

**Maxon's Rose, I'm so happy you're enjoying it and I promise I won't be killing off America. It would hurt me too much to do that. Don't worry about Anthony. He's got a lot of growing up to do. Unfortunately they, don't feature in the next couple of chapters because I need to focus on Aisling and Adam but the next time you see them I promise it will be enjoyable. All I can say is, poor Anthony :)**

**Thank you again to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, I'm glad for the most part you're all enjoying it so far, but by all means tell me if you aren't I'd love to improve it for you.**

**Until next time my lovely readers :)**


	10. Nine

_**Aisling**_

I missed Flora so much. She'd only been gone for half the day and already I couldn't figure out how I was going to survive without her here.

Ever since Flora was announced as one of the selected the house had been a flurry of activity and Malvolia had all but forgotten me. I willingly hid in the shadows as people came to prep Flora for the palace and the selection. I barely got to see her all week. I never even got to say goodbye.

Two days before she left Malvolia locked me away after one of the handlers recognised me. Malvolia must have explained it away somehow but I was only allowed out of the cellar after Flora and everyone else had left.

I was outside enjoying the sun high up in the treetops, as far away from Malvolia as possible. I was so hungry I thought I might pass out but I didn't dare try to get anything from the kitchen because I knew Malvolia had been in there all day drinking tea and bragging to her staff about her beautiful daughter.

Everyone knew it was a mistake, they knew Flora never attended the ball but they remained silent, afraid of Malvolia's wrath. I was too, but that wasn't the reason why I never tried to reveal myself. Flora deserved this, she deserved to go to the palace and enjoy herself for once in her life. She deserved to be carefree even if the prince never picked her and she came home in a week. She deserved the chance to live a little more than she did here.

I didn't deserve that chance and I didn't want it. My dreams had always been elsewhere. Far away from Illea and far away from the prince.

He popped into my mind again and I felt my heart warm involuntarily. I desperately tried to push his image from my mind, trying to replace it with images of the streets of Italy that were plastered above the wall beside my bed.

Flora and I had cut them out of her magazines whenever they had articles on Italy. Queen Nicoletta was stunning but it was sad to hear that she would never be able to have children. She looked so loving and motherly it seemed a tragedy that she would never be able to have a child. I often dreamed that she was my mother and the king my father. It seemed unfair that they couldn't have a child and my own father who did have one had rejected me so easily.

I was quickly pulled from my daydream by the sound of a car approaching. From my perch in my favourite treetop I saw it was a sleek, black limousine rolling slowly up the gravel driveway. Quickly, I jumped down from my tree so I could greet whomever it was inside.

I wondered if Malvolia knew she was having visitors and by the looks of it they were important ones too because they had two other cars with them that looked like security. One drove in front and one behind.

I raced across the grass and waited patiently in the shadows for the car to pull up, not truly interested in who might be inside.

* * *

**_Adam_**

'We're here,' Flora announced ominously from beside me. Thankfully, when we left the palace she had seemed a little better and after sleeping the entire flight here she seemed to be a little pinker in the cheeks and looked less like a corpse. Looking around her I saw the giant Manor roll into view. It was two stories tall and magnificently grand. It was obviously from a time long before today. Maybe even before Illea was born.

It had tall gleaming windows that sparkled in the dying sunlight of the afternoon. The boxes in front of the windows were bursting with all kinds of flowers in amazing colours, giving the house a sort of life to it.

Finally, we came to a stop at the front of the entrance and I felt my heart leap as if sensing her nearby. This was it, I was finally going to see her again. From my seat beside Flora I watched as a small maid hurried from the shadows and opened the door for Flora to get out. Flora gingerly got out smiling from ear to ear obviously recognising the maid. That was when I saw a flash of green eyes and golden hair that didn't quite hold its shine under all the dirt. My heart dropped in my chest and I felt all the air rush from my lungs. Suddenly, her musical voice drifted into the car and I was stunned into paralysis.

'Flora, what are you doing here?' She asked in alarm. 'Are you unwell?'

'No. no, I'm fine. I brought someone with me though.' Flora laughed a little mischievously and I took that as my cue to get out of the car.

'Aisling, I believe you have met the Prince.' Flora announced conspiratorially as I got out to stand beside her. Looking down at Aisling, I watched as her mesmerising green eyes went wide in horror and she stumbled back from her friend, releasing her from her hold. I watched, a little startled by her reaction, as her mouth opened and closed, frantically trying to form words but it seemed her mind wasn't cooperating.

I mistakenly reached for her, taking a step in her direction and stared helplessly as she spun on her heel and darted away from me.

She ran across the garden until she was out of my sight. I felt a pain slice through my heart looking at where she had disappeared to. Why did she run from me?

'Aisling?' I shouted after her but she was long gone and I dropped my shoulders in defeat.

'Well done Prince Adam.' Flora beamed from beside me and I looked at her wondering if her illness affected her mind.

'What do you mean? She ran from me.' I said, looking hopelessly after her, hoping to get just one more look at her.

'Yes, but I'm going to help you.' She announced still smiling at me.

'Why? I think she hates me.' I mumbled.

'No, she doesn't she's just afraid. I'll help you Adam. I know you care for her. I can see it in your eyes. You don't care that she is what she is.' She answered happily.

'She's perfect,' I replied fiercely, annoyed that anyone would see her any differently.

'I know, but most people don't see in her what you and I do.' Flora admitted sadly.

'So, how do I get her to come with me?' I asked, trying to calm my anger.

'Be warned young prince, she is not going to be easy to convince.'

'I don't care. I'm not leaving here without her.'

'Good,' she said firmly.

Suddenly, we were interrupted by a shrill voice coming from the front steps of the house and I cringed as it pierced my ears.

'Flora Avery, what are you doing home so soon?' She screeched hurrying down the front steps of the gleaming white house. Reluctantly, I turned to face her and she immediately recognised me and dropped into a low curtsey.

'Your highness, what do we owe the honour?' She purred and I stepped back instinctively but Flora quickly shot out a fragile hand and somehow wrapped it around my own, keeping me in place. I hadn't noticed before but the guards had gotten out of their own cars and were standing at attention watching the exchange closely. My father made me bring fifteen, which I thought was a little excessive but I wasn't going to argue him on it. He had let me come, which is more than I thought he would.

'I was unwell and the prince agreed to escort me back.' Flora explained, hiding the truth of the true nature of our visit. I was more than willing to play along if she thought this would keep Aisling safe long enough for me to get her to agree to come with me. I saw a look of displeasure cross the woman's face before she turned her fake smile back to me.

'I'm very grateful your highness, that you would bring my precious Flora home safely. I'm Malvolia Avery, her mother.' She clarified. 'It's a pleasure to welcome you to our home.'

'Thank you for having me,' I replied as politely as I could manage. It was times like these I wished I had mastered my father's impassive face. That way I would have been able to hide my disgust for this woman better.

'Will you be staying?' She asked hopefully.

'Only one or two nights,' hopefully one, depending on how hard it was to convince Aisling to leave. 'I'm afraid I have thirty-four girls waiting for me to return.'

'Yes, I suppose they are,' she answered distractedly looking for something.

'I'm afraid our maid seems to have gone missing. Worthless girl, never where she should be,' she hissed giving up her search as my body bristled beside Flora. She quickly squeezed my hand and gave me a slight shake of her head warningly before returning her attention to her mother.

'I'll send someone out for your things once we're inside,' she smiled widely.

'That's perfectly all right. I can manage.' I announced moving to the trunk of the car.

'Oh no, we can't have that. The crown prince of Illea carrying his own bags, what would people say? No, I will send someone.' She waved her hand dismissively before turning back into the house and leading us inside. I hesitated for a moment but I saw Flora shake her head almost imperceptibly again and I sighed returning to her side.

I took her arm in mine and helped her up the stairs, casting one more glance across the garden, searching for Aisling, but she was nowhere in sight.

'Remember Adam,' Flora whispered. 'You need to pretend that you don't know her. My mother's cunning, she will not want this to happen and she will do anything to ensure that it doesn't.'

'I just want to get her out of here,' I mumbled as one of the staff held the door open for us to enter.

'So do I,' Flora whispered. 'So do I.'

* * *

_**Aisling**_

What was he doing here? I knew Flora was up to something. The last time I saw her, before Malvolia locked me away, she had that scheming look on her face. I knew she had something planned but I never thought she would bring the prince back with her. He was here and he recognised me. I was in so much trouble. Malvolia was sure to kill me this time. She would never allow me to leave with him.

I cringed just thinking about the torment she would inflict on me.

The wind rustled soothingly through the leaves of the tree I had hidden myself in after my encounter with the prince. It was my favourite elm tree in the entire garden and it had always been my sanctuary. I remembered when Flora found me up here one day when I was finally big enough to reach the higher branches and see across the rooftops and trees around us. She had come out to walk around the garden and had looked up at me curiously, then asked,

'What are you doing all the way up there?'

'Catching dreams,' I had replied confidently, looking as far as I could and wishing I could see so much more. I often found myself lost in a daydream where I had the wings of a bird and I could fly freely from tree to tree. I would dream of flying until the manor was out of sight, my past only a distant memory and it couldn't hurt me anymore.

'What are your dreams Ash?' She had asked me with the name I had introduced myself to her, all those years ago. I often struggled when I was younger to pronounce my full name so for years that was the only name she knew me as.

When I told her the first time she asked me whether I lived in the chimney. We proceeded to inspect the chimney to see if anyone could live up there until we were both covered from head to toe in soot and lay on her bedroom floor giggling uncontrollably at our funny appearances. That was until her mother found us hours later. That was the first time I learned how harsh Malvolia could be. It was the oldest scar on my arm and the only one I could understand deserving.

I never did tell Flora my dreams that day up in the tree but I did years later when we planned our great escape.

Now I sat in that same tree considering young Flora's question again. However, this time I was more certain of my dreams. I was almost there, soon I would be flying to my freedom. I didn't have time for a prince and his ridiculous competition.

* * *

I'm not sure how long I sat up there among the treetops, so when I heard footsteps against the soft grass I assumed it was Flora coming to find me.

'Flora, you shouldn't have brought him.' I scolded, swinging my legs underneath me, not bothering to look down and confirm her identity.

'I'm not Flora,' a deep male voice announced and I looked down in alarm recognising it immediately. The Prince of Illea stood beneath me looking up curiously into the treetops trying to find me in the darkness that had consumed the sky.

'Oh, sorry your highness,' I muttered, shifting uncomfortably.

'What are you doing all the way up there?' He asked a little amused and I smiled at the similarity of the question.

'Catching dreams,' I murmured thinking back to Flora.

'Sorry, I didn't quite hear that.' He said shifting uncomfortably underneath me.

'Nothing, I just like it up here, it's freeing.' I replied spreading my arms wide, letting the wind rush through my imaginary wings.

'Can you come down please? You're making me nervous.' He requested anxiously and I glanced down to see a distressed look consuming his beautiful face.

'Why, are you afraid of heights?' I teased, feeling surprisingly comfortable around him. I got to my feet and balanced perfectly on my branch looking out further past the treetops, watching the rising moon light the night sky.

'Aisling, please join me, here, on the ground before I climb up there and get you myself.' He demanded.

'That would be a sight,' I muttered, doubting very much he would join me among the rustling leaves.

'Aisling,' he warned and I looked down at him appraisingly. What was he still doing here?

'Why are you here? How do you know my real name?' I asked dubiously.

'I've had a long talk with Flora, the real Flora.' He emphasised as I sunk back down on the branch, leaning against the trunk of the tree, watching as the stars started to blink into the night sky.

'And what have you found out?' I asked apprehensively, afraid he was here to punish me for lying or worse he was going to punish Flora. Suddenly, the blood rushed from my body and I began to sway slightly on my branch.

'Aisling, what's wrong?' He asked, concern lacing his words but I was too frightened to truly register it.

'You…you aren't going to punish Flora are you?' I stuttered, looking down at him with wide eyes.

'No, of course not. Is that why you think I am here?' He questioned, but I remained silent.

'Aisling,' he sighed. 'I'm here to take you back with me. It's you who should be in the selection, not Flora. It is you I danced with that night.'

'What?' I blurted, too shocked by the prince's words to answer any other way.

'I want you to come back to the palace with me.' He tried to clarify, a nervousness passing over him.

'Why?' I demanded bluntly, my mind still not willing, or able to process his words.

'Because, I chose you that night Aisling, not Flora.' He smiled.

'But I'm a maid.' I replied dumbly, still confused by his words.

'So, that doesn't define who you are. You are Aisling Zander and you are currently tormenting my heart. So will you join me at the palace so I can get to know you better?' He asked helpfully but I remained silent for a long time, completely paralysed by his proposal.

'Aisling?' He promoted anxiously, waiting bellow for my reply.

'No,' I finally answered, returning to my senses. I already had my dreams and never had they included a prince. I wasn't about to change them now.

* * *

**_Adam_**

'No?' I repeated disbelievingly. I knew Flora said she was going to be hard to convince but I didn't believe her words before now.

'No,' she confirmed, remaining up in that ridiculous tree, glaring down at me defiantly.

'Will you just come down here so we can talk, this is absurd.' I demanded, shaking my head, trying to make sense of any of this.

'No, I'm finished talking to you. I will not go to the palace. I refuse to be part of this competition. I don't want any of that.' She answered stubbornly.

'What do you want?' I demanded, feeling my frustration show in my words. Why couldn't she just come down here?

'I want to be free. I want to fly to Italy and be as far from Illea as I can be. I never want to return.' Quickly, she slapped a hand over her mouth and I watched as her eyes went wide in horror, as if she just remembered who she was talking to.

'I know about your plans Aisling,' I sighed. 'I'm asking you to change them.'

'No,' she answered firmly, looking away from me and instead casting her eyes to the night sky again. 'I have been dreaming about leaving for a long time. No prince is going to stop me from finally doing it.'

'You're right I am the prince and I want you in my selection,' I announced conceitedly, cringing a little with every word. Hating that I needed to resort to my public façade of arrogance, but I was going to get Aisling to the palace anyway possible. Then, once she was there I would do damage control. I just needed to get her there first.

'How dare you?' She spat, outraged. 'I never entered your competition, you can't force me to go with you.'

'No, you didn't enter but you did attend my ball, so by all accounts you are eligible to be selected,' I shot back.

'I don't want to be selected,' she replied angrily, flinging her arms wide in frustration. I shifted uncomfortably underneath her for the hundredth time, afraid she might fall.

'Please come down,' I pleaded. 'I promise, for the moment I won't force you to do anything you don't want to.' She eyed me warily before finally beginning her decent from the tree. I watched in awe as she leapt from branch to branch gracefully until finally, she landed lightly beside me. I quickly found myself fighting the urge to reach out and touch her, just to confirm she was real and not just another dream. I don't know how long I stared at her before her defensive voice finally broke through my thoughts.

'What?' She demanded, her body almost humming with her anger for me.

'That was impressive,' I admitted in a daze, she was even more breathtaking when she was angry at me.

'Thanks,' she muttered, shifting uneasily from foot to foot. That was when I realise how small she was, I didn't remember her being this small at the ball. Her head barely reached the centre of my chest and she was so thin I could see her ribs protruding from her tattered maids uniform. She had a ratty and stained apron tied tightly around her minuscule waist and I was afraid that one gust of wind would take her away from me.

'Stop looking at me like that,' she accused, crossing her boney arms over her chest defensively.

'Sorry,' I muttered, looking away uncertainly.

'So will you leave me alone now?' She demanded, trying to be imposing by straightening to her full height but it just made my heart hurt. She was so small. What had happened to her?

'No,' I answered firmly. 'I'm taking you back with me tomorrow. We leave early in the morning.' I wasn't going to let her argue and there would be no need for Flora's help to convince her. She was coming with me whether she liked it or not. There was no way I could leave her here.

I abruptly turned my back on her, leaving her standing there opened mouthed. I walked purposely towards the house, comforted by the knowledge she was leaving here with me tomorrow morning. As fast as I could get us out the door and on the plane.

I passed Malvolia on the way in and felt a cool chill wash over me but it didn't matter now Aisling was leaving with me, she couldn't hurt her anymore.

I gave her a tight nod as I passed but she didn't seem to notice me, her attention on something over my shoulder in the back garden. I was too tired to care what she was focusing on and instead just continued to my room, eager for tomorrow to come.

Tomorrow, she would be with me and heading back to the safety of the palace. Tomorrow, I could have Aisling by my side and I could begin making eliminations from this ridiculous competition. As far as I was concerned the girl in the tree was the only one I would ever consider becoming my wife.

* * *

**_Aisling_**

That arrogant, self-important, pig-faced-

'Aisling,' my internal tirade was interrupted by Malvolia's sickly-sweet voice floating across the garden. Fear immediately wrapped my body tightly, my limbs going numb from the constriction. She had to know he was attempting to take me away. It was too late to run, I knew she could already see me from the back steps of the kitchen.

Slowly, I dragged my uncooperative body towards her, fear filling my heart with ice, every step I took.

'Yes, madam,' I answered quietly, never raising my eyes from the four stone steps that stood as the only barrier between the two of us.

'I hear the prince plans to take you back to the palace in the morning?' She stated dangerously and my heart beat uncontrollably in my chest, knowing there was no point denying her accusations.

'Yes, madam,' I repeated, even quieter than before.

'He must be a fool to go to all this trouble for a worthless maid. How did you do it?' She demanded the control slipping from her voice.

'I'm not going,' I answered as if it might help, but I knew it wouldn't. She loomed over me menacingly and I felt my skin begin to crawl and my body tense.

'You selfish girl. It should have been Flora. She deserves this not you.' She hissed, moving threateningly down one of the stone steps, but my feet were stuck to the ground, paralysed in fear.

'I don't want it,' I pleaded, but it didn't stop her from taking another step. My heart was beating so fast and my breaths were short and painful as if I'd run a great distance yet I couldn't seem to get my feet to move. She took another terrifying step down the stairs until there was only one that remained.

'I should never have let him keep you. I should have cast you out on the street. Anyone else would have. Yet here you are, all these years later, betraying my generosity, you ungrateful child.'

'Please,' I whispered, hating how she could make me feel so small, weak and powerless. Why couldn't I be stronger? Why wasn't I ever strong enough to just run, to put up a fight?

'You don't deserve this. You don't deserve any kind of happiness. My beautiful Flora should be with the prince, but instead he throws her aside for a filthy, motherless maid.' Her words settled over me heavily, blanketing me.

They weren't lies, I knew this. I had known this all along. I was everything she said I was. Every last hateful word was a reminder of who I was, what I was. Worthless, motherless and now I was going to take Flora's happiness away. I didn't deserve any more than what I had. I was nothing but a burden. My own father didn't want me, why would a prince?

'You wretched eight,' she growled and all of a sudden I felt a searing pain across the side of my cheek as I crumpled to the ground with the force of her blow. I didn't even have time to stand or catch my breath before she landed a harsh blow to my side. I cried out, clutching for my ribs, gasping for air that never seemed to fill my lungs.

Suddenly, she pulled me up by my hair and I felt my scalp sting with the force and I knew she had taken out a lot of it. She dragged me viciously up the stone steps not even allowing me to get to my feet. I felt the scraps and cuts sting my skin as the harsh stone tore at it, until there was none left.

Once we were inside I knew where we were going and I desperately tried to pull myself from her hold. She held me firmly, dragging me toward the fire. My eyes immediately landed on the brand and I doubled my efforts to get away from her, my body flooding with adrenaline for once choosing to fight rather than admit defeat.

I couldn't go through this again, I just couldn't. In desperation I twisted my head sharply and somehow sunk my teeth into her wrist causing her to recoil from me, letting out a startled yelp. She cradled her hand to her chest and looked at me wide-eyed before the anger returned, but I wasn't going to wait around to see how dark her eyes could get.

Quickly, I spun and ran for the door back out to the gardens. I didn't have a plan, my only thought was to get as far away from her as possible. However, despite my body humming with adrenaline I could still barely manage more than a brisk hobble away from her. I clutched my ribs trying to quell some of the pain and increase my pace but my knees were just as uncooperative, as blood fell down my legs and arms.

I was almost to the door when something slammed into the back of my head. I felt the world tilt underneath me and I felt as if I was falling in slow motion. Even worse, my vision was going dark as the stairs came closer. I lost all sense of the world before my head even hit the ground. The last thought that ran through my mind was that she had finally done it, this was the time I wasn't going to survive.

* * *

**As promised, the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it even though I know the ending was sad. Thank you again for all your support, until next time my wonderful readers :)**


	11. Ten

_**Adam**_

'Where is she?' I demanded angrily, drawing myself to my full height.

'I don't know who you're talking about, your highness,' the woman answered coyly, only infuriating me further.

'Aisling Zander, where is she?' I growled, unable to keep my anger under control any longer.

'There is no one here by that name.' She replied, looking at me as if I had lost my mind. This was insane.

I had come down here, early this morning searching for Aisling so we could leave when I came across Malvolia in the sitting room looking smug and I knew something was up. I had been talking to her for the last twenty minutes now and she still refused to admit to me that Aisling lived here, let alone where she was.

'I'm losing my patience Mrs Avery. Now, I'm going to ask you one last time, where is Aisling Zander?' I ground out through gritted teeth, clenching my fists tightly at my sides.

'What's going on?' A quiet voice asked from the doorway and I looked over to find Flora's tiny frame wrapped in a delicate, white nightgown and robe, shuffling into the room.

'Flora, you shouldn't be out of bed,' her mother scolded, hurrying to her side with a care I didn't know the woman was capable of.

'I'm fine mother,' Flora answered, before turning her attention to me.

'What's going on here?' She asked me again.

'Your mother seems to have forgotten that Aisling lives here.' I answered, glaring at the woman who was keeping me from her. I watched in confusion as the weak girl turned on her mother with a look so murderous I was certain Malvolia should have simply dropped dead.

'What did you do?' She demanded in a low voice, that even scared me a little.

'Flora-,' Malvolia tried to talk to her daughter but I could see the nervous look in her eyes and my anger quickly returned. What had this woman done?

'No, mother, where is she? What have you done?' Her voice was louder than I had ever heard it before and I felt anger mix with terror in my heart. I needed to see her. I needed to be sure she was safe and the longer this conversation went on the more anxious I felt about finding her.

'What's going on here?' I asked a little uncertainly, looking between the two women, trying to find the answers.

'Mother?' Flora promoted, looking expectantly at her mother, who had panic in her eyes.

'Malvolia, where is Aisling?' I yelled, losing complete control of my temper. I needed to find her now.

'The cellar,' she whispered defeatedly, holding out a key to Flora. She quickly snatched it form her mother, before rushing from the room faster than I thought she could move. Throwing Malvolia a harsh glare I ran from the room chasing after her daughter.

I ran down the corridor until I found her in front of a door struggling to get the key in the lock with her trembling hands.

'Here, let me,' I offered softly, walking up beside her.

'No,' she said firmly. 'I have it.' I took a quick step back from her and let her do it.

Finally, I heard the lock click and the door swung open slowly. I watched as Flora took a deep breath walking into the darkness which quickly consumed her small, white frame.

Seconds later, a dim light flickered on and I moved to follow her down the wooden stairs. Looking at my feet I felt my heart drop suddenly, realising what the dark marks on the wood were. My eyes moved frantically around the room looking for her as the stairs creaked with every step we took. In the dim light it was hard to make out anything and I felt my breathing increase in anticipation.

There wasn't any movement in the room bellow and that was when my eyes rested on a crumpled figure half swallowed in darkness and hidden by a misshapen sheet that had been tossed haphazardly over the form. I prayed she wasn't beneath it. I scanned the room again and it was filled with boxes and even a makeshift bed in the corner that was more like a pile of worn blankets and old clothes piled up on the floor.

It was so cold down here and I could hear an incessant dripping coming from somewhere in the darkness. The air was damp and constricting. How could anyone live down here? How could anyone allow or force someone to live down here?

As soon as Flora reached the concrete floor she ran for the crumpled figure and my worst fears were realised. She quickly whipped the sheet away to reveal the figure beneath. When it was pulled away she let out a strangled cry before dropping to her knees, tears streaming down her face. That's when I saw her tainted, golden hair, matted with died blood and some was even missing. Her limbs were all at odd angles and most of her was covered in dark streaks of blood that had dried and crusted on her skin.

Without thinking about it my body moved itself to her side and fell down until I could pull her limp body into my lap, wrapping her tightly in my arms.

That's when I saw her face. She had an angry red bruise that was blossoming on her cheek and a long cut on her left temple that was still bleeding. There was a small pool of blood she had been left to lie in and I felt anger and despair twist inside of me, both competing for dominance but neither winning. Looking back at her, I saw her already worn and tattered uniform had somehow become even worse. The long sleeves hung from her arms, covering nothing, revealing the sickening scars and burns on her skeletal arms.

My eyes widened in pure horror. She had four silver burn marks and one that didn't seem new but recent enough to still be red and puckered. Her left had an angry jagged scar from elbow to underarm, flashing silver in the dim light.

What had she done to her? I leant my forehead down so it was resting against hers gently and I heard the most beautiful and horrifying sound in the world.

'She's breathing,' I whispered, pulling back from her and looking over at the sobbing Flora who had her head resting in her hands.

She slowly lifted her head to look up at me revealing her red and puffy eyes from all her tears she had shed for Aisling.

'Barely, but she's still breathing. We need to get her help.' Flora nodded firmly, drying her eyes and gingerly getting to her feet.

'I'll get the doctor,' she announced running for the stairs.

'Get my guards as well,' I said as an after thought. She turned to look at me with a confused expression, her foot poised over the first step.

'For your mother,' I almost growled, thinking about the woman upstairs who had done this to Aisling. I watched as anger flashed through her eyes before she nodded again and ran lightly up the stairs.

Slowly, I turned back to Aisling, who still rested motionless in my arms. Pain sliced through my heart as I thought about all she had suffered. I could only imagine how bad it was, but I knew the scars on her skin were only half of what she had been through. How could I have let this happen to her? I was meant to protect her. This was what Flora had meant about protecting her and I had already failed Aisling. I slept soundly above her while she suffered. I would never be deserving of her.

'Aisling, please wake up.' I whispered into her hair pulling her tightly to my chest. 'Please just open you eyes Aisling. Let me see your beautiful green eyes again.' I pleaded, brushing her mattered hair from her face, wishing with all my heart she would just open her eyes.

'I just…please don't leave me. I'll give you anything you want, I'll do anything you want just please don't go Aisling, don't go…' I trailed off my emotions sitting right beneath the surface ready to spill over.

I ran a shaky hand over her bruised cheek, horrified than anyone could do this to my beautiful Aisling. Even a single thought for the woman upstairs had my blood boiling, the anger rolling off me in throbbing waves. Only evil could harm Aisling this way.

All of a sudden there were light footsteps running down the stairs and my eyes looked up hopefully. However, Flora returned alone and I felt the despair crush down on my chest as I looked back down at Aisling to see her chest fluttering weakly.

'He's coming now,' Flora gasped, falling down beside me. 'He promised he would be here within the next ten minutes.' I nodded weakly, afraid even that wouldn't be enough to save her. I couldn't take my eyes off Aisling and her battered form. The longer I looked the more damage I found to her beautiful face and her tiny body.

'Maybe we should move her to one of the beds upstairs?' Flora suggested and I nodded again placing a soft kiss on Aisling's forehead before gathering her up in my arms gently, trying not to disturb her too much. However, she didn't make a noise except for her shallow erratic breathing. Each unsteady breath caused pain to pulse through my chest and I placed another kiss on her forehead desperately wishing she would just open her eyes.

'Oh Ash, please don't leave me,' Flora whispered, reaching up to place a gentle kiss on Aisling's uninjured cheek. She took one last look before running off in front of me, heading for the stairs.

I followed close behind her, holding Aisling close to my chest, wrapped protectively in my arms. I may have failed her once, but I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. Now that I had her in my arms I was determined to never let her go and to never let anyone get near enough to hurt her.

The feelings swelled in my chest and I didn't even question them because they felt so right. I may have only met this girl that one night at the ball but she had successfully lodge herself in my heart and there was nothing I could do to make her leave. I didn't want her to leave.

When we reached the first bedroom we came across, Flora flung the door open for me and I rested Aisling gently down on the bed, already feeling her absence from my arms.  
The brighter light from the windows in the room only made my anger increase. Ever scar, every bruise, every cut and every scrape was amplified in the light.

'Adam,' Flora's small voice broke through my furious haze and I reluctantly pulled my eyes from Aisling to look at her. 'You can't be angry right now.' She warned and I only felt it have the opposite effect on me.

'Why not?' I demanded furiously. 'Look at her.' I motioned forcefully to Aisling's limp body lying motionless on the bed and Flora cringed away before returning her pain filled gaze to me.

'You need to be strong for her,' she gasped, trying to catch her breath. That was when I realised how pale she had become. 'You need to be strong for her because…because I can't.' All of a sudden her eyes rolled back and she collapsed before I even had time to react. I quickly scooped her fragile form into my arms and walked around the bed to place her beside Aisling.

I didn't have time to look her over though because beside her, Aisling had begun to stir for the first time. I ran around the bed to her side and grabbed desperately for her hand with both of mine. All I wanted to see were her beautiful eyes, I just wanted to see the mesmerising light that hid within them.

'Aisling?' I asked hopefully and watched as her eyes began to flutter open.

'Ad-,' she only managed half of my name before a wave of pain pulled her back in, her eyes held captive from me again.

'Please, Aisling, open your eyes,' I begged, holding her hand tighter in mine, trying to give her all my strength. I looked at her for a long time but her eyes never opened again. She stirred moments later, her hand reaching out for someone beside her. I watched curiously as somehow she reached out for Flora. How was she able to sense her friend when I was sure she hadn't see her there before? I watched as she wrapped her hand around Flora's limp one and then she didn't move again.

I had her hand pressed to my lips when one of my guards came in with a wide-eyed man beside him. He was unmistakably a doctor by the way he was dressed and the bag he carried in his left hand. Recognising me the two men bowed but I quickly waved them off, needing for the doctor to tend to Aisling as quickly as possible. I didn't know how much longer she could hold on.

'There's no time for that, Aisling…' I looked back at her broken body, trailing off as the doctor stepped up beside me.

'What happened to her?' He asked, bending over and starting to check her over.

'I don't really know, we found her this way. She woke about five minutes ago but she didn't stay that way for long.' I answered hurriedly.

'I'll see what I can do for her,' He answered as I stepped away so I wasn't in the way of his work.

'What about miss Avery? What happened to her?' He asked pushing on Aisling's ribs and I cringed as one of them seemed to move slightly.

'She passed out when we were moving Aisling, I think she may have overexerted herself.' I replied looking briefly as the other girl before returning my attention to Aisling. My eyes quickly darted back to Flora when I realised I could barely make out her chest rising and falling and for the first time since she collapsed I was afraid she wasn't.

Slowly, I walked around the bed with dread in my heart already suspecting the girl's fate. Standing beside her, looking down she appeared frailer than when I first met her. Lowering myself to her side I searched for the rhythmic breathing that indicated life but it wasn't there. Flora may have looked like she was simply sleeping but she was never going to wake from this slumber. Flora's weary soul was no longer trapped inside her ailing body, she no longer existed among the living.

'Doctor?' I said shakily getting to my feet and looking over at the man treating the only girl that had ever mattered to me.

'Yes, your highness?' He asked not looking up from whatever he was doing to Aisling.

'She's not breathing,' I announced and watched as he froze with his hands on Aisling, looking over to me and then Flora.

'You're sure?' He asked cautiously, still not moving. I nodded my confirmation and watched as he took in a deep breath.

All of a sudden there was a ruckus that came from outside the room and I looked up at the guard in alarm. Quickly, he ducked out of the room and I was quick to follow him afraid whatever it was might hurt Aisling.

'What is the meaning of this? Why is my wife under arrest and where is my daughter?' An angry man demanded, whom I assumed was Mr Avery.

'Calm down sir,' I instructed, drawing his attention to me as two guards tried to stop him from going into the sitting room his wife was being held in.

'Who are you?' As soon as he turned to face me his face went pale and recognition flashed across it.

'Your highness,' he breathed, dropping into a low bow. I glared down at him, feeling my anger spike again. Had this man ever laid a hand on Aisling?

'Arrest him as well,' I commanded and two guards quickly moved to his side taking both of his arms.

'What, why? What have I done?' He asked in confusion.

'An innocent girl is in there on the edge of death,' I growled. 'How can you ask me what you could have possibly done to deserve this?'

'Flora?' He breathed, despair and sadness washing over him, but I shook my head harshly.

'No, Aisling. Flora died beside her after trying to help me save her. Not that you deserve to know.'

'Flora's gone?' He asked in disbelief and I turned my back on him not caring to see how upset he was for his daughter. I needed to get back to Aisling.

'Wait,' He shouted and I paused but refused to turn back and look at him. 'Aisling? Will she be all right?'

'Why do you care?' I growled, my fists clenched tightly by my sides. He was silent for a long time and finally, I turned back to look at him.

'Why do you care what happens to her?' I repeated angrily.

'She's…she's my daughter.' He barely whispered, his head hung low as I felt my initial shock at his revelation morph into uncontrollable rage.

'What?' I demanded, striding towards him.

'She's my daughter too.' He repeated a little louder, still refusing to look at me.

'You would do that to your own daughter? You would let your wife do that to your own daughter? She was a slave to you but you still stand there and tell me she was your flesh and blood? ' I accused barely stopping myself from tearing him limb from limb.

'I never hurt Aisling,' He replied in alarm looking up at me with startled eyes.

'I don't believe you.' I growled levelling his eyes with mine.

'I promise you, I would never hurt her. I loved her.' He finished in a whisper.

'Don't lie to me,' I scoffed.

'It's the truth.' He pleaded. 'I loved her mother very much, too much, but I was never allowed to be with her. We planned to run away. My parents were stuck in the old ways and they would have never allowed me to marry a maid but I loved Molly. On the night we planned to run away together my parents threw a party and announced my engagement to Malvolia. They knew what Molly and I were planning. They also knew that she was pregnant. They threatened to make her disappear if I refused to marry Malvolia. I couldn't let them hurt Molly or our child. I was weak, it was the only way I could see to protect them.' I looked down at the man in disgust. How could he have hurt the woman he loved as he had?

'Where's Molly? Why is Aisling here?' I ground out, anger consuming my vision.

'She died,' He answered sadly. 'She was a maid in the palace and died in one of the rebel attacks. They called me and gave me Aisling to take care of.'

'This is how you took care of her? By torturing her and making her a slave in a house she had every right to live in as an equal?' I demanded.

'When I brought her home Malvolia was six months pregnant with Flora, she didn't want my illegitimate child in her house but I couldn't just toss her out on the street. So we agreed to let her stay with the staff. Malvolia was unhappy still and I knew it.' He finished sadly.

'You knew what Malvolia was doing to Aisling and you just let it happen?' I was outraged by the cowardice of this man and quickly grabbed his shirt front lifting his pathetic form from the ground so his feet dangled beneath him.

'I never hurt her,' he said trying to calm my anger.

'No, but you let your wife do it. You allowed Aisling to live a life of suffering. Did she know you were her father?'

'No,' he answered quietly falling limp in my hold.

'You're a despicable man,' I spat throwing him to the ground. 'You deserve to rot in prison for the rest of your life.' His head hung low in defeat as he sat crumpled on the ground. I stared at him for a long time my mind consumed with hatred for him. How could he have allowed this to happen to Aisling and in the same breath tell me that he had love her?

'Is she going to be all right?' He asked in a weak voice, not raising his eyes to mine.

'You have no right to know about her wellbeing.' I growled and he nodded his head dejectedly. 'However, you should know you'll never see her again, you'll never be allowed to hurt her ever again.' I hissed, turning from him and heading back for Aisling. When I was almost to the door he spoke again.

'What's going to happen to me?' He asked and I felt my anger surge again. How could a man be so selfish, so weak?

'Your fate will be to live without both your daughters. You never deserved either of them.' I accused before disappearing into the room, never turning back to look at the man who may have cost me Aisling.

* * *

**_Amberly_**

It had been almost two days now since I heard Adam had left the palace in search of the mystery girl. Mother had told me her name was Aisling Zander. I could sense she had something more to say about her but she was holding back. I didn't push her because I was too worried about Adam and how he was handling all of this.

He hadn't contacted anyone since he arrived in Likely. His guards had contacted mom and dad telling them the situation was bad. I didn't get all of the details but there was something wrong with Aisling, she had been hurt but I didn't know how or why and I'm not sure mom and dad knew either.

The guards said Adam was livid with the person who had done it to her but I only had half the story. I needed to speak to Adam but he wasn't talking to anyone. He wouldn't leave her side. Last I heard they were at the local hospital and she still hadn't woken up. Dad was getting anxious because he needed Adam back but there was more to it than just needing him to return for the selected girls. I wish I was there, I was so tired of getting second hand information and half answers. I was so confused.

I was pacing my room when I heard a tentative knock on my door. I looked at it for a long time considering who it might be and whether I wanted them to come in. Finally, I called for them to enter and the door slowly opened to reveal someone I knew I didn't want to see.

'Amberly?' Anthony asked softly.

'I don't want to see you right now, Anthony.' I said, turning from him and moving to the glass doors which led to my balcony, overlooking the castle gardens.

'Are you sure you don't want some company, I know it's hard for you to be away from your family, especially with all that's going on.' He answered quietly as I heard the door close and his uncertain footsteps cross the room to me.

'Please, Anthony, just leave me alone,' I whispered wrapping my arms around myself tightly, trying to hide myself.

'Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?' He asked cautiously and I could feel myself crumbling.

'I just wish I was there,' I murmured, letting my chin fall against my chest.

'I know,' he consoled and I started as his arm wrapped around me but I didn't fight it. I found myself taking comfort in his closeness. I was never one to seek comfort from someone else's touch. As a child I had always kept myself at a distance, never initiating acts of affection, even with my brothers and sisters or my parents.

However, strangely I found myself comfortable and wanting of his arms around me and it was a little frightening. My eyes widened when I turned back to look at him but his face was caring and serious. Something I had never seen from him before, which made everything even more unsettling. Everything was so unclear. I couldn't deal with my feelings for Anthony today. Before now I didn't know I could have any feelings for him other than contempt and sometimes disgust and anger. So when he pulled me into his chest, holding me tightly I let him.

'It's going to be all right love,' he soothed running his hand calmingly up and down my back. I nodded in reply but couldn't force my mind to construct a sentence in reply. I was just so lost. Everything was uncertain and I felt like I was drifting. What was happening?

* * *

**_King Frederick_**

'What are you doing?' Olivier demanded angrily as she made her way over to me, where I was peeking through the gap in the door at my son and Amberly.

'Shhh,' I hissed, waving my hands at her, trying to keep her quiet. My wife had never been good at being silent. It was probably why she had never been able to pull any tricks on me over the years.

'Rick, are you spying on the poor girl? I swear-,' once she was close enough I quickly wrapped my hand over her mouth and pulled her close smiling at my wife's temper. She pulled at my hand trying to get me to release her but I didn't want to be found out. I heard her mumble my name several times and I looked down at her as her eyes were alight with an angry fire.

'Do you promise to be quiet love?' I asked with a mocking smile playing on my lips. She rolled her eyes at me exasperatedly, but nodded her head in agreement. Slowly, I removed my hand from her and she glared at me opening her mouth to say something.

'You promised,' I chastised and she fumed beside me but remained silent. I smiled and returned my attention to Anthony and Amberly.

'What are you looking at?' She whispered, ducking her head under mine so she could see. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and placed a gentle kiss in her hair. I never had been able to keep my hands off her whenever she was around.

'Our son trying to win some brownie points,' I whispered in her ear.

'He's got a long way to go,' she muttered as Anthony wrapped Amberly up in a tight hug.

'I think he can manage it.' I smiled as Amberly melted against him seeking comfort.

'No thanks to you,' Olivier murmured turning back to me.

'You know they're meant to be together,' I answered knowingly, pulling her close.

'I know but sometimes I'm not so sure. She's just so serious.' She mused as I pulled her down the hallway.

'You were too, remember love?' I laughed, placing a kiss on her cheek, remembering when we first met in her father's pub.

'I wasn't that serious,' she said defensively.

'Whatever you say love.' I answered as she swatted me playfully across the chest before falling into a thoughtful silence.

'Do you really think they'll be good together?' She asked after several minutes of silence.

'I think they're going to be perfect together, Anthony just needs to figure out how to win her over without getting himself killed in the process.' I chuckled, remembering the murderous look in the young princess's eyes when we had put toads in her room.

'Maybe we should start training Jared for the throne,' Olivier mused.

'Have faith love. They're going to be fine.' I grinned pulling her in for a kiss, trying to dispel all of her worries about her eldest son. Those two were going to be fine. It was just going to take longer than Anthony anticipated. Luckily I had taught my son to be very patient. Only those who were patient got what they truly desired. They would be together one day, even if Anthony made a million mistakes along the way and Amberly scolded him mercilessly. He would wait and grovel just to be near her again. I did it everyday with my beautiful wife and I knew he would too.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I decided we needed a little something happy so I included a little Anthony and Amberly and even some Frederick because I love him. Thank you for everyone who's reading and reviewing I love that you guys are liking it so far :)**

**To my beautiful guest from Austria I am so grateful that you gave my story a chance and even went through the effort to read it despite the language barrier. That's just amazing. I could probably go on forever about how amazing you are but I won't. However, if you had an account I'd probably give you a very long message in reply to your wonderful review. (Your english is very good by the way) Please thank your friend for me. I can't believe you guys were discussing my story, that's just mind blowing. Thank you so much :)**

**Again, thank you to everyone who is supporting my story, until next time you beautiful people :)**


	12. Eleven

**_Adam_**

'Your highness,' I started at the sudden voice, lifting my head from the bed. I must have drifted off at some point. My eyes darted to Aisling but she was as still as ever.

I had been here all night and she still hadn't woken up. The doctors weren't sure when she would but they assured me it would be soon. I couldn't tell if they were simply telling me what I wanted to hear or they were genuine in their assurances so my heart was in a constant state of unrest. My father's deadline was almost here but I was ignoring it. How could he possibly think I could leave her now?

'Your highness?' The voice said, a little louder this time.

'What is it?' I asked tiredly, reluctantly pulling my attention away from Aisling's sleeping face.

'The king is on the phone again, he wants to speak with you,' the guard answered not looking me in the eye.

'Tell, him I can't talk right now,' I sighed looking back at Aisling. My father had called several times since I arrived after they brought Aisling here but I refused him every time.

'He is being quite insistent, your highness. He said if you don't speak to him this time we are to take you to the palace immediately.' He replied uncomfortably.

'Fine,' I breathed. 'I'll be there in a minute.' The guard nodded and quickly left the room. I didn't want to leave her but I knew I had to. What if she woke up and I wasn't here?

Sadly I pulled my tired body from the chair and headed for the door of her room. How could this be happening?

Silently, I left the room and moved to where my guards were and one quickly handed me the phone.

'Adam?' My father's urgent voice echoed clearly through the phone and I knew I wasn't going to enjoy this conversation.

'Father,' I answered defeatedly.

'You've been ignoring my calls,' He answered, anger edging into his voice.

'I've been busy.' I answered shortly.

'You are the prince Adam, you can't do this.'

'You gave me two days,' I answered angrily. 'They aren't up yet.'

'Adam, you need to be home tonight.' He said firmly.

'I'm not leaving unless she's with me.' I replied defiantly, feeling my anger begin to rise.

'Adam, you have responsibilities. There are thirty-four girls here and no prince.'

'Send them home,' I answered simply.

'Adam, I mean it. You will be home tonight.' Before I even had a chance to answer the line went dead and I was left clutching a silent phone. What was I going to do?

'Your highness?' One of the men asked, but I was in no fit state to answer. All I could do was stand there, lost.

'I-I…' There were no words I had to describe how I was feeling or what I needed. I couldn't just leave her. She needed to come back with me.

'I need to see her doctor,' I announced finally, not looking at the concerned faces of my guards.

'Yes, your highness,' one of them replied before rushing off to find the man responsible for Aisling. Numbly, I walked back to her room and slipped inside. Shutting the door softly behind me I leant my head back against it taking in a deep breath.

I walked quietly to her side again and sat on the bed beside her, taking her hand in mine. She was looking better than yesterday, her body no longer covered in dirt and grime and all the dried blood removed. However, the bruises were still there, purple and painful.

'You're safe Aisling, I'll always keep you safe. Just please come back to me and I'll keep you safe forever,' I vowed placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before the doctor came rushing in. Eager to please the demanding prince.

'What's wrong your highness?' He asked nervously looking between Aisling and myself in confusion.

'I need to return to the palace.' I answered flatly and he continued to look on with uncertainty. 'Ailsing needs to come with me.' He was silent for a moment, considering my request. I had no idea if it was possible but I needed it to be.

'Of course your highness,' he finally answered moving to Aisling's side.

'Thank you,' I muttered, gripping her hand tightly in mine. She was never going to be in danger again.

* * *

_**Maxon**_

I hated being this way to Adam, but he was the prince. It was his responsibility to be here, attending his duties but he was with her. I hated asking him to leave, knowing if it were America nothing would have been able to pull me away. I felt my mind tearing in two, fighting the duties of a king and ones of a father. It was familiar, I had battled it since taking the throne and America falling pregnant with Amberly. Even after all these years the balance was constantly shifting in my mind.

'Maxon?' America's warm voice asked hesitantly from my office door. I realised I was clutching the phone receiver so tightly my knuckles had turned white.

'I hate doing this,' I ground out, finally releasing the phone from my hold.

'Then don't,' she answered simply and I let out a groan of frustration leaning back in my chair.

'You know he needs to be home, this competition can't wait any longer. We can't tell the nation where he is and the girls are upset they haven't met him yet.'

'I know, but you can't make him leave without her, he'll hate you and resent you for it.' She tentatively made her way into the room as I tried to calm my anger and frustration.

'I know, it's just…' I didn't even know anymore. Everything was just too much. The balance was tipping and I didn't seem to be able to stop it.

'Maxon, he's your son,' she said firmly, sitting down on my desk facing me.

'I know but I'm also king and he is the prince. The country needs him here-'

'And he needs you to support him,' she implored.

'I do, as a father I support him but as a king I cannot condone his behaviour.' I said in frustration, dropping my head in my hands.

'Maxon, it's going to be fine. Adam will come home, soon.' She assured getting up to run her hands soothingly over my shoulders.

'I know, I just don't like that he's out there at all. It's not safe.'

'I know you're worried Maxon, but you need to trust him.'

'I know and I do, it's the rest of the world I don't trust.' I sighed, taking both of America's hands in my own.

'He'll be home soon,' she reassured as I pulled her in front of me.

'Let's talk about something else.'

'Amberly called again,' she smiled, thinking about our overprotective daughter.

'She's relentless,' I sighed.

'She cares for Adam,' she said placing a sweet kiss on my forehead.

'What about the prince?' I asked trying to get my mind off Adam.

'She seems to be coming around, maybe, I don't know. I think he was turning on the Glaystone charm.'

'I didn't think it would work on her,' I answered a little stunned by my stubborn daughter's turn around.

'I think she's just home sick and needs someone to lean on.' America mused. 'As soon as he does something mischievous I'm sure she'll change right back and that poor prince won't know what hit him.'

'I just hope they don't let her near anything deadly, like a knife or a gun. They may not have a prince anymore.' I replied seriously. If that prince pushed her far enough there was no telling how she would react.

'I'm sure he'll win her over eventually. Frederick called and told me Anthony was trying to comfort her and she let him.' I looked up at America in surprise and she nodded her head at my silent question.

'Maybe, there's hope for him yet,' I laughed, feeling some of the weight lift from my shoulders. America always knew how to make everything feel a little lighter.

'Amberly said they were going to a ribbon cutting ceremony today for a new hospital. She seemed optimistic, if still a little homesick. I think she's going to be just fine.' She announced, but I still had my doubts.

'At least one of our children will be.'

'Adam will be fine as well Maxon.'

'I know,' I sighed as my phone began to ring.

'Amberly,' America chuckled moving from my hold and making her way from the room.

'Why do I need to talk to her?' I asked reaching over for the receiver.

'I've already spoken to her twice today, it's your turn. I'm going to see what our other three children are up to. I noticed Marinda was sneaking around the selected's rooms.' She answered, shaking her head and leaving me alone to speak with my eldest daughter.

Sighing heavily I picked up the receiver and prepared for the onslaught.

* * *

**_Amberly_**

'Why will no one tell me what's going on?' I demanded.

'Amberly, we're telling you everything we know. Aisling is hurt and Adam won't leave her side. I've told him he needs to be back to the palace tonight otherwise the guards will bring him with or without her. That is all we know.' Dad finished tiredly.

'What's wrong with her?' I asked for the hundredth time. I had even called Marinda and she didn't know either.

'Adam won't say, the guards don't know the whole story but it has something to do with Aisling's father and stepmother.'

'The one who was arrested?' I clarified.

'Yes, her,' dad affirmed.

'Princess Amberly, the prince is requesting your presence in the foyer. They are preparing to leave.' My maid informed me and I nodded absently returning my attention to the conversation with my father.

'I need to go dad, but please I need to know what's going on.' I begged getting up from my chair.

'You'll know as soon as we do Amberly. He should be home in a few hours.'

'Call me immediately,' I instructed.

'Of course my darling,' and I could hear the amusement in his tone.

'Dad, this isn't funny.' I chastised.

'I know Amberly, we'll call you as soon as he gets home.' He chuckled.

'Bye dad,' I answered angrily.

'Amberly?' He called down the phone as I moved to end the call.

'What?' I demanded in frustration.

'I love you, my darling.' He said sincerely and I immediately felt my anger slip away.

'I love you too dad,' I smiled.

'Your grandfather hasn't heard from you in a while. You might want to give him a call.' He suggested.

'I know,' I sighed, I had been so busy worrying about Adam I hadn't had the chance to call him. The truth was I missed him too much and I didn't want to hear his voice in case it was the final thing that tipped me over the edge causing me to go running home to my family. Things were definitely better here but I still felt the overwhelming sensation of homesickness everyday. I just missed my family so much.

'Bye Amberly.'

'Goodbye dad.' I quickly ended the call and rushed from my room for the foyer. I didn't want to be late and miss them. I needed to get out of the palace. I hadn't left since I arrived over a week ago and it was beginning to warp my mind. Yesterday, I even allowed Anthony to comfort me.

After he left last night my mind went into overdrive. How could I have let him do that? What did it mean and why did it feel so good?

Just as I rounded the corner for the stairs that led down to the foyer I quickly shook my head, I couldn't leave my mind so frazzled when I was around him. He somehow weaselled his way under my skin yesterday and I couldn't let that happen again. Honestly, when he left I felt fear engulf me and confusion reigned in my mind. He was a child, how could I allow him to be anything more in my mind. It was only setting myself up for future heartache.

Taking a deep breath I walked steadily down the stairs and looked up to find Anthony's eyes on me the entire time. No one else was in the room except for us. I felt myself blush under his intense gaze and then I quickly scolded myself for my irrational reaction.

'Good afternoon, Amberly,' he smiled offering me his arm.

'Where is everyone?' I asked reluctantly placing my arm in his and allowing him to lead me from the castle.

'They left a few moments ago, we're going separately.'

'Oh, okay,' I stuttered, not entirely sure I was comfortable being alone with him in a confined space.

When we were outside a butler opened the car door and Anthony helped me inside, following closely behind.

We sat in silence for the majority of the trip but when we were nearing the hospital my nerves were in tatters. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around both of mine, which were almost shaking in my lap.

'Hey, what's wrong love?' He asked dipping his head so his eyes were level with mine. I saw the sincerity in them and my heart gave an odd double beat in my chest.

'I-I'm…' I stuttered not sure how to tell him.

'What's wrong Amberly?' He asked a little concerned moving a little closer and my heart gave a more excited beat than before. What was wrong with it?

'I'm…' I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before letting all my words rush out in a single breath. 'I'm afraid of crowds.'

'What?' He asked a little surprised.

'I don't like crowds, they frighten me.' I admitted again, feeling ashamed.

'But, you're a princess. You're in front of crowds all the time.' He stated a little bemused.

'I know, it's irrational but when I was five we were doing a tour of the country and the crowd got a little riotous. I was clinging to my father's hand when we got separated. I was safe but I didn't know where my parents were. It was an hour before they were able to reunite us and by that time I was shaking so terribly that my teeth were chattering.' I admitted, remembering how my father had held me for hours afterward trying to soothe me, patiently waiting for my fear to leave my body.

'I've never been in front of a crowd without Adam by my side holding my hand. I need him to calm me, to remind me I won't get separated.' I continued in a quiet voice. I was so embarrassed by my irrational fear I couldn't even look him in the eye. We had stopped by now and everyone was waiting for us to get out of the car and I could feel my anxiety increasing.

'Amberly, it's going to be fine. We have guards everywhere. No one is going to get to you, you'll be safe.' He tried to reassure me.

'It doesn't matter,' I muttered, pulling my hands from his and clenching them tightly in my lap.

'Amberly, what if I held your hand the entire time? I promise I won't let it go.' He said earnestly, but I refused to believe him.

'I can do this,' I said determinedly, taking a settling breath. I could do this, it was about time I learnt to stand on my own.

'Please, love, let me do this for you.' He begged reaching for my hand again and surprisingly I allowed him to take it.

'I don't need you,' I said harshly looking down at our hands.

'I know love,' he chuckled pulling me from the car and I felt like the noise of the crowd was pushing us backward and inexplicably I held his hand tighter feeling my eyes go wide.

'It's okay love, I've got you,' he whispered in my ear and I nodded my head numbly in reply. There were people everywhere. The guards were escorting us to the platform Anthony's family were already on, which had been set up in front of the hospital. There was a massive red ribbon covering the doors to the entrance of the hospital and I noticed little Elliot was holding a pair of scissors which were almost larger than him.

I followed behind Anthony, never letting his hand go, trying to block out the noise. I thought of anything to take my mind off it until we stood beside the royal family and I was forced to look out at all the people. I felt my face go blank and my body go ridged, like it usually did at large gatherings. I felt Anthony's eyes on me but I ignored him. This was the only way I knew how to cope. I needed to hide everything, show nothing. Anthony squeezed my hand but I was numb.

* * *

**_Anthony_**

She was scaring me, her face was devoid of emotion and her body stiff. At first, in the car I thought she was joking but then I remembered it was Amberly and she wouldn't joke about anything. She was terrified and all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and make her fears go away but I knew I couldn't. I knew she wouldn't have let me.

Despite yesterday, I knew she wouldn't let me do it for a second time. When she had been walking down the stairs back at the castle I could see the uncertainty in her eyes and I didn't want to push it but looking at her now I was afraid. How did she shut down like that? She gave nothing away. It was as if a wall came up behind her eyes and she wouldn't let anyone in.

When my father began the ceremony I reluctantly looked out at the crowd and put a practiced smile on my face. I usually enjoyed these events. I loved to interact with the people but feeling Amberly's wooden body beside me all I wanted to do was get her away from it all. That's when I remembered what my father and I had planned for today. We always did something when we came out among the people. I didn't think Amberly would react too well to this but it was too late now and I really wanted to do it. Maybe she would be all right, maybe she might even want to join in.

Once Elliot awkwardly managed to manoeuvre the giant scissors to cut the ribbon my father looked over at me and winked. I offered him a weak smile and turned to Amberly.

'Amberly, I need to do something with my father.' I offered vaguely but her face gave away nothing. She simply nodded her head robotically, her eyes looking right through me.

'Elliot,' I called and my little brother quickly rushed over to my side, thankfully he had pt the scissors down.

'Ant?' he asked eagerly.

'Ant?' Amberly questioned, her face slipping into something less neutral.

'That's what I call him,' Elliot announced beaming up at me and I shook my head at my little brother.

'He's the only one who calls me that,' I said in a low, amused voice, ruffling my brother's hair.

'I'm allowed because I'm cute,' my brother explained and I saw a small smile cross Amberly's face, the crowd forgotten.

'Hey, Elliot, I need you to do something for me, it's really important.' I said gravely, crouching down in front of him.

'What is it Ant?' He asked his little face all serious.

'I need you to stay with Amberly. Do you think you can do that for me?' He nodded his little head emphatically his blond hair swaying with the movement. He quickly moved away from me and took Amberly's hand in his looking out at the crowd accusingly and I smiled at my youngest brother.

'Are you going to be all right, love?' I asked, standing back at my full height and looking down at Amberly who was watching Elliot with a warm smile in her lips.

'We'll be fine,' she laughed without looking at me. I gave her one last glance before I disappeared after my father's retreating back, dragging Jared after me.

'She's not going to like this Anthony,' he warned gravely. My brother was always so serious, he definitely didn't get my father's genes despite looking almost exactly like the two of us. He enjoyed riling me but he never enjoyed participating in any of our jokes. He was quiet and reserved when he wasn't around us. Mum said he was like our grandfather, but he died before I ever met him.

Somehow, I managed to rope him in today but usually he remained as far away from our pranks as possible. Maybe today I should have as well.

* * *

**_Amberly_**

After several minutes and Anthony still hadn't returned I began to get nervous.

'Elliot, where did they go?' I asked looking down at the youngest prince who seemed completely at ease.

'I don't know, they'll be back soon. Don't worry Amberly, I'll protect you.' He answered firmly scanning the crowd still. I returned my attention to the crowd as well who were dispersing after the ceremony was complete. The area was almost clear when I noticed a group of men dressed in camouflage who looked really suspicious. I looked over at Queen Olivier in alarm but she looked completely calm. What was going on? The men were trying to make their way stealthily around the area as the remaining crowd looked on in amusement. Why were they amused? These men looked threatening. Was that a gun?

'Elliot? What's going on?' I asked nervously as another group of men entered the area dressed in similar camouflage but with a red armbands around their right arms.

'Elliot, they have guns,' I announced trying to pull him from the stage. Before I even had time to react I heard a strange sound and Elliot dropped to the floor in front of me as the queen moved off the stage and into the hospital shaking her head.

'Elliot!' I cried dropping beside him. 'Elliot?' I rolled him over and saw a purple stain on his little suit and looked down at him in confusion.

'I'm dying Amberly, quick, save yourself. You still have time,' He wheezed, dramatically.

'What?' Before I had a chance to figure out what had just happened the area erupted with the strange sounds and people were covered in different colours of paint.

'What's happening?' I demanded, asking the guard beside Elliot and I.

'Paintball war,' He said a little amused and I noticed the street had been cordoned off and the crowd was at the barrier watching as the fight erupted.

'What do you mean paintball fight?' I asked looking out at the scene in alarm.

'The princes and the king are having a war, it's been going on for some time now.' He explained, before I had a chance to ask anymore questions something hard hit me in the stomach and I recoiled in pain.

'What was that?' I asked, outraged looking down at the red stain on my blue dress.

'That was Prince Anthony,' the guard nodded towards one of the fighters who was saluting me. This was ridiculous. I quickly felt my anger begin to boil and I looked up at the guard who stumbled slightly at my harsh glare.

'Give me your gun,' I demanded.

'Umm…your highness, my gun isn't a paintball gun.' He explained nervously placing a hand on the gun at his waist.

'I know,' I answered getting up to stand in front of him.

'Princess, I can't let you have my gun,' he replied anxiously taking another step back from me.

'Fine,' I said angrily turning from him and jumping off the stage leaving the still dying Elliot and storming towards Anthony. I didn't even notice all the paint pellets flying around me, my focus was solely on the childish prince whose face had turned a satisfying pale white.

'Amberly-,'

'What is wrong with you?' I cut him off, jabbing my finger into his chest.

'I-,'

'How can you be so irresponsible? A paintball fight in the middle of the city? Someone could get hurt.'

'Amber-.'

'No, I don't want to hear it, you and your father deserve whatever you get. This was dangerous and irresponsible. I can't believe the two of you.' I almost screeched and I watched as his face morphed into a cocky smirk. Immediately, I felt my anger spike. How could he possibly think this was funny?

'Were you afraid I would get hurt love?' He asked, stepping closer to me and I quickly stepped away from him in disgust.

'I can't believe you,' I answered exasperatedly, flinging my arms in the air.

'Amberly, no one was going to get hurt,' He smiled walking towards me again.

'You shot me,' I yelled in outrage.

'It's only paint love,' He smirked only infuriating me further.

'Amberly, I didn't know you would be joining us,' Jared had appeared at my side holding his own gun and I quickly snatched it from him and aimed it at Anthony. It was much heavier than I thought it would be.

'Amberly,' Anthony said nervously stepping away from me.

'Anthony,' I replied in a low voice wrapping my finger around the trigger.

'You're meant to be on my side Jared,' He accused, yelling at the smirking Jared who had his arms crossed over his chest.

'If we're picking sides I choose her's,' he answered pointing at me, my focus never wavering from Anthony.

'Amberly, please, why don't you just put the gun down and we can talk about this.' Anthony reasoned eyeing the gun warily.

'You should have thought about that before you shot me.' I answered menacingly revelling in his fear.

'Shoot him Amberly,' Jared encouraged and I was more than willing to oblige him. I got three good shots at his chest before dropping the heavy gun and turning away from him as he doubled over.

'Grow up Anthony.'

'You tell him Amberly,' Jared laughed as I stormed away.

'Paintball fight,' I muttered under my breath stopping beside the over dramatic Elliot.

'Are you done dying?' I asked impatiently.

'Sure,' He said jumping to his feet and grabbing my hand.

'Good, let's go then,' I announced pulling him in the direction of the waiting cars.

'Isn't Ant going back with you?' He asked confused but keeping pace beside me.

'He can walk back for all I care, or better yet he doesn't need to come back at all.' I seethed opening the door for the youngest prince.

'Are you mad at me Amberly?' He asked nervously.

'No, Elliot only your brother,' I sighed as he smiled and jumped into the car before I followed him in.

'You know Amberly, I think Ant really likes you,' he announced as the car began to roll away from the paintball chaos.

'He has a funny way of showing it,' I mumbled glaring out the window as London passed us by. It was a city which had been untouched by time, untouched by war. Apparently in the first two world wars it was heavily hit by the violence of war but in the last two it remained relatively unscathed physically but like all the other nations in the world the scars of war ran deep among the people. However, unlike Illean's people, the people of England seemed to be in high spirits. How was it possible that a nation with two children as the ruler and future ruler seemed to be happy and prospering? Yet in my own country a frivolous selection was used to boost morale. A weight too heavy for my younger brother's shoulders. I just hoped he was going to be okay. I just wanted to know what was going on.

* * *

_**Adam**_

We were finally on the plane back to the palace. I don't know how the doctors did it, nor did I care as long as she was returning with me. She was sleeping soundly on a makeshift bed that had been strapped into the plane. She had all kinds of tubes and bandages over her but she was here and that was all that counted. I just wished she would wake up so I knew she was all right.

I didn't even know what I was going to do with the rest of the girls back at the palace. I knew I wanted her but what if she didn't want me? She seemed pretty adamant not to come with me when I asked her before…the incident. What if her opinion hadn't changed? What would happen when I told her Flora wasn't here anymore? What was I going to do about her father's identity? Did I tell her? Would she hate me? I couldn't handle it if she hated me.

I got up and started to move around the plane needing to take my thoughts off everything. I couldn't keep running through the what if's in my mind. I needed to believe she would want to be with me. I wouldn't do anything till she woke up. When she woke up everything would be fine. I needed to believe that.

I let out a groan and ran both my hands through my hair in frustration. I didn't even remember the last time I showered or ate. It all felt like one long night. One I wasn't likely to wake up from until her eyes were open again.

'Your highness, we'll be landing soon and we need you to take your seat and fasten your seatbelt,' the stewardess said and I nodded my head reluctantly. I took the seat closest to Aisling taking one of her hands in mine and placing a soft kiss on it.

It was late into the night now so most of the palace should be sleeping but I didn't doubt both of my parents would be there to greet me. I knew everything was about to get a whole lot more complicated. When I returned I would be the prince again. There were duties I had been ignoring and thirty-four girls I needed to entertain. When all I really wanted to do was wait by her side until her beautiful green eyes lit up the world again.

As soon as I stepped off this plane I would return to reality and dreams would be a distant memory. There was no time for them in my world.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter took longer than usual. I don't know why but for some reason I just couldn't seem to figure out how to write it. Oh well, it's here now so I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing, I love all of you :) especially my beautiful Austrian Guest, I still think it's amazing that you go through so much effort to read my story.**

**Lolo I'm sorry I kept you impatiently waiting for so long, please forgive me :)**

**Until next time my wonderful readers...**


	13. Twelve

**_Aisling_**

Slowly, the room started to come into focus and I groaned slightly as the pain hit me, like a powerful wave. Where was I?

I tried to sit up but it caused excruciating pain to erupt in my body and I clenched my eyes closed trying to ward it off. The pain seemed to be everywhere, right down to my very bones.

Prying my eyes open and steeling myself against the pain, I tried to take in my surroundings. Immediately, my heart began to race as I realised I didn't recognise them. Where was I?

Trying to stay calm I tried to focus on everything around me, looking for anything I recognised.

I was lying on the softest bed I'd ever been on, with warm heavy blankets that actually kept me cozy. It was a feeling I had never experienced before and it helped to quell some of the pain as I revelled in their luxury. Looking above my head I saw a wispy canopy of white and light purple hanging from the four posts of the bed. I gingerly turned to the giant window in the room and looked out at the brilliant blue sky, filled with fluffy white clouds. The sun was casting a bright, comforting light over the room, a warm glow spreading across the lavender comforter.

How did I get here? Where was here? Last I remembered Malvolia was dragging me towards the fireplace.

My heart jolted at the memory and my body clenched in anticipation sending another pulse of pain through my body.

My breathing was short and sharp with every breath causing crippling pain to wrap around my chest. I winced at the pain and an equally unbearable agony spread from my cheek and through my head, until the pain was throbbing in rhythm with my struggling heart. If there were any other injuries on my body I couldn't feel them, the pain from the ones in my chest and head were causing me the most trouble, consuming all my attention.

Who put me here? Where's Malvolia? Where's Flora? I hope Adam never sees me like this.

I quickly squashed down the rogue thought as a tear fell from my eye, burning a path across my cheek and falling to the soft pillow my head was resting on. What was happening?

'Lady Zander?' A sweet voice asked beside me and I jolted in alarm and defence. Who did that voice belong to? My distress only caused all my wounds to scream in protest and I shut my eyes again to try and deal with the pain. Who was lady Zander?

'Oh miss you can't move,' they scolded lightly and I had a horrible realisation. They thought I was lady Zander. That couldn't be right. Had I woken up in an alternate universe? How hard had Malvolia hit me?

'Get the prince and the doctor,' someone else instructed and I heard hurried feet retreating from the room. Confused and frightened, I tried to lift myself from the bed but another round of blinding pain swept through my body from the tips of my toes to the roots of my hair. Struggling to keep my eyes open, my vision began to swim and black spots were dancing at the edges. I could feel myself slipping and all I wanted to do was give into the darkness.

'Miss, you need to keep your eyes open. The prince will be here soon,' they tried to reassure me but all I wanted to do was close them. I didn't care if the prince was coming. I couldn't breathe and I felt my panic rising only making it more difficult to get the air I needed. I just wanted it all to end.

* * *

**_Adam_**

'Adam?'

'Hmm…' I mumbled not looking up from my food I'd been playing with for the last half an hour.

'There are six girls looking at you like they're going to eat you and another seven who look like they want to hug you just so they can get that wounded puppy dog look off your face.'

'I don't have a puppy dog face,' I answered Marinda defensively, dropping my fork loudly.

'Nice,' she smiled and I looked up to find almost all eyes in the room on me.

'Great,' I mumbled ducking my eyes again. It had been three days since I returned with Aisling and despite wanting to spend all my time with her my parents had been keeping me busy. Dad had me doing more with him to help run the country and mom wanted me to show more attention to the girls of the selection but all I wanted to do was be with Aisling.

She hadn't woken up yet and everyday made me more and more nervous that maybe she wouldn't. I had them keep her in the room she had been assigned as one of the selected so she would be comfortable. When I had brought her in from the car that first night my parents had watched me sadly but said nothing as I took her straight to her room and rested her on her bed.

The doctor came immediately to stabilise her but that was all she was, stable. Who knew the damage which lay beneath the surface? I could only imagine the true scars Malvolia had inflicted. She had fractured ribs and a severe head wound along with several other injuries but they would all heal. I was afraid of the damage Malvolia might have inflicted on her heart. Did she even want to wake up?

'Adam,' my mother hissed as I tucked my hand in my pocket, holding her silver bracelet I wasn't ready to surrender to her yet.

'What?' I demanded angrily.

'You're being very rude,' she answered in a low voice so the many girls in the dinning room didn't overhear, despite all of them staring at me intently.

'This is ridiculous,' I muttered, angrily. 'I wanted to see Aisling this morning, but instead I'm here in a room filled with girls I don't even want to be here.'

'Adam,' my father's warning voice came over the top just as one of the maids assigned to Aisling came running into the room with a startled look on her face. My heart came to an abrupt stop in my chest and a terrifying thought ran through my mind. _There was something wrong with Aisling._

I quickly got to my feet, almost knocking my chair to the floor in my haste to go to the maid.

'What's wrong?' I demanded in a quiet voice leading the maid out of the room of gawking girls.

'She's awake your highness,' she answered hurriedly and I didn't wait for her to continue. I broke out into a frantic run heading straight for her room. She was awake, she was finally awake.

* * *

**_Aisling_**

Suddenly, just when I thought I couldn't hold on any longer the doors to the room crashed open and a frantic voice called for me through my pain.

'Aisling!' They breathed as a large, warm hand wrapped around mine. Startled, I looked down to find Adam by my side, a terrified and relieved look in his eyes. How could someone even manage a look like that?

All of a sudden I realised my arms were bare. The one he was holding was the arm which had all my burn scars on it. I quickly tried to pull my hand free from his grasp to hide my shame but he held firmly, keeping it clasped in both of his own.

'Aisling, please you need to calm down,' he soothed, brushing hair back from my face as the tears began to bite at the back of my throat again. I never wanted anyone to see the evidence of my shame, my weakness. Yet, there they were on full display, for everyone to see. Looking at them the tears began to tumble down my face and collected on the pillow.

'Aisling,' he whispered gently swiping at the tear drops as they fell. Eventually, his gaze followed my own and I saw the anger consume his beautiful features and his grip on me tightened.

'Aisling, look at me,' he ordered, resting a hand tenderly on my uninjured cheek, keeping my eyes solely on him. The tears continued to silently fall but I was trapped in his intense gaze, momentarily forgetting the pain.

'Aisling, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. More than that you have a strength many desire but very few possess. Every scar, every burn is a reminder of how strong you are. Do not be ashamed.' He finished fiercely but I knew the truth. Every time I looked at my marred skin I didn't see strength, I only saw my weakness. I only saw the reminder of what I was, who I was. Worthless.

Adam was looking at me intently when another man entered the room hurriedly. However, he maintained a practiced look of calm on his face. Adam placed a quick kiss on my forehead and stepped aside, but didn't let my hand go. The doctor dropped his bag beside the bed and pulled out a scary looking needle and my eyes widened in horror.

'Don't worry Lady Zander,' He soothed with a trusting smile. 'I'm just going to give you something for the pain. I'm sorry but it's going to make you a little drowsy.' I tried to nod my head, but all I could see was the needle, moving closer and closer to my arm. I vaguely felt Adam squeezing my hand but I didn't give him any reaction. All my attention was on the needle that kept moving closer to the vulnerable skin of my arm.

I let out a sigh of relief as he placed the needle inside the tube which I hadn't noticed was already inserted in my arm.

Almost immediately I felt the pain in my body begin to recede until it felt as if I was floating. It was as if a warm blanket was wrapping tightly around my body, squeezing all the pain out of me.

I noticed the doctor leaving the room after he muttered something to Adam but I was in a warm, liquid haze and nothing seemed to be able to touch me.

Suddenly, the bed dipped beside me and I forced my eyes to focus on Adam's face above me.

'I'm so glad I get to see your beautiful eyes again,' he murmured, leaning down and placing another kiss on my forehead.

'Adam?' I whispered, as sleep tried, mercilessly, to claim me.

'What is it Aisling?' He asked, his eyes never leaving mine.

'Where's Flora?' I questioned, trying to raise my voice above a whisper.

'How about you get some rest? We need to get you better,' he answered and I saw something odd flash through his eyes but it disappeared before I could understand what it was.

'Flora,' I muttered again as my eyes dropped shut and the rest of the world fell away.

* * *

**_Adam_**

I watched in relief as her eyes drifted closed. I couldn't tell her yet. She looked so weak and fragile. How as I meant to tell her that her only friend was gone? How could I possibly tell her that another person in her life had been taken from her?

I brushed the hair from her face my heart beating a little slower knowing that she was sleeping peacefully when I heard footsteps approach behind me. I quickly tucked her arms under the covers before turning around to face my father. It was her choice whether she revealed the pain other's had inflicted upon her, not mine. I wouldn't take that decision from her.

'Adam, how is she?' He asked softly, lingering at the threshold of the room.

'She's resting now, I think the pain was too overwhelming for her.' I informed him, keeping my eyes on my sleeping angel.

'She just needs time Adam,' he said quietly.

'I know it's just so hard to see her suffer. If I could take her pain away I would, but I can't.' I answered in frustration.

'I know, I was the same when your mother was hurt.'

'How did you cope? I want to tear the palace apart and see the person who did this to her suffer, just as she does.' I growled.

'I tore my room apart after your mother was shot. I was so angry. At myself, at the people who had done it to her but mostly I was angry at your grandfather. All the time he wanted America gone and he didn't care how.' He admitted darkly and I looked up at him in shock. I always knew there was an underlying tension between the two, especially when mom was around but I never thought this was the reason.

'Grandfather wanted mom dead?' I asked, outraged.

'He wanted her out of my selection and as far away from me as possible. At the time I hated him for what he had done but I feared him too much to confront him. When I did try to protect her from him you mother begged me not to. She wanted to protect me even though she was the one lying in the hospital bed with the bullet wound.' He remembered, shaking his head at my mother's stubbornness.

'Why would grandfather hurt you? You're his son,' I asked confused. Dad had never threatened any of us. Any threats of bodily harm would always come from mom and you knew she would never follow through on it.

'Your grandfather was a different man back then,' he answered in a low voice as something dark crossed his face and I wondered what about his past could cause such a look to cross his face.

'Why don't you stay here for the rest of the day? You should be by her side so she knows she isn't alone.' My father announced shaking the darkness from his eyes. 'Whatever you saved her from Adam was truly horrific. She deserves to know she is more than others have treated her in the past.'

He rested his hand on my shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze before turning to leave.

'Thanks dad,' I replied keeping my eyes on Aisling, who was still sleeping peacefully beside me, her rhythmic breathing a comfort to me.

* * *

I stayed by her side for the remainder of the day, content to watch her sleep. I tried to keep my thoughts away from who had done this to her but I often found myself trying to control my anger thinking about the hateful woman who had caused her so much pain. How could she be so cruel to such a beautiful girl with an innocent soul?

She hadn't woken up before today and still I only had mere minutes with her before she was unconscious again. Everyday my heart became uncertain of what she would need when she finally did wake up for good. I didn't want to overwhelm her. Everything had changed for her. How could I ask her to be more than what I guessed she was ready for? I would need to wait, play out the competition. I just hoped that someday she would be ready. I could give her time, I would give her anything.

I wanted to be by her side when she woke again. I wanted to reassure her of her safety and more than anything I wanted to bring a smile to her face and see the stars dancing in her eyes.

When my younger sister came trotting in hours later, I didn't welcome the intrusion.

'Adam,' she said hesitantly from the door, opening it a sliver, allowing the hallway light to peek in. 'Mom said you need to come down for dinner.'

'Not tonight Nia, tell mom I'll get something later.' I replied, not willing to take my eyes off Aisling for a moment. I was sitting beside her on the bed now, with a book beside me, but I had no intention of reading it.

'Mom, said you have to come down. She said you can't keep ignoring the other girls like this.' She repeated what our mother told her to say and I wondered why she didn't just come here and tell me herself.

'I don't care Nia, tell her she can send them all home if she wants,' I replied angrily, rubbing my thumb across Aisling's hairline.

'Is this really her Adam, the girl from that night?' Harmonia asked quietly, stepping cautiously into the room.

'She's the one I intend to marry Harmonia,' I replied with conviction. If I could feel her loss this deeply when she hadn't even left I knew I needed to keep her by my side always. I just needed to convince her of that.

'She's very pretty Adam,' my sister mused sitting gently on the edge of the bed.

'She's perfect,' I whispered reverently, trailing my hand down the side of her face.

'What happened to her?' She asked innocently and I felt the anger rise from the bottom of my feet and begin to build.

'A very bad woman hurt her,' I said simply, trying to control my emotions.

'Did you rescue her Adam?' She questioned looking up at her older brother with unmasked hope and adoration.

'Yeah, I did Nia. No one deserves to be hurt like Aisling has been.' I replied fiercer than I intended.

'Does she love you Adam?' Harmonia asked and I felt the question lodge deep in my heart. How could she love me? She didn't even know me yet and the last time I spoke to her she didn't want anything to do with me.

'I'm not sure, but I hope she will someday soon,' I answered looking at her resting body hopefully.

'You should stay Adam, I'll tell mom.' Harmonia said quietly, running her little finger along Aisling's forehead.

'Thanks Nia,' I whispered returning all my attention to my resting beauty.

'She's special Adam,' She said quietly before getting up and leaving the room.

'I know,' I murmured. I didn't need my twelve year old sister to tell me how valuable Aisling was. She was everything and it terrified me.

* * *

**_Aisling_**

When I woke the second time in the darkened room, I was far less startled than before. I was grateful to whatever the doctor had given me because my body no longer felt like it was trying to come apart at the seams. I was blissfully numb to whatever healing my body was trying to achieve. There was still a dull ache in my side but mostly I was ignorant to any pain.

I slowly turned my head, sensing a presence beside me and found a sleeping prince slumped awkwardly in the pillows. What was he doing here?

'Adam?' I croaked, my voice rough from not being used. I wondered how long I had been out for.

At first Adam didn't stir, so I tried again, this time a little louder.

'Adam?' Slowly he pried his eyes open and blinked a few times staring down at me until a wide smile spread across his face and I was stunned by his handsomeness. I quickly tried to shake the thought from my head but it was already there, circling around in my thoughts.

'Aisling, you're awake,' he announced, shifting into a less awkward position, obviously trying hard not to jostle me in any way.

'What are you doing here?' I asked a little confused, I had almost convinced myself that last time I woke up was a dream and when I woke up for real I would be in the cellar, curled up on my bed of old clothes and blankets. 'Where is here?'

'The palace,' he answered cautiously, watching me for the reaction he must have been expecting to come. He didn't need to wait long.

'What? Why? Where's Flora?' I demanded trying to push myself out of the bed, but even if my body wasn't refusing to cooperate with me and my side hadn't started screaming at me, his arm pinning me down would have kept me in place.

'You have a fractured rib Aisling and god knows what else. You need to rest.' He instructed firmly but I could see the worry swirling in his steel blue eyes.

'Why am I here?' I asked again.

'I brought you here,' He said, before cautiously removing his arm from my shoulders.

'You didn't even ask me,' I answered incredulously.

'You weren't in a fit state to answer and I did ask you.'

'I told you I didn't want to come, did you forget our conversation out by the tree.' I answered angrily.

'And I said it wasn't an option, you were coming with me, I am the prince,' he retorted arrogantly.

'You can't take unconscious girls away from their homes. It's immoral.' I accused, clenching my fists.

'That wasn't a home Aisling. I wasn't going to leave you with that monster.' He growled, his eyes taking on a darker blue shade.

'It was my home, Flora's my home. Where is she?' I demanded defiantly. He couldn't do this, I didn't care who he was.

'Aisling,' he spoke gravely and I felt my heart tumble from my chest, dreading what he was going to say next. 'Flora…Flora didn't make it.' Suddenly, I felt my world shift from beneath me and my head began to spin uncontrollably. She can't be gone. I just saw her yesterday coming back with this conceited prince.

'No, you're lying. I saw her yesterday. She's fine.' I whispered weakly.

'I'm sorry Aisling, I wish I were but she died beside you after she came to your rescue. It was too much for her. She died holding your hand.' He affirmed sadly and I felt a crack in my heart begin to form. The pain I was feeling was more powerful than anything Malvolia could have inflicted on me. How could she be gone?

'I don't have anyone left,' I whispered as despair engulfed my body. 'She was everything I had.'

'No Aisling you're not alone, I'm here, you have me.' He declared emphatically reaching for my hand but I pulled it away and didn't even care that a look of devastation crossed his face.

'When is she being buried? I want to go.' I said in a low voice, watching as a fresh wave of pain dashed across his face. It was as if it physically hurt him to tell me what he said next.

'Aisling,' he started cautiously. 'You've been unconscious for almost a week, it's Wednesday night.'

'What?' I gasped, how was that possible? 'No.'

'I'm sorry, but she's gone,' he continued gravely, watching me as if I might crumble at any moment.

'I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye,' I choked out as tears strangled my words.

He sat silently beside me and all I wanted to do was be alone. Why did he need to be here? I didn't want him to see me cry for my lost friend. I just wanted to be alone.

'Why didn't you leave me there?' I hissed, after several minutes of silence.

'I couldn't leave you there,' he answered a little outraged.

'Why not, I never wanted to come here.' I could feel myself lashing out at him irrationally but I couldn't hide my pain and all it wanted to do was escape.

'I did want you here and there was no chance of me leaving you there when all I want to do is hide you from the rest of the world so no one can ever hurt you again,' he answered earnestly.

'Please just leave me alone. I want to be alone,' I begged. 'You owe me that.'

'I'm not leaving you Aisling,' he replied fiercely trying to take my hand again.

'Get out,' I said in a low menacing voice, feeling the tears start to pour over from my eyes. I couldn't hold them anymore. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

'Aisling-,'

'Get out!' I cried and he startled beside me falling back slightly with a wounded look on his face.

After several moments of silence he pushed himself off the bed, his head hung low and his shoulders slumped. He shuffled defeatedly from the room and when I finally heard the door fall shut I let out the breath I had been holding and the tears cascaded from my eyes.

They wracked my body, each sob causing searing pain, but it was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. Who did I have left? No one, I was alone.

All I had left in this world were my dreams. They were what I always had. What was I going to do now that Flora couldn't be a part of them?

* * *

**_Adam_**

I was leaning against her door in despair, listening to her sobs, each one ripping through my chest painfully. I may have been a masochist to continue listening after she had brutally kicked me out of her room but I didn't want her to be alone. Even if she didn't know I was there.

I was so focused on her tears and sorrow that I didn't notice the three girls approaching until it was too late.

'Prince Adam,' they chorused, curtseying gracefully. I quickly straightened up and tried to school my features into something less despairing. However, if they noticed my melancholy mood they never let on.

'Good evening ladies,' I answered stiffly, shuffling uncomfortably in front of Aisling's door. I didn't want them to hear her tears.

'Is that lady Zander's room?' Lady Medea asked curiously, in a sweet voice.

'Yes, but she is still unwell,' I replied sadly, running a hand nervously through my hair.

'I hope she gets better soon,' Lady Corabella crooned, but I could sense the falsehood in her words and it grated on me.

'I hope so too, I'd love to meet her,' lady Poppy said kindly and I let a small smile escape my lips. I took comfort in the knowledge that when Aisling finally could leave her room that some of the girls would be accepting of her. Hopefully, the girls would be able to see her beauty like I did. Maybe then they'll understand my choice.

'I'm sure she'll be able to come and visit you all very soon,' I replied vaguely. 'I must be on my way. I'll see you all soon.' I walked away from them quickly, shying away from their unwavering attention.

Maybe mom was right, I really should be spending more time with the other girls. This isn't fair on them. I looked back and saw the three girls crowded together in a tight group, locked in an intense conversation. Medea motioned towards Aisling's room and I got a little nervous. What could she possibly be saying? Medea had always been kind whenever I had spoken to her, but the three crowded together like that still made me feel uneasy.

* * *

**_Amberly_**

'Marinda, he won't speak to me, can't you ask him to come to the phone?' I demanded, almost yelling at my younger sister.

'He's been with her all day, Harmonia said he refused to leave her side. She woke up today Amberly,' Marinda yawned. I still couldn't work out the time zone conversion so I had no idea what time it was over there.

'Fine, it doesn't matter anyway,' I mumbled preparing to hang up the phone.

'Whoa hang on there, you kept me up, I deserve to know a little about Anthony,' she demanded causing me to groan.

'Come on Amberly, be a good older sister and tell me what you think of him.' She teased obviously already hearing about what I thought of him from our father or our mother or even grandfather when I had called to complain to them over the past few days.

'You know what I think about him Marinda,' I grumbled hating this conversation even more. I should have never called her looking for Adam, that was my mistake.

'Oh please-,' I lost interest in her begging when I heard the startled voices coming from somewhere outside me room. There were even screams echoing up the halls. My heart rate increased in fear and anticipation, what was going on?

'I need to go, I'll talk to you later,' I told Marinda absently as she continued to protest until I ended the call.

I walked cautiously to the door still hearing the startled voices and ducked my head out into the empty corridor. There was nothing, only the plants and the tapestries.

Curiosity got the better of me and I quickly made my way down the corridor in the direction of the frightened voices. With every step I took the voices grew louder and the dread in my heart increased. What was happening?

Finally, I reached the foyer of the castle and found the source of the hysteria. I froze at the top of the stairs, looking down at the scene in horror. There were staff running everywhere, shouting things and calling for people. It was so loud and frantic, my senses were having trouble taking it all in. However, it only took moments for my eyes to land on the source of the panic.

In the middle of all the chaos was a body laying deathly still. There was a pool of blood encircling the body and a knife sticking out of his chest, sickeningly. When my legs remembered how to move, I raced down the stairs almost tripping in my haste to get to him. I fell to my knees beside him and ran my fingers through his dark hair as the fear crippled my heart. How could this have happened?

'Anthony?' I whispered, unable to make my voice any louder. 'Anthony, what happened?' I asked dumbly, as if he could answer me. I leaned forward hoping to feel his warm, steady breathing on my cheek but I felt nothing. He...He was dead.

'No, this can't be,' I breathed looking down at the knife protruding from his chest. None of this made any sense.

'What, happened?' I demanded trying to fight off unwanted tears, but no one answered me. They all continued running around frantically, uncertain of what to do.

'Anthony, please,' I begged retuning my attention to him and awkwardly wrapping my arms around him. 'Don't go.' I clung tightly to him wishing it would make him breathe again. Unknowingly, a tear slid down my face but I was in so much shock and disbelief that I didn't even bother to wipe it away. I didn't want him to be dead.

'I knew you liked me love,' I started at the amused voice, as it rumbled in his chest against my ear. My eyes went wide and I felt the blood run from my face. Did he just…?

'I'm so glad you admitted it Amberly,' he chuckled and I pulled back from him in alarm.

'What…?' I asked dumbfounded, watching as he sat up and ripped the knife off his chest. It didn't even have a blade.

'It was fake love,' he smiled obnoxiously and I could feel my confusion slowly morphing into anger.

'You aren't dead?' I asked even though it didn't need clarification.

'No love, I'm very much alive and now I know you care for me I'm feeling quite pleased with myself.' He answered getting to his feet and looking down at my shell shocked body.

'It was a trick?' I continued with my idiotic line of questioning still reeling from his fake death.

'Yes, Amberly,' he smiled leaning down and placing a soft kiss on my forehead and for some reason I let him.

'You scared me,' I said quietly and then immediately regretted my words.

'Jared and I had a bet love and I won,' He smiled.

'I can't believe I lost, I was certain she would hate you after the paintball incident, maybe even dance around your body gleefully. This, I was not expecting.' Jared complained walking over to us as the staff disappeared, completely calm. They were in on it too.

'You were wrong little brother, I can't wait to see you wearing that tie at the ball.'

'You failed me Amberly,' Jared accused looking down at me as well.

'I-I…you are horrible people.' I finally managed, getting to my feet, my dress stained with Anthony's fake blood.

'And you like my brother,' Jared answered gravely. This was ridiculous. Who did they think they were, toying with people's emotions like this?

'I don't like either of you,' I ground out. 'Elliot is the only decent person in this castle.' I fumed storming away from them.

'You like me love, you can't hide it anymore.' Anthony chuckled as I let out of a groan of frustration marching determinedly up the stairs. We'll see who likes who but I most definitely did not like him. Anyone would have reacted that way. I thought he was dead. This was ridiculous. When I finally reached my room I slammed the door and flung myself on my bed in anger, not even caring if I stained it with the fake blood on my dress.

I did not like Anthony.

* * *

**I'm so excited you guys are enjoying the story, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter as well. I would have had this up sooner, but I fell asleep, but it's here now :)**

**To my wonderful guest (I'm just guessing but I think GfA means guest from Austria, I'm sorry if my deductive skills are off, they never really have been my strong point.) You are so sweet and yes I hope to one day write a book and have it published. It's comforting to know that I'll have at least one person to buy it :) Thank you so much for your amazing reviews.**

**And to my other beautiful guest, I'm really excited to hear that this is your favourite story, I hope I can keep it that way :)**

**As always my amazing people, until next time and happy reading :)**


	14. Thirteen

**_Adam_**

She hadn't let me in her room in days. Every time I knocked, or asked, she refused me. For the first few days I didn't push her, I knew she needed time to grieve but it didn't stop the pain of her rejection sitting heavily on my heart. I even went to some of the other girls for comfort, something I never thought I would ever do, but I missed her.

I was currently strolling around the garden's with Callie Linderson as she talked incessantly in my ear. I chose her purely because she looked nothing like Aisling but it wasn't helping. Every time I looked over at her it only emphasised how much she wasn't the girl I wanted to be with. She was beautiful, no doubt, probably one of the most beautiful girls here. That was most likely why I chose her to be in this competition in the first place. She had dark brown hair, steaks of gold catching in the morning sunlight. Her eyes were a brilliant blue which seemed to change with her moods and her bronze skin looked so warm you wanted to touch it to see if it delivered on what it promised, but she wasn't Aisling.

'…and I hope to have at least seven children.' I only caught the end of her sentence but it was enough to cause my eyes to go wide. Children? I wasn't ready for that. I was still a child, I know my parents had Amberly young but I didn't want that and seven? That was a lot of children, would I even be able to remember all their names if we had that many?_ Maybe I could give them name tags._ Wait, what was I thinking? I wasn't going to have seven children with this girl, that was ludicrous. Suddenly an image of a blonde haired, green eyed baby jumped into my head and I quickly tried to shake myself. I needed to get my thoughts straight otherwise I might accidentally promise to have this girl's children and that was something I really didn't want to do.

'You seem distracted prince Adam,' she asked hesitantly, as if I might send her away for asking a simple question.

'Oh, it's nothing, I just have a lot of things on my mind. I'm sorry,' I smiled trying to regain some composure. 'Why don't we head in for breakfast? I know I'm starving.' I offered her my arm and she took it eagerly as I led her back to the palace trying to keep my thoughts away from the girl upstairs.

She may have refused me up until this point but this morning she wasn't going to be able to hide in her rooms. I had instructed her maids that she was to come down to breakfast no matter what. I was tired of waiting. She couldn't hide from me forever.

* * *

**_Anthony_**

I couldn't find her anywhere. She was hiding from me again and I was past the point of frustrated. I had tried to follow her after breakfast again but Elliot had distracted me for the second time in two days and I was beginning to wonder if she had planned it that way.

'Jared, did you find her?' I asked hopefully, as my younger brother approached with an amused smile on his face.

'No, she isn't anywhere inside the castle,' He answered, not even bothering to hide his amusement at my frustration.

'This is insanity, it was just a trick, how can she be so angry that she won't even speak to me or look at me?' I demanded angrily.

'Anthony, you pretended you were dead, to try and get her to admit that she cared for you,' my soon to be dead brother chuckled.

'Shut up Jared and keep looking,' I instructed in a growl.

'I'm done, you can find her yourself. This is your mess, not mine. I have things to do.' He replied raising his hands in surrender, before turning from me and walking confidently down the corridor.

'Great,' I grumbled turning back the other way to search for her again. Where could she be?

* * *

After a few more hours of searching and still not finding her I was about to give up. How could she hide in my own home? Shouldn't I know where all the hiding places are? I had spent my entire life sneaking around the back entrances and secret passageways. How was it she was eluding me?

I was walking passed the tapestry that hid the secret passageway to the rooftop of the castle when I noticed it was swaying slightly as if there was a breeze moving it. Running back for the tapestry I pushed it aside and found the door was ajar. How had she found this place? It had taken me years and in the end dad needed to show me. How had she found it so easily?

Opening the door, I let the tapestry fall back into place and ran up the stairs, eager to finally find her. When I reached the door which led to the roof I slowed slightly to calm my breathing. I wanted to be calm when I confronted her. Eventually, I deemed myself steady enough to venture out onto the rooftop.

I opened the door slowly and thankfully, it made no noise as I stepped out into the afternoon sun, breaking through the dreary English clouds.

I smiled to myself triumphantly as I saw her sitting on the edge of the roof looking down at something in her hands. I slowly approached her, not wanting her to know I was here yet. She was so unguarded and relaxed I wanted to watch her a little longer, before her serenity disappeared when she released I was here and her walls returned, keeping me at a safe distance.

My footsteps didn't make a sound as I crossed the rooftop to her and I soon found myself looking over her shoulder to see what was holding her attention captive. My breath quickly left me as I realised what she was doing. It was a sketch and it was magnificent. I had no idea she could draw like that.

However, it wasn't the drawing which had me searching for air, but the subject. It was me, but it didn't look like me. Every physical detail about me was perfect but there was something about the drawing which made it look like a different person. There was something about the eyes or the expression on the pictures face that made me look at it a little harder. I wondered what he was thinking to make him have that look and why was she drawing me that way? I don't ever remember having a look like that, it was so serious and focused. What was she seeing that I wasn't?

I moved a little closer and accidentally scuffed my foot on the floor causing her to jump a mile in the air, dropping her pencil to the floor and clutching the book to her chest. For a horrible second I thought she was going to fall over the edge but she quickly caught herself and looked over at me in alarm.

'I see you found me,' she mumbled when she finally calmed from my sudden appearance.

'It took me two days and the reluctant help of Jared but yes I finally found you,' I admitted looking at the back of her head as she turned to look out at the castle gardens, still clutching the drawing to her chest.

'What are you doing here? Want to pull another trick on me, pretend to fall over the edge maybe? I can push you if you want?' She offered sarcastically.

'No Amberly, I just couldn't stand you ignoring me anymore,' I admitted defeatedly.

'Maybe you should have thought about that before you pretended to be dead,' she shot back, never turning to face me.

'I've been told that wasn't one of my smartest ideas.' I admitted remembering my brother's words from earlier.

'Can you just leave me alone? I'm not really in the mood for talking or any more of your games,' she answered quietly but I wasn't ready to leave her yet. I had just found her.

'You're very talented,' I said changing the subject and ignoring her request.

'You…you saw it?' She asked in alarm, finally turning back to face me.

'Yes, it's amazing.' I admitted with a small smile.

'I didn't want you to see it.'

'It doesn't really look like me.'

'It doesn't matter,' she mumbled looking down at the ground, never loosening her hold on the leather book.

'I don't mean to hurt you love. This is just the way I am.' I said sadly, afraid for the first time since she arrived that I would never be able to win her over.

'I know,' she replied quietly.

'Can I do anything to make it up to you?' I asked hopefully.

'No,' she answered simply and I felt my chest depress. I needed to fix this.

'I can't apologise for who I am.'

'Nor can I,' she replied, bending to pick the pencil up and shuffling away from the edge. 'I'm serious and boring Anthony. I can't change that.'

'I don't want you to change,' I answered, startled that she would even think about being anyone but herself. It was who she was that made me fall in love with her in the first place. 'And you aren't boring Amberly.'

'Neither are you, maybe that's the problem,' she muttered walking past me towards the door of the roof top and I couldn't find the right words to make her stay. I listened as her footsteps disappeared down the stairs until it was just me and the whispering wind hiding out on the roof top. I felt a chill run through my body as the sun went behind the ominous looking clouds. It was going to rain but I couldn't bring myself to move. What was I going to do?

* * *

_**Aisling**_

It had been several days since I had woken up and I was finally able to move around with more ease but I had refused to leave the four walls of my room. I hadn't even seen the rest of the palace but I didn't care. I refused to see him.

I missed Flora so much, it hurt every time I thought of her so I tried not to, but it was hard. Every time I thought of something I wanted to share with her I had the sickening realisation that she wasn't there anymore. I would never be able to laugh with her about how crazy some of the fashion was in Angeles or dance around the gardens barefoot when Malvolia wasn't around. I would never be able to hug her again or say goodbye. I would never see my friend again and it left an emptiness in me that I just couldn't seem to fill. How was this ever going to get better?

Worst of all he wasn't going to let me wallow in my misery anymore. I still couldn't move too quickly or lift anything but I could walk and sit and that meant he wasn't going to let me hide anymore. I was going to have to face him and the rest of the selected girls.

He came to visit me every day and every time I refused to let him come in, I refused to talk to him. If it wasn't so infuriating I may have found his efforts endearing but it just made me double my resolve to get away from here.

As irrational as it was, every time I thought of him I would think about what he had taken from me. Deep down I knew it wasn't his fault but Flora wasn't here and I was exactly where I never wanted to be. Why couldn't he just let me leave? I didn't want to be here, I wanted to leave Illea and I didn't care how I did it anymore. I just couldn't be here.

Apparently, my continued absence was causing discomfort in the palace. It was the only reason I could come up with when my maids; Rose, Annette and Meredith came into my room and informed me I needed to attend breakfast with the rest of the selected girls and the royal family. Needless to say I was unenthused but the prospect, so I was less than cooperative when my maids tried to dress me in the light pink day dress that fell just bellow my knees, flowing freely with my movements. They even managed to shove my feet in small heels, but these were even more unwelcome. However, I didn't have the energy to fight them. I was grateful for them because they didn't show me any pity, so I didn't really want to cause them any trouble.

Once I was dressed they quickly ushered me out of the room with directions to the dinning room. I dragged my feet the entire way and unfortunately due to my terrible sense of direction I got lost several times until a guard finally took pity on me. I had passed him once or twice until he finally offered me a small smile and took my arm to help me find where I was meant to be. Despite his help I continued to move slowly hiding behind the excuse of my injuries. If I was honest I was moving slowly because I never really wanted to arrive. It was a small act of defiance against the prince, hoping it might anger him and he might give up on me. There was nothing left for me in Illea anymore and I was more determined than ever to escape the stifling country.

'Here you are lady Zander,' the guard announced, looking down at me kindly and I returned the sentiment when I thanked him. He quickly rushed off to attend to his actual duties, leaving me standing reluctantly in front of the intimidating doors, hoping maybe I could slip in without anyone noticing.

Grudgingly, I moved forward and pushed the doors open with great effort. They were heavier than they looked which was saying something because I already thought they looked very heavy. Immediately, the murmuring around the room ceased as I continued to struggle with the door when I realised my hopes of going in unnoticed were in vain. I looked up and found that every pair of eyes in the room were on me and I stopped abruptly, considering walking back out and risking getting lost in the palace again just so I wouldn't be here anymore.

'Lady Aisling,' I cringed away from his deep, worried voice and knew there would be no escape now. I watched in a mixture of annoyance and fear as he rushed over to me. He quickly opened the door the whole way and I stumbled slightly as I had been using it to support most of my weight. He quickly released the door and moved to my side, taking my arm to help steady me.

'I've got you,' he murmured leading me away from my escape.

'I guess you're not angry I'm late them?' I asked defeatedly keeping my eyes trained on the floor so I didn't have to face all the curious eyes in the room. His only reply was to chuckle quietly before he looked up at everyone in the room.

'Ladies, I'd like you to meet Lady Zander. I'm sure you're all as excited as I am to get to know her.' He beamed, obviously missing the looks of hatred and disgust on most of the other girls faces. The only people in the room who seemed excited to meet me were the royal family. Little princess Harmonia was almost jumping out of her seat in excitement.

Somehow, I found myself giving her a small smile as Adam led me over to the only empty chair in the room, apart from the one he had vacated to come and help me.

I was between two girls who looked kind enough, at least they weren't staring daggers at me like the six girls at the other end of the table. However, their hostility didn't really phase me. After Malvolia, these girls petty problems were trivial. Nothing they did to me could possibly be any worse than what I had already suffered. I still had the scars to prove it.

Once I was settled in my seat Adam leant down and placed a quick kiss on my forehead obviously glad I was finally out of my room. Immediately, the room erupted into hushed murmurs and outraged gasps of surprise. I looked up at Adam in alarm and noticed he was wearing a sheepish smile. Obviously, he had forgotten the audience who was watching his every move carefully.

I quickly turned my attention to the royal family and noticed queen America had lost herself in a fit of giggles and the king was trying to calm her as he hid his own amusement. While princess Harmonia had a knowing smile on her face. She was twelve, what did she know about this? Prince Michael and Princess Marinda watched their older brother with wide eyes as he hurriedly moved back to his chair.

After casting a nervous glance around the room I noticed most of the girls were now watching me with fire spurting from their eyes and I quickly ducked my head uncomfortable with their attention.

A server quickly came up beside me and placed a plate in front of me, piled so high with food I was certain I could have lived off it for a week.

'Hello lady Aisling, I'm Piper Cove,' a brisk voice announced next to me and I raised my eyes from my intimidating plate of food to look at the brown-haired, blue-eyed girl beside me.

'Nice to meet you,' I muttered uneasily, under her intense gaze.

'You know the prince has shown none of us any attention since this competition began. Rushing off to save you and what not,' she mused, looking me over appraisingly. 'I suppose we all know who the favourite is then.'

'Piper,' the girl beside me interrupted a little outraged, but her bubbly tone made it hard to take her seriously. 'Be nice, she's clearly been through a lot.' Piper scoffed beside me and returned her attention to what remained of her breakfast.

'Hey, I'm Alice Wonderly,' she introduced brightly, her golden curls bouncing with her bubbly attitude. 'I'm from Allens.' That was when I took in her outfit. She was wearing a bright blue dress with several ruffles but that wasn't what was so intriguing about her. On her feet she wore brown cowboy boots instead of the flimsy slippers or uncomfortable heels the rest of the girls were wearing. I also noticed there was a gold chain that was pinned to her dress that disappeared into a pocket and a delicate silver necklace that had a small white rabbit hanging from it. I found myself admiring her confidence to stand apart in a room full of girls who all seemed to have gotten the same message on how to dress, extravagant and over the top. Some of their jewellery was so large and bright, it was almost blinding.

'I'm so glad you are finally out of your room. I've been dying to meet the girl the prince ran off to find,' she gushed and I didn't sense any of the bitterness or resentment I could feel from some of the other girls. Startlingly, she took my hand in hers and I was forced to look in her eyes.

'Your eyes are so beautiful. You know many people believe the eyes are the window to a person's soul.' She informed me seriously and I found myself wanting to pull my hand away from her as she leaned a little closer than I would have liked.

'It's so bright,' she whispered and I started to question her mental stability. All of a sudden she released my hand, leaving me stunned beside her as she turned to the girl on her other side, chatting away incessantly about tea parties on the moon.

'You don't get used to her,' Piper commented and I turned back to her a little dazed from my conversation.

'Is she…' I trailed off, unsure how to word my question about the curious girl.

'Crazy? No, for the most part she's very intelligent. Sometimes, you lose her in the mixed up, mangled web which some refer to as her mind, but she's harmless.' Piper said looking over at Alice who was still talking animatedly.

'So what happened to you Aisling? That bruise your maids have tried to cover on your face and the limp when you walk tell me it was something horrific,' she asked bluntly and I recoiled from her question, tugging the sleeves of my cardigan down over my wrists, nervously.

'I don't want to talk about it,' I muttered looking down at my untouched food.

'I won't be the last to ask you that question,' she warned, knowingly. 'All the girls here are very interested in you lady Aisling.'

'They shouldn't be, I'm nothing special,' I muttered, shifting anxiously in my chair.

'The prince thinks otherwise and everyone seems to see that but you. Watch your back Lady Aisling because many of the girls here are ready to sink a knife in it as soon as you're not looking.' Suddenly, she got to her feet gracefully and straightened her dress before walking away. I realised most of the room had cleared out during our conversation. Looking around the only people left were the prince and the group of unhappy looking girls at the end of the table.

Adam, caught my eye and winked at me before getting to his feet and walking over.

'You haven't eaten anything,' he frowned taking the chair beside me.

'I'm not that hungry,' I grumbled returning my eyes to my lap.

'Your ribs would say otherwise,' he motioned, brushing his hand against my protruding rib cage, the layers of fabric couldn't conceal. I shifted away from him, his touch sending unwelcome warmth through my body.

'How about I help you back to your room then? You're looking a little worn out,' He said softly, taking my hand in his. I quickly pulled it back and saw the rejection flash across his face.

'No, thank you, I'll be fine to get there on my own.' I replied defiantly, crossing my arms over my chest.

'Oh, all right then, I guess I'll see you later,' He answered, embarrassed by my rejection. I continued to stare angrily at the table until he had left the room and it was just me and the grumpy group of girls at the end of the table.

Letting out a tired breath, I gingerly got to my feet, not sparing them a glance, uninterested in their hostility.

I was almost to the doors before I realised they had gotten up from their seats as well. Suddenly, the six of them were standing before me in all their extravagant glory, blocking the doorway from me.

'Excuse me,' I muttered, hoping they would simply let me pass. When they didn't move I made to go around them but a hand shot out and clamped tightly around my shoulder, causing me to wince slightly at a bruises I didn't know I had.

Despite my best efforts to hide my discomfort, I knew they realised they had hurt me by the maniacal grin on the girl's face. I looked up at her and assumed she must have been their leader. She had a certain air about her that commanded everyone's attention. She had straight ebony hair and a slightly tanned completion. She was tall and willowy just like the others who stood slightly behind her. Looking at all of them it was obviously they were all breathtakingly beautiful and they knew it.

'Hello lady Aisling,' she purred and I tried not to flinch at her unnaturally smooth voice. 'We just wanted to introduce ourselves, the prince gave the impression you might be a little lonely,' she patronised and I felt my face twist in anger but she continued her childish introductions.

'I'm Medea Linh, this is Corabella,' she said motioning towards the girl on her left, who had brown hair and brown eyes that were glaring down at me menacingly, 'this is Poppy,' the girl she indicated to had blonde hair and startling blue eyes that felt like they were analysing me harshly. 'And that's Anastasia, Madeline and Penelope.' I didn't have time to look at the other three, assuming they were equally beautiful and tall. Medea quickly pulled my attention back to her by holding my shoulder tighter and I fought the urge to cry out.

'Nice to meet you,' I muttered, trying to subtly shake her hold but she didn't release my shoulder.

'I can't say we feel the same way lady Aisling,' she glared down at me, making me feel even smaller than I already was. 'You pose a problem for us. You steal all the prince's time and attention, even when you were unconscious.'

'I don't want his attention,' I shot back, but as usual no one paid my words any attention and she carried on her monologue as if I hadn't spoken at all.

'You need to stop your foolish behaviour, you would be a sorry excuse for a princess. You have nothing to offer this country. You don't deserve the chance to try,' I didn't want to be princess, I didn't want any of this. Why was I being blamed for something I never had any control over?

'Stop coveting all the prince's attention or we will make life very difficult for you,' she threatened before turning on her exceptionally high heels, the five other "Willows" storming off behind her in a flurry of bright skirts and clicking heels.

'Wonderful, I'm only out of my room for a day and already I have enemies,' I muttered, shuffling slowly out the door of the dining room. I came to an abrupt stop only moments later when I realised I didn't know which corridor to take.

I looked at the three options, not really in the mood for another aimless stroll around the palace. After a few moments of thought I decided on the left one, walking down it, not too hopeful in the prospects of returning to my room anytime soon. This was the moment when I regretted declining Adam's offer. I could have avoided so much trouble if I had just let him take me back to my room.

* * *

_**Marinda**_

I was hurrying down the corridors by the kitchens looking nervously over my shoulder hoping I wouldn't find my father chasing after me. It was an accident this time, I didn't mean to release the seven canaries in my father's office. I was just going to rearrange his papers and then take the birds outside to the avery but then I knocked them over and they went everywhere. I didn't know what to do so I closed the door to the room and ran to the other side of the palace, trying to get as far away from the scene of the crime as possible. I just rounded a corner when I found a girl sitting on one of the window seats and I recognised her immediately. She looked so sad, staring out the window longingly. I wondered what she was thinking about as I approached her. She didn't notice me at first.

'Lady Zander?' I asked a little confused as to why she was over this side of the palace.

'It's Aisling,' I heard her mutter, but she didn't turn to face me.

'It is you,' I answered excitedly and finally she turned to face me. 'What are you doing over this side of the palace? The only thing over here is the kitchens and the hospital wing.'

'I was trying to find my room, but honestly, I don't even remember what it looks like.' She admitted sadly and I almost laughed. She wasn't anywhere near the selected's rooms. I would know I had already scoped them all out trying to get to know all the girls better and possibly planning out an attack.

'The palace is pretty big,' I admitted, barely hiding my amusement. 'It's hard to figure it out, but you aren't even close. Didn't you come from there this morning to get to the dining room? Why didn't you just follow the same way back?'

'I couldn't find my way to the dining room either, a guard took pity on my after about twenty minutes of aimless wandering.'

'Maybe we should draw you a map?' I laughed, unable to hold it in any longer.

'It wouldn't help,' she sighed looking back out the window, and I sat on the seat beside her, watching her watch the sky.

'Maybe my brother should just stay by your side all the time so you never get lost again. I know he wouldn't be opposed to that idea.' I answered slyly.

'What are you doing on this side of the palace Princess Marinda?' She questioned, her discomfort for the conversation evident. Did she not like Adam's attention?

'Hiding, I find that's the best option after I do something to make my father angry, or at least he will be when he finds out.' I smiled guiltily.

'Do I even want to know?' She asked a little alarmed, turning back to me.

'No, I think plausible deniability is your best option.'

'Wonderful, I don't think I could take any more people hating me today,' she admitted.

'I noticed many of the girls didn't seem to be very happy about your arrival this morning at breakfast,' I mused thinking back to when Adam kissed her on the forehead in front of them all. Some of them looked like they wanted to kill her because of the simple sign of affection.

'Apparently, I'm stealing all of Adam's attention from them and they aren't happy about it.' I smiled at her casual use of Adam's name. I don't even think she noticed she was doing it.

'I don't suppose they would be. Have you met Medea Linh yet?'

'We've already had words, apparently, I'm to somehow stop your brother from spending time with me. If I knew how to do that I would have done it already.' She finished a little frustrated. I had tried to tell Adam about Medea but he wouldn't listen to me, I was just his sixteen year old baby sister who couldn't possibly understand what was going on.

'Did she hurt you?' I asked her cautiously.

'Nothing, I can't handle,' she answered brushing off my concern.

'If you tell Adam he'll fix it. He'll probably do anything for you, just to make you happy.' I admitted truthfully. That boy was lost to this girl and she had no idea or refused to believe it. I could see why he was so obsessed, I just hoped she didn't break his heart. He was still my brother and I wanted to see him happy.

'It's my problem, I can handle it,' she answered determinedly and I realised that there was a fire behind her eyes I hadn't notice before. Maybe she wasn't as defenceless as I first thought.

I looked at her for a moment trying to decide what Medea had done but then I shook it off and jumped from the window seat and stood beside her.

'Let's go,' I announced, extending my arm as she looked at it accusingly.

'Where are we going?' She asked carefully, still not taking my arm.

'I'm going to help you find your room,' I announced, knowing exactly which one was hers.

'Be warned, I don't move fast,' she said finally taking my extended arm and I took most of her weight to help her to her feet.

'That's all right. I need an alibi anyway and this is perfect,' I smiled mischievously.

'Glad I could be of some help,' she smiled for the first time since I had seen her on the window seat, as we walked arm in arm down the corridor. Looking at her I knew why Adam was so captivated by her. It was hard to miss, there was something in her that was special.

'Princess Marinda?' She asked after a few moments of silence and I looked down at her curiously. 'I was wondering, if you were going to make Adam mad, what would you do?'

'What do you mean? Are you planning on getting on Adam's bad side?' I asked a little confused.

'Maybe,' she replied not lifting her eyes to mine.

'What were you thinking?' I encouraged, a little excited where this was going. I had been trying to get Adam for years. It was just so hard to pull one over on him.

'I don't know yet, I was hoping you could help,' she questioned hesitantly.

'Well, he hates it whenever I go in his room and mess around with his things. I guess if you wanted to start somewhere that would be it.' I answered already thinking about the possibilities.

'Can we go there instead?' She asked and I saw the glint in her eye. This was going to be fun, Michael was always so unwilling to help me.

* * *

**_Amberly_**

'Elliot, how do you put up with your brother?' I asked the young prince as we strolled around the gardens after the rain had finally stopped. I loved the smell after it had just rained. My favourite thing to do when I was younger was to run out after the rain and jump in all the puddles to see how muddy I could get before mom and dad would call me in. When my siblings got old enough they would join me and we'd all come in dripping wet and covered from head to toe in mud.

'Ant is a good brother. He helps me when I can't talk to all the grown ups. They're so tall and sometimes I can't make sense of what they are talking about. Sometimes they ask me questions and I can't answer,' He said and I felt sorry for the little boy who was forced to live in a world of manipulative adults who were only trying to get ahead at his expense.

'What does Anthony do Elliot?' I asked curiously.

'He rescues me,' he answered simply before running ahead of me and preparing to climb a very tall pine tree. I walked over after him and sat down in a dry patch of grass under the tree as the beautiful boy climbed as high as he would dare.

I remembered the time Michael had climbed a tree and gotten stuck in one of the branches. Dad needed to climb up to rescue him, just like he always did for all of us. He had always been the hero in our eyes when we were growing up, but his hero had always been mom. Whenever he looked at our mother you could tell she was his hero everyday they were together. I wanted someone to look at me like my father looked at my mother. It was how I had drawn Anthony when he found me on the rooftop earlier. I thought I saw it when I first arrived but I was mistaken. I don't know what I saw anymore. My heart was confused. Everything I thought was clear, wasn't anymore.

I was suddenly jolted from my thoughts by the voice of the annoying prince.

'Hello princess, don't you look lovely in our English sunshine,' he announced obnoxiously, sitting bravely by my side. I thought after earlier he would leave me alone, but I was wrong. Here he was trying again.

'What do you want?' I growled as the oblivious boy above us, rustled in the branches of the tree.

'Now, that's no way to greet your future husband,' he scolded with a playful smile, only making my blood run hotter. Why couldn't he take a hint? I didn't enjoy his games. I felt my anger spike as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, but I quickly elbowed him in the side making him withdraw the arm to rub at his side. However, he was laughing so I didn't think my elbow had the desired effect.

'Glad to see I'm growing on you,' he chuckled.

'Hardly,' I scoffed, moving to get up but suddenly his arm was wrapped around my waist and I tumbled into his lap, my eyes wide with horror and disdain. Who did he think he was?

'Anthony, let me go this instant or I'll-,'

'You'll what love, leave?' He mocked, and all I wanted to do was slap that smug look off his face. Where was the repentant prince from earlier this afternoon? I wanted him back.

'I can't stand you,' I hissed, just inches from his face.

'Luckily you're sitting then,' he retorted with his cocky smile.

'Why are you so infuriating?' I groaned in exasperation, trying to pull from his grasp but his arms were linked tightly around my waist and I couldn't go anywhere.

'I'd be boring otherwise and the you'd never fall for my boyish charm.'

'I'm not falling for anything. You overestimate your appeal.'

'No, love, you underestimate how far you've already fallen,' he whispered against my ear, finally releasing me from his hold. I quickly got to my feet, throwing him one last scathing look before storming away from the conceited prince.

'Oh Amberly,' he sung, but I didn't slow my pace as I marched back to the castle. 'Remember the ball to announce our engagement's next week and you'll get the chance to spend the entire evening on my arm.'

'Lucky me,' I mumbled, ignoring the odd flutter in my stomach at the thought of spending the whole night in his arms.

* * *

**_Anthony_**

I watched her walk away smiling to myself. I had spent a long time on the roof before coming down to find her again, considering everything and I had come to the conclusion that I just needed to try harder to win her over. I already knew she cared for me, from my stunt a few days ago, I just needed for her to truly admit it to herself.

'She's perfect, isn't she Elliot?' I asked as my younger brother climbed back down from the tree.

'I don't think she likes you very much Ant.' He answered dropping to the ground beside me in a heap.

'She's falling in love with me Elliot, she just doesn't know it yet,' this I was sure of. I got to my feet and helped Elliot to his and we both started to walk back to the castle.

'Ant?' Elliot asked cautiously.

'Yes, buddy?' I asked following the path my princess had taken.

'I need to tell you something, about Amberly,' he said nervously.

'What is it?' I asked curiously, a little amused by my little brother's anxiety.

'I asked her to marry me,' he admitted guiltily and I tried really hard to hide my amusement.

'What did she say?' I asked gravely as if he had wronged me.

'No, she said we should just be friends.' He said in one big breath. I think her answer was as much a relief to him as it was to her.

'Why did you ask her Elliot?' I asked, confused why my younger brother, who was afraid of girls would ask one to marry him.

'I thought she needed saving, like when you save me,' he answered as I opened the door for him.

'What do you think now?'

'She doesn't need to be rescued, does she?'

'No, she's perfectly capable of saving herself,' I smiled, just thinking about how mad I could make her, when it was obvious I was the only one who need saving from her.

'Then why would she need you?' He asked innocently and I paused for a moment still holding the door open, pondering my younger brother's wise question. He stopped to look back at me, as I tried to come up with a reason.

'You know what Elliot? I think I might need her more than she'll ever need me.' I mused, confident in my answer. Since we were young she was the only girl not to fall for my charm. The only girl to push me away and it only made me love her more. I wasn't afraid to admit that Amberly Schreave had stolen my heart when she was ten years old and scolding me for picking flowers in her mother's garden. I was terrified that she would run away with it, leaving an empty gap in my chest where it once was.

'Why?' Elliot demanded, bringing my thoughts back to the present.

'Because Elliot, she makes my heart happy and the most important treasure in the world is a happy heart.' He nodded at me as if all of this made complete sense to him and a boy like me could find his bliss with a fiery tempered princess.

* * *

I left Elliot to return to my office and maybe get some work done that I had been ignoring the past few days but when I arrive at my office I knew that was never going to happen. Apparently, the truce between my father and I hadn't lasted very long.

'What is his obsession with string traps?' I muttered looking at the millions of lengths of string criss crossing around the room. What does he do all day?

Slowly, I walked into my office looking around for the water balloons but when I accidentally bumped one I almost jumped out of my skin. These ones were not rigged with water balloons. I was covered in confetti and my ears were still ringing from the first cracker when several more went off after I had jumped in fright the first time.

'It's about time you returned to your office,' my father chastised playfully from my door watching his masterpiece. 'You've been gone for days.'

'I'm sorry I wasn't here to entertain you. I was busy trying to find Amberly.' I answered dusting off some of the confetti.

'I noticed she refused to look at you at meal times.' He laughed and I shook my head at his lack of concern for my problems.

'She has been hiding from me for the past few days, ever since I faked my own death,' I replied stepping over a few threads of string to get to my desk.

'And you abandoned your duties to chase after her?' He demanded in mock outrage.

'You can't talk, how long did this take you?' I replied motioning to the mess that was once my office.

'Long enough,' He smiled. 'But it was definitely worth it.'

'I'm glad,' I answered distractedly.

'How is Amberly, Anthony?' He asked seriously, straightening up from his slouched position in my doorway.

'I'm not sure yet, I'm almost certain she cares for me but I'm a lot to handle,' I admitted looking at my father, a little lost.

'She'll come round,' he said confidently.

'How can you be so sure?' I asked exasperatedly.

'Your mother did,' he answered simply, shrugging his shoulders and turning back to his office. Sometimes, I wished my father was a little more serious, but then he wouldn't be him.

However, he was right. Mum was and still is very serious. I had seen it first hand when my dad did something she didn't approve of. She was always there pulling him back in line and I knew at the end of it all they loved each other even more for it. Why couldn't Amberly give us a chance?

I sighed heavily and went to rest my head on the desk but instead I fell out of my chair as ten more crackers went off and I heard the distant laughter of my father from his office. He was going to pay for this.

* * *

**I know a lot of you wanted more Amberly and Anthony and I know in this one there was a lot of Aisling but I promise their time is coming. The chapter was exceptionally long because I wanted to give you guys more of Amberly and Anthony. I hope it has satisfied you until next time. I'll make the chapter more focused on them. It was just I already had this written. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Maxon's rose, thank you for reading and reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope you liked the Anthony and Amberly in this chapter.**

**Thank you to every one whose been reading and reviewing, until next time my lovely readers. **


	15. Fourteen

_**Anthony**_

'Anthony?' My father's voice broke through my Amberly haze as we sped through London to the benefit.

'Sorry, what were you saying?' I asked trying to reorder my thoughts.

'What because I don't have blonde hair and blue eyes you don't pay me any attention. Would it help if I was mad at you? What if I batted my eyes like this?'

'Shut up, just tell me what you were talking about,' I ground out as my father batted his eyes at me like twelve year old.

'Couldn't get Amberly to come with you tonight?'

'You couldn't get mum,' I shoot back.

'Elliot's sick, nothing would get your mother away from his side. I'm not too keen on being here either.' He admitted, thinking about his youngest son, who had everyone wrapped around his little finger.

'It was a cough, I'm sure he'll be fine,' I replied flatly, my parents always overreacted whenever he was sick. I remembered when he was five and we were all outside playing football, Elliot got a mosquito bite and my mother thought it was a spot for chicken pox. The doctor was called immediately and Elliot was tucked up in bed being pampered before I even had a chance to have another kick. A cough had mother staying home from this benefit to make sure he would be all right.

'What about Amberly, why isn't she here?' My father prodded again.

'I may have angered her again,' I answered guiltily.

'How could it be again? That girl is perpetually angry with you,' my father chuckled straightening his tie as I thought about this afternoon when she was securely locked in my arms.

'Not, always,' I grumbled looking back out at the lights of London.

'No, but you're very good a pushing that girl's buttons,' he smiled as we pulled up to the front of the Grand hotel where the benefit was being held. It was part of the old section of London where it seemed like over the centuries time had simply stood still. Elegant mouldings and ancient architecture that looked nothing like the modern buildings of today.

'Is that a bad thing?' I asked nervously. He had been the one pushing for me to fight for her, if he was losing hope should I be as well?

'If you know her well enough to make her angry then you should understand her enough to know what will redeem yourself to her,' he answered cryptically before getting out of the car as a cacophony of bright lights filled the doorway. If I thought I knew her so well, why couldn't I win her over yet? Not only that but how did I not know how talented she was at drawing? How did my father always know what to say?

I quickly followed him out of the car and rushed up the stairs of the hotel as people stood behind the barriers calling out for me and my father. I flashed them a charming smile but didn't stop to talk to them, too focused on getting the answers from him.

When I finally caught up he was preoccupied with a little girl. I knew he and mum had always wanted a daughter and it was never more clear than when we came to one of these benefits and you saw the longing smile on both of my parents faces as they talked to the little girls. When I married Amberly, by extension they would finally get what they had always wanted. I just wasn't sure she would be the daughter they had always dreamed of.

I stood back and watched my father as he said goodbye to the young girl and then approached him as we finally entered the hotel lobby.

'Do you see Amberly as a daughter?' I asked and he turned to look at me with a serious face. Something which was rare to ever find lurking on my father's features.

'I've always seen her as my daughter. Her mother and I were and still are very close. America has always been like a sister to me. She went through some things which no one ever should back before she was married to Amberly's father. When Amberly came over that first time with her father and her brother and sister I fell in love with her. She was just as determined back then. Everything was her way or no way and your mother and I were more than willing to oblige her. She was spoiled rotten by us and by you.' He smiled at me as I tried to remember the six year old Amberly ruling over our castle.

'You followed her everywhere, like her own personal jester. Always making her laugh and doing everything for her.

'Sounds like I was quite the charmer,' I laughed as we entered the great room where the benefit was being held. It was a benefit for the orphans of London so the entire room was made to look as bright and playful as possible. All the tables had a different theme based on the children's book they had at their centre. There were smaller tables set up for the children who the benefit was helping and they had little beanbags for them all to sit on. From the ceiling an assortment of antique toys were hung and the stage was a giant cake where a massive candle was the microphone. It was as if a child's mind had roamed free across the room, transforming it into every child's fantasy.

'You were smitten,' my father laughed as we moved to our table. 'Not much has changed.'

'She doesn't find my tricks as entertaining, that's for sure,' I muttered.

'Oh she does, she just doesn't know if she can trust you yet.' He observed and I was left dumbfounded beside him. Why didn't she trust me? I was about to ask him when the announcer for the evening took the candle and began the proceedings.

The night was playful and fun with barely a dull moment between performers and comedians and a sweet song by the children where they were awfully off key but their cute little faces made up for any deficiencies in their singing abilities.

Finally, it came time for my father and I to take to the cake stage and it was time for me to get revenge for the crackers in my office.

I allowed my father to go on ahead and hung back with the children getting them ready for the big finale of the night. When my father was in position behind the microphone candle, I moved the troops into place.

He was halfway through his speech and of course he had them all eating out of the palm of his hand, when he noticed the movement of tiny bodies with me as their leader. I was holding the hands of two of the young girls who were a little frightened by the stunt. When everyone was in position I looked up at my father.

'This is payback,' I smiled as he stopped abruptly, halfway through a sentence. 'Fire soldiers!' I shouted and all the little bodies pulled out their water guns which I had filled with juice, to be extra sticky and they began shooting at my father, their king with the widest smiles on their faces. The two girls beside me at first cowered behind me at the sudden rush of noise and movement but eventually they were laughing too as my father was covered in grape juice, orange juice and any kind of juice I could get my hands on. I stood among the mini soldiers beaming as my father cowered behind the candle microphone trying to stop the shower of juice but it was no use. There was just too many of them.

'Drop your weapons soldiers,' I shouted when my father was soaked through, but I wasn't done with him yet. I nodded towards the six young boys and girls I had talked to earlier and their little eyes filled with mischief before they quickly turned and ran for the stage. Before my father even had a chance to register what was happening they were on him, pinning him to the ground with their little bodies. I heard his deep rumbling laughter as the two girls tickled him mercilessly. I walked quickly towards the stage and stood behind the candle microphone looking out at the crowd who didn't seem to be able to catch their breath as they watched their sovereign get beaten by six young children. The great king brought down by the tiny tickle monsters.

'Thank you everyone for coming tonight and donating to this wonderful cause. As you can see children mean a lot to us. Without them my plan tonight would have never come to fruition. Please put your hands together for my brave mischief soldiers,' I declared as the young faces looked out at their applauding fans. Some of them waved, whilst others smiled sheepishly at all the attention. I smiled down at them too, knowing at the end of the night they would still be orphans but for now they were fearless soldiers and the centre of attention. For one night they were free to be children, instead of orphans wondering why their parents gave them up or why they were taken away from them.

* * *

**_Amberly_**

'Grandfather,' I smiled when he finally picked up the phone.

'Do my ears deceive me or is that my favourite granddaughter?' He laughed.

'I've missed you,' I answered, regretting not calling him sooner but after what happened with Anthony today I needed to speak with someone who understood me. I didn't care how homesick his voice made me.

'Not as much as I've missed you. You were the only sane one around here. There are seven yellow birds flying around the palace thanks to your sister and your father isn't happy about it. However, they don't seem to be able to find her.'

'Marinda still being her troublesome self then I assume,' I laughed. I never thought I'd miss her tricks but I did miss her and Michael, Harmonia and of course Adam. He still hadn't accepted any of my calls. It was infuriating.

'How's Adam grandfather?' I asked eager to get some information on him.

'He's as lovesick as ever,' He answered.

'What's she like?' I asked curious about the girl who seemed to have stolen my younger brother's heart.

'I'm not sure, she only came out of her room today and from what I could gather at breakfast she didn't seem too enamoured by our Adam.' He chuckled and I just listened to his familiar laugh reverberate through the phone.

'What happened?' I asked, eager to know more about my family.

'She rejected the poor boy. I was just leaving when he offered to take her back to her room and she refused him. It was a sight. She's just this tiny little thing who is struggling to walk and she refused his help. I think he might have his work cut out for him.'

'What about the other girls? Has he shown any interest in them?' I asked, afraid this girl might break my brother's heart.

'He has spent a little time with them but I don't think he can get past the green eyed girl and her charms. The problem is she seems completely disinterested in him.' He answered, a little amused.

'Do you like her?' I question.

'I don't know her but from her display this morning, I think she might be growing on me.'

'Hmm…' I muttered deep in thought.

'What about you Amberly, tell me about prince Anthony,' he asked trying to change the subject.

'He's infuriating. He's smug all the time, always pulling pranks. Its like he doesn't have a serious bone in his body,' I ranted. I was never at a loss for words when it came to him and how annoying he could be. I continued to rant to my grandfather for a long time before the well ran dry and I was left breathless after naming all of Anthony's least redeeming qualities. Thankfully, tonight he had gone out with his father to some benefit so I didn't need to sit through dinner with him but I would need to face him tomorrow and who knew what he had in store.

'Well, I see he's been busy,' my grandfather chuckled and if it was anyone else I would have been angry with them, but it was him.

'He is insane,' I breathed tiredly. 'Where does he come up with all of this? Toads, paintball wars, faking his own death?'

'He is very inventive,' my grandfather admitted.

'He's a lunatic, so is his father. What if this is all I have to look forward to for the rest of my life?'

'Amberly, you're still there, you're still willing to marry him. Doesn't that tell you something?' My grandfather asked seriously.

'Yeah, I'm just as insane as he is,' I grumbled.

'Maybe it's because you like him more than you're willing to admit?' He reasoned and my mind immediately rebelled against the idea.

'No, I do not like him.' I answered adamantly.

'If that's what you think,' I could hear the superior, knowing smile in his voice and I let out a groan of frustration in response.

'This is lunacy. Can we just change the subject? I don't want to talk about him anymore,' I grumbled looking out my window as the moonlight broke through the clouds and illuminated the castle gardens.

'What do you want to talk about Amberly?' He asked with an amused tone, and I barely restrained another frustrated groan.

'Do you know why Adam won't answer my calls?'

'He's been busy, that boy wouldn't leave her side for days and then when she woke up he was moping around because she wouldn't allow him into her room.' He offered, but this wasn't enough of an excuse for him to ignore me.

'Do you think this girl is good for him grandfather?' I asked quietly, frustrated that I couldn't be there to help him sort them all out.

'I don't know Amberly,' he answered.

'Could you maybe, I don't know…' I trailed off afraid he would deny my ludicrous suggestion.

'Spy on her for you?' He offered, as if reading my mind.

'No,' I tried to feign outrage and then just gave in. 'Well, maybe. I just don't want him to be blind sighted. Adam's a little oblivious to everything related to girls.'

'That is true, those girls have been throwing themselves at him for days and he has been completely unresponsive.'

'She really has that strong of a hold on him?' I asked a little alarmed.

'I don't think she knows it, but yes I think she does.' He admitted obviously thinking about the girl.

'So will you watch her for me?' I asked nervously. I needed some peace of mind and there was no point asking Marinda, she was too excitable.

'How about I go and look for Adam now and ask him to call you?' He offered.

'Thank you grandfather,' I smiled.

'I love you Amberly,' I heard the loneliness in his voice and I wished he could come over and join me but I knew my parents wouldn't allow it. They had said as much in my last few calls.

'I love you too. I wish you were here,' I sighed.

'Me too, I miss your warm hugs.' He admitted and I knew in his eyes I was still that little girl who would run and leap into his arms with complete faith that he would always catch me.

'Maybe you can visit me soon?' I said hopefully.

'Maybe,' he replied without conviction and I knew it would probably never happen. For some reason my parents were standing firm on this one.

'I'll talk to you soon,' I offered.

'You better not take so long to call me next time,' He laughed and I agreed emphatically before ending the call. I hoped he convinced Adam to call me. I missed my younger brother too.

* * *

**_Aisling_**

I was putting the final touches on Adam's room after over two hours of work and I was so close to having it perfect. I tried to do it as quickly as possible because I didn't want him to come and find me in here.

Marinda had left over an hour ago when there had been shouts echoing around the palace about canaries being on the loose. She said something about needing to disappear for a while and then shot out the door before I could even say goodbye.

I was finally done. All I needed to do was sign my work and sneak out of here without anyone seeing me. I had a feeling it wasn't a good idea to be found inside the prince's room without him in it.

I was tiptoeing out of Adam's room keeping my eye's focused on the floor when I accidentally ran into a hard chest, sending me careening for the intricate rug on the floor of the hallway. I tried to catch myself on the man I had run into but I heard the unmistakable sound of tearing fabric and my mind flashed back from the present to a time in my past. I was immediately lost in the memory of a similar situation when I had accidentally ran into Malvolia in the halls of the Avery Manor and torn her dress. My heart began to race in a similar fashion and my body tensed in fear. She may not be here but the effect she still had on me was stronger than I wished to admit.

'I'm sorry,' I stuttered, trying to back away. 'I'm sorry.'

'Wait,' his deep voice called for me and I stopped and finally brought my eyes to his face. I realised I had made a bigger mistake than I had thought. I was met with the face of the greying man who had once ruled over Illea. I had heard stories about his reign and how many of the people lived in fear of his wrath. I felt myself begin to tremble as my feet remained glued to the floor.

'Hey,' he said softly leaning towards me, but all I could see was his raised hand and my eyes went wide in horror. Finally, my feet remembered how to move and I stumbled back against the wall sliding down until I could curl in on myself. I was no longer in the palace. I was back in the dark cellar and she was looming over me as I desperately tried to make myself as small as possible, wishing I could just disappear. I vaguely heard a man call out, 'father,' then there was an angry voice and I tightened my hold around myself. When will I be free?

* * *

**_Maxon_**

'Father?' I asked, slightly confused. What was lady Zander doing up here? None of the selected were allowed on the third floor. 'What's going on here?'

'Maxon, I-I…' He trailed off, looking between myself and Lady Zander. I realised she was cowering against the wall, her eyes filled with terror and her body trembling.

'What have you done?' I asked incredulously, striding towards him.

'I-I was looking for Adam, but then she came out of his room. She walked right into me and when she tried to catch herself she ripped my jacket. I don't know what happened but when she looked at me she started to tremble. I can't get her to listen to me.' He explained nervously and I eyed him warily afraid he had become what he was twenty years ago. It was a fear that sat in my heart everyday. Every time I let him close to my children I was afraid he would hurt them like he hurt me, but he never had. I may have forgiven him but my trust was harder to win, and he never had after all these years.

'Why would she do that? What did you do to her?' I demanded.

'Nothing, I promise. I tried to reach for her but she just kept mumbling she was sorry and something about a woman named Malvolia.' He answered, pleadingly.

'That doesn't make any sense,' I replied running my hand through my hair and bending down beside the terrified girl.

She was trembling viciously, tears falling rapidly down her sunken cheeks. What had happened to this girl to make her this way? I looked at her right arm and was horrified to see a half concealed burn mark where her cardigan had been hiked up.

'Lady Zander? I'm Maxon, Adam's father,' I said softly, resting my hand lightly on her shoulder but she recoiled from me, letting out a defenceless whimper.

I looked up at my father in alarm but he was equally afraid for this small girl. She was muttering something but I couldn't make out what it was and I was beginning to feel panic rise in my chest.

'Lady Zander, please you're safe, my dear,' I tried again without moving any closer to her. Thankfully, this time the glazed look in her eyes began to lift and she looked between my father and I, startled, as if she was surprised to find us there. Her face was covered in tears and her body still had tremors but it seemed that whatever she was experiencing in her mind had passed.

'Adam?' She asked looking up at me in confusion.

'No, I'm his father,' I explained, relieved she was talking. 'What happened lady Zander?'

'I-I thought…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it was an accident,' she stuttered looking pleadingly up at my father, who looked taken aback by the tiny, wounded girl. 'Please don't hurt me.' She begged, tugging on her cardigan sleeve, trying to cover her burns. I knew Adam had taken her from something horrific but I never thought someone was hurting her. What had Adam saved her from?

'Lady Zander, no ones going to hurt you.' I tried to sooth but her face remained etched with terror.

'I didn't mean it. It was an accident,' she repeated, looking down at her knees which she held firmly to her chest.

'Aisling, I know you didn't mean it. You're not in trouble, we just want to make sure you're all right.' I watched as my father knelt beside her and wondered when he had learnt her name. He had even less interest in the selection than Adam did.

'You're…you're not going to hurt me?' She asked, looking curiously up at my father.

'No, of course not. If anything it was my fault,' he smiled tenderly and Aisling finally started to uncoil herself, her body finally releasing some of it's crippling fear.

'How about you and I go and have a cup of tea or coffee? Then you can tell me why you were sneaking out of my grandson's room.'

'Well, that's a complicated story,' she smiled shaking the remaining fear from her eyes and looking up at my father with the familiar gleam in her eyes. One I often found in Marinda's eyes when she had a plan in play. If she was anything like Marinda, Adam was in for a lot of trouble.

'Luckily, I'm retired, so I have a lot of time on my hands.' My father whispered loudly, offering the girl his hand and helping her to her feet.

I watched the both of them walk down the corridor, the tall, proud man slouching slighting so the small girl could link her arm easily with his. All I could think of though was what had made her so terrified?

Taking one last look at Aisling and my father I then turned to go and find my son. We needed to talk.

* * *

**_Adam_**

'Nia, please stop pulling on my sleeve,' I begged, as my youngest sister continued to pull annoyingly on my jacket sleeve.

'Please Adam, I don't want to do it alone. Its dark and creepy,' she whined, as I rested my hand on the door to my room.

'Harmonia, if you don't want to go down the secret passageway then don't do it,' I sighed, annoyed by her pestering.

'Adam, I do want to do it. I just don't want to go alone,' she continued, tugging on my sleeve again.

'Nia, please, I really don't have time for one of your expeditions. Father has me doing twice the amount of work as usual and there are still thirty-five girls down there demanding my-,' I stopped dead when I finally opened my door to find my room completely mismatched and upside down. The bedsheets were curtains and the curtains were somehow now on my bed. The rug had been pinned to my ceiling and the lamps had been turned upside down beside my bed.

The chair to my dest was now on top of it and everything that used to be on it, wasn't anymore. All the photos on my walls had been replaced by images of pink horses with horns and fairies.

Harmoia came around beside me to see what had made me stop mid sentence and looked around my room with a blank expression.

'You know what? I think I'll just go and ask Justin if he wants to come with me. I can see you have your hands full here.' I didn't answer my sister as she left, instead I stepped hesitantly across the threshold of my room. I looked around at the damage someone had inflicted on my private space without emotion. I was passing my dresser when I heard something scurrying inside the top drawer.

Reluctantly, I pulled the top drawer open and then immediately slammed it shut when I saw the white bodies moving rapidly around the empty drawer. I looked accusingly at the rest of my drawers but was too afraid to open them to reveal what other horrors lay inside.

I backed away from them cautiously and then noticed an equally concerning sound coming from my wardrobe.

I placed my hand on the handle with trepidation, afraid of what I might find inside.

As soon as I opened the door I was hit with a flurry of white feathers and the sound of startled chickens as they rushed me. I fell back against my desk in my haste to get away and cringed as my chair fell and smashed through my window, falling to the ground bellow. Begrudgingly, I looked out the broken window and saw the chair had landed in a bed of flowers and a concerned gardener was looking up at my window confused why his garden bed now had a chair planted in it. I quickly stepped away from the window and realised too late that the door to my bedroom was still open and the six chickens quickly rushed out. I didn't even try to stop them because my attention had returned to my wardrobe where I realised all my clothes had been taken. In their place was a single tutu, pink of course. Who did this?

I crossed over to my bathroom and opened the door defeatedly. _How much worse could it get? _

Thankfully, when I opened the door this time no animals ran out at me but the sight was just as startling.

The bathtub in the centre of the room was filled with something green and slimy. Whilst the shower, was painted a neon pink colour, so bright it almost glowed. I walked over to it to inspect inside but the paint was still wet and when I pulled my hands back they were covered in the ghastly colour.

Groaning, I moved to the sink and grabbed the tap, but it came away in my hand and water started to spurt at me. I was in so much shock that I couldn't even move away. Instead I let the water fall over me until it had seeped through my clothes making them cling to me tightly. There was nothing worse than a wet suit. Stepping back from the stream of flowing water I noticed it had already begun to pool at my feet.

I went to throw the tap against the wall in frustration, however, instead of slamming against the wall like I expected it to, it remained securely in my hand.

Suddenly, I realised it was stuck, glued to my skin and it refused to budge. No matter how hard I pulled it or how far I tried to throw it, it remained securely fastened to my hand.

All of a sudden the realisation hit me. I knew who had done this. I stormed out of my bathroom, marching determinedly across my destroyed room preparing to kill my younger siblings when I noticed a messy scrawl spreading across the wall beside my door in black marker.

_If you're looking for someone to blame for this exquisite mess then look no further than your one and only true love,_

_Aisling Zander X_

I stood and stared at the wall for a long time, letting her words mock me. How could small, innocent Aisling have done all of this? She wasn't even meant to be up here and where did she get all the mice and chickens?

I realised at some point a small smile had spread across my face and was quickly consuming it as I thought about Aisling being in my room. She had gane through my things, been on my bed and in my shower. She had been everywhere and I knew I should have been hopping mad but instead I found myself just thinking about her. Her beautiful blonde hair, startling green eyes and small frame flitting around my room and completely destroying it. I needed to find her.

I was about to leave my room when my father appeared in my doorway. His eyes immediately went wide when he looked at me and then behind me at my chaotic room.

'What happened here?' He asked, not daring to take a step across the threshold. I was warning enough to stay on the other side of the door.

'Someone's trying to make me angry with them,' I replied cryptically, remembering how she asked if I was angry at her, earlier at breakfast. If this was how she was going to play it she could bring her worst and I may just like her even more for it. I didn't try to hide my smile from my father and he was looking at me as if I had lost my mind.

'What are you talking about? Was this Marinda? That girl is going to be the death of me.' He groaned, running his hand through his already dishevelled hair. 'I bet the canaries were a distraction so she could pull this off.'

'It wasn't Marinda,' I answered simply. 'Look, did you need me for something because I really need to go and find Aisling,' I asked impatiently.

'Actually Adam, that's why I came to see you. I've been looking everywhere for you. Something happened with Aisling,' my father said cautiously and I felt my blood run cold in fear.

'What? What's wrong? Is she hurt? Where is she?' I demanded trying to push past him but he quickly rested his hands firmly on my soggy shoulders.

'She's fine Adam, she's have tea with your grandfather.'

'What?' I asked confused. Why was she with grandfather?

'Look, she was up here before,' my father started to explain.

'I know, this is her handiwork,' I laughed motioning to my room with my tap hand and my father looked back at me with an amused smile.

'I knew that mischievous glint in her eye meant trouble. I've seen it too many times in Marinda's.'

'I know, but I can't seem to find it in me to be angry with her,' I admitted as another goofy smile captured my face. It seemed to come whenever I thought about her and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

'I'm not sure anyone can be angry with her, but someone has hurt her Adam,' my father said seriously and immediately my face fell. I couldn't think about the woman who had done this to her without my blood boiling.

'What did you take her from Adam?' He asked gravely and I let out a tired sigh.

'You know she was a maid in Avery Manor?' My father nodded and I continued. 'Well, she worked for her father but he never told her. His wife never wanted to keep her because she was a product of his previous love. She had died and he was the only person left to take care of Aisling. He managed to convince Malvolia to keep Aisling as long as she lived as one of the staff.' I took a breath and looked up to find an angry look on my father's face. It scared me to see him look that way. He always upheld a kind and caring demeanour but I knew there was something dark underneath, otherwise he would have never been such a great king.

'How did she get the burns?' He ground out through his clenched jaw.

'Malvolia, her father's wife, she hated her. She would punish her whenever she could for something Aisling never had control over. Simply breathing was a crime. I don't know how truly bad it was but when I went to go and get her Malvolia had beaten her so badly I thought I was going to lose her. She was barely breathing,' I whispered trying to keep my anger under control. 'That was when I found her burns and the jagged scar that ran from elbow to underarm.'

'What, how?' My father demanded with a rage I never knew he possessed. 'How could her father allow that to happen?'

'I'm not sure he ever knew the true extent of her abuse,' I spat, angry at the man who was meant to protect her.

'Does Aisling know he's her father?'

'No, he told me when I was taking her away. I'd already arrested his wife and Flora was gone. He lost everything that day.'

'He should be locked away,' my father growled.

'He's already living in a prison. He has to live in the house with the ghosts of both his daughter. The one who gave everything to save the one he ignored.' I finished softly and my father fell into deep thought, silence stretching between us.

'Adam, she's hurting, she might be for the rest of her life. It will take a strong man to give her the love and protection she deserves,' my father said quietly, breaking the silence. 'Are you sure you're willing to do that because if you aren't you need to let her go.'

'I can't let her go,' I whispered, I knew I would need her more than she would ever need me. The feeling in my heart reminded me of that every time I saw her. I looked my father in the eyes and I saw unmistakable pride shinning back at me.

'Then you better hurry up and find her because your grandfather looked pretty smitten by her when he was walking away with her on his arm.'

'She's out of his league,' I smiled.

'She's out of your league, have you seen you lately?' He laughed, motioning to my messy appearance.

'I guess I'll just have to remind her of whose heart she's here to win,' I said firmly, walking past my father towards my grandfather's room.

'She can't fight for something you've already given away Adam,' he chuckled from behind me.

* * *

**_Aisling_**

'Adam did what?' I asked around more gut wrenching laughter. I didn't even care that it hurt my side, his stories were too funny for him to stop. Adam's grandfather had been telling me all about Adam when he was a young boy and I had lapped up every minute of it.

'Harmonia was upset because America and Maxon were away with the other three and it was just him and her. She wouldn't sleep or eat. She was only four and she missed her parents fiercely, so her older brother set up a tea party to distract her from their parents absence. However, he forgot that the proper attire for attending a tea party required him to wear wings and a pink tutu,' his grandfather smiled, remembering his eldest grandson's dalliance in the magical world.

'Please tell me there are photo's,' I gasped setting my cup down on the table between us. Adam was going to love the tutu I left in his wardrobe then. I thought and it only made me laugh harder.

I was in Clarkson Schreave's room, having tea and the feeling couldn't have been any more surreal.

'Of course, I managed to get some of the two of them, however, Maxon is the keeper of all the photos so you'll need to ask him.

'I think I just might,' I continued to laugh.

I was still catching my breath when there came a demanding knock on the door. I looked up at Clarkson expectantly but he didn't seem to be expecting anyone either.

'Come in,' he called and the door opened to reveal a very wet prince with an annoyed look on his face. However, I could see the amusement in his eyes and I knew my trick hadn't had the desired effect.

'Grandfather,' he greeted with a nod before turning to me as I picked up my teacup for another sip.

'What happened to you Adam?' I had already filled Clarkson in on my plans so he wasn't too surprised by Adam's appearance. I could tell he was trying and failing at hiding his amused smile as he took in his grandson's new style.

'Why don't you ask lady Aisling?' Adam said, crossing over to me, his shoes squelching with every step he took. 'It was her signature on my wall.'

'I thought you should know who the culprit was so you could punish them accordingly,' I said calmly, not looking at the now smiling prince.

'Oh and what punishment should I give the evil genius who managed to do this to the crown prince of Illea?' He asked mockingly.

'You should ban them from the palace and if you're feeling particularly infuriated you should kick them out of Illea all together.' I answered casually, knowing neither of those two options would be happening.

'I have a very different punishment in mind,' he answered slyly bending so his face was level with mine.

'Nice tap,' I commented, putting my cup back down.

'I believe I have you to thank for that,' he smiled reaching for my hand. I tried to pull away but his paint flaked hand held firmly against my own calloused one.

'I'm spending some time with your grandfather,' I hissed, glaring up at the annoying prince.

'Don't worry lady Zander, I'm sure we're going to have plenty of time to get to know each other. It appears my grandson will not be letting you go anytime soon.' He smiled knowingly, looking between Adam and I.

'Traitor,' I mumbled at the greying man.

'Come on trouble maker, we have a room to clean,' Adam laughed pulling me to my feet.

'Why aren't you mad?' I demanded as he tugged me towards the door.

'Bye grandfather,' he called over his shoulder, ignoring my question.

'Have fun Adam,' I heard his grandfather's deep chuckle behind us as we disappeared into the hallway again.

'Adam,' I groaned tripping in my heels slightly.

'Yes, Aisling?' He replied sweetly, wrapping a strong arm around my waist to steady me.

'I don't understand, I thought you would be angry.'

'I was, and then I read your note,' he smiled continuing to walk down the hallway, with his arm wrapped securely around me.

'Why don't you want to kick me out?' I sighed, trying to wriggle out of his hold.

'You're too entertaining to get rid of Aisling.'

'I hate you,' I said weakly as we entered his room.

'Of course you do,' he muttered, but I could hear the amusement in his voice. He didn't believe me for a minute and I was struggling to find the truth in my words as well.

'How did you even get this up here? He asked looking up at the rug I had fastened to the ceiling of his room.

'I like to climb,' I shrugged, finally escaping his hold.

'The mice?'

'That was tricky, but Marinda is a wealth of knowledge.'

'I should keep the two of you as far away from each other as possible.'

'What happened to the chickens, there were seven of them?' I asked, looking over at the empty wardrobe.

'No there wasn't. I only counted six,' he said a little distressed, looking around the room a little frantically.

'Oh well, it must still be in here then. You better check everything, they're sneaky little birds,' I said trying to hide my amusement, as he attempted to check every place I could possibly hide a chicken.

'I bet it was the odd looking chicken. She looked especially mischievous.' I commented, as he tried all the drawers in his dresser. The last one contained some worms and his reaction was definitely worth touching those slimy creatures.

'What did it look like?' He asked, not hiding his disgust as he shut the drawer, his metal tap hand clunking loudly against the wooden drawer.

'Oh like any other chicken, white feathers, little black beak but she had the feet of a duck.'

'A duck?' he asked in disbelief.

'Yeah and it made the oddest noise,' I continued, seeing how far I could push him.

'What kind of sound?' He asked skeptically, walking towards me instead of looking for the odd chicken. I noticed his hair had started to curl up at the ends and I found myself thinking he looked kind of adorable.

'Kind of like a dog barking,' I replied trying but failing to hide my growing smile.

'There's no seventh chicken is there?' He asked flatly stopping inches from me.

'No, but the position's open if you'd like to fill it. I think you might have the right sized brain to play the role convincingly.' I laughed but I quickly fell silent when I found myself literally swept off my feet and crushed against his chest.

'Hey, put me down,' I demanded, outraged, trying to pull free of his iron hold.

'Oh no Aisling, we have a bathtub to clean.'

'You wouldn't,' I said in a low voice, my eyes wide.

'Where are my clothes Aisling?' He asked pushing open the door to the bathroom with me still draped across his arms.

'I washed them,' I admitted in a small voice.

'What do you mean, you washed them?' He asked dubiously, holding me over the green jelly, wobbling ominously in his bathtub, but no matter which way I twisted he held me tightly.

'They were looking a little dirty so I cleaned them for you,' I answered distractedly, my attention focused on the jelly bath he was holding me over.

'What did you do?' He asked in a low voice.

'Let's just say all of your clothes match now,' I said desperately trying to hide my giggles as I thought about his pink clothes.

'You're pure evil,' he breathed. 'Luckily, I have a bath filled with sweetness to straighten you out.' Suddenly, I was questioning who was the evil one out of the two us.

'No, please Adam, don't,' I begged as he lowered me to the rim of the bathtub.

'What are you Aisling? Chicken?' Then he dropped me into the green goo, until only my head was above the surface.

'I can't believe you did that,' I breathed, frozen in the wobbling, green mess.

'You glued a tap to my hand,' he laughed shaking his hand at me.

'You dropped me in jelly,' I answered outraged.

'Green is definitely your colour, matches your eyes,' he mocked.

'You know, I think you would look magnificent in green. Let's see shall we?' I said sweetly and I saw the fear flash through his eyes before a big clump of jelly landed square between his eyes, then slowly slid down his face.

He was looking at me in disbelief as I pulled myself out of the tub trying to get as much of the green, slimy mess off as possible. I continued to look up at the disbelieving prince innocently the entire time.

'You've got a little something right here,' I said smugly, taping my nose as if I wasn't covered in the green goop. 'You know what let me get that for you,' I offered, smiling mischievously but my shoes were slippery from the jelly and they quickly went out from under me as my heart flew out of my chest.

'Adam,' I gasped, my arms flailing wildly.

'Hey, I've got you,' he said pulling me close to his chest so I was squashed against it.

'Thanks,' I mumbled into his chest trying to calm my racing heart but for some reason being this close to him only made it increase its tempo. I looked up at him in confusion and saw a strange expression on his face.

It frightened me but I didn't move from his hold and he didn't seem to want to let me go. Slowly, he started to inch closer to me and I started to panic.

'Adam,' I whispered warningly.

'Aisling,' he smiled not stopping his descent.

'What are doing?' I asked nervously, my eyes darting from his eyes to his mouth.

'Why don't you wait and find out?' He murmured his eyes never leaving my lips. My panic finally reached breaking point and I twisted from his arms and he stumbled slightly at the lack of contact. I looked at him wide-eyed for a heart beat before turning from him and running out of the room. Thankfully, I didn't slip on the remaining goo on my shoes and I was almost out of his room.

'Aisling, wait,' he shouted from behind me but I didn't look back. I raced down the corridor, ignoring my screaming side, only slowing to take the stairs. I ran all the way back to my room which thankful I found on the first try. When I rushed in I startled my three maids who quickly stopped whatever they were doing to look at the crazed girl covered in green jelly. They were still curtseying when I ran into my bathroom and locked the door.

'Lady Zander?' Rose, I think, called cautiously through the locked door.

'Go away,' I shouted back, backing away from the door slowly.

'Miss, what's the matter?' Came Annette's quiet voice.

'Nothing, please can you just leave me alone,' I pleaded.

'All right miss,' Rose replied and I listened as the three women made their way slowly from my room probably wondering if I had lost my mind.

Moments later my door slammed open and I heard hurried footsteps moving around my room.

'Aisling, where are you?' He asked, exasperated. I kept my mouth shut and remained perfectly still hoping he didn't try to open the bathroom door.

Finally, I heard him sigh and leave my room letting the door fall closed behind him. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and collapsed on the floor in the middle of my bathroom. What had just happened?

* * *

**It's another epicly long chapter, I honestly didn't plan to make it this long, it just happened. I could have made it longer but I decided to stop, you can find out how Adam deals with Aisling next chapter, there will also be a sweet scene between Anthony and Amberly as well for all of those who love their story.**

**GfA thank you so much, you're amazing and I can't help but update quickly, I'm kind of addicted. I just have to tell the story and then I need to share it with all of you as quickly as possible. Even though every time I post something I have a mini freak out about whether you'll like it or not. So thank you for your kind words, they mean a lot :)**

**Thank you to everyone else who is reading and reviewing as well, I love updating (mostly) and getting your reviews (always). Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter :) Happy reading you magnificent people :)**


	16. Fifteen

_**Adam**_

Where was she? I had searched everywhere. I even broke the rules and burst into the women's room, risking my mother's wrath and she didn't disappoint.

'Adam Dale Schreave,' she screeched. 'Not only did you come in here without my permission but you come in here dressed like that.' She motioned, furiously to my Aisling creation, and I heard a few of the girls giggling behind her. I didn't really care what they thought right now because I still couldn't find Aisling.

'Mom, please can you just tell me if you've seen her?' I said in a low voice, so the others didn't hear.

'She hasn't been in here, she hasn't come in here since she arrived.'

'Oh, then where could she be?'

'She wasn't in her room?' Mom asked in concern.

'No,' I answered exasperatedly.

'What did you do to the poor girl?' My mother asked, and I could hear the amusement in her tone.

'Nothing,' I replied quickly and my mother raised her eyebrow at me accusingly.

'I-I…I tried to…kiss her,' I mumbled incoherently.

'What?' She laughed, stepping closer to me so she could hear me better.

'I tried to kiss her,' I breathed, but her puzzled expression told me she still didn't understand.

'Let's go outside and discuss this,' mom laughed, looking over at the other girls, who were discretely trying to hear what we were saying.

'Fine,' I sighed, not particularly excited about having this conversation with my mother.

'So, what is this all about?' Mom questioned, shutting the door to the women's room behind us.

'Well, Aisling completely destroyed my room,' I started.

'Are you sure it wasn't Marinda? I heard she released some canaries in your father's office.' Mom asked accusingly of her middle daughter, but I saw the amusement dancing in her eyes. That girl could get away with anything.

'No, it was Aisling. She signed my wall,' I answered remembering her messy scrawl on my bedroom wall. I think I was going to leave it there even when my room was righted again.

'Okay,' mom drew out the word and I knew my explanation wasn't rectifying her confusion over the situation.

'Look, she nearly slipped over when she was getting out of the jelly-bath and I caught her but then I tried to…' I trailed off uncertain of how to broach the subject of kissing with my mother.

'You lost me at jelly bath,' she laughed obviously enjoying my discomfort.

'I tried to kiss her, all right,' I said through clenched teeth.

'What?' She almost screeched as a massive smile spread across her face.

'Mom,' I hissed, as my cheeks started to flame. This was so embarrassing.

'Sorry,' she said lowing her voice exaggeratedly.' Continue.'

'So I tried to…you know. Then just as I was about to she pulled away from me and ran from the room. Now I can't find her anywhere,' I finished in frustration. However, my mother didn't share my emotions because she had burst out into fits of giggles beside me.

'Mom, what's so funny?' I demanded looking around in case anyone came and found out what we were discussing. However, my mother couldn't answer me because she was too busy laughing to even catch her breath.

'Mom, this is serious,' I complained as she finally started to breathe again.

'You are just like your father,' she gasped in between giggles.

'How is that an answer?'

'Did I ever tell you about my first official date with your father?' She asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

'Yes, you yelled at him, the whole country knows,' I replied impatiently.

'No, Adam, on our first date I assaulted him,' she laughed losing herself in the memory before continuing. 'We were walking around the palace gardens, alone, and I was nervous about how close he was getting to me. I wasn't ready or even in the right frame of mind for what I thought he wanted. So in defence I kneed him in the groin.' She answered shyly, looking away from me at the end.

'Mom,' I replied, aghast.

'Look, my point is maybe she wasn't ready. Princes can be very intimidating,' she smiled at me.

'I don't think Aisling is intimidated by me,' I grumbled remembering the train wreck that had become my room.

'You'd be surprised. I was,' she admitted.

'Wait, you were afraid of dad?' I asked a little shocked.

'No , it wasn't that. I didn't want to be part of his selection, in fact I didn't like him very much at all,' she laughed nostalgically.

'What? You didn't love father from the start?' I asked, stunned by my mother's admission. I had always thought they fell in love on sight. Dad had always led us to believe that.

'Oh no, in fact I thought he was an arrogant, cold and distant prince. It took him a while to win me over. It was especially hard because I was suffering from a broken heart.'

'Dad, wasn't your first love?' I asked reeling from all of my mother's revelations.

'No,' she confirmed guiltily. 'Before I came to the selection I was in love with a boy who promised me the world. The only problem was it wasn't his to give and he knew this. He wanted more for me so he, along with your very persistent grandmother convinced me to join the selection. Reluctantly, I entered and on the night before my send off he broke my heart. I came to your father that first night broken and sad. I told him I didn't think I could ever love him, but thankfully, your father being the stubborn man that he is, never gave up on me.' She smiled, her eyes distant as she recalled how she fell in love with my father.

'Mom, how does this help me?' I asked pulling her from her memories.

'Adam, you need to know that maybe not all of these girls will be as charmed by you as you think they should be.' Sometimes my mother made no sense. Why wouldn't they like me? They attended the balls, aren't they all here for the same reason.

'I don't understand. Are you telling me to send her away?' I asked, outraged.

'No, sweetheart, I'm trying to tell you the ones you need to fight the hardest for are usually worth the trouble.' She answered, patting me on the shoulder before turning back to the women's room.

'Where are you going?' I demanded, more confused than before I had this conversation with her.

'I'm going to leave you to it. You obviously have a girl to go and find.' Then she was gone. I let out a frustrated groan and leant my forehead against the wall. Sometimes, this was exactly what it felt like when I was talking to either of my two parents. They seemed to have a secret language that only the two of them knew. I may share their genes but when they were at their best you often found yourself an outsider.

* * *

**_Aisling_**

After I cleaned all the green jelly off me and got changed I made the decision that I couldn't remain in my room all day. It didn't help that I knew eventually a certain prince would come back looking for me and the others would see my absence as confirmation that he was spending all his time with me.

I left my room in hopes of finding the women's room, because my maids had told me that was the one place he couldn't go. I was planning on hiding in there, the only trouble was I had no idea where it was. This coupled with my terrible sense of direction meant I, instead ended up roaming around the palace for an hour. I thought maybe if I didn't know where I was going I might stumble upon the women's room but I was wrong. It only meant I was more lost that usual. It wasn't really surprising and at first I wasn't worried but then the time kept ticking past and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to make it back to the dining room for dinner.

'Aisling?' I startled at the sudden voice and quickly turned to face the owner before cringing and turning away again. 'Where have you been?' He chastised, as if it was my fault I couldn't remember if I had turned left or right at the end of the last corridor.

I could hear his footsteps moving rapidly towards me and I knew there was no escape now.

'I don't know,' I sighed as he came up beside me and I looked around the corridor wondering if I had walked down this one already, maybe several times.

'Are you lost?' He smiled, linking my reluctant arm with his. Luckily, he had cleaned up since I last saw him. He had even somehow removed the tap from his hand.

'Unless this is the women's room?' I asked hopelessly as he led me back down the way he came.

'This is definitely not the women's room. My mother has already scolded me once today for being in there without her permission. I don't plan on doing it again,' he chuckled, turning the corner to reveal another corridor that looked the same as all the rest.

'Was I at least close?' I asked doubtfully.

'Not even warm, in fact you're so cold there's not a jacket in the world that could keep the chill out.'

'Great,' I muttered.

'You wouldn't be going to the women's room to hide from me, would you?' He questioned, raising his eyebrow at me knowingly.

'It was a leading factor,' I admitted, looking away.

'I'm sorry about my behaviour Aisling. It was a hasty move on my part. You weren't ready for that.' He said as if he had all the answers.

'Adam, I'm never going to be ready for that with you,' I mumbled.

'I still have time to convince you,' he replied arrogantly.

'Are we nearly at the women's room?' I asked trying to change the subject as I looked helplessly at the corridor we were currently walking down.

'Aisling,' he said gravely looking down at me. 'We've been down this same corridor three times already.'

'Oh, they all look the same,' I answered, embarrassed that I hadn't noticed.

'You're hopeless. I'm never going to be able to let you wander the palace alone,' He smiled pulling me closer.

'It's not my fault I have a terrible sense of direction,' I complained, trying to put some distance between us as his warm scent caused my heart to go haywire.

'And it's not my fault my compass always leads me directly to you,' he whispered against my ear, before placing a light kiss on my cheek. Immediately, my body flooded with a liquid warmth and I swayed slightly towards him.

'I believe I have delivered you safely to the women's room lady Zander,' he smiled, stepping back and lifting my hand to his lips, pressing a warm kiss against my already flushed skin.

'What a gentleman,' I murmured, a little dazed.

'Goodbye Aisling,' He chuckled, walking away from me and I watched him the entire time until he was out of sight. I quickly shook myself, trying to dislodge his charming smile from my mind and dispel his smell from my senses. He didn't belong in my thoughts. I felt the anger begin to fill my body replacing the warmth he had left and I quickly turned to open the doors to the women's room. If that was in fact where he had led me.

Immediately, I regretted entering as the room fell silent and just like breakfast all eyes were on me. I liked to hide in the shadows away from others eyes, so I was definitely uncomfortable with all this attention. It was as if a spotlight was shinning on me and everyones eyes were drawn to me.

'Lady Aisling,' someone said from beside me and I turned to find Alice bouncing over to where I stood motionless. Her cowboy boots clicking against the wooden floors with every step she took, echoing around the silent room. 'I'm so excited you decided to join us today.' She beamed and I gravitated towards her hoping the eyes would stop watching me.

'Lady Alice, it's nice to see you again,' I muttered as she took my hand and led me over to a group of girls who were all watching me closely, whatever they had been doing before forgotten on the table between them.

'Everyone, you all know lady Aisling,' Alice announced, oblivious to some of the girls hostile glances in my direction. 'This is Tiana Navine,' Alice introduced indicating to a girl with a dark complexion, dark brown hair and matching brown eyes. She looked like she was evaluating me, trying to figure me out and I felt uncomfortable under her intense gaze. 'Jade Manderson,' Alice continued, motioning to a hazel eyed girl with auburn hair who was looking at me strangely, as if she wasn't looking at me at all, but through me. 'Liberty Roseland,' who wasn't looking at me anymore but was instead focusing her attention on the magazine in her hand that had exotic destinations plastered across the front cover. 'And-,'

'Hi,' before I knew what was happening a girl with golden hair wrapped me up in her arms almost lifting me off the ground with the force.

'Hi,' I offered nervously when she set me back on my feet.

'Oh, I'm Aurora Phillipson, I'm from Dominea,' she announced enthusiastically. 'Come and sit with me.' She said and suddenly I was being pulled away from Alice and tugged into a plush chair beside the overexcited girl who continued to bounce in her own seat.

'So, mysterious one, I want to know everything about you,' she gushed and I pulled away from her slightly afraid by her over exuberance. 'What was with that whole mix up that had the prince flying across the country to get you? Who's Flora? Is she your sister? What's the prince like? He hasn't spoken to me yet but I think he's so dreamy. I can't wait to spend some time with him. Do you like him? Your eyes are so amazing and-'

'Aurora, let her breathe,' Piper scolded beside her, I hadn't even noticed she was sitting there before.

'Right, sorry. I get a little excited.' She smiled at me sheepishly.

'Its fine, I just can't answer any of your questions when you say them that quickly,' I smiled at her nervously.

'Sorry, but you're such a mystery. Even the magazines have no idea about you. You're simply the girl who ran from the prince at the last ball,' she said picking up one of the magazines in the centre of the table. I realised a lot of the other girls were listening in and I shifted uncomfortably at all their attention.

Looking back at the magazine I saw it was the same picture of me running away from Adam at the ball, they obviously didn't have anything else on me, which I was glad for.

'Did you lie to the prince?' She asked eagerly, shuffling to the edge of her chair so she was closer to me.

'No, well yes but I didn't want to go to the ball. My friend Flora made me,' I answered, stumbling over my own words.

'So Flora is real, is she your friend, your sister?'

'Friend,' I muttered as the sadness washed over me.

'She was here the first day,' someone piped up and I looked over to see Tiana watching me. 'You took her spot didn't you? How did you convince her to give up her chance with the prince?' She asked accusingly.

'I didn't,' I mumbled, wishing I could just run away from them all and hide up in a tree, watching the world change from a distance.

'Then why are you here?' Jade asked, accusingly.

'I don't know,' I muttered, feeling the room start to spin with all their questions.

'Hey, leave her alone,' Piper spoke up warningly to the other girls. 'She's here and that's all that matters now.' I looked over at her in surprise. She didn't seem like she would ever side with me after our conversation this morning but I was grateful she had.

The other girls seemed to settle after Piper's outburst and I shot her a grateful smile before slumping back in my chair trying to make myself as small as possible. I looked up a little while later and noticed the queen was watching me with a curious expression and I felt uneasy under her scrutiny. Why was she watching me?

'She spends a lot of time with all the girls. I think she feels bad that Adam can't seem to find the time to get to know any of us,' Alice said from beside me.

'What's she like?' I asked, pulling my eyes away from the queen's and looking at Alice instead.

'She's wonderful, she treats everyone like an equal,' Alice smiled.

'It would be nice to meet her,' I mused looking back over at her as she approached a group of girls warmly. She looked so motherly. I wondered what it felt like to have a mother like queen America?

'I get it Aisling,' Alice said quietly beside me and I looked at her a little alarmed. What did she get?

'It's obvious the prince likes you. You shouldn't hide from him.'

'Aren't you angry that I stole your chances with him or something, like everyone else,' I muttered, gesturing to the rest of the room.

'You can't steal something that was never theirs to begin with,' she smiled. 'A heart knows what it wants and I can almost hear his calling for yours but it seems that yours is deaf to all his attempts.'

'No, he's just calling for the wrong one.'

'You can only remain ignorant for so long Aisling.'

'Why are you here Alice, don't you want to try and win the prince's heart?' I asked.

'He's not mine, no matter what colour I paint him he will always be your white rose whereas my red one is still out there waiting for me.' She answered and I smiled at her strange mind. She may be wrong about my heart but there was no denying I liked her.

'The poor princess, he's always playing one trick or another,' Tiana said looking disapprovingly at the front cover of a magazine, drawing my attention from Alice who had already disappeared into her own little world.

'Yes, but he's very handsome and I bet that British accent is so smooth it could make your knees buckle,' Aurora replied dreamily.

'I think he's sweet, look what he did for all those children. They have the biggest smiles on their faces.' Jade announced, pointing at the front cover where I saw prince Anthony of England standing among a sea of children with the brightest smiles on all their faces. There was no doubt that he was handsome, but that wasn't what was so attractive about him. He was free and that's all I've ever wanted to be. I envied him, wishing I wasn't here.

* * *

**_Amberly_**

I'd been staring at the cover of the magazine for an hour now, still uncertain of how I felt about it all. He had pulled another stunt but this time I saw who benefited from it, it wasn't just disruptive. The children were just so happy. Did that make what he did good? No, it couldn't. It made him popular. There was more to being a ruler than popularity, I thought firmly. Then doubt crept in through the cracks and my mind fell into a whirlpool of confusion. How did I know if he wasn't good at the other things that made a good ruler? I'd barely spent any time with him since arriving. Except when he was pulling a prank and that was why I hadn't spent any time with him, because he was irresponsible.

I looked down at the magazine again. I hadn't made it past the front cover yet because I dreaded what I might find written inside. Would it make my mind more confused or less?

Groaning, I threw the magazine on my bed and got up, crossing to my window to look out at the dark, cloud filled sky. It was definitely going to rain again today. I had never seen so many clouds or so much rain. It hardly ever did this in Angeles. I guess it was just another adjustment I needed to make, at least I liked the rain.

Suddenly, a knock came at my door and it opened before I had a chance to turn around.

'Amberly, let's go,' Anthony announced, quickly crossing over to me and grabbing my wrist before pulling me from the room.

'Wait, what?' I asked trying to get my thoughts straight. What was happening?

'We're going somewhere,' he answered vaguely, dragging my reluctant body down the corridor.

'Where? Why?' I demanded weakly, a little dazed by his sudden behaviour.

'Shoot, I forgot something,' he said hitting his forehead then turning to me. 'Don't move.' He instructed and I couldn't even if I wanted to.

'Anthony?' I asked after his retreating back but he didn't turn around. He went back into my room and came out with the book my grandfather had given me and my drawing supplies. I looked at him baffled by what he was doing.

'Ready,' he announced, taking my hand again and moving quickly down the corridor.

'What's going on?' I asked, but he didn't answer. I followed along behind him a little annoyed that he wouldn't tell me what was going on or why he had my book.

When we were outside and he started pushing me towards the waiting car I finally found my voice.

'Anthony, what are you doing?' I demanded, crossly.

'It's a surprise,' He answered with a mischievous smile and immediately I began to suspect the worst. Surprise to him meant toads in your bedroom, water falling from the ceiling and an impromptu paintball war.

'Don't fret love, no tricks today. I promise,' he smiled holding his hands up defensively as I eyed him accusingly.

'You promise?' I tried to confirm.

'Do you trust me?' He asked.

'No,' I answered flatly and saw a hurt look cross his face before his smug default returned.

'Just get in the car love. What's the worst that could happen?'

'You're kidding?' I laughed humourlessly, thinking about how badly this could go.

'Look you'll never know what I'm planning if you don't get in the car,' he tried to convince me but it wasn't working.

'Then I don't want to know.' I answered firmly, putting both my hands on my hips defiantly.

'Either get in the car willingly or I'll throw you in. What's it going to be princess?' He asked patronisingly and I felt the steam start to escape my ears.

'You wouldn't dare,' I growled.

'Oh wouldn't I?' He asked in a low voice taking a few threatening steps towards me, but I held my ground. He wouldn't do it. Would he?

'Amberly, last time love, get in the car,' he breathed, his face inches from my own. He was so close now I could feel his warm breath dance across my face and an involuntary shiver went down my spine.

'No,' I answered less defiantly than I intended.

'I warned you,' He smiled evilly and I lost my resolve completely. Suddenly, his arms were around my waist and my feet had left the ground.

'What do you think you're doing?' I shrieked as he slung me over his shoulder. I was slamming my fists against his muscular back trying to get him to put me down but it didn't seem to be having any effect on him.

'Exactly what I said I would,' he chuckled, dropping me into his arms so my face was inches from his and I was firmly pressed against his chest. For half a heart beat I thought he was going to kiss me and all my breath rushed out of my lungs in one quick gust but then he smiled widely and placed me gently in the seat of the car. He quickly closed the door, running around to the other side and slipping in beside me. I was too stunned to move so I just sat there staring at the back of the headrest on the driver's seat. What had just happened? More importantly, why was I a little disappointed?

'How you doing love?' He asked smugly, obviously too aware of the effect he had on me. I didn't answer I just sat beside him stunned, refusing to even look at him.

'Ready, your highness?' Someone asked from the front seat and I vaguely heard him answer in the affirmative before the car rolled into motion.

Suddenly, he slipped his hand into mine and I looked over at him in alarm and then anger, my mind finally remembering how to work and send messages around my body.

'Who do you think you are?' I demanded trying to tug my hand free.

'Anthony,' he shrugged, amused by my outrage.

'You're dead,' I growled menacingly, narrowing my eyes at him but he only laughed at my threat.

'This isn't funny,' I whined like a petulant child, barely stopping myself from stomping my feet in frustration.

'You'd be laughing if you were sitting where I am.'

'You can't just pick me up and put me in a car against my will,' I yelled.

'I think I just did, so this discussion is redundant,' he answered calmly looking out the window. I couldn't restrain my frustrated groan and it only caused him to look even smugger and I couldn't even see his face.

'You're impossible,' I groaned turning away from him but he didn't answer me, instead tightening his hold on my hand.

* * *

**_Anthony_**

She was breathtaking when she was in full flight and beyond amusing when she was frustrated with me, but I didn't have a trick planned for today. I was taking her somewhere special and I knew she was going to love it.

When the car finally rolled to a stop I looked over at her stiff posture and smiled to myself. She was too beautiful for her own good.

'Ready love?' I asked but she still refused to look at me.

'Does it matter?' I heard her grumble and I tried to stile my laugh.

'Not really,' I answered arrogantly, tugging her towards me so she slid across the seat into my chest. She flung her hand out to brace herself against my shoulder, her eyes wide in shock. 'Let's go then,' I whispered in her ear and revelled in the shiver it sent through her. She couldn't hide behind her mask when we were this close and I loved every second of it.

Before she had a chance to say anything I opened the door, pulling her out with me until we stood before the skeleton of what was once the palace where the royal family lived.

'Where are we?' She asked, looking up at the building curiously as I reached back in the car for her book.

'It used to be Buckingham Palace,' I informed her, turning around and pulling her towards the building.

'What happened to it?' She questioned.

'In the third world war it was attacked by one of our enemies. It was the only thing that was ruined and it was never rebuilt. Instead, the king at the time built a new home where we live now, just outside the city's outskirts. They said it was because he didn't want the people to be at risk of another attack when their enemies were looking to kill the sovereign. He didn't want to risk innocent lives.' I explained watching her reaction.

'But, I thought the king was meant to keep himself safe above all else?' She asked, confused by the story.

'That's true but the way he saw it, he was just another person. One who was easily replaced. His life didn't count for anything more than that of his people. He even argued that the people's lives were more important because they were the ones who the nation was built on and built for.' She nodded her head in thought, stopping to look at the building intently and I saw her fingers twitch slightly and I smiled, glad my plan was paying off.

'Come on,' I said pulling her closer to the once magnificent palace.

'Where are we going?' She asked nervously.

'Inside,' I replied simply, pushing aside one of the boarded up windows.

'Is it safe?' She asked looking dubiously at the crumbling building.

'Of course,' I said without conviction and I laughed when she looked at me with startled eyes.

'We can't go in there,' she said adamantly pulling away from me.

'Come Amberly, live a little,' I teased.

'That's exactly what I want to do, live.' She emphasised looking up at the palace as if it might fall in on her at any moment.

'It'll be fine,' I tried to reassure her and I watched as she thought about it for a moment before sighing in defeat.

'Fine,' she breathed and my smile grew wider as I pulled her through the window.

Once we were inside I heard her sharp intake of breath as she took in the room.

Right at the very centre was a magnificent chandelier covered in dust and soot and god knows what else, but still light danced across it from the numerous holes in the roof from the explosion and decay over the years. There was a grand staircase that was crumbling beneath it, with only a couple of stairs without holes in them. Everything was covered in dust, dirt and grime after years of neglect yet still amongst it all the chandelier drew your attention to it, demanding you to recognise its beauty.

'It's beautiful,' she breathed, looking up at the long forgotten light in wonder.

'I knew you'd like it love,' I smiled finally giving into temptation and kissing her lightly on the cheek, but she was too enraptured by the chandelier to pay me any attention.

'I could sit and draw this for hours and still not capture its elegance,' she whispered pulling away from me and walking around the dancing light to look at it from every angle.

'Then you better get started,' I laughed holding out her drawing materials.

'What?' She asked a little dazed, looking back at me.

'That's why I brought you here,' I smiled. 'I want to see another one of your drawings.' Slowly, I walked over to her and handed her the book and pencils and she looked down at them then back at me. I could see in her eyes that she was desperate to start capturing the scene before her.

'Go on then love, draw,' I whispered and she quickly ran off and found the perfect spot, a determined smile on her face. I followed after her and sat beside her, content to watch her as she became completely engrossed in what she was doing, her tough exterior slipping away until it was just her. No barriers, no walls.

* * *

I didn't know how long we had spent there and I didn't care. When she was like this I couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again. She was so relaxed and completely lost in her sketch that she didn't even protest when I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to my side playing with one of her loose, silky curls. Letting it fall through my fingers as my eyes were trained on her face.

'Anthony,' she murmured not looking up at me, but keeping her attention on her sketch.

'Hmm…' I mumbled back.

'It's hard to keep focused when you're looking at me like that.' She said, finally looking up at me with her piercing blue eyes.

'I can't help it,' I smiled, pulling her closer.

'Why don't you do something?' She complained.

'I am doing something,' I murmured and watched as her cheeks flushed pink. She was so beautiful.

'Other than watching me,' she replied shakily.

'What would you like me to do love?' I asked, amused.

'Why don't you draw something?' She offered ripping a page out of her precious book.

'I can't draw,' I replied, laughing at her suggestion.

'Anyone can draw,' she scoffed, resting the blank sheet in my lap.

'Sure anyone can draw, but not everyone should.'

'Just try,' she prodded, handing me a pencil, which I reluctantly took.

'Fine,' I sighed. 'But only because I like you.' She tried to hide her smile by ducking her head but I saw it and it made my heart beat a little faster. Finally, I was getting somewhere.

I watched her for a little longer until she elbowed me playfully in the side, pointing down at my blank sheet and I held up my hands defensively. I quickly picked up my pencil and started drawing the only thing in the room that would ever hold my attention.

* * *

**_Amberly_**

'Let me see,' I begged trying to take his drawing from him.

'No, it's embarrassing,' he complained standing up and holding it out of my reach. 'I told you not everyone should draw and I'm one of those people.'

'It can't be that bad,' I answered playfully, standing on the tips of my toes, reaching up for the piece of paper.

'It is that bad, I'm protecting you. If you saw this your eyes would explode love,' he said gravely.

'Don't be so dramatic,' I laughed, trying to use his shoulder as leverage to get higher.

'Well, don't blame me when you lose your sight,' he warned defeatedly, lowering his arm so I could take the drawing from him.

As soon as I saw it I couldn't stop the laughter from rising in my throat and cascading from my mouth all at once. It was as if a three year old had drawn it.

'This is what you've been working on for the last hour?' I asked, trying to catch my breath.

'I told you I wasn't very good,' he grumbled with a pouty face.

'You weren't lying,' I laughed as I looked down at his stick figure again.

'You're being mean love,' he said with an odd look on his face. I couldn't answer him however, because I was still laughing at his attempt at sketching.

'I love your laugh, love,' he said quietly, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me against his hard chest.

Immediately, my laughter ceased and I looked up at him in shock as my heart began to race.

'I could listen to it all day,' he whispered against my lips and my head began to spin as if I couldn't get enough oxygen to it.

All of a sudden, his lips were on mine and the world melted away as my senses tried to absorb him. At first I tried to fight him, but he was so demanding and eventually I lost the will. My body was too responsive to him and it frightened me. Just when I thought I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen he pulled away and rested his forehead against my own, his breathing as heavy as mine.

'You kissed me,' I whispered looking down at his chest, my mind feeling as if it were free falling with nothing to slow the descent as I tried to understand what had just happened.

'You were doing pretty well to return the favour,' I barely heard the smile in his voice over the pounding in my ears from the blood pumping rapidly around my body.

'You kissed me,' I repeated, unable to form any other thought.

'Yes love,' he chuckled, pulling me in so my head was pressed securely against his chest.

'You…' I couldn't finish the sentence as he ran his fingers through my hair. I looked down and found that I was still clutching his now rumpled attempt at a drawing in my hand and I realised he was trying to draw me. I felt my face twist into a perplexed expression but I let him hold me.

'Come on love, let's head back, it's starting to get dark and my parents are probably wondering where we've gotten to,' he said softly taking my hand in his and pulling me back to the boarded window.

'Wait,' I almost shouted pulling free from his hold and running back for my leather book. I quickly shoved his drawing inside and closed it before turning back to him.

He had an amused look on his face as I ran back to him and he quickly took my hand in his.

I didn't say anything the entire trip back to the castle. I was too absorbed in my thoughts to form any sentences. I wasn't sure about anything and I couldn't talk to him about it. I could feel his eyes on me the entire way back but I ignored him. It was too much, my mind was too muddled to understand what had just happened. I was just so confused.

* * *

_**Harmonia**_

'Justin?' I shouted into the stables, he usually came here on a Saturday to help his father so I was certain I would find him here. Someone came out from one of the pens and I jumped back at their sudden appearance.

'Oh, Mr Woodwork,' I gasped. 'It's just you.'

'We've talked about this Harmonia, its Carter,' he smiled warmly and I returned it distractedly, looking around for his son.

'Is Justin here?' I asked.

'Of course, he's with Nancy,' He laughed. 'Why don't you go in and tell him its time for a break?'

'All right,' I smiled skipping along to find Justin.

Nancy was my horse. Justin always looked after her the best and I found him beside the chestnut horse brushing out her mane whispering soothing words in her ear.

I had been friends with Justin ever since I can remember. He was two years older than me and we used to play together when my mother and his mother Marlee would have their gossip sessions in the kitchen where his mom worked. Apparently, when I was younger I would trail after him everywhere, spending hours out in the gardens with him searching for fairies in the flowers and trolls under the bridges. He was my best friend.

'Hey Nia,' Justin said stepping away from Nancy who nudged him, unhappy at being ignored.

'Hey,' I beamed stepping up beside him and running my hand through Nancy's brown mane. 'How's she doing?'

'As needy as ever,' he laughed putting his brush down.

'She just likes being the centre of attention,' I smiled as she tried to nuzzle me around Justin but instead pushed him so I was trapped between him and her stomach.

'Ouch,' I laughed pushing on Justin's chest to get him to move. I looked up to find his brown eyes looking down at me strangely but he quickly turned away, running his hand along Nancy's nose.

'So,' I announced eagerly. 'There's this secret passageway.'

'And you want to go and explore it,' Justin laughed as some of the tension fell away from his shoulders.

'Well, yeah but Adam won't go with me and your dad said you could have a break.' I told him eagerly.

'So you thought you'd con me into going with you,' He said crossing his arms over his chest.

'It'll be fun I promise,' I begged tugging his hand.

'Fine,' he sighed dramatically.

'Let's go,' I said excitedly, pulling him from the stables, waving a quick goodbye to Mr Woodwork.

* * *

'You lied to me Nia,' he scolded playfully as I held his hand, pulling him through the palace, as far away from the secret passageway as possible.

'I didn't know there was going to be a massive spider hiding in there,' I answered shuddering at the memory. It had so many legs.

'It wasn't the spider that was the problem,' he laughed, dragging his feet behind me. 'My hand is the problem, I'll never be able to brush Nancy again. I think you broke it.'

'Don't be overdramatic, it'll be fine,' I dismissed trying to get the sight of the spider out of my head.

'Overdramatic?' He exclaimed. 'I wasn't the one who screamed like a little girl and crushed the bones in my hand to dust.'

'I am a little girl,' I shot back at his whiny face.

'Poor little Harmonia, can't handle a little spider,' he teased.

'Shut up,' I grumbled looking out at mom's garden. 'That's odd.'

'What, did you find someone whose screen is more piercing than yours? Because that really would be odd.' He laughed.

'Shut up,' I muttered moving closer to the glass doors that led outside. 'Do you see that?'

'See what?' He asked.

'There's something up in the tree, can't you see it?' I questioned, squinting a little to see what it was.

'Its…it's a person,' he said in disbelief.

'A girl,' I muttered, but how did she get up there? Looking at the tree I realised it was Adam's tree, the one mom planted when he was born just like she did for each of us. I laughed lightly that of all the trees in all the garden's she had somehow made her way up Adam's.

'What's so funny?' Justin asked impatiently.

'That's lady Aisling,' I told him.

'The one your brother went looking for?'

'Yeah, her,' I confirmed stepping closer to the glass doors.

'What's she doing in a tree?' He asked in confusion.

'I don't know,' I answered, distractedly. 'But, I'm going to find out.'

'I need to get back,' Justin said throwing the girl a disapproving look. 'Don't you go climbing any trees.' He instructed and I rolled my eyes at him. He had always been a little over protective.

'I won't,' I assured him but he didn't look certain.

'Promise?' He asked raising his eyebrow at me.

'Promise,' I confirmed turning and pushing the door to the gardens open.

'I mean it Nia, no tree climbing,' he warned as I let the door fall shut. How did she get in here? The guards at the door didn't let anyone in but my family, yet there she was up in the tree.

'Lady Aisling,' I asked curiously, but she was so high up in the tree that she couldn't hear me.

'Lady Aisling,' I shouted a little louder and she looked down in alarm.

'Princess Harmonia?' She asked as if it was a surprise to find me here when she was the one up a tree in my mother's garden. 'I'd curtsey but…' She motioned to the branch she was sitting on and I giggled lightly at her.

'What are you doing in that tree?' I questioned.

'Can I tell you a secret?' She whispered loudly, as if someone might walk in on us at any moment. I stepped closer eager to hear her secret, maybe it was about Adam.

'Of course, I promise I won't tell anyone,' I assured her, eager to hear what she had to say. I wanted to climb up the tree too but I promised Justin.

'I'm catching dreams,' she whispered loudly.

'What do you mean catching dreams? You can't catch a dream,' I answered as if it was the most ridiculous thing I had heard in the world.

'Of course you can, you just need to be high enough,' she answered and I thought about her words for a moment.

'It's impossible, you can't catch a dream,' I replied with less conviction. I had stopped looking for fairies in flowers a long time ago, grown ups didn't believe in such unbelievable things.

'Have you ever tried to catch a dream?' She asked as she slowly made her way down from the tree branches. I noticed she was leaning heavily to her side and it must have had something to do with her injuries. She'd stop every few branches and catch her breath before continuing until eventually she was on the ground beside me.

'You're short,' I blurted out because she was only slightly taller than me but she was four years older.

'I know,' she smiled. 'So have you?' She asked but I could only look at her in confusion.

'Have I what?'

'Tried to catch dreams?' She laughed, a warm and wonderful laugh.

'No,' I answered firmly.

'Then how do you know it's impossible to catch them?'

'I'm twelve lady Aisling, not eight. I know you can't catch a dream, just like you can't find a unicorn hiding in the woods.'

'Maybe you just haven't been looking hard enough?' She countered.

'How do you catch a dream?' I asked skeptically.

'You have to be really patient,' she explained.

'And climb a tree?' I asked eagerly.

'Yes,' she giggled. 'But it doesn't always need to be a tree. The world's always so much clearer up there.'

'Can you see everything?'

'Not everything, the world's a very big place, but you can see things others miss.'

'I want to catch dreams,' I told her excitedly running for the tree.

'Maybe not today,' she laughed walking over to me.

'Why not?' I asked in disappointment.

'Well, it's almost time for dinner and I don't think I'm allowed to miss anymore meals.'

'Fine,' I sighed. 'But will you take me with you the next time?' I asked hopefully.

'Of course,' she laughed brightly and I quickly snuck my hand in hers. She looked at me startled but I didn't let her go.

'Let's get to dinner then,' I announced pulling her along. The guards at the door opened it when we passed and looked down at her in alarm. They clearly had no idea she was in there.

'I'm glad you found me Princess Harmonia,' she said after sometime of silence.

'Why?'

'I would have gotten lost otherwise,' she admitted sheepishly.

'Really?' I asked amused.

'It's been a day of wrong turns,' she smiled.

'You're really pretty lady Aisling.'

'Oh, thank you,' she replied, taken aback.

'I can see why my brother likes you.' I said confidently, pulling her down another corridor. I heard her mutter something behind me but I didn't ask her what she said.

'How do you remember which corridor's which?' She asked as we turned down another one.

'I have lived here all my life. I've had twelve years of walking these corridors,' I answered smugly.

'I could live here twelve lifetimes and still not know which way led to my bedroom,' she grumbled.

'Maybe we should mark them all, so you know which one leads where,' I suggested.

'That would definitely help,' she laughed.

'You know lady Aisling, if you married my brother you would be my sister?' I announced.

'What?'

'You would be my sister and Marinda and Amberly too. Michael would be your brother and my mom and dad would be your mom and dad,' I answered knowingly. Amberly had explained it to me before she went away. She had said she was going to get married and get two new brothers. I told her that wasn't a good thing, she already had two brother's why did she need more. She just laughed at me but if Adam married lady Aisling then I would be very happy that she would be my sister.

'I'm not sure we're going to get married,' she answered quietly, a sad, lonely look on her face.

'If you do and you are my sister, you can live with me in my room. We can have slumber parties every night. It will be so much fun,' I answered excitedly already moving everything around in my room so I could fit her bed in.

'I'm not sure that's how it works,' she laughed and I looked up at her in confusion.

'What do you mean?'

'I think when you get married you're meant to live with your husband,' she explained.

'But then you would have to live with a boy and they're smelly and messy and loud.' I replied crinkling my nose in disgust.

'Your parents live in the same room, don't they?'

'Yeah, but they're my mom and dad,' I answered.

'I would love to stay with you Princess Harmonia,' she sighed, a tiny smile threatening to grow bigger and consume her face.

'My brothers and sisters call me Nia,' I announced beaming at her.

'Okay, Nia,' she said awkwardly but I could tell by her smile that she liked it.

'So, I can call you Aisling then?'

'Of course, between you and me I'm not much of a lady anyway,' she whispered loudly.

'You're going to be the best sister ever,' I gushed pushing the dinning room door open, her hand still in mine.

* * *

**As promised a cute scene between Anthony and Amberly, I hope you liked it and I apologise for Harmonia I really wanted to write from her point of view but well, I'm not twelve anymore so it's hard to remember how a twelve year olds mind works even though it really wasn't that long ago. Needless to say I will never be writing from Elliot's point of view.**

**Maxon's Rose, I hope you enjoyed the little Amberly/Anthony scene but we should be getting to their engagement ball soon, so there will be some more between them very soon :)**

**I'm sorry I don't like referring to you as guest, its so plain but to the guest who is completely hooked, I'm really excited to hear that. I hope you continue to enjoy it :)**

**Maxerica I promise you I will continue it till the very end because I don't like leaving things half done and I know how frustrating it can be as a reader to get a half story. Thank you for your review :)**

**And finally to the guest who said one of the nicest thing of all, that she wasn't bored :) I'm glad you really like both of the stories, I'm desperately trying not to lean to one more than the other but it's hard. I hope you don't hold Harmonia's view point against me. I was going to write it from Aisling's point of view but she had already talked so much already so I needed a new view point and I mentioned Justin a few chapters back and I didn't want to just leave him as a bodiless character, and I wanted to include Marlee and Carter's kids, although I haven't gone into depth yet.**

**Again, thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing I love getting your feedback, it really helps. Until next time wonderful readers :)**


	17. Sixteen

_**Aisling**_

'What's this?'

'Lessons,' Alice answered taking one of the seats towards the front of the room.

'What do you mean lessons?' I asked a little panicky, hovering behind the chair beside her.

'You know, etiquette, politics and the like. One of us will be princess at the end of this and they need to make sure we're ready for it,' Alice replied, taking out a notebook and pulling the large textbook in front of her. There was one on every table and it made my heart drop out from my body. I had never been to school before. Everything I knew was from Flora and she didn't know that much either because of her illness.

'Come on Aisling, sit down,' she laughed as all the other girls filed in. Looking around anxiously I noticed there were six empty seats. I jumped when the door to the room closed and a stern looking woman walked in.

'Who's that?' I asked, as all the girls sat up straighter in their chairs.

'Anne, apparently she was queen America's maid during her selection but now she's our tutor,' Alice informed me. She was a maid? How was it possible that she could become what she was?

'Lady Zander, will you please take your seat?' She asked impatiently and I quickly shook myself almost knocking the seat over in my haste to do as she asked. I muttered a, 'sorry,' as the other girls giggled. I noticed the 'Willows' were shooting me smug looks and I ducked my head even further, until my nose nearly touched the desk. Medea was looking especially smug about my embarrassment and I knew it was only going to get worse. I didn't belong here.

'That's enough ladies. Now Lady Zander I know you've missed an entire week of lessons but I'm sure you'll be able to catch up,' She announced before turning back to the class and beginning her lesson. I didn't hear the first half of the lesson but when I finally tuned in I realised it was one on the foreign relations of Illea. I didn't understand a word and my cheeks flamed again as a blinding headache ripped through me.

'Aisling, what's wrong? You look green,' Alice asked in a concerned whisper.

'I'm just not feeling well I guess,' I muttered, holding my head in my hands against the desk trying to calm myself down.

'Now, girls why don't you open your books and read about Illea's relations with New Asia,' Anne instructed and I felt the room spin as everyone shuffled their books and began to read. Alice was throwing me concerned looks as I reluctantly pulled the book in front of me and opened the front cover. The words spun on the page in front of me as shameful tears began to fill my eyes.

As soon as we were dismissed I almost ran from the room, eager to get out of there as soon as possible. I heard Alice call out to me but I was already gone. I didn't care where I went as long as it wasn't near anyone else.

I had the source of my fear tucked under my arm as I raced down the halls of the palace, tears which had been threatening to fall for the last half hour already streaming down my face. Finally, I came across a door which led to the gardens and I ran passed the startled guards and collapsed on the nearest stone bench curled up so the book was cradled in my lap.

'Worthless,' I muttered over and over again as the tears continued to fall.

Moments or minutes later I heard footsteps beside me and I quickly swiped at my tears and glared down at the book trying to find a semblance of composure. Desperately wishing whoever it was didn't come over to me.

'Lady Zander?' They asked apprehensively, and I curled up a little further hoping if I ignored them they would go away.

'I'm Michael, Adam's brother,' He introduced stretching his hand out towards me and reluctantly I extended mine not raising my eyes from his feet.

'Aisling,' I muttered with my hoarse voice from all my tears and he shook it gently before releasing it again. I quickly pulled it away wanting to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

'You know, it usually helps if you open the front cover,' He teased pointing at the book that still rested in my lap.

'It wouldn't help,' I grumbled, wishing I could throw the book off a cliff.

'Illea and the world of politics,' he read the title of the book with ease, sitting down on the bench beside me. 'That sounds very dry.'

'I wouldn't know.'

'Aisling, why are you upset?' He asked in a quiet, gentle voice.

'It's embarrassing,' I replied as the tears began to burn at the back of my throat again.

'I'm sure it's not as bad as you think,' He assured me, but it didn't lessen my shame.

'I'm worthless,' I whispered, glaring down at the book accusingly as if it were its fault I was this way.

'No you're not, why would you say that?' He asked, worriedly.

'I can't read,' I muttered under my breath, but I knew he heard me.

'Oh,' was the only response he could come up with to my embarrassing confession. What sixteen year old couldn't read?

'I'm pathetic and useless,' I answered angrily, rubbing my right arm absently, feeling the bump of every burn through my sweater.

'No you're not, don't say that,' he chastised, shuffling closer to me.

'I am, I can't even read. Who can't read?' I asked angrily, looking up at the red headed prince and staring right into his caring brown eyes.

'Who cares if you can't read?'

'I do,' I shouted, anger running hot in my veins. 'Do you know how humiliating it is not being able to read?' Silence, all he did was stare with those annoyingly blank brown eyes. Why was I angry at him? He never did anything but sit beside me, offering me comfort and all I've done is yell at him.

'I'm sorry, it's not your fault,' I sighed, falling back on the bench in defeat.

'I could help you,' he offered gently.

'Why would you do that?' I asked flatly.

'I like reading,' he shrugged.

'What if I can't do it?'

'Well, you're never going to know if you never try,' he answered.

'You would really help me?' I asked hopefully, looking up at the prince who had a warm smile on his face.

'Sure, you'll be doing me a favour. If I'm with you I can't get in trouble for one of Marinda's schemes. I have cleaned enough dishes for a lifetime,' he laughed.

'It seems I am becoming the go to alibi for the two of you,' I smiled.

'Did you want to start now?' He asked getting to his feet and extending his arm for me just like his older brother.

'That would be lovely, apparently I'm already a week behind in whatever the other girls have been learning. However, considering my lack of education I'd say I was probably about sixteen years behind. Luckily, I don't want this princess job. I would be a horrible, illiterate princess.' I laughed.

'You don't want to be princess?' He asked in shock as I wrapped my arm around his, the book in my other hand.

'No,' I replied adamantly.

'You know if you marry Adam, you will become princess,' he said slowly, cautiously.

'I don't want to marry Adam so it doesn't really matter does it,' I answered as he led us through the palace with ease.

'You don't want to marry him?' He asked a little shocked by my admission. 'Does he know that?'

'I've told him many times,' I answered flatly. 'Yet, he still won't let me leave.'

'He did travel across the country looking for you.' He reasoned.

'I didn't ask him to do that.'

'Aisling? Michael?' A slightly angry Adam asked as we made our way slowly up the stairs. 'What are you doing with him?'

'Walking,' I answered vaguely. I didn't want anyone else to know Michael was teaching me to read.

'I can see that. Michael what are you doing?' He demanded turning to his younger brother, marching down the stairs until he was glaring down at us from the one above.

'I-I…' Michael looked at me nervously, uncertain of how to answer his older brother.

'He's helping me with something,' I cut across him anxiously and Adam looked between the two of us dubiously.

'With what?' He asked angrily.

'Does it matter? You don't have a monopoly on my time. Why don't you go and spend some with the other girls? I know they're all dying to meet you, but you being the selfish, arrogant prince that you are, have been ignoring them.' I deflected, hoping to keep the conversation away from Michael and I. Adam glared down at the two of us for a few moments before storming past us, muttering about something I couldn't make out.

When he was out of sight and his footsteps had faded away I felt Michael relax beside me, letting out a shaky breath.

'I thought he was going to kill me,' he breathed as I pulled him to get him moving up the stairs again.

'Why, it's not as if he can stop who I spend time with,' I answered.

'You're his Aisling.'

'Excuse me?' I demanded turning to face him at the top of the stairs.

'What I mean is you're part of his selection. You are here for him, not me or the rest of our family. Technically, I think he might have a monopoly of on your time,' he explained apologetically.

'That's ridiculous.'

'Did no one explain the rules to you?' He asked surprised.

'What rules?' I asked in frustration.

'Of the selection.'

'No,' I answered looking at him accusingly.

'You know you're here for Adam, right. To compete for the chance to become his wife and princess?'

'I got that much,' I replied flatly.

'And you can't be in any relationships with any other men whilst you're here?' He asked nervously.

'What, and he thinks because I was walking with you-,'

'Adam's very protective, Aisling,' Michael cut me off.

'I don't want to be here,' I almost yelled as my frustration for the conversation grew.

'Yes, but it's Adam's choice whether you leave or not,' he explained.

'Are you saying I need to try harder to make him send me away?'

'No,' he answered in alarm. 'No, oh please don't tell Adam I encouraged you to rebel against him.'

'I-,' I stopped before I could answer as a shrill noise went around the palace.

'What is that noise?' I shouted to be heard, dropping the book in fright and throwing my hands over my ears.

'I think it's the alarm, telling us there are intruders in the palace,' he answered in a mix of confusion and distress.

'Intruders?' I asked anxiously, looking around us for these intruders.

'It hasn't sounded in years.' He mused before looking over at my terrified expression.

'What do we do?' I asked as my panic started to set in.

'Come on, we need to get to the safe room,' He announced grabbing for one of my hands and running back down the stairs. Two guards appeared out of nowhere and ushered us into a secret passageway closing the door behind us with only dim lights lining the wall to guide us. Michael rushed me down the stairs in front of him but I was slow and clumsy as fear controlled my limbs.

'I know you're scared Aisling but we need to hurry.' Michael said keeping his hand firmly on my lower back to keep me moving. I nodded but my legs continued to be uncooperative until finally I tripped and I watched in horror as I began to tumble down the stairs. Suddenly a strong arm shot out and wrapped around my waist pulling me back and stopping my dangerous descent. I was quickly swept up into Michael's arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck for stability, my heart racing.

'You're all right,' Michael soothed as we approached a large door that had several guards waiting outside it.

'The prince is here,' they announced and rushed us inside before the doors slammed shut behind us.

Gently, Michael set me down on the ground and I released my death grip I had around his neck.

'You okay?' He asked, bending slightly to be level with my startled eyes that were trying to take in the large dark room he had brought me to. I noticed all the other girls were here as well sitting nervously against one of the walls. Some were in tears, whilst others just sat motionless with blank expressions on their faces. Adam was among them trying to calm those who were reacting poorly to the situation but when he heard the door close he looked up and immediately his eyes locked with mine. I saw relief wash through his body as he left one of the girls he was talking to and began rushing over to me.

'Michael,' Marinda shouted as she ran across the room and launched into her twin brother's arms. He caught her easily as she started muttering things to him about being worried and killing him if he didn't make it back in time. I looked over to the royal family and saw Harmonia was wrapped tightly around the king as he whispered soothing words into her hair. Queen America sat calmly beside him watching her other three children.

'Aisling,' Adam breathed beside me. 'You're okay.'

'What's happening?' I asked turning to face him.

'I'm not sure,' he answered looking down at me intently as if I might disappear.

'Lady Zander, why don't you go and sit with the other girls?' Anne instructed, bustling over to us. I nodded and quickly ducked around Adam who looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. Instead, he let me pass and I walked shakily over to the other girls and sank down in a corner, feeling Adam's eyes on me the entire time.

* * *

**_Adam_**

I was angrily walking to the women's room when I heard the alarm go off. The only time I had ever heard it before was when we had drills to keep the palace prepared for attack. I prayed this was a drill but by the frantic nature of the guards I knew it wasn't.

Immediately, I thought of Aisling and wanted to run back for her but I knew I didn't have time. Michael would keep her safe. I ran for the other girls who were rushing out of the women's room and ensured they all made it down to the safe room before nervously waiting by the door for my brother and Aisling to arrive.

'Adam, you need to go and see to the other girls, they are frightened,' My mother instructed coming up beside me.

'No, I need to make sure she makes it back here safely,' I answered, staring into the empty passageway.

'Adam, there are twenty-eight frightened girls over there who need comfort. You can't ignore them, that's unfair on them. I know you're worried but you have responsibilities.' She said firmly and I knew it was wrong of me to ignore them. They were frightened, in a foreign place where I had never made them feel welcome or even wanted. I was a terrible person.

Sighing heavily I pulled myself away from my vigil by the door and moved to the other girls. The first girl I approached was Melody Ericson, obviously not one of the girls I had eliminated yesterday after dinner. She was a small build, hair as black as midnight and eyes so brown they were almost charcoal. When I sat beside her I realised she was shaking uncontrollably and tears were streaming down her face.

'There's no need to be frightened my dear,' I tried to soothe, a little alarmed by all the tears which seemed to be shed all around me.

'What's happening?' She sobbed and I had no answers for her. This hadn't happen since I was four, I had no idea what was going on outside those walls or why Aisling and Michael weren't back yet. I shot a look over at my parents and they were in a heated discussion that they were trying to keep from Harmonia and Marinda. Eventually, Harmonia climbed into dad's lap and all conversation stopped but they knew. They knew what was happening.

After a few more reassuring words I moved along to the next girl when there was a commotion by the doors. My eyes immediately found hers. Michael was setting her down by the doors and she looked frightened but not as terrified as the other girls. She looked away from me at Marinda who had raced over to embrace Michael. I was quickly on my feet and moving to her as if I had no choice but to go to her.

'Aisling,' I breathed in relief as I stood beside her. 'You're okay.'

'What's happening?' She asked turning back to me.

'I don't know,' I admitted, revelling in just having her safe.

'Lady Zander, why don't you go and sit with the other girls?' Anne instructed as she came over beside us. I looked down at Aisling as she nodded and walked away from me, but I wanted her to stay. Ultimately, I knew I needed to discuss this with my parents so I let her go and instead moved over to my mother and father.

'Father, who are they?' I asked when I was standing before the two with a terrified Harmonia in Dad's arms.

'Harmonia, my darling, why don't you go and sit with Marinda and Michael. We need to talk to Adam alone.' Reluctantly, Harmonia unclenched her arms from father's neck and slid off his lap but she didn't go to Marinda and Michael who were hunched together in deep conversation. Instead she walked over to Aisling who was huddled alone in a corner away from all the other distraught girls. Her face was blank, staring into the distance. Her emotionless face scared me more than the tears but I needed to get some answers and for once Aisling would need to wait.

'Adam, there's a group that has been building in numbers for a long time now. Probably since I took the throne and married your mother.' My father admitted drawing all my attention back to him.

'Why haven't you stopped them before now, before you put all these people at risk?' I demanded, a little dumbstruck why my parents had been so impassive.

'We didn't know until a couple of months ago when they revealed themselves. They attacked a school in Hundson province, reducing it to rubble and in the destruction they left a message.'

'What was the message?' I asked cautiously.

'The Elite will rise,' My father answered gravely.

'The Elite? Who are they?' I asked confused.

'We believe they are the people who were once the higher castes of society. They were discontent when we first announced the changes to our country but after some years they went quiet and we just thought that they were adjusting to the new society but it appears they were amassing an army.'

'Why are they attacking the palace?'

'I'm not sure, we have very little information on them. They are highly secretive. They have kept themselves hidden for the last twenty years and attacked the palace today without warning. They haven't made their desires known.' My father explained.

'So what can we do?' I asked a little desperate. I may not care for the other girls like I cared for Aisling but I didn't want them to get hurt.

'We have to wait and prepare ourselves as best we can for future attacks until we know more about them.' My father sighed, defeatedly.

'We can't do anything?' I asked, outraged.

'Adam, everyone will be safe. The monarchy and this palace has survived attacks before and we can do it again,' my mother tried to soothe.

'The last major attack was twenty years ago and if the history books are correct they burnt the palace to the ground,' I shot back thinking of all the ways these monsters could get to Aisling. She had already suffered enough, how could I ask her to do the same here. I promised I would protect her. I still didn't know the extent of what she had suffered in that house and I hated that she bore the weight of that alone. Absently, I reached for her bracelet I still hadn't returned to her. I don't know why I still held on to it, maybe I was afraid she might disappear again.

'Adam, we need to be calm about this,' my father said, cutting through my thoughts. 'We can't show weakness. We need to be strong for the people and ourselves. No matter what happens we are still a family, royal or not, and we need to protect each other.'

'I know,' I sighed. 'I just don't want anyone to get hurt.'

'Neither do we Adam,' mom said, resting her hand on my shoulder gently. I nodded silently and turned my back to my parents who I still felt were hiding things from me. I crossed back over to the other girls leaving Harmonia with Aisling. The two were talking away now as if they weren't locked inside a safe room as the palace was under attack. My mind was in chaos. How could I keep her safe through all of this? For the first time since going after her I wondered if bringing her here was the best choice, was I her best choice?

* * *

**_America_**

'He's far better with crying women than you were Maxon?' I commented, trying to lighten the mood but Maxon's face remained stoic.

'I thought we were past this America,' he answered gravely.

'I did too Maxon, but we've survived this before,' I tried to reassure him holding his hand tightly in my own.

'I know but this time it's not only you I want to protect,' he answered sadly looking over at Marinda and Michael who hadn't stopped talking since Michael came in carrying Aisling. That girl seemed to have all my children charmed. If only she could do the same with the girls of the selected, but I knew what it was like to be called the favourite. Jealously was a dangerous emotion, especially in a group of girls.

'We will keep them safe Maxon,' I answered firmly. There was no other option. I would not lose one of my children.

'I know,' he sighed turning his sad eyes to me.

'We're going to be fine Maxon, I promise,' I answered earnestly, placing my hand gently against his cheek. He closed his eyes and leant into me and I desperately wanted to be alone, hidden away from the world, away from the scorned Elite of society and away from danger. I wanted to go back to the secluded island we had our honeymoon on where it was just us, no interruptions. We were just two people in love, not a king and a queen escaping from the pressures of a nation.

I remembered the island perfectly. It was so small when you sat on one side you could easily see the sand on the other. The sun kissed your skin and the water so blue it was as if it weren't even real. Nicoletta had offered it to us as a wedding gift but we never got to take her up on it until almost a year later.

The country was in upheaval, we didn't have the time to disappear for a moment let alone a week. Not to mention the pressure of trying to raise a child among the chaos. We hadn't even had Adam yet and we were drowning. Those first few years were the hardest. The stress of ruling a nation ate away at both of us until one day we both snapped.

'America!' Maxon had shouted across the council room as I stormed out, annoyed he had rejected another of my ideas. The room was silent as the members of the council looked at their rulers in alarm. They were all new, after we held an election of sorts in the provinces to choose the new council members.

My father was our closest advisor and when he saw the cracks begin to show that day he quickly cleared the room leaving the two of us alone.

'America, you need to be reasonable,' he ground out through a clenched jaw.

'I'm not reasonable Maxon, you knew that when you married me,' I shot back, spinning viciously to face him. His own anger danced in his eyes and we both silently stared at each other, daring the other to speak first.

'We can't keep this up Maxon,' I breathed defeatedly, letting my shoulders slump after a long silence.

'I know,' Maxon agreed quietly.

'What are we going to do?' I asked in a low voice, terrified of what he might say.

'I don't know,' he admitted and we both fell into silence again. It filled the room, all our worries, all our harsh words over the months pressing down on us both, suffocating and stifling us.

Eventually, I had left the room without saying another word to Maxon and went straight to Amberly. I snuck into her room as Mary was putting her down for a nap.

I took her from Mary as she finished her bottle and sunk into the rocking chair in her nursery watching her sleep in my arms. She was so beautiful and peaceful. I couldn't seem to pull my eyes from her and without realising tears began to fall down my cheeks. I was so lost, how were we going to fix this?

I didn't notice Clarkson had joined me until he sat beside me, watching Amberly closely. He was always there taking Amberly when Maxon and I would fight. He insisted on feeding her at meal times and played with her almost all day when Maxon and I were busy. He loved Amberly and was obviously devoting his life to making her happy.

'America, why don't you and Maxon go on that honeymoon now? Take a step back and get away from all of this.' He asked quietly never pulling his eyes away from Amberly.

'We can't,' I whispered.

'You can, I can look after the country for a week,' he announced and I looked up at him a little surprised.

'You would do that for us?' I asked and he nodded his head, still looking down at Amberly.

'You would look after Amberly as well?' I asked already knowing the answer. Maxon and I needed time alone together. We needed to remember why we fell in love in the first place. We really hadn't had any time to adjust to being married since the first day of our marriage. It was just one problem after another. We were always busy rebuilding the palace, rebuilding the nation and having Amberly. There had never been any time for the two of us to just be together.

'I would do anything for her,' he answered earnestly, running his hand along Amberly's forehead gently.

'Thank you Clarkson.' It still felt strange calling him that but he wasn't king anymore and he was better for it.

'I love Amberly and right now what she needs is for her parents to have a break, from everything,' he replied leaning over and placing a feather light kiss on my sleeping child. Amberly stirred in her sleep reaching out for her grandfather as if, even when she was unconscious she knew he was there. He smiled down at her and I knew she was the only thing in the world that mattered to him. He would protect her with his life and it warmed my heart to see the once cold and merciless king soften all because of a baby girl who never judged him for his past mistakes. My baby girl who loved him from the moment she rested in his arms.

I watched Clarkson as he left the room with a small smile on my face. I stayed and held Amberly that day, never returning to my duties. That time was hard but we were twice as strong when we came out the other side.

'We're going to be fine Maxon,' I repeated after my trip down memory lane.

'I know America, it's just hard to see that right now.' He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulling me in so my head was resting against his chest and we waited for the guards to tell us it was safe to leave.

* * *

**_Amberly_**

'Adam, what do you mean there was an attack?' I asked in alarm.

'The rebel alarm went off and we've been locked down in that safe room for two hours. Do you know what its like to have so many crying girls in one room? I thought we were going to drown with all the tears that fell from their eyes.' He answered, infuriatingly making light of the situation.

'Adam, don't joke about this, its serious,' I scolded.

'I know Amberly,' he sighed and I regretted my words immediately.

'I'm sorry Adam, is everyone all right? Grandfather?' I asked, afraid something may have happened to him.

'Everyone's fine Amberly, grandfather's fine. I think he was with Harmonia and Aisling when I saw him last.'

'Does she spend a lot of time with our family Adam?' I asked.

'Yeah, I think she has them all charmed. Michael was the one who carried her to the safe room,' I noticed a hint of jealousy in his tone and I smiled a little at my younger brother.

'Do any of the others spend time with grandfather or Harmonia?' I asked cautiously.

'No, just Aisling,' he answered.

'Is that safe?' I questioned, knowing how girls could be. The others would see this as an advantage and any way she was set apart from the others was another reason for them to hate her. I had read all the magazines and watched all the reports and it was obvious who was the country's favourite and Adam's.

'What do you mean?' He asked skeptically.

'This is just another way she is singled out from the other girls. They probably won't take kindly to her special treatment,' I answered.

'I don't understand.' Of course he didn't he was a boy and he was Adam. He was completely oblivious to anything regarding girls.

'Adam, have you been spending time with the others?' I asked trying to redirect the conversation to avoid him getting angry at me.

'Well, some,' he answered vaguely and I knew he had been ignoring them.

'Adam, you can't keep putting them to the side. You need to take more interest in this competition.' I chastised. Every time I spoke to him it seemed we were arguing over the same thing.

'I know,' he sighed and I was surprised he agreed with me so quickly.

'You do?'

'Aisling isn't ready for this yet, she needs time. I need to drag this out.' He explained.

'So, maybe you should take the time to get to know some of the other girls,' I suggested. I wanted him to get to know them. He had made this decision so early on, I wanted him to be certain of it.

'Amberly?' he asked softly and I knew he had something on his mind.

'What is it Adam?'

'I don't want to see her hurt,' he sighed. 'I don't want her here if she will be hurt. If these attacks continue I don't think I can keep her. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her.'

'You would send her away?' I asked, perplexed by my brother's revelation.

'I don't want to, but I would rather her be safe somewhere else than here in danger by my side.'

'Are you sure?' I questioned. He had travelled across the country for this girl and ignored thirty-four others for weeks.

'If I don't think I can protect her I will send her away. She wants to go to Italy anyway.'

'Wait, she doesn't even want to be there?' I asked completely lost in this conversation.

'No,' he laughed. 'She has been pretty explicit that she doesn't want to be my wife.'

'I don't understand.'

'Neither do I sometimes, I think that's half the fun,' he chucked and I shook my head at him.

'So what are you going to do?' I asked trying to keep up with my brother's mind.

'Make her realise she's in love with me,' he replied and I could hear the smile in his voice.

'You know Adam if you do that she won't leave if it gets too dangerous,' I answered. Silence filled the line for the longest time as he thought over my words. I thought he was never going to answer me.

'How's Anthony?' He asked suddenly filling the silence with a different topic.

'Fine, he took me to this wonderful old, destroyed building and waited all day as I drew it,' I smiled remembering our kiss and how sweet he had been. I wasn't going to tell Adam about that. He was my brother, he didn't need to know that.

'So, you like him?' Adam asked cautiously.

'I think I could grow to like him,' I answered. I had been avoiding him the past few days because I was afraid it wasn't real. The Anthony from that day was nothing like the one who pulled all those horrid tricks on me.

'Does he like you?'

'He says he does,' I answered skeptically.

'Don't be so stand-offish Amberly,' Adam laughed.

'I am not, I'm careful.' I retorted defensively.

'You're stubborn and you know it,' he replied knowingly and I didn't reply, too busy deciding all the ways I could kill my brother.

'You know you never give anyone a chance Amberly,' he whined.

'Shut up Adam.'

'You know if you don't want to talk to me you could just hang up,' he teased.

'No way this is the first time you've talked to me in over a week.'

'I know, I'm sorry. I didn't want to justify my decisions to you. I didn't know if you would understand.' He answered guiltily and he was right. It was hard to understand how he had fallen for a girl so quickly.

'Adam, it's your life and our decision not mine. You don't need to justify anything to me.'

'Thanks Amberly.'

'So I'm guessing you haven't made any cuts yet,' I asked trying to lighten the conversation.

'Actually, I did. Yesterday,' he replied.

'Really, who?' I demanded, surprised he had shown any interest in the competition.

'Janice Fine from Panema, she had the most annoying voice you would ever hear and her laugh, I thought it was amusing at the ball but well…'

'Oh Adam, you did not make wise choices did you,' I laughed at him and how he had chosen some of the girls.

'No,' he admitted flatly.

'Who else?' I wanted to know what these girls could have possibly done wrong when he hadn't really spent any time with them.

'Missy Donner from Hansport. She was such an airhead. I overheard her at breakfast once and she thought you needed to get ice from the Arctic. She went on and on about how hard it was to get ice. I wanted to throw a pastry at her just to make her be quiet.'

'You chose her,' I accused through my laughter.

'I don't remember why, there is no way she could have hidden that kind of stupidity. I'm surprised she can put one foot in front of the other.'

'Any other airheads you have ridded yourself of?'

'Marna Barnette, she encouraged the ice theory,' he said in disgust.

'I see,' I smiled barely regaining my composure.

'Honor Grayson, I ran into her in the halls once, it didn't go well. Celine Walsh and Rosette Palimore,' he reeled off.

'Any reasons?' I asked at my brothers culling of the herd.

'Not really, they just didn't seem right.' He admitted. 'Besides, it was time I did something. No point keeping them all here when my decision was already made. Or at least I thought it was.'

'What are you going to do with the others?'

'Date them, apparently,' he answered tiredly.

'Maybe a group date would be a good start or maybe an activity where you can interact with all of them so there isn't so much pressure on you.'

'Maybe, I should probably go. I need to check Aisling isn't wandering around the palace aimlessly again. That girl has a terrible sense of direction,' I could hear the smile in Adam's voice and I knew his frustration was false. This girl had him enchanted and he wasn't eager to break the spell anytime soon. I wondered if he really would let her go if it got too dangerous. I was still pondering this when I ended the call with him and didn't notice the knock at my door until the person opened it and ducked their head inside.

'Amberly?' I looked over and saw Anthony, looking sheepish and immediately my guard was up. What had he done now?

'What did you do?' I asked dubiously and he quickly pushed the door open with his hands raised defensively.

'Nothing, I promise. I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me?' He asked. 'Alone.'

That was when I realised he was carrying a basket in one hand with a picnic blanket draped over it.

'A picnic?' I asked in surprise.

'Yeah,' he answered nervously. 'I know its stupid. We don't have to do it. I just thought…I haven't seen much of you recently.' He was rubbing his hand over the back of his neck anxiously and I realised he did it often, whenever he was nervous or guilty about something.

'No, no its fine.' I answered getting to my feet quickly. 'It sounds wonderful.'

'Really?' He asked excitedly and I realised I liked this vulnerable side of Anthony. He rarely showed it to me.

'Yes,' I smiled crossing over to him. 'Where are we going to have this picnic?'

'The roof, the elusive sun is actually out today and I want to enjoy it.' As soon as I was close enough he reached out and took my hand eager to get out of my room. He was probably afraid I would change my mind.

* * *

_**Anthony**_

I was terrified she was going to say no to me but here she was on the rooftop laying lazily against my chest, her hair shinning brightly in the rare sunlight.

She had been avoiding me since I kissed her and I was afraid I had pushed her too far. She was so quiet on the car ride back to the palace and she went straight to her room when we got back.

I let her hide for a couple of days but I missed her. I hated how she was constantly trying to keep herself from me. I just wanted to spend all my time with her but instead I spent the majority of my time worrying about her, thinking about what she might be doing, what she was thinking?

I had been so distracted over the past couple of days that I hadn't even pulled a prank once and my father had noticed. He was alarmed that I wasn't behaving as I usually did. I didn't even retaliate when he covered my floor with melted butter and I slid into my dresser causing it to fall on me, giving me a huge cut on my forehead.

'Anthony?' Her sweet voice broke through my thoughts as she spun to face me, resting her chin on my chest and running a hand over the cut my father had given me. 'What happened?'

'My father thought it would be funny to see what happens when you cover a wooden floor with melted butter.' I answered my eyes trapped inside hers as they flittered across my face, never settling on one place.

Her vanilla scent drifted on the light breeze up to my nose and all I wanted to do was kiss her again.

'Does it ever get tiring?' She asked, obviously not thinking the same thing as me.

'What?' I asked bluntly, confused by her question.

'All the tricks, don't you ever just want to stop?'

'No, they're who I am. I can't change that Amberly.' I sighed, wrapping my arms around her waist. She was silent for a long time after that and I watch as she ran her finger over my chest in rhythmic circles, lost in her thoughts. I was content to let her lie there forever in my arms, her ear pressed to my heart. If she listened close enough I'm sure she could hear that it only beat for her. It had always only beat for her. I just wished she could see that. I would do anything for her.

We stayed on the rooftop until the sun set, never uttering another word but it was a comfortable silence. She was lost to her thoughts and I was lost in everything that was her. Questions could wait for another day because today I was happy to just be in her company. I didn't need to convince her today of how prefect we would be together. I had time. The ball was only a few days away. Hopefully everything ran smoothly and maybe after that she would see me, truly see me, not the man she thought I should be.

* * *

**_Adam_**

'Adam,' she yelled behind me and I could hear the fear in her voice. All the other girls had been told to stay in their rooms but of course that's not where Aisling was. A fact I had quickly realised when I stopped by to check on her.

I quickly turned to face her and hurried back to where she stood.

'Aisling, what are you doing here? You're meant to be in your room.' I said a little frustrated. How could I keep her safe if she always so willingly stumbled into trouble?

'Adam, I have to show you something.' She replied ignoring my questions and pulling me down the corridor.

'What's going on?' I asked but she ignored me. The palace hadn't been damaged by the attack that we could tell, but a lot of the guards were still rushing around to make sure everything was secure. A lot were sent out to the palace walls to determine how they had breached them so quickly.

She stopped at the end of the corridor looking both ways, her eyes frantic and my heart sped into a gallop. Why was she so frightened?

'Where are we going?' I asked and she looked back at me finally.

'Your mother's garden. I just can't…'

'Come on, its this way,' I said pulling her down the corridor which led directly to the garden. If we followed her directions we would never get there.

When she saw the doors she broke out into a run and dragged me along with her. There were no guards at the door and she burst right through. She stopped suddenly and I looked down at her in confusion.

'Aisling, what's going on?' Her cryptic behaviour was making me really nervous. She didn't answer me instead she just raised her arm and pointed off to something in the distance, terror in her eyes. I slowly followed her arm until my eyes rested on the tree my mother had planted for me when I was born. Only, it didn't look like a tree anymore. It was as black as charcoal after a fire had burned through and the once lush green leaves were shrivelled and dead. What had done this?

'Adam, there's a note,' Aisling said as my heart dropped out through my feet.

Slowly, she pulled me towards the tree where I saw a white piece of paper fluttering in the gentle breeze that was blowing in the dying sunlight of the afternoon.

When we were close enough she pulled it from the tree and offered it to me. The black writing swam across my vision as I read the words.

'_The Elite will rise when the monarchy falls. We start with the prince.'_

I let the note fall from my fingers as fear swept through my body. The words raced around my mind repeating over and over again. They were going to kill me.

* * *

**A little less cute in this chapter, probably why it took longer to write. Some of you have been asking about ship names and I'm not going to lie I'm terrible at them. Some of you have come up with a few and I love that you have. Maybe you guys can come up with a few and then vote on them or something. I don't know, I'm terrible at decisions too.**

**To the guest who is a big fan, I'm glad you're loving it. I'm also happy that you liked Harmonia's point of view. I realised as I was writing it that I had no idea how to write it. I had all these great plans and then I was like, well, I have no idea how to do this. So thank you :)**

**To the beautiful guest who is appalled at my updating speed :) I'm appalled as well because this one took me longer than usual. I just couldn't seem to get it right. I'm still not sure it is but I hope you liked it :)**

**Eep(great name by the way) I'm glad you love the cuteness because that's what I was going for with those two :) I'm excited that you love them.**

**To the wonderful guest who enjoys both the stories I'm supper excited that you do. I love guys who are a little overprotective, it makes everything a little bit more exciting. Thanks for your review :)**

**Maxon's rose, I usually post when I should be asleep too. I have random inspiration at odd times, usually two in the morning :) I'm delighted you liked the scene between Anthony and Amberly, I enjoyed writing that one :)**

**Thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing and happy reading you wondrous people.**


	18. Seventeen

**_Aisling_**

'You know Aisling, you are far better at this than I thought you were going to be,' Michael told me as we were going through a simple book, one I'm sure was designed for children. We were in his room and I had noticed when he brought me here after breakfast that it was nothing like Adam's. His was filled with books. Every surface had an opened, half finished book. As if every time he sat down he would begin another, forgetting he had already started the one before.

We had started with the alphabet which I realised I knew more than I thought. We quickly moved on to reading an actual book and whilst it was frustrating seeing the letters pushed together to form words that I didn't know how to say I was eager to learn. It was slow and tedious but Michael was patient and kind, never getting frustrated with my slow progress. We worked through lunch and Michael had one of the butlers bring something up for us to eat. He tried to tell me I couldn't learn to read in a day but I was determined. I wanted to know what the words were saying. I wanted to know the stories they were trying to tell.

'I know a little I guess but all those words were so big and confusing yesterday. I was terrified and ashamed because everyone else seemed to know what was happening and I didn't,' I answered quietly, flipping another page in the book.

'So no one ever taught you to read?' He asked curiously and I shook my head focusing on the words, trying to understand what they meant. I sounded out the letters under my breath until the word started to form and then I moved onto the next one. Eventually, I could read the entire sentence and understand the meanings behind the sounds.

'You never went to school?' He questioned.

'No, the best I could do was read magazine titles and try and match them to the sounds others would make when saying them.'

'How did you write that message on Adam's wall?' He asked and slowly I reach into the hidden pocket of my dress and pull out the message Marinda had written for me to copy. Before she disappeared that day I asked her to write out the message. I envied her perfect looping writing.

'Marinda wrote what I wanted to say and then I copied it onto his wall.' I explained. I had kept the note because it was the first thing I had ever written other than my name.

'You know he left it on his wall?'

'Why would he do that?' I questioned, a little excited that the first words I had ever written were still on Adam's wall.

'He likes you Aisling. A lot.'

'Doesn't matter,' I mumbled returning my attention to the book. Michael sat beside me quietly watching and listening as I stumbled through. Eventually, he took the book from me, looking down at his watch.

'We have to go,' he announced setting the book aside.

'What, where?' I asked, dumbfounded. I wanted to keep reading, I wanted to know everything.

'Adam organised that gathering in the garden for this afternoon and I think we might already be late.'

'What gathering? Do I have to go?' I complained.

'You're one of the selected, I think you're obligated to attend anything he organises,' he chuckled helping me to my feet. I was less than cooperative in his efforts to drag me from his room.

'What will they do if I don't go?' I whined as he finally got me out to the corridor.

'Maybe he'll send you home?' He said and I felt a smile spread across my face.

'Really?' I asked hopefully as I dug my heels into the floor, but unfortunately there was little traction on marble floors and Michael was successful in dragging me down the corridor to the stairs.

'Maybe in your case he'll force you to spend more time with him,' he laughed as I trudged grudgingly down the stairs beside him.

'Wonderful,' I grumbled.

'Come on it might be fun. I heard he has all kinds of things planned,' He tried to convince me but I was dreading being around all those girls. Especially if Adam decided to single me out again.

* * *

_**Adam**_

I had organised for all the selected to attend a party of sorts out in the gardens today, taking some of my sister's advice. Not that it was rare for me to do. I wanted to get their thoughts away from what happened yesterday and I needed the distraction as well.

After Aisling showed me the tree, the guards quickly came to find us. One of them, a woman named Jordan, quickly ushered us both away as the others started to investigate the tree. Aisling was quickly escorted back to her rooms and my parents were called. When my mother saw the tree and the note that was left behind she went pale and my father was quickly at her side pulling her close trying to reassure her. I watched everything with unseeing eyes. All I saw were the words playing out across my vision, over and over again.

I returned to my room that night but I didn't sleep. All I could do was stare blankly above me as I lay on my back, watching the moon's progression through the night's sky play out across my ceiling. A million questions kept running through my head, keeping my mind from giving into sleep.

How were they going to do it? Would I be poisoned, like they suspected the tree had been? Would they attack at night as the palace slept or would they do it during the day for everyone to see? My greatest fear was when? If they could get close enough to poison the tree in my mother's garden how long would it take for the to reach me? How many innocent people would perish in their pursuit of my death?

I needed a distraction from my dangerous thoughts so I planned this garden party, or I told Anne my idea and she planned it.

My parents and my sisters were sitting in the shade of the trees, my father with his camera taking snaps here and there like he usually did at any gathering. All of the girls had already arrived and were milling around by the tables, chatting and laughing as if yesterday was simply a bad dream. However, I noticed there was one girl missing and I wasn't really surprised.

However, when she did arrive I was more than stunned, I was angry. What was she doing with Michael again? Not only was she with Michael but she looked like she was enjoying his company and it only made me angrier.

'Your highness,' a musical voice chimed beside me and slowly I wiped my face clear of anger and turned to face her. My eyes quickly flitted across her golden name tag before settling on her eyes.

'Lady Melody,' I smiled, hoping it wasn't a grimace. She was one of the girls I had comforted yesterday. How could I have forgotten her name so quickly?

I was actively trying to keep my eyes away from Aisling but they drifted to her and I saw a girl wearing a miniature purple top hat on her head skip towards her with a wide smile on her face. What was her name?

'I was wondering if you wanted to play a game?' Melody asked nervously and I guiltily dragged my eyes back to her.

'Of course, that would be wonderful,' I agreed. If Aisling was going to spend time with my brother, fine. Let's see how she liked it when I spent time with the other girls.

Melody was beaming in front of me and I followed her over to where the mallets were. Anne had organised for an old fashioned garden party game to be set up. Apparently, it was once played all across England, especially by the nobility and elite of society. As far as I could tell it was just people hitting balls through miniature arches. It didn't seem so hard.

'Michael,' I called. _Did he need to stand so close to her?_ 'Care for a round of Croquet?'

He lent over to Aisling and spoke to her and I felt something begin to boil in my veins. She answered with a shrug of her small shoulders and the two started moving over towards us. I realised the other girls were all watching us as well.

Anne came over and tried to explain the rules to us and it only made my head hurt. This apparently wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. It was decided Melody and I would go first. Melody took her shot then Michael followed. Anne tried to keep order but it was obvious none of us had any idea how to play this game.

I eyed my brother for most of the chaos some called croquet and I hated every time she would smile at him or they would laugh at something with their heads together.

'Adam?' Melody asked beside me and I shook myself trying not to watch as Aisling laughed at something Michael had said. 'It's your turn.'

'Right, sorry,' I apologised walking up and hitting my ball in the vague direction of one of the hoops. The other girls clapped politely, but I ignored them as Aisling moved up to take her own shot. She walked close by me and I couldn't keep my words to myself.

'What are you doing?' I asked harshly and she shot me a confused but furiously look.

'I'm playing the game,' she shot back.

'What game is that?' I asked as she stormed away from me to hit her ball. I watched as she lined herself up with a mallet that was far too big for her. She set herself and then took her swing.

I'm not sure how it happened but all of a sudden there was a shooting pain through my leg and I cried out reaching for it. When I looked down I realised the mallet she had been holding now lay at my feet. I looked up to see the shocked expression on her face as she stood with her arms still raised where she had released the mallet. The rest of the girls had gone silent as they waited for my reaction. Suddenly, out of the silence the girl in the top hat and cowboy boots stepped forward with a wide smile on her face, looking straight at Aisling.

'Off with her head,' she cried, raising her fist to the sky and Aisling looked over at her in confusion.

'I-I…' She stuttered looking between me and the girl.

'Oh prince Adam, are you all right?' Melody asked, rushing up to my side.

'I'm fine, it's nothing,' I grumbled rubbing the growing lump on my shin. I looked over at her with a smile that she eagerly returned, blushing slightly. The light pink colour made her dark eyes sparkle and I couldn't help but think she was a very beautiful young woman. However, immediately my attention was taken from her when I noticed Michael walking over to Aisling, an amused smile on his face.

Aisling looked up at him, a little alarmed by everything that had just happened but I noticed she relaxed slightly when he rested his hand on her shoulder reassuringly with a quiet chuckle. Out of nowhere, top hat girl bundled over and took Aisling's hand leading her away from the forgotten match, Michael following closely behind the two. Shaking his head and still laughing.

'Can I get you anything, prince Adam?' Melody asked in her musical voice.

'No its fine, I promise, why don't we let the other's have a turn and we can go and get something to eat together?' I smiled warmly and watched as her face changed into a looked of utter exuberance.

'Really?' She asked through her unmasked excitement.

'Of course,' I laughed. _Had I really be so rude to all the other girls?_ I had been spending a lot of time with Aisling and she didn't even want me there.

* * *

_**Amberly**_

'Amberly, what are you doing?' Elliot asked barrelling into my room. I tried to turn so I could see him but the dress maker glared at me and huffed in annoyance so I remained facing the way I was, keeping my eyes focused on the blue sky outside my window. The little bundle of energy bounded in front of me, looking at me with wide eyes.

'I'm having my dress fitted for the ball on Friday Elliot,' I explained as he reached out to touch the beading along my waist.

'Did you steal the stars Amberly?' He whispered, so the dress maker couldn't hear.

'No, I borrowed some fireflies,' I answered, smiling at the little boy who thought it was completely acceptable to steal stars to put on a dress.

'It's very pretty,' he replied stepping back.

'Thank you Elliot,' I smiled running my hand along the pale blue fabric of my ball gown. 'Did you need me for something?'

'No, Anthony sent me to spy on you, but he told me not to tell you,' he replied, still staring at the captured fireflies at my waist.

'Why did he do that Elliot?'

'He wanted to know what you were doing,' he answered simply, looking up at me. 'Can we go play in the garden when you're done?'

'Of course, what are you planning on doing this time?' I laughed. The last time I played in the garden with him we jumped in the puddles until we were both sopping wet and covered in mud. Somehow we managed to sneak back through the castle without anyone noticing. Unfortunately, we left a trail of mud behind and somehow queen Olivier had placed the blame on a very bewildered Anthony at dinner that night. Elliot and I sat, with our heads together, sniggering as his older brother was scolded for something we had done.

'My dad gave me a map,' he announced producing a piece of paper that someone had gone to great lengths to make look like a pirate's treasure map. 'He told me there is buried treasure in the gardens. He said a pirate captain broke into the gardens years ago and buried his treasure before he disappeared, never to be seen again.'

'Well, where does the map say the treasure is?' I asked seriously trying not to wince as the dressmaker pricked me with a pin.

'Dad said the pirate had lost his mind so it's going to be hard to understand,' he said twisting the map several different ways, his face scrunched up in concentration.

'I guess you're going to need my help then. I'm a brilliant map reader,' I smiled reaching for the map. Looking at it I realised it was just a collection of symbols and I furrowed my brow in concentration.

'Well, where is it?' Elliot asked eagerly, jumping up and down trying to read the map over my shoulder. The dress maker looked at him in annoyance as he got in her way, but he was oblivious.

'Well, you see this symbol here?' I asked, pointing to where there was a picture of the royal family's crest at the very top of the map.

'Yes, it looks like the one on the big gates,' Elliot said excitedly.

'Exactly what I was thinking,' I agreed emphatically.

'It's hidden at the gates?' He asked eagerly but I shook my head.

'No, but I think that's where we should start and then we follow the instructions on this map.' I explained looking back down at the map.

'I'm finished your highness,' the dressmaker announced and I quickly stepped down from the stool I had been standing on for the past hour.

'Thank you,' I answered ducking behind the screen to take off the elegant gown. 'Elliot why don't you report back to Anthony and then we can go look for the buried treasure?'

'Okay,' came his excited voice as I heard his tiny footsteps run from the room. That boy had more charm than all the men in his family combined.

* * *

**_Anthony_**

I had been hiding in the bushes behind the greenhouse for an hour now and my wig was beginning to burn my head and the fake sword I had tied around my waist was digging into my leg from the uncomfortable position I had been sitting in. However, they would be here soon so I couldn't risk moving.

When Elliot had come barrelling into my office after I had asked him to check to see what Amberly was doing he told me they were going on a treasure hunt to find a pirate's buried treasure. He ran out just as quickly and I knew I wasn't going to get any more work done for the rest of the day. I hadn't done that much as it was because I had been thinking about Amberly the entire time, wondering what she was doing.

Now I was sitting in my disguise waiting for them to find the location of the buried treasure my father had hidden for Elliot. I had begged him to tell me where it was and he enjoyed my pleading far too much. Eventually, he relented and revealed the secret location so I could scare the two treasure hunters.

Finally, I heard Elliot's voice drifting through the garden and I prepared myself to surprise the two of them.

'Come on Amberly, hurry up. We're almost there,' Elliot whined and I could imagine him pulling her along by the hand, jumping up and down in his excitement.

'I'm hurrying Elliot,' Amberly assured him and I could almost hear the smile in her voice. As soon as I saw their feet under the bushes I readjusted my eyepatch and jumped out from my hiding spot.

'Get ye fithly hands off me-,' Amberly screeched and suddenly I found myself flat on my back staring up at the rare blue sky, a blinding pain flashing through my head.

'Oh my goodness, Anthony, I'm so sorry,' she apologised kneeling beside me, dropping the shovel she had been holding.

'Ow,' I moaned, running my hand along my forehead and already feeling a bump appear.

'Im so sorry, are you okay?' She asked in concern, pulling my hand away from my head and holding it in hers before running her other hand over my forehead. I winced slightly when her fingers glided over my growing bump but I was enjoying her closeness too much to complain.

'You hit me with a shovel?' I asked a little bemused.

'You jumped out at us without warning,' she accused and I noticed the frustrated gleam in her eye. I would have laughed, if my head didn't hurt so much. I was the one lying on the ground with a bump on my head and she was angry at me.

'I was being a pirate,' I answered as Elliot came up beside me.

'You were a very good pirate Anthony, but you got beaten by a girl,' he said looking at Amberly.

'I didn't mean to hit him,' Amberly answered in frustration.

'A shovel?' I asked a little amused as the pain in my head began to subside.

'We were going to use it to dig up the treasure,' Elliot explained.

'I see Amberly came up with a better use for it,' I mused.

'You're impossible. I said I was sorry,' she huffed. 'What more do you want from me?'

'How about a kiss love?' I smiled mischievously.

'Yeah, you should kiss him Amberly,' my brother encouraged. Good boy, I'd have to remember to thank him later.

'You're insane,' she muttered but I could see the smile hiding in her eyes.

'Well?' I promoted, pushing up on my elbows.

'Fine,' she sighed, leaning over and placing a quick kiss on my lips.

'Oh no, that's not good enough,' I scolded, pushing myself the whole way up.

'I kissed you. You saw Elliot?' She asked, turning to Elliot for support, but he was already off trying to find where the buried treasure was hidden. The offending shovel in his hand.

'I want a real kiss,' I whispered, seeing how far I could push her. We hadn't kissed since that day in the ruined palace.

'I already gave you a kiss,' she replied weakly and I watched in triumph as her eyes flicked down to my lips then back to my eyes.

'You know that wasn't a real kiss,' I smiled, pushing some of the hair from her face. I leaned in slowly, cautiously, afraid she might pull away from me. However, she remained perfectly still as I inched closer, her eyes were now solely focused on my lips and I felt my smile grow even wider.

Gently, I cupped her cheek in my hand, feeling her soft, warm skin brush against my palm and I pulled her towards me until our lips finally met. Like last time I felt the fireworks explode in my chest, pleading with me to pull her closer, but she was never close enough. Eventually, her stiff body melted against mine and I felt her arms wrap around my neck, trying to pull me even closer to her. _Why was she always fighting this so much? _After what felt like moments we were interrupted by my younger brother and I revoked my promise to thank him later.

'I found it, I found it!' He exclaimed from somewhere behind the greenhouse. 'Amberly, Anthony, I found it. Quick, come here.'

I groaned into Amberly's lips and felt her smile against mine.

'I guess we should go and see what he's found,' I muttered, but refused to let her go and I noticed her arms were still wrapped around my neck, tightly.

'I suppose,' she replied quietly.

Stealing one last kiss, I pushed away from her and got to my feet, extending my hand to help her up.

'You know, I've never kissed a pirate before,' she chuckled as we walked over to where Elliot was. I kept her hand firmly in mine and she didn't seem to rebel against it as she usually did.

'Don't get used to it, I heard you're engaged to a very charming prince,' I smiled looking over at her, loving how her hair fluttered slightly in the afternoon breeze, her familiar scent drifting over to me.

'He's not that charming,' she smirked.

'Amberly, look. I found it,' Elliot announced proudly lifting up the chest my father had buried earlier. It was covered in dirt and so was Elliot.

'Wow, what's inside?' She asked, still not letting go of my hand.

'Treasure, silly,' Elliot replied setting it on the ground and opening the lid to reveal an assortment of treasure like items. Elliot quickly rifled through it in awe before closing it and lifting it in his tiny arms.

'I'm going to find dad and show him what I found,' he announced, marching off with his loot.

'Jared isn't going to be happy,' I mused as Amberly and I followed my brother back to the castle.

'Why?'

'That was all stuff my father must have stolen from his room,' I answered just imagining Jared's reaction when he saw Elliot walking around with his watch on.

'Your father is insane,' Amberly chuckled, shaking her head at my wayward father.

'That he is.'

* * *

**_Aisling_**

'You threw your mallet at him,' Michael repeated for what felt like the hundredth time, through his endless laughter.

'It's not funny Michael, I didn't mean to do it,' I companied as the three of us sat underneath one of the many trees in the garden, as far away from the garden party as possible.

'I'm not sure whose face was funnier? His or yours?' Alice giggled. Her tiny top hat wobbling precariously on her head. The pink feather swaying crazily.

'It was an accident,' I beseeched the two of them. They were being ridiculous. I was so embarrassed over what had happened. I may not like Adam sometimes but I didn't want to physically harm him.

'It was hilarious,' Alice gasped rolling on the ground in laughter.

'I'm a horrible person, I should go and apologise,' I groaned, pushing myself to my feet.

'I'm sure he's fine Aisling,' Michael tried to reassure me through his chuckles.

'Then what am I going to do Michael?' I demanded.

'Sit down and enjoy the afternoon. Any afternoon without one of Marinda's tricks is a good one,' he smiled, leaning back with his arms folded under his head and closing his eyes. I shuffled for a minute and then flopped down on the pillow soft grass again.

'Fine,' I sighed.

'You know Aisling, I think the prince was quite angry with you before you so viciously hit him with your mallet,' Alice mused.

'I didn't…oh never mind,' I breathed resting my head in my hands.

'I don't think he liked seeing you with prince Michael here,' Alice continued and I felt Michael sit up beside me and I looked over at him through my hands.

'How angry did he look?' Michael asked worriedly.

'Like he wanted to throw a mallet at you,' Alice giggled, rolling on the grass again.

'Is she all right?' Michael asked me, looking worriedly at Alice.

'No one knows,' I mumbled, looking over at Alice.

'I don't want Adam angry with me,' Michael said.

'That's all right I think after the whole croquet debacle he might be more angry with me than you.' I grumbled.

'You two are silly,' Alice said sitting up to look at the two of us.

'Aisling, I'm not sure that boy could be angry with you if you tried and I'm sure you already have,' she winked. 'And you Michael, he's only mad at you because you're spending time with her when he isn't.'

'What are you talking about Alice?' I asked a little annoyed.

'It's so obvious the prince was jealous,' Alice said, in a matter of fact tone.

'What? That's ridiculous,' I scoffed. She truly wasn't in this world.

'Why would Adam be jealous?' Michael asked over the top of me.

'She willing spends time with you but refuses all of Adam's attempts. The poor boy is starved of attention and Aisling is giving it all to you,' Alice explained.

'That's insane. There are over twenty girls out there who want his attention,' I answered motioning to the garden party, which was still going on in the distance.

'None of them are you,' Alice answered simply.

'You know what, you're crazier than usual Alice. I'm going back and I'm going to apologise.' I announced getting to my feet again. 'Adam was not jealous.' I said adamantly, but I didn't miss Alice's laughter as I turned my back and stormed away but I didn't care. She was wrong. None of this made any sense. Why would Adam be jealous of his own brother?

Once I was back at the party I scanned the area for Adam but all I could see were the other girls in brightly coloured dresses, drinking tea, laughing and playing croquet. _Where was he?_

I walked slowly around the edge of the gathering, keeping as far away from the other girls as possible. I ignored the sneering faces of the 'willows,' when I strode past them and finally found Adam sitting off at one of the white metal tables speaking to one of the other girls. As I approached I noticed he had a warm smile on his face and seemed to be enjoying the other girl's company. I faltered for a moment uncertain if I should interrupt but I needed to get this over with.

'Adam?' I asked, when I stood close behind his chair. Immediately, the girl's shot up to me and there was no questioning that she was unhappy about the interruption. 'Sorry, I was wondering if I could speak with you for a minute?' I asked ignoring her eyes that appeared to be trying to set me alight.

'Lady Aisling, I'm busy at the moment,' he answered coldly without turning to face me.

'Look Adam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let it go, it was an accident.' The girl continued to look at me incredulously, her eyes flaming when I referred to him as Adam.

'Lady Aisling, I don't really want to speak with you right now,' he answered sharply and I felt the sting hit me right in the face.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' I muttered. 'I just…I'm sorry.' I quickly backed away from him and almost ran from the gardens in my haste. I stumbled through the palace until I came across the doors which led to the bench Michael found me on yesterday and I sunk down in it, hurt and confused. _What had just happened?_

Why did I care whether he was angry at me or not? If anything I should be happy that he was mad with me. Maybe now he will finally send me away.

Then why did I feel this sharp pain in my chest and why were there tears threatening to choke me.

* * *

I don't know how long I sat on the bench until someone found me but when they did I wasn't happy to see who it was. By this time I had righted my mind and strengthened my resolve. I didn't care that Adam seemed to be mad at me anymore. It was a good thing. It just meant I was one step closer to escaping and one step closer to finally achieving mine and Flora's dream. However, I wasn't ready for the two girls who were walking towards me with determined looks on their faces.

'Hello, Lady Aisling,' Poppy greeted in her annoyingly high pitched voice.

'Hello, Lady Poppy,' I replied quietly, hoping if I seemed disinterested they might leave. Sadly, I was mistaken.

'We see you might not be the prince's favourite for much longer. Especially after that display today,' Poppy sneered, leaning down so her face was level with mine, but I refused to lift my eyes to hers.

'I'm not his favourite,' I muttered.

'Maybe not now, but we're not going to risk you getting back in his favour,' She threatened.

'What are you going to do?' I asked, finally raising my eyes to hers. Suddenly, her hand was wrapped around my wrist and she pulled me roughly to my feet so she was towering over me with her accomplice Madeline by her side.

'Leave the prince alone, Lady Aisling. He doesn't want you,' she hissed. 'You aren't special, there is nothing remarkable about you and yet he still insists on spending time with you.'

'I don't control the prince's actions,' I shot back, feeling my anger begin to grow.

'Poor little Aisling, too weak to protect herself, she needs the prince to fight all her battles,' Madeline mocked in a sing song voice.

'That's not true,' I answered quietly, feeling the anger drain from me and hopelessness quickly fill its place.

'Really, why did he bring you here Aisling?' Poppy demanded. 'He'll never love you, you'll never be his princess. You're too weak, too small, too worthless.' She spat and I stiffened at her words but my anger had returned. I didn't need Adam to protect me.

'If that were true, why are you so intent on making me feel small. If I were as weak and worthless as you claim, then why are you here now trying to threaten me?' I challenged and I watched her anger consume her features. I felt triumph wash over me, because she knew I was right. I was so distracted by Poppy that I didn't even notice what Madeline was doing. So when her arm struck me in my side I immediately crumpled to the ground in agonising pain. My injuries still hadn't healed fully from what Malvolia had done and Madeline only aggravated them further.

Hot tears pooled in my eyes as I struggled to get air into my lungs whilst the two girls loomed over me. However, every time I tried to take a breath another wave of pain washed over me.

'Stay away from him Aisling,' Poppy threatened before the two strode away, leaving me curled up on my side.

A few minutes later I heard a guard's startled shout and suddenly he was by my side, kneeling over me.

'Lady Zander, are you all right? What happened?' He asked in a slightly panicked voice. Gingerly, I tried to push myself up and the guard noticing my struggle quickly wrapped his arm around me and helped me into a sitting position.

'What happened?' He repeated, when I sat leaning against the stone bench, taking shallow, painful breaths.

'Nothing, I-I…I just tripped,' I answered unconvincingly. I looked down at my knees, away from the guard and noticed there were cuts and scrapes on them, as well as a tear on my right sleeve and I covered it quickly. I knew the guard didn't believe me but I ignore his skeptical stare.

'Can you help me up?' I asked, pushing up off the bench with great difficulty. The guard quickly scrambled to his feet and wrapped an arm around my waist supporting most of my weight. The entire process was excruciating but all I knew was I needed to get out of the gardens.

'Miss, should I get someone? The prince?' He suggested and I bristled at the idea. I didn't need his help and I wasn't sure after today whether he would offer it to me anyway.

'No!' I all but shouted in reply, clinging to his other hand to keep me steady. 'He doesn't need to know about this.'

'Are you sure?' He asked dubiously.

'Yes, now would you mind helping me back to my room. I think I need to lie down,' I asked as dizziness started to wash over me. He tightened his arm around my waist as I swayed slightly, continuing to take my painfully shallow breaths.

'Ready,' he asked and I nodded my affirmation.

* * *

It took a long time to reach my room and when we finally did I collapsed on my bed in exhaustion. Thankfully, my maids weren't inside so no one was there to fuss over me. I just wanted to be alone.

'Thank you,' I muttered to the guard as my eyes fell closed. I heard him hurriedly leave the room and before I knew it my doors slammed open and a frantic prince was running to my side. A guilty guard trailing behind him.

'Traitor,' I muttered, clenching my eyes closed trying to keep the pain at bay.

'Aisling, what happened?' Adam demanded, kneeling beside my bed and taking one of my hands in his.

'I told him it was nothing, I just fell. You didn't need to rush up here,' I opened my eyes to glare at the uncomfortable guard and he looked at the prince's back nervously.

'Nothing?' He demanded, outraged. 'You're as white as a sheet. Officer Frankson was right to come and get me. Thank you officer.' Adam nodded and the officer bowed to Adam and shut the door behind him as he left. Then I was alone in my room with the fuming Adam and I knew this was going to be a long conversation.

'Adam, I'm fine. I promise it was nothing,' I reassured him but I could see he wasn't satisfied with my assurances.

'Stop saying that nothing happened. You have cuts and scratches on your legs and the sleeve of your dress is torn. Not to mention you're struggling to breathe. Don't lie to me Aisling,' he warned in a low voice.

'I'm not, I just had a little fall, I'm clumsy,' I tried to convince him but I could tell he wasn't buying into my lies.

'I've seen you leap from branches with ease. You are not clumsy.' He stated firmly and I was left grasping, desperately for excuses. I didn't need him to get involved. I could handle this on my own.

'Who did this Aisling?' He demanded, his anger starting to get the better of him.

'No one, I did it to myself,' I assured him but he wasn't focused on me anymore. His eyes had drifted to the wrist of the hand he was holding and I watched as his eyes grew wide. I looked down at my wrist and realised there was a bruise blossoming and there was no denying it looked like a handprint. I turned back to find fury in Adam's eyes and I knew my lies weren't going to hold.

'Aisling, this bruise,' he motioned to my wrist angrily. 'It's as if someone was gripping your wrist tightly. I want the truth, now.' He ground out and I wondered when he was going to let his anger spill over.

'I bruise easily,' I replied flatly, looking away from him.

'Aisling,' he warned.

'Some of the girls are unhappy with all the time you spend with me,' I whispered, still not returning my eyes to him.

'What? One of the selected girls did this?' He asked in shock and I wondered who he thought it might have been.

'They're right you do spend too much time with me. You need to spend time with the others. I'm not worth it. I shouldn't have interrupted you today, with that girl. I'm sorry,' I whispered.

'Aisling,' he sighed. 'It's never all right for someone to hurt you. Please don't apologise to me. I should be apologising to you. I shouldn't have acted the way I did this afternoon.'

'No, you should be angry with me, I was interrupting another girl's chances to win your heart.'

'Let's forget about that, I need to know who did this to you. Who was it?' He demanded quickly changing the subject back to my attackers.

'I can deal with them. I don't need you jumping to my rescue all the time,' I answered angrily, remembering Poppy's words.

'Aisling, I'm not going to let them get away with hurting you. I need to protect you,' He said trying to rest his palm on my cheek but I jerked away and his face contoured into a mix of hurt and despair.

'I said I can handle it,' I seethed.

'Aisling-,'

'No, I am strong,' I cut across him firmly.

'I know you are, you're stronger than anyone I've ever met,' he said earnestly. 'But don't mistake strength for stubbornness. Sometimes, showing strength doesn't mean handling everything on our own. Sometimes, the strong ones are those who admit they need help. Let me help you Aisling.'

* * *

**_Adam_**

I watched as her face twisted into a mask of confusion as she thought over my words but all I could think about was who had done this to her. How could I have let something like this happen to her again? I vowed I would protect her and instead I angrily sent her away and she suffered because of my selfish actions.

I wished I could end this competition now, but I knew she wasn't ready. If I thought she would say yes I would propose to her now but she wasn't. I needed to be patient otherwise not only would I be rejected but the country wouldn't trust any of my future decisions if I couldn't even convince Aisling to be my wife.

'Adam?' She asked in a small voice, bringing me back from my thoughts.

'Yes, my dear?' I murmured moving closer to her. For the first time in my life it felt wrong to refer to her as that. She was more than that, she was more that just dear to me.

'It was Poppy and Madeline,' she breathed and I almost missed it. For a second I wondered if I had imagined her words, they were so quiet.

'Poppy and Madeline?' I asked, seeking her confirmation and she gave an almost imperceptible nod of her head watching me carefully. I felt anger rip through my body but I tried to keep it from my face. If those two were capable of this I should have already sent them home before they could hurt Aisling this way. My poor judgement and lack of interest in this competition had put Aisling in danger. This was all my fault and she had suffered because of it. Why was I never able to protect her?

'Adam, you're hurting me,' she whispered hesitantly and I realised I had her hand in a bone crushing hold. I quickly released it in alarm.

'Sorry,' I muttered, trying to get my emotions under control again.

'I'm sorry Adam,' she whispered, turning her sad and wounded green eyes from me.

'Why are you apologising?' I asked, confused. What had she done wrong?

'I'm always causing trouble or getting hurt. Aren't you tired of saving me?' She asked in a low voice never bringing her eyes back to me.

'Aisling look at me, please,' I begged in a gentle voice, desperate to see her eyes when I said what I needed to say. 'I will always protect you Aisling. I want you to be safe, I need you to be safe.'

'Why do you care about me?' She questioned, locking her eyes with mine.

'Aisling, you're the person I care about most,' I smiled sadly. Why couldn't she see it? She was always so busy with her head up in the stars that she refused to see me. She refused to dream of a life with me.

'Why?' She asked in a defeated voice.

'I can't believe you don't see it. It obvious to everyone else but you,' I laughed humourlessly.

'I don't understand,' she whispered in confusion.

'You will,' I assured her. 'For now, why don't you get some rest. I need to go and deal with something.' I said getting to my feet and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Thankfully, she didn't pull away from me.

'Don't eliminate them,' she begged, looking up at me with fear in her eyes. She was trying to hide it but I could see it clearly in her terrified green eyes.

'They hurt you Aisling, they can't stay here,' I answered firmly, turning from her. I didn't care either way. I had never spent any time with the two of them but if they could hurt Aisling I couldn't keep them here.

'The other girls will hate me,' she whispered. 'They already do.'

'Then they can leave as well,' I answered without hesitation.

'There will be no one left.'

'You'll be here and that's what I have wanted from the beginning,' I replied, leaving her room before she could protest anymore. Those girls would be leaving tonight and any others who tried to hurt Aisling. I may have been angry with her this afternoon, seeing her with Michael, but I never wanted to see her hurt again.

* * *

The two girls were overdramatic when I asked them to leave. Tears flowed freely down each of their faces but I didn't comfort them. I was too angry to pity them. I made it clear why they were leaving and that they were to be out of the palace that night. I wouldn't tolerate women who were so vicious in their pursuit of my affections.

When I was walking back from their rooms I stopped by the officer who had found Aisling.

'Officer Frankson,' I greeted at he stood tall before me. 'I wanted to thank you for helping Lady Aisling and for notifying me even though she instructed you not to.'

'I thought you would want to know. It was very suspicious and only moments before I found her I saw two girls walk past. I didn't catch their names I'm sorry,' he answered guiltily.

'No, its fine you did an excellent job and the two girls have already been identified and are leaving the palace as we speak.' I informed him and watched as he let out a relieved breath.

'What I wanted to discuss with you was Lady Aisling's safety.' I started and he stood tall again, eager to please. 'I want you to stand guard at her door and follow her when she leaves. Of course you can't go in the women's room but other times, I want you there.'

'Your highness, I'm not sure she would take kindly to be followed,' he answered hesitantly.

'I know, she will hate it I'm sure, but I need her to be safe. I can't be by her side all the time and I fear some of the selected might try and hurt her again. Not to mention her terrible sense of direction. If you're with her at least she won't get lost.'

'I will do my best your highness,' he answered warily and I knew he was afraid of Aisling's reaction.

'Just try and be discrete. If she doesn't know you are following her she won't be opposed to it.'

'Of course your highness,' he bowed and I dismissed him heading up to my office beside my father's to finish a few things before dinner. Aisling was not going to like this and I knew it, but what else could I do? Her reaction wasn't going to be pleasant, but I guess I was going to need to deal with that tomorrow.

* * *

**I'm glad you guys have all given thought to the ship names. **

**Adam and Aisling's include; Adling and Adame. I kind of like Adling.**

**Anthony and Amberly include; Ambony, Anterly, Antherly and Ambtony. I'm undecided between Anterly and Antherly. But you guys let me know. I think I may have missed a few suggestions and I'm sorry if I did.**

**To the wonderful guest who is afraid I might kill Adam. I make no promises, otherwise where would the suspense be? :) I'm glad you liked the scene between Maxon and America. I like to throw them in every now and then because I love the two of them.**

**To my crazy guest, don't worry we're all a little crazy. In fact Alice is one of the crazies and it only makes her that much more interesting. Just like Alice said to the Mad hatter in Alice in Wonderland, 'You're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret, all the best people are.' I love your review. I was reading it when I got out of work on my phone and I couldn't help but laugh as I was walking through the car park. I'm certain people were looking at me funny but I didn't mind. I love than you had a conversation with the translator :)**

**And finally, to the guest who can't get enough of Amberly and Anthony, I hope you enjoyed their little treasure hunt. Poor Anthony, hit in the head with a shovel. A least he got a kiss out of it ;) Cute scenes between Aisling and Adam will come soon but not just yet. I'd love to make you fall in love with the story all over again so I'll write them carefully, giving them extra cuteness :)**

**Again, thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed my story, you're all wonderful. As always, happy reading beautiful people :)**


	19. Eighteen

**_Michael_**

'Marinda, I'm sick of this. I don't want to be a part of your tricks anymore. I'm tired of getting in trouble when you're the one who is responsible for the destruction,' I yelled walking away from my sister, who was holding a box of mice. She was planing to release them in one of the selected girls rooms but I didn't want any part of it. Not this time or any time in the future. I was tired of being blamed for her plans. I had been taking her punishments our entire lives and I didn't even know why.

'Come on Michael, don't be like this,' she whined, running after me with the box in hand.

'Just leave me alone, okay Marinda. I don't want to do it. If you want to pull tricks on everyone then you can suffer the consequences. You can do the dishes, you can be grounded and you can clean out the horses stables when your plans backfire. I'm done,' I answered firmly not slowing for her to catch up.

'I'm your sister,' she pleaded, as if that would be enough to sway me.

'And, I'm your brother, you should respect my decision. I don't want to be a part of it.' I said with finality before finally walking around the corner of the corridor and out of my sister's sight.

If she wanted to be reckless and play tricks fine, but I wasn't going to join in anymore.

I stormed through the palace until I came across one of the many alcoves and I walked over and slumped in one of the chairs.

Why couldn't Marinda be more like Harmonia or Amberly or even Aisling? Why was I stuck with the twin sister who couldn't help but annoy people and then place all the blame on my shoulders? More importantly, why did I let her? Why couldn't she ever just leave me alone to read in peace? Why did everything with Marinda require you to have a solid alibi?

I groaned in frustration resting my head in my hands when I heard hurried footsteps making their way down the hallway. I looked up just in time to see a fuming Aisling racing down the corridor muttering angrily under her breath. Seconds later, I saw a worried guard trailing after her and I got up to watch the two disappear around the corner.

Adam must have done something to make her angry. I imagined she may have just realised that there had been a guard tailing her for the past few days. After spending most days with Aisling teaching her to read and write I knew she wouldn't take kindly to the guard who was tasked with keeping track of her whereabouts. Adam was about to get attacked and as much as I wanted to see my older brother reduced to a babbling mess in front of the ferocity that is Aisling when she's angry, I had my own problems to worry about. I'd just ask her later, maybe after the funeral.

* * *

**_Aisling_**

It had been a couple of days since the fateful garden party and on the first day I made the mistake of going back to the women's room. I left pretty quickly when I realised everyone knew why Poppy and Madeline had left or they at least knew it was my fault Adam had sent them home. As soon as Medea and the remaining 'willows' made eye contact with me I darted back out of the room and somehow ended up having tea with Clarkson again.

Whenever I spent time with him I was surprised by his kindness. He was nothing like the king everyone said he had been before king Maxon took over the throne.

After visiting with Clarkson I wandered down the hall and found Michael reading and he helped me for a few hours before dinner.

I'm not sure if Adam was looking for me over the past few days but from what I could gather from the others at meal times, he had been spending a lot more time with them. Every time someone discussed their date with the prince they would shoot me a superior, smug look. What did I care? I didn't want to be here anyway. They could spend all the time in the world with him if they wanted to. I did not care.

On the third day I finally realised something I should have seen from the beginning. I had a shadow. I noticed that wherever I went he went and he was always standing outside my room. I asked Alice at breakfast if there were guards standing outside her door and she assured me there wasn't. Every time I looked over my shoulder there he was. It was infuriating.

'Why are you following me?' I demanded rounding on the sneaking guard after breakfast when all the other girls had already headed to the women's room.

'I'm not following you miss,' he assured me, standing against the wall as if that was where he was meant to be all along.

'You are, you have been since the day after the garden-' Suddenly everything clicked. 'Adam,' I growled, ignoring the guard who tried to tell me otherwise. I stormed past him but I didn't know where I could find Adam, so after the third turn I rounded on him.

'Where is he?' I ordered.

'The prince is very busy,' he answered with startled eyes.

'Where is he?' I asked in a low, menacing voice.

'He…the prince…'

'Tell me. He has no right to have me followed. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself.'

'He wanted to protect you,' the guard tried to reason.

'He's the only one whose going to need protection,' I grumbled, spinning away from the guard again and marching down the corridor.

'Wait, miss,' he called and I slowly turned to face him again. 'He'll be in his office,' he sighed defeatedly.

'Thank you,' I answered sharply but I didn't move.

'Aren't you going to see him?' The man asked hesitantly.

'Um, well, I'm not really sure where his office is.'

'Of course you don't,' he mumbled walking over to me.'Come on, I'll take you.'

'Thank you and I'm sorry I yelled at you,' I apologised as he led me through the palace. 'It's not your fault he's so controlling.'

'He just wanted to keep you safe,' he reasoned.

'I don't care,' I growled feeling my anger spike again. We walked in silence through the palace corridors as I continued to silently fume, until the guard stopped in front of a large wooden door.

'Here you are Lady Zander, the prince's office.' He announced and I quickly grabbed the handle and twisted, not caring if I interrupted him.

'Adam,' I growled striding into the room and stopping in front of his desk. He dropped the pen in his hand when he looked up and found me glaring at him before quickly getting to his feet. He took a few steps around his desk until he was standing over me with an apologetic look in his eyes.

'Look Aisling-'

'No, you look. I can't believe you had a guard follow me around the palace for the past few days,' I fumed, unable and unwilling to control my anger.

'I know, but-'

'I don't care what your excuses are. I don't need to be babysat. I can take care of myself.' I yelled, never taking my eyes from his.

'I just-'

'You had no right to do that. I don't see you making guards follow the other girls. Do you really think I'm so helpless?' I demanded, jamming my fists on my hips.

'No, I just wanted to make sure you were safe,' he rushed out so I wouldn't interrupt him.

'You're impossible. If you think I'm not safe here then let me leave. I wouldn't complain and neither would the others.'

'I can keep you safe,' he implored reaching for me but I stepped back out of his hold.

'Don't,' I warned in a low voice. 'Don't come anywhere near me. I just want to leave and you keep holding on. Just…just leave me alone.' Turning on my heel, I went to run from the room but came up short when I saw the king standing in the doorway.

'What is going on in here?' He demanded, looking at Adam.

'Father-'

'I was leaving, I'm sorry if I disturbed you, your majesty,' I curtseyed before moving past him and into the corridor.

'Aisling, wait,' Adam called but I ignored him and continued charging down the corridor. I heard his father ask him some questions but I knew as soon as he was free of his father he would follow me.

'Aisling?' Michael's voice cut through my thoughts and I stopped my angry footsteps looking over to find him sitting on a chair in an alcove off the corridor that I hadn't noticed as I stormed past.

'Michael,' I answered, walking over to him and sitting beside him. 'What are you doing sitting here all alone?'

'Marinda, she's insane and I'm sick of taking the fall for her tricks,' he sighed. 'Everyone loves her and they forget about me unless they need someone to blame.'

'I'm sure that's not true,' I consoled, placing my hand on his shoulder comfortingly. 'I don't forget about you.'

He looked up at me with sad, vulnerable eyes but I was distracted by the rapid footsteps I could hear moving through the corridors of the palace. Moving closer to me.

I didn't want to deal with Adam, I just wanted to leave and never have to deal with prince's ever again in my life. All of a sudden a crazy idea hit me and my attention flickered back to Michael who still sat dejectedly beside me. It wouldn't be long before Adam found me and I had very few options left. Boldly, I inched closer to Michael until our knees brushed each others. Instantly, his eyes went wide in alarm but it was too late now, I didn't have any other plans and the footsteps were getting closer.

'Aisling, what are you doing?' he asked nervously, unable to move a muscle.

'You know Michael, I've always thought you were quite charming,' I whispered leaning even closer. I just hoped he wouldn't find his senses anytime soon.

'Umm…Aisling I don't think Adam would like this very much,' he muttered as I pushed up on my knees to get closer. He was so tall and I just couldn't reach.

'I don't want Adam,' I murmured, looking straight into his terrified eyes. All I could hear were Adam's footsteps getting closer and closer, he must have only been moments away from finding us.

Quickly, I brushed my lips against Michael's and I felt him jolt in alarm. The footsteps were almost on top of us and I knew Michael was going to pull away if I didn't do something. He really didn't want to do this.

Swiftly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him firmly against me. I felt his hands shoot out to rest on my hips but it wasn't to pull me closer. Although, I was certain Adam wouldn't see it that way. I kept my mouth firmly pressed against his but he unresponsive, trying to push me away from him.

All of a sudden, one of my arms was yanked from around Michael's neck and I was pulled from him, tumbling to the ground in a tangle of skirts and limbs.

'Aisling, what are you doing?' Adam growled in my ear as he pulled me up roughly against his side. When the shock of being ripped from Michael had worn off I felt a small triumphant smile spread across my face.

'Adam, just calm-' Michael tried to reason but he really should have kept his mouth shut.

'Michael how could you?' Adam demanded releasing me and striding over to Michael who quickly got to his feet. Unfortunately, Adam was several inches taller than Michael and loomed over him threatening.

'Adam, leave him alone. This wasn't his fault,' I tried to explain. I may have wanted to make Adam angry but I didn't want Michael to get hurt because of it.

'It was his lips on you Aisling and his hands on your waist,' he shot back at me without turning his furious gaze from Michael. 'What do you have to say for yourself Michael?'

'Adam, please, I didn't want to, I thought she…but then her arms…and all of a sudden she was kissing me.' Michael tried to explain, unfortunately when he mentioned the kiss Adam lost all control. He lunged for Michael, grabbing his collar, pulling him up so his feet were slightly off the ground.

'You're going to regret this Michael,' Adam threatened before he threw his brother viciously at the wall of the corridor. After a moment of shock Michael scrambled to his feet, pressing himself against the wall. I was momentarily distracted from the scene when I saw a flash of red out of the corner of my eye but when I turned to see who it was they had already disappeared.

My attention was immediately drawn back to Michael and Adam when I heard the sickening sound of skin meeting skin and I knew I had let this go too far.

Michael, who had been trying to get up moments before was sprawled across the marble floor clutching the side of his face. However, when I looked at the younger of the two warring brothers I didn't see defeat in his eyes. Instead I saw a slow burning fire I had never seen there before. I knew I couldn't let this continue. Adam was too strong for Michael, I couldn't let Adam hurt him when this was all my fault. If Michael tried to fight he would lose.

'Adam,' I called, rushing up to his side and trying to hold back the next punch. Suddenly, I found myself flying back through the air and landing forcefully in the chair Michael and I had been sitting on. A shooting pain raced through my head as my temple made contact with the hard edge of the chair.

I was disorientated for a moment as darkness danced in my vision but it subsided in time for me to see Michael land a punch in Adam's gut before the two tumbled to the ground, hitting each other anywhere their fists would land. I placed my hand on my head where I hit it and pulled it back to find red, sticky blood on my finger tips. _What have I done?_

'Aisling,' someone called worriedly, before rushing over to me. I looked up to find Princess Marinda helping me to my feet. I was about to shrug her off and tell her I was fine when a booming voice filled the space, muffling the scuffle between the two boys.

'Adam, Michael!' The king yelled. 'Release each other immediately.' However, they ignored their father and continued to roll around on the palace floor, neither getting the upper hand in the ridiculous fight.

'This is all my fault,' I mumbled, leaning heavily on princess Marinda, who was fussing with my cut, trying to get it to stop bleeding.

'Why are they fighting?' She asked as the king strode over and easily pulled the two boys apart. They were both breathing heavily and glaring at the other angrily.

'I did something stupid,' I admitted, pulling away from her.

'How stupid?' She asked cautiously, reaching for my head again. I simply pointed at the two boys as they were led away by their father. Adam had a cut above his eye but Michael was by far the worse of the two. There were two blossoming black eyes and he appeared to be favouring his left side, heavily.

'What did you do Aisling?' Marinda asked, pulling my attention back to her as the three men disappeared down the corridor.

'You're going to hate me,' I said, looking back at the princess guiltily.

'How could I hate you? I could only dream of making that much trouble. I can usually only get Michael in trouble but you somehow managed to get Adam in trouble as well. That's the stuff of legends. Dad never gets angry at Adam. I've been trying since I was born. How did you do it?' She asked eagerly and I could hear the awe in her voice.

'I kissed Michael,' I admitted reluctantly.

'You what?' She shouted in surprise, her hands freezing over my cut as she looked down at me in amazement.

'I kissed Michael,' I repeated quietly.

'That's brilliant,' she breathed. 'And you knew Adam was going to find you?'

'I heard his footsteps coming down the corridor and I knew I had to do something. It's all I could think of. Conveniently, Michael was here sulking about something you had done or were trying to do.'

'Of course, that's ingenious, and Adam would have lost it seeing you two together. He almost lost it when he saw you together the other day but you hit him with a mallet instead.'

'Evidently, your brother doesn't disappoint,' I grumbled moving away from her in the direction the three men had gone.

'So which one do you like?' Marinda asked running to catch up with me.

'Neither, that's the point. I don't want to be here.'

'So you're trying to make Adam eliminate you?' She asked before her eyes lit up with the realisation of what all my actions were trying to achieve. 'That's why you trashed his room.'

'I was hoping this might push him over the edge. However, I wanted him angry at me, not Michael. He's innocent in all of this,' I admitted guiltily.

'Adam won't see it that way,' Marinda answered knowingly.

'Where are they now?' I asked, turning to the princess who almost stood a head taller than me.

'You don't want to be there right now,' she warned.

'Actually, that's exactly where I want to be,' I assured her. I needed to fix this. I may have wanted Adam to send me away, but I didn't want this to happen.

* * *

**_Adam_**

'Fighting?' My father demanded, outraged, from the other side of his desk. 'Adam how could you be so reckless?' However, I wasn't looking at my father, I was glaring at Michael who was slumped in the chair next to me. He had a furious look on his face I had never seen before, even when he was taking the blame for Marinda. I just couldn't believe he did this. He could have kissed any of the other girls and I wouldn't have minded but instead he had to kiss Aisling, my Aisling. He deserved more than just a punch to his eye and if my father hadn't interrupted I would have ensured he got it.

'What was all this about?' Father asked furiously, leaning over to look sternly at the two of us.

'Ask Michael, he seems to feel it's his right to take things that don't belong to him.' I sneered at my younger brother, feeling my blood begin to boil again. Just like when I found the two of them in that alcove. Aisling's arms locked around his neck, his hands all over her and his lips pressed firmly to hers. I didn't want to believe it but she pushed closer to him and I lost all sense of the world. Red consumed my vision and all I could think about was getting her as far away from him as possible.

She wasn't meant to be doing that with my brother when she refused to even give me the time of day.

'I didn't take anything,' Michael yelled, always easily taking the bait set out for him. 'Aisling kissed me-'

'It takes two people Michael. It was your hands on her and your lips. Don't stand there and deny it,' I growled, getting to my feet as well.

'Sit down, the both of you,' My father ordered, but the two of us continued to stare at each other until suddenly, the door to my father's office burst open forcing us all to turn and look at the small girl with the determined look on her face.

'Aisling?' I asked in surprise, but she ignored me and walked between my brother and I with her focus on my father. I saw Marinda enter the room after her with an amused smile as she watched the little blonde approach my father's desk. She was so small, yet her presence commanded the attention of the room like no one I had ever met before, and my father was the king.

'Your majesty,' she said before dropping into a quick curtsey and I realised there was blood on her dress. Looking at her face I noticed there was a cut on her temple and blood still seemed to be falling from it.

'Aisling, what happened-' I reached for her but I quickly recoiled when she turned and levelled me with a fierce stare.

'Your majesty,' she repeated, turning from me and looking back at my father. 'This is all my fault.' I looked up to see a look of confusion pass across my father's face. It matched the one I had on my own. What was she talking about?

'Lady Zander, how is my two sons lack of self control your fault?' He asked stepping back from his desk so he wasn't looming over her, not that she noticed.

'I kissed Michael,' she announced. 'He was very reluctant but Adam was being unreasonable and I wanted to leave so I…' she trailed off waving a hand at Michael who was looking at her warily. As if she might, at any moment, leap up and kiss him again.

'You really aren't making any sense my dear. Why don't you start from the beginning?' My father asked kindly, sitting back in his chair. Aisling was still barely eye level with him but this didn't deter her.

'Well, Adam was having me followed by a guard and I got really mad, demanding that he send me away, again, but he refused.' She emphasised, shooting me a quick, scathing look.

'Wait, you don't want to be here?' My father asked and I knew I was going to be in trouble or more trouble than I was already in now.

'No and I told him this from the start, but I was unconscious and he saw an opportunity.' _Oh, my father was going to kill me. _

'What do you mean you were unconscious?' Father asked, looking at me accusingly.

'When he brought me here, I told him before that I didn't want to come but when I was hurt he decided to bring me here anyway,' she seethed.

'Don't make me sound like a monster Aisling, I was protecting you,' I defended my actions but my father wasn't paying me any attention.

'So, you kissed Michael to get him to eliminate you?' My father asked calmly and I looked at him a little perplexed. Why wasn't he angry that I had basically kidnapped a girl?

'Eliminated, thrown out, banned from the country? I'd take anything at this point,' she shrugged as my father fell back in his chair, looking at the defiant girl in front of him.

Shockingly, moments later his face broke out into a wide grin and he began to laugh. A deep, rumbling laugh that reverberated off the walls of the room.

'I thought I had my hands full with America, but I can see all her rebellions were child's play compared you Aisling,' He laughed. I looked over at Aisling and found she was as confused as I was by my father's behaviour.

'Good luck Adam,' dad chuckled getting up from his chair.' You're going to need to work twice as hard as I did to win this wonderful woman over. I'll let you two boys sort this one out.' He laughed the entire way out of his office as we all watched him, dumbfounded.

'Dad, where are you going?' Michael demanded.

'To see your mother,' he called back as his footsteps receded.

'Is…is he all right?' Aisling asked quietly, still staring at the doorway my insane father just left through.

'I have no idea,' I replied, reeling from my father's strange behaviour.

'Wow,' Marinda said from the doorway. 'You are an inspiration. I don't think even I could have gotten out of that one.' Then she turned and left the room after our father. I looked back at Aisling to find her moving away from me and towards Michael.

'Michael?' She said hesitantly and he lifted his head to look at her cautiously. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I was selfish and I'm sorry.' She placed one of her tiny hands on my brother's shoulders and I watch as he visibly relaxed.

'Its fine Aisling. I know you like Adam,' he replied and I think Aisling was even more surprised than I was by my brother's revelation. She withdrew her arm quickly from my brother as her eyes went wide.

'You were only doing this to get his attention. I get it,' He sighed, moving to the doorway.

'No, you have this wrong,' Aisling tried to correct him. 'I don't like Adam. I want to be as far away from him as possible.' She finished shooting me a confused but angry look. As if accusing me of forcing the words from my brother's mouth. Like my brother would help me after I gave him two black eyes.

'You're only lying to yourself Aisling. A blind man could see it,' he laughed disappearing around the door of our father's office. However, he quickly ducked his head back in and smiled at me mischievously.

'Oh, and Adam,' he sung. 'She's a great kisser.'

'Michael,' I growled warningly, but he had already disappeared again, laughing all the way down the corridor. Finally, it was just Aisling and I, alone in my father's office.

'Are you going to eliminate me?' She asked, breaking the silence between us.

'No,' I answered flatly, walking away from her.

'What do I have to do?' She demanded in frustration. 'Kiss your sister? Start a riot? Flood the palace?'

'Whilst I fear to even imagine what could happen when your evil mastermind works its chaotic magic, I'm not ready to let you leave yet. Why can't you just give me a chance? You might be surprised by what you find?' I asked hopefully, turning to look at the angry blonde standing in front of my father's desk.

'Why won't you let me go Adam?' She asked sadly, dropping her eyes from mine.

'Why do you refuse to give us a chance?' I asked desperately, stepping up to her so there was only inches separating us and I felt the familiar electricity spark between us. How could she not feel this?

'I already have my own dreams Adam. Flora and I had our dreams. We were meant to escape together, but she's not here anymore.' She whispered as a single tear escaped her eye and I felt it slice through my heart, her pain eating away at me. I couldn't bear to see her like this.

'Aisling, Flora's only dream was that you find happiness. She wanted you here, she thought you could find it here,' I said softly, gently placing a hand under her chin so I could see her beautiful green eyes.

'How do you know?' She asked weakly, trying to catch her tears before they fell, but it was too late and another escaped.

'She told me, when she came to the palace. She said all she ever wanted was to see you happy. She believed you might be able to find it here.'

'But our plans. I feel like I'm betraying her if I give up on the dreams we made together,' she answered bitterly, trying to pull away from me, but I held her firmly, placing my other hand on her shoulder.

'Flora only ever wanted you to be happy, Aising. It didn't matter where you are, what you are doing or who you are with. As long as you are happy you will be honouring Flora,' I whispered, not daring to cross the distance between us. She turned pensive as the silence between us grew, holding us prisoner for long minutes, before she finally spoke again.

'I don't know what to do Adam?' She admitted.

'Well, you can start by not kissing my younger brother,' I offered and I was rewarded with a small smile.

'I suppose that wasn't one of my smarter plans,' she answered sheepishly, trying to hide her eyes from me again.

'No, it wasn't,' I murmured, gently cupping her face in my hand and slowly wrapping my arm around her waist, giving her every opportunity to pull away from me. However, if she did my heart might have shrivelled up from the pain.

She watched me as I inched closer to her, but I couldn't read her expression. When my lips were only millimetres from hers, I watched in relief as her beautiful green eyes fluttered closed.

'Adam-' she whispered but I didn't want to hear what she had to say. I had been waiting for this since that first night at the ball, when she ran from me, leaving only a bracelet.

I swallowed her words as I covered her lips with mine. My heart was beating loudly in my chest, as if it were trying to break free and reach for hers. I instinctively pulled her closer to my body and revelled in the feeling of her pushed up against me. Without breaking the kiss I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and lifted her so she was sitting on my father's desk, her arms wound securely around my neck.

Finally, I pulled back from her and rested my forehead on hers, our breath mixing between us as we both struggled to find air.

'You know Adam,' she said, when her breath finally returned. 'Michael-'

'Don't even finish that sentence or I'll have to kill my brother. I already want to because he got to do that first.'

'Oh we didn't do that,' she assured me and I smiled remembering the feeling of her lips on mine, easily pushing the image of the two of them together out of my mind. 'All I wanted to say Adam was that he's go nothing on you,' she murmured, leaning back into me and I was more than happy to claim her lips again. As far as I was concerned anyone who dared touch these lips again was taking their life in their own hands.

Pulling away from her again I remembered there was blood on her dress and a cut near her hairline.

'Aisling, how did this happen?' I asked softly, running my hand over the cut. She shifted uncomfortably on the desk, letting her green eyes rest anywhere but on me and dread quickly filled my heart replacing all the happiness I had felt moments before.

'Aisling, tell me?' I demanded in a low voice, moving to hold both of her hands in mine.

'It's nothing,' she answered, trying to brush me off and I was really beginning to hate that phrase coming from her lips. When she turned her head from me I released one of her hands and rested it firmly under her chin, so she had no choice but to look at me.

'I was trying to stop you,' she explained in barely a whisper and my mind quickly flashed back to the fight with my brother. Most of it was a red haze of anger but I did recall someone grabbing for my hand. I didn't remember what happened to them but now I knew. She was sitting right in front of me. How could I have done this?

'Adam, its fine. I shouldn't have gotten in the way. Besides I think I may have done more damage to the chair than it did to me,' she smiled up at me, trying to lighten the mood, but it only made me feel worse.

'I threw you at a chair?' I asked, outraged I could hurt her this way.

'Not intentionally and to be fair I'm really light, a breath of wind could probably knock me down,' she tried to reason, but all I could think of was how I could possibly hurt the girl I was falling in love with?

'Don't try to defend me Aisling. You should be angry with me,' I hissed, turning away from her and running my hands through my hair in frustration.

'Why, it was my fault,' she whispered and I knew she was thinking about every time in her life she had ever been hurt. Every time she had believed it to be her fault.

'Aisling, no,' I said angrily spinning back to her. 'This is not your fault. It has never been your fault. You never deserve to be hit no matter what you have done.'

She was silent in front of me and there was nothing I could do to bring her back. I couldn't believe I had done this to her.

'Aisling, Malvolia was wrong, not you. There was nothing you could have done to make her act any differently to you.' I tried to convince her but she needed proof and I unfortunately, had it all, I was just too afraid to tell her, but she needed to know. 'Aisling, Mr Avery, he was your father.' I revealed sadly knowing she was going to hate me for keeping it from her.

'Malvolia was always going to hate you. You were always going to be a reminder of your father's first love, your mother.'

'What?' She asked in disbelief. 'You're lying, he wasn't my father.'

'I'm sorry Aisling, I should have told you sooner,' I whispered sadly, letting my eyes fall to the floor of my father's office.

'How do you know?' She demanded and I looked up to see her struggling to get down from the height of my father's desk.

'He told me the day Flora died, the day I took you from his house,' I explained as she finally reached the ground.

'This can't be true. I was living with my father all these years and he never told me? I was a slave, I barely ate, I slept next to a furnace beneath his grand house, I-I…she-' I waited for her to let it all out but she refused to talk about Malvolia.

'It wasn't your fault Aisling,' I repeated, but hearing my voice only made her angrier.

'You kept this from me. Why would you do that? What right did you have to keep my father from me?' She yelled, angry tears falling from her eyes and I could feel her slipping away from me. How had everything changed so quickly?

'You're a liar,' she accused, but I wasn't sure what she thought I was lying about anymore.

'He loved your mother Aisling, but he was weak,' I said in a quiet voice pulling her bracelet from my pocket and I watched as her eyes grew wide before rage consumed her startling green eyes.

'You've had it all this time,' she screamed storming up to me and ripping it from my hands. 'This was the only thing I ever had of my mother and you kept it from me. What else are you hiding?'

'Nothing, I just-'

'What? Wanted to protect me?' She laughed harshly before moving around me. 'Maybe you shouldn't. Every time you do you only make things worse.' Then she was gone and I didn't know if I was ever going to be able to get her back again.

* * *

**_Maxon_**

'America?' I called out to our empty room.

'Maxon?' Came her muffled reply. 'I'm in our wardrobe.'

'What do you mean _our_ wardrobe?' I laughed, leaning against the doorframe with my arms crossed over my crest.

'You have things in here too,' she answered without deviating from her search for something that was just out of her reach. However, rather than help her I was perfectly content to enjoy the view of my perfect wife.

'Where?' I chuckled.

'That drawer,' she said, pointing to the smallest drawer in the wardrobe, giving up on her search with a huff. 'And I think you have some shirts in that corner.' She waved vaguely at a corner of the wardrobe, which was bare of shirts but did contain several more of her dresses.

'I think I left a shoe in here once,' I mused, tapping my chin in thought. 'But, I never saw it again.'

'You're being overdramatic Maxon,' she dismissed, returning to her attempts to reach whatever she had been searching for.

'America, my love, as much as I'm enjoying this,' I chuckled, earning me a displeased look from my fiery wife. 'What are you looking for?' I asked walking over to where she was standing, with her hands firmly placed on her hips.

'The kite we used that day, with all the kids,' she answered simply, as if I should have known all along.

'What kite?' I asked, confused.

'You know the one we used when they were all under the age of nine?' She asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her into me.

'The day when Michael got stuck in the tree?' I asked, recalling that day vividly.

'Yes, that one,' she said twisting from me, renewing her search with increased intensity.

'Why do you want to remember that day, it was a disaster? The heavens almost succeeded in drowning us all. The only positive out of that day was Marinda catching a cold that lasted for a week. It meant her four year old self couldn't cause trouble when the royal family of Swedenway arrived,' I mused, thinking about how quiet that week had been. I missed those days.

'No, it was perfect. It was the first day all of us got to spend together after Harmonia was born. You had fun playing with that kite, admit it,' she demanded with a playful smile, almost falling as she tried to reach for one of the higher shelves. I caught her before she could do any damage. Looking down at my lovely wife I remembered that day perfectly.

It had started out wonderfully. The sun was bright in the morning sky and America had insisted we forget about our duties and the children's lessons for the day and spend it together in the garden. Father agreed to look after things whilst we played outside without interruption.

I remembered America was sprawled out on the picnic blanket, with tiny little Harmonia resting by her head. The other four had gathered around me, as we tried to figure out how to work the kite.

The twins were more a hindrance than a help, always getting the string tangled. Amberly was constantly scolding the two of them causing the two mischief makers to dissolve into fits of giggles. Whilst Adam watched everything with his pensive little eyes. People often mistook his silent behaviour as arrogance but I knew he was just trying to make sure everyone was safe.

He followed all his older sister's instructions, as did I until we finally got the little green and yellow kite into the air.

America applauded out efforts enthusiastically, beside a giggling Harmonia who was captivated by the glittering tale, that sparkled brightly in the sunlight.

Marinda quickly demanded to have a turn and Amberly reluctantly handed over the reins with strict instructions on how to fly it. However, her four year old sister had other ideas and before I could even blink the kite's string was twisted around a tree and Michael was climbing up to retrieve it.

In the end, the problem wasn't getting up the tree, or even getting the kite untangled. It was getting Michael back down. Somehow, Michael had managed to get his sleeve caught on a branch and he couldn't get it free.

Marinda was standing under the tree looking up at her brother with fear in her eyes, the kite all but forgotten on the ground beside her feet. She turned to me with tears in her eyes, looking up at me with eyes just like mine.

'Daddy, please you need to save Michael,' she sobbed, looking back up at her twin who was frozen, not sure what his next move should be. Thankfully, he wasn't too far up but the distance to Marinda spelt certain doom if he were to fall. He looked at me with the same eyes as his twin sister and I knew I would move heaven and earth to protect any of my children. Even climbing up trees, just so I could be their hero. I looked back at America, who was clutching Harmonia tightly, looking at her youngest son nervously. The two eldest sat beside their mother anxiously, waiting for me to fix everything and return their brother safely.

'Here, why don't you take daddy's jacket and go and sit with mommy?' I asked the teary eyed Marinda, who nodded her head and launched herself into America's lap, who barely got Harmonia out of the way in time.

Hiding my smile I turned back to Michael and rolled up my sleeves.

'Dad, I'm scared,' came Michael's shaky voice from up in the tree branches.

'I know buddy, but I'm going to come and get you, all right?'

'Okay,' he answered tightening his arms around the tree branch he was on. 'Hey dad?'

'Yes Michael?' I asked, starting to climb up the tree to get my son back down.

'Can you hurry? I don't want Marinda to eat all the strawberry tarts.'

'You and Marinda have been spending far too much time with your Aunt May,' I laughed reaching for his branch. Gently I unhooked his sleeve and Michael quickly shuffled along until his arms latched onto my neck and his little legs squeeze around my chest.

'Okay, hold on tight,' I said, climbing back down until we're both on solid ground.

'Michael!' Marinda squealed, running towards us and jumping into my arms. I barely caught her as she wrapped Michael and I up in a tight hug.

'Don't you ever scare me like that again,' she scolded her twin brother, who was smiling from ear to ear and completely ignoring her.

'Daddy, you saved me,' Michael beamed, nuzzling his little face into my neck. 'I love you dad,' he whispered in my ear.

'I love you too Michael,' I whispered back, placing a kiss on his forehead moving some of his fiery red hair out of the way. I turned and placed a kiss in Marinda's equally red hair and started walking back to the others, with the two of them still wrapped in my arms.

'Why don't we get both of you a strawberry tart for being so brave?' I smiled setting them down on the picnic blanket and they quickly scurried over to the basket, riffling through until they found what they were looking for.

That was when the rain started. Big, fat drops fell from the sky, soaking us in seconds. Amberly quickly grabbed Adam's hand and ran for the doors, followed closely by Marinda and Michael who left their treats on the blanket in their haste to get under cover. I leant down and took Harmonia from America's arms, wrapping her in my jacket that had been forgotten by America's side.

I was hurrying to the doors our children had run through when I realised America wasn't with me. I looked back to find her running towards me, kite in hand and a giant smile eclipsing her beautiful face.

'What are you doing?' I asked, shaking my head at my wife.

'I don't want to forget the best moments,' she answered running past me into the dry palace. I quickly caught up to her and took her hand in mine, Harmonia in my other arm.

Once we were all inside, dripping pools of water on the palace floors, I looked around at my beautiful family feeling their love fill my heart. I had a wide smiled on my face when I turned to America and saw the same expression staring back at me.

'I love you America Schreave,' I whispered, pulling her in for a gentle kiss, with Harmonia squished between our two chests. Almost instantly our four miscreants broke out into disgusted noises at seeing their parent's kiss and I carefully handed Harmonia to America before rounding on our children.

'Which little prince or princess was making those horrible noises?' I asked raising my hands above my head like a monster about to devour its prey. Immediately, they all run from me screaming and I followed closely behind.

* * *

'Here it is,' I announced triumphantly.

'Perfect,' America smiled reaching up to take it from me.

'Why do you want it anyway?' I asked.

'I just wanted to remember, now all our kids are grown up,' she said nostalgically.

'We still have Harmonia she's not that old yet,' I laughed.

'I know but I miss when they were younger and they needed us for everything,' she sighed setting the kite down on her dresser and moving over to our bed.

'You know, it won't be long until one of our children will give us grandchildren.' I smiled, sitting down beside her.

'I know, but they won't be ours,' she sighed.

'Exactly, we can spoil them rotten and then their parents get to deal with the consequences of spoilt children.' She nodded but I knew she wasn't convinced.

'You know I think Adam is going to have his hands full with Aisling,' I smiled trying to lighten her mood.

'I know, he came to me the first day she left her room.' She smiled at our oblivious son. 'He tried to kiss her and she turned him down.'

'It must be a Schreave tradition,' I chuckled.

'I never turned you down,' she replied outraged.

'America, the first night I met you, you told me there was no way I could ever win your heart,' I said raising my eyebrows at her.

'I'm a woman. It's my prerogative to change my mine,' she answered.

'And everyday I'm glad that you did,' I murmured capturing her lips with mine.

'What did Aisling do now?' She asked pulling back from me.

'Kissed Michael,' I answered trying to kiss her again.

'What? Why would she do that?' America asked in alarm and I knew I wasn't going to get another kiss anytime soon.

'Apparently, she thought that was the best way to get our son to eliminate her from the competition,' I laughed, thinking about the tiny girl who was basically begging to be out of Adam's selection. Unfortunately, Adam wasn't listening.

'He won't let her leave?' America asked a little shocked. I remembered a time I wouldn't let her leave either, even when she demanded I send her home. I understood Adam's aversion to letting her go. If I had let America go we wouldn't be here now.

'Our son is very attached to her America. You were the one who convinced me to let him go looking for her, remember?'

'I know, it's just, if she doesn't want to be here should he really be working so hard to make her stay?' America asked worriedly. 'I thought she was just being difficult, you know like I was but I think it might be more than that.'

'I'm sure everything will be fine America, besides, I think he might be falling for her.'

'I know, I just don't want him to get hurt,' she said in a quiet voice and I quickly took her hands in mine.

'America, no one is safe from pain in any relationship. The imperfections in a relationship make it unique. Adam and Aisling's story is different and there may be heartache on the way but that's what will mean more to them in the end. If they survive these initial rough patches, they'll appreciate the good times far more than a couple who never had to work for what they have.'

'I know, I just want to see him happy.'

'I think Aisling can do that for him America, but it's not our decision, it's theirs.' She nodded, silently before she jumped when she heard a door slam down the corridor.

'What was that?' She asked a little alarmed.

'I don't know,' I muttered getting up and crossing to our door. However, before I could reach it a tiny blonde head of hair ducked in.

'Mom, dad?' Harmonia asked, a little worried.

'What is it my darling?' I asked as she quickly came into the room and stood before me.

'Adam is upset, really upset,' she emphasised.

'Why, what's wrong?' America asked, rushing over to our youngest child and kneeling in front of her and taking both of her hands.

'I don't know, I saw him in the corridor and he looked so mad. I asked him what was wrong and he didn't answer. He just stormed into his room and then slammed the door.' There was another loud bang causing Harmonia to look over her shoulder in alarm and America's eyes darted to mine.

'Maxon, maybe you should go and see what's going on?' America suggested, getting to her feet, still holding one of Harmonia's hands.

'When I left them I thought they could sort it out,' I answered weakly. I had clearly been wrong. It appeared the situation had only escalated.

'I don't think it went too well,' America answered as another loud noise filled the room and Harmonia wrapped her arms around America's waist looking warily at the door.

'I'll go and see what I can do,' I sighed. I didn't really want to face my son when he was this angry but I knew this couldn't go on.

'It's going to be fine my darling,' I tried to smile at Harmonia, placing a kiss on her forehead before turning and leaving the room.

As I approached Adam's door I heard another loud crash from within and angry mutterings before I finally opened the door without knocking.

'Adam?' I said cautiously looking at the destruction in his room. His dresser had been ripped from the wall and the glass in his balcony door had been shattered. Who knew what he had thrown through it.

'Get out,' Adam growled from where he was slumped on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

'What happened?' I asked, stepping cautiously into the room.

'I ruined everything,' he answered in a low voice, gripping his hair tightly, the heels of his hands digging into his eyes.

'What did you ruin?' I asked walking around his bed until I was standing in front of him, but he still refused to look at me.

'She was finally going to give us a chance, but I ruined it,' he hissed in frustration.

'I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems,' I tried to reassure him but he wasn't listening to me.

'No, it's worse,' he sighed in defeat. 'I told her about her father.'

'Adam,' I breathed, knowing the girl wouldn't have liked that he kept this a secret from her. Her entire life had been a collection of secrets and manipulations and just when she was willing to trust Adam he revealed he was keeping one of the biggest of all.

'She hates me,' he whispered, his voice shaking with emotion.

'Maybe she just needs time,' I reasoned but I didn't even see the truth in my words.

'It's too late, I've lost her,' he answered with eery calm. My son had never been good at hiding his emotions and the absence of it from his words now frightened me.

'Adam-'

'Can you just go,' he cut across me with the same emotionless voice and I felt his coldness chill me to my very bones.

'Adam, maybe you should try talking to her, apologising, explaining?' I offered looking down at my defeated son.

'She doesn't want to hear anything from me now. I hurt her when all I wanted to do was protect her. Now she's out of my reach.'

'Adam, you need to at least try,' I said but he was silent now, his eyes staring unseeingly at the floor, his shoulders slumped as his elbows rested on his knees and his hands hung limply in front of him. I couldn't say anything else and he wouldn't listen if I tried. I didn't know how to fix this and the hopeless feeling in my chest only reminded me of that. He wasn't a child anymore. I couldn't make the world better for him anymore. His mistakes were his to fix or to suffer through. All I could do was be there to comfort him. I wish it was as easy as saving his younger brother from being trapped in a tree but it just wasn't anymore.

Taking one last look at Adam, I left his room feeling something shift in me. I couldn't be his hero anymore, he needed to be his own.

* * *

**Well, I was going to write about Amberly and Anthony but I decided I'd just dedicate the next chapter to them instead, sorry to all the Antherly lovers out there but I promise their story is about to get really interesting.**

**Maxon's Rose, I'm sorry that their scenes have been so short but I needed to wait until something happened in Adam and Aisling storyline first before I could really go into theirs. I'm sorry they didn't even make an appearance in this chapter but I will try and update their chapter very soon :)**

**To the wonderful guest who is waiting for some cute Adam and Aisling scenes, there was one there, for about a minute. I really hope you fell in love again with this chapter :) Initially, that scene between Aisling and Adam went very differently but then that happened. And you are far too kind I have a long way till my writing is where I want it to be. I sometimes sit there reading books just thinking, well, give me five more lifetimes and I might be half as good as the author is :)**

**Lola, I'm not exactly sure where you are in the story because your review was in chapter four but you might be here now, I don't know. So if you are here or you eventually make it here, thank you :) I'm glad you like the Cinderella themes and also that you love the story :) I hope you continue to enjoy it :)**

**Once again thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing you're all phenomenal people. As always, happy reading story lovers :)**


	20. Nineteen

_**Amberly**_

'Wait, Marinda slow down,' I cut across her after ten minutes of crazed ramblings. All I understood was something about a kiss and Aisling. I assumed Adam kissed her but I didn't know why Marinda was so worked up about it. 'Can you slow down and just start from the beginning please.'

'Fine,' she sighed. 'So I was looking for Michael after we had an argument and I found him fighting with Adam.' Michael must have been having a rough day. He never fights with anyone. He was always the calm one, never objecting to anything.

'What were they fighting about? What were they saying to one another?' What could my two brother's possibly have to fight about and why was Aisling involved?

'They weren't saying much, they were seeing who could cause the other the most physical damage,' Marinda replied.

'What do you mean?' I asked a little confused, there was no way my two brothers were fighting with their fists. Michael wouldn't do that.

'I mean there were several punches thrown and now Michael has two black eyes and he walks funny.'

'Why?' I asked in shock.

'Aisling,' Marinda answered simply.

'What? What did she do?' I asked accusingly. What had this girl done?

'She's a genius,' Marinda answered in awe. If Marinda thought this was good, I knew whatever Aisling had done must have been horrible.

'If you're in awe of her, she must have done something terrible,' I answered incredulously.

'She kissed Michael,' she paused for dramatic effect but all she got from me was stunned silence. 'And she knew Adam was going to find her.'

'She did this on purpose?' I asked in outrage.

'She's an inspiration,' Marinda almost swooned.

'She's a troublemaker. How could she do that to Adam? I hope he sent her away immediately.'

'I don't know, they were in dad's office a long time and then when I saw her come out she was in tears but she was angry, really angry. I don't think he let her leave,' she mused.

'You were spying on them?' I asked in alarm.

'Hey, I didn't listen in on their conversation,' she replied defensively.

'No, you just watched them after it was over.' I muttered.

'Hey, do you want to know what's going on or not?'

'Yes,' I breathed defeatedly. As much as I hated her sneaky behaviour I needed to know what was happening. 'Have you seen either of them today?'

'No, I don't know where Adam is, but he's not in his room and I'm not sure Aisling has come out yet either. Neither of them were at breakfast this morning. Harmonia said Adam was furious when she saw him yesterday. He was angry and when I ducked in his room this morning it was destroyed. I don't know what happened between the two but neither of them is happy.' She answered gravely.

'You need to find Adam, I need to speak to Adam.'

'Princess Amberly we need to start getting you ready for the ball,' someone announced from my door and I waved at them in acknowledgement but kept my attention focused on my conversation with Marinda.

'I don't think I want to, he was scary when he was attacking Michael yesterday,' she answered nervously.

'He won't hurt you Marinda, you need to figure out what's going on. Adam needs help,' I instructed looking over at the gathering maids who were shifting nervously, eager to start preparations.

'I don't know what to do Amberly. He needs you.' I needed him too. I needed all of my family, I missed them so much.

'I have to go, I need to get ready.' I said in a quiet voice.

'Right, you have that ball tonight,' Marinda said, jumping on the chance to change the topic from our brother.

'Yes, and I have to face all the nobles of England and some of the other royal families,' I answered nervously.

'Have fun, don't be nervous Amberly. Everybody's going to love you,' she replied earnestly and already my mind was flashing to all the people that would be there tonight for the ball.

'Okay,' I breathed, feeling my heart rate double and my palms begin to sweat. I wasn't even there and I could feel the crowds eyes pressing upon me.

'Bye Amberly,' I heard vaguely through my panic. _I needed Adam. _

I wasn't in my room anymore, I was in a ballroom filled with people who were running frantically. I needed to get out, I needed to find…someone. Through my haze I could hear people's panicked voices but it only made me more frightened. I was never going to find them.

'Amberly?' I heard Anthony's fearful voice break through my panic and I blinked my eyes several times to clear the image from my mind. 'What happened love?'

'The ball…so many people,' I answered in broken sentences.

'I don't understand, your not making any sense love.' I looked around him at all the eyes watching me and they only acted as an extension of my nightmare. Instantly, I began to lose myself to my fear again. Out of the corner of my eye I knew Anthony was watching me and the people I was staring at.

'Leave us,' he instructed and the people quickly left the room until it was only Anthony and I.

'Thank you,' I muttered as he turned his attention back to me when the door closed.

'Amberly, please tell me what's wrong,' he pleaded, looking up at me from where he crouched beside me holding my hands.

'I-I…can you just hold me for a second?' I asked in a quiet voice I was certain no one could even hear. However, he slowly got to his feet and pulled me to mine wrapping his arms securely around me. Immediately, I felt the relief and calm wash over me just like the last time at the hospital grand opening. Somehow his presence calmed me and I didn't care what the reasons were for it as long as I didn't have to feel the crippling fear settle on my chest anymore.

He ran his hand up and down my back soothingly and whispered sweet things into my hair as my breathing and heart rate finally returned to normal.

I clung to his pale blue dress shirt and I realised only half the buttons had been done and when I looked down I noticed he wasn't wearing any shoes or socks either.

'Anthony, why are you only half dressed?' I asked in confusion, looking back up at his worried expression.

'Someone came to get me and I was only halfway through getting ready for the ball,' he explained.

'Why did they come and get you?' I asked trying to sort through my confusing mind of incomplete thoughts.

'Amberly, you disappeared on them. It took me several attempts when I got here to get your attention. You looked so terrified and I didn't know how to fix it.' He answered pulling me closer until my head rested against his bare chest and I felt my cheeks flame. This was entirely inappropriate and yet I didn't want him to let me go.

'Amberly, why were you so frightened?' He asked quietly, returning to rubbing soothing circles over my back.

'I was talking to Marinda and then she got me thinking about the ball and all those people,' I shuddered feeling the image start to creep back into my vision.

'Hey, it's going to be fine. There aren't going to be that many people and I'm going to be there, right beside you the entire time,' he reassured me in a gentle voice as he clasped my shoulders and bent so his face was level with mine. I nodded in reply and felt an easiness settle over me. _Why was I terrified when I knew he was going to be there?_

'Come here,' he breathed and pulled me close to him again and all worries seemed to melt away. However, in my calmer state the doubts were able to creep in.

'Anthony?' I asked in a small voice.

'Yes love?' He asked, never loosened his hold as he rested his chin on my head, keeping me close.

'Do you think I'm weak?' I whispered, uncertain whether I was prepared for his answer or not.

'What?' he asked in alarm pushing back from me again. 'Why would I think that?'

'I'm a princess and I can't even handle crowds, it's pathetic,' I mumbled, not looking at him. I didn't want him to see my vulnerability.

'Amberly,' he said gently resting his hand under my chin, returning my reluctant eyes to him. 'I could never think you're weak but you don't always need to be the toughest person in the room. Everyone is afraid of something.'

'What are you afraid of?' I asked and suddenly he turned sheepish. He released my arms and rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when he got nervous. He didn't want to tell me his weakness, that was obvious.

'Anthony?' I prompted.

'I thought it was obvious what my weakness was,' he answered uncomfortably.

'What is it?' I urged. If he knew mine I wanted to know his.

'It's you Amberly. It always has been.' He answered on a single breath.

'Me?' I asked stepping back from him.

'Yes, ever since the first time I met you. If I ever lost you it would destroy me.' He said earnestly.

'I don't understand.'

'No, you haven't understood since the first day you arrived here three weeks ago. No matter what I do I can't seem to prove my affections to you.' He smiled wryly keeping his eyes focused on the ground.

'Do you love me?' I blurted out before my mind even processed the words.

'I don't think you're ready to hear the answer to that question yet Amberly,' he smiled and I nodded my head in agreement. He was right. My mind was too jumbled to throw love into the equation.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door and one of the people who had left the room before opened it slightly.

'You highness, we need to start getting her ready otherwise she will be late for the ball.' She explained nervously and Anthony simply nodded his head before turning back to me.

'I guess I'll see you tonight then love,' he smiled reaching for me and placing a gentle kiss on my forehead but all I heard was love. _Did he really love me? _I knew he didn't say the words exactly, but he implied them. Was it possible that he truly loved me? Did I love him? No, I didn't but there was something there that I had never felt before. Maybe I was just too inexperienced in love to notice it before. I may not love him now but it felt like there was a possibility I could in the future. Was it possible that I was falling in love with Anthony? Was it possible I would finally get what I had always dreamed of?

I realised I was still smiling after Anthony left the room and the maids entered again. They eyed me warily, but I barely noticed their stares, my mind was too busy running through everything that had happened over the last three weeks. I was lost to my thoughts and floated through the preparations for the ball.

Before I knew it, I was ready. My hair, my make up and my dress were perfect. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, taking in my flowing pale blue ball gown, where the fireflies fluttered in the jewels at my waist and my pale skin seemed to glow, uninhibited by any straps on the gown. However, it wasn't what made me stare a little longer at my reflection. When I looked back at my eyes I noticed there was something different about them. They had a gleam to them that had never been there before and I felt fluttering in my stomach. Apparently, some of the fireflies at my waist had moved there and were causing all kinds of strange feelings to race through me. I had never been nervous to spend time with Anthony before. I had never been nervous of whether he would like the way I looked before, but tonight I was. Tonight, it seemed the entire world had shifted and my mind was still trying to catch up with my heart.

* * *

_**Anthony**_

I loved her, I had always known that but I knew she wasn't ready to hear it just yet. I couldn't tell her until I knew she was sure. I would frighten her and she might pull away from me. What we had was still tenuous. I knew this and yet I couldn't help the feeling of elation knowing I was the one that could calm her. She needed me. I wanted to tell her today. I wanted her to know how I felt but she was tricky.

I was still smiling at the memory of my beautiful princess when I heard the click of a woman's heels against the floor of the castle._ She was coming._

I waited impatiently by the doors of the ball room for her to arrive, my heart rate gaining speed with every click of her heels. Then suddenly, there she was and I couldn't breathe. She had stolen all my breath from me, almost knocking me to the ground with her beauty. I didn't seem to be in control of anything as I watched her approached. She was all I could focus on and I didn't miss the small smile she wore as she watched my reaction to her. I must have looked like a fool. I might have even been drooling.

When she finally came to a stop before me it took me several moments to get control of myself. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on and I was going to appreciate it for just a few seconds longer before I needed to share her with the rest of our guests. If any man tried to steal her from me, even for a single dance I wasn't sure I would be able to control myself. I had never felt this feeling before and it scared me a little, but she was holding my heart and I knew I needed to keep her safe and more importantly, close to my side the entire night.

'You look very nice Anthony,' she said in a quiet voice, her eyes locked firmly on mine.

'I-I…you…' I thought I was constructing the perfect sentence but her laughter told me otherwise. _What had I just said? _I just hoped it was English.

'Are you ready?' She asked through her giggles and I nodded my head in a trance. I needed to get control of myself, this was insane. I was going to fall down the stairs if I didn't take my eyes off her.

I stiffly extended my arm for her to take and as soon as she did I was hit with the scent that was distinctly hers, sending my heart ricochetting around my chest. _How was I going to survive the night?_

Just knowing she was beside me, settled my nerves and I held her arm a little tighter without even realising. I nodded to the guards beside the doors and they opened them. Almost immediately, I felt her tense beside me.

'Come on love, I'll be there the entire time,' I reassured her and was rewarded with her body relaxing, only slightly, but it was better than nothing. I led us both through the doors until we were standing at the top of the stairs, all eyes on us. I pulled her closer again, trying to remind her that I wouldn't let her go and thankfully, she didn't pull away. Casting a quick glance over at her I could see she hadn't lost herself in a haze like she had earlier this afternoon and I breathed a little easier.  
Reluctantly, I pulled my gaze from her and looked back at the crowd as they announced us. Everyone was dressed in their finest. Men in perfectly tailored suits and women dressed in magnificent ball gowns, but none were as beautiful as the woman standing beside me. I smiled easily, knowing I was with the only person I'd ever wanted to be beside.

When we arrived at the bottom of the stairs, I felt her let out a heavy breath. I knew the people in my country were still a little hostile to the prearranged marriage. They couldn't let the atrocities that had occurred in her country pass. Many of the people were old enough to know what had occurred under her grandfather's rule and the kings before him. I saw the apprehension in their eyes as I led her to the dance floor but I could tell she hadn't noticed. We were why this ball was being thrown so we needed to start off the ball with the first dance.

Once we were in the centre I quickly pulled her into my arms as the first notes of the song began to drift over the heads of the people. I knew she was still uncomfortable as her eyes darted around the room looking at some of the hostile glances from the people in the crowd but as soon as her eyes settled on mine she relaxed in my arms and we started to move gracefully around the dance floor.

The entire dance her eyes never left mine and I felt my heart swell to triple its normal size. I was surprised it was still able to fit inside my chest. I never wanted to let her go again and I barely realised as other couples began to join us on the dance floor.

I was enchanted by everything that was her. Her flowing golden curls and her beautiful piecing blue eyes. Everything was perfect.

I led her in dance after dance until finally my father caught my attention and I knew I needed to speak with him about the more formal parts of the evening, before I could spend the rest of my time with Amberly in my arms.

I lent forward so I could whisper in her ear,

'Love, I need to go and speak with my father for a moment. Do you want to join me or stay here and watch the dancing?'

However, she didn't answer me and when I pulled back I realised she was wearing a bright smile and looking at something over my shoulder, or more accurately, someone.

'Love?' I asked as she pulled away from me and I watched in confusion as she muttered something to me and almost ran to the person across the dance floor. What was happening?

* * *

**_Amberly_**

'Santo!' I cried before wrapping my arms around him.

'Amberly, how are you?' He asked in his thick Italian accent as he wrapped his strong, muscular arms around me to return my hug.

'Wonderful, how have you been? I haven't seen you in such a long time,' I smiled pulling back from him.

'I know, Nicolletta has been busy so we haven't been able to visit,' he explained, a warm smile gracing his striking features. He had always been a handsome boy but since I saw him last he had only gotten even handsomer.

'We've been busy as well.'

'Yes, you are engaged,' he said and if I wasn't mistaken there was disappointment in his voice.

'Yes, she is,' came Anthony's harsh voice from beside me as he wrapped an arm around my waist, tighter than necessary. I shot him a look but his attention was focused on Santo.

'You are Prince Anthony?' Santo asked, extending his hand to Anthony, who returned the gesture as he eyed Santo with hostility.

'Didn't you need to see your father?' I asked trying to keep the conversation moving. Or at least get Anthony away from Santo.

'What?' Anthony asked finally, turning away from Santo, who was wearing a smug smile.

'Your father?' I prompted.

'Oh, right. Let's go then. It was nice meeting you Santo,' Anthony answered in a clipped tone, trying to pulled me along beside him.

'I don't need to go, do I? You said I could stay, right?' I asked, watching as indecision crossed his face.

'Yes,' he breathed reluctantly. 'I'll be back as soon as I can,' he promised shooting Santo a look before placing a kiss on my cheek and walking away.

'I don't think your fiancé likes me very much,' Santo chuckled as I watched Anthony march away.

'Maybe he's stressed or something,' I mused, turning back to Santo when I couldn't see Anthony through the crowd of dancing people. He'd never acted that way before. In fact in all the time I had been here I had never seen him stressed about anything.

'Would you like to dance Amberly?' Santo asked offering his arm and I smiled at my old friend placing my arm in his. I had known Santo for a very long time. He was the same age as me and his parents were Orabella and Matthew. He was the next in line for the Italian throne because Nicoletta couldn't conceive.

When he was younger he would always tag along with queen Nicoletta whenever she came to visit. He loved to draw as well and we would always disappear to sketch whenever he was around.

'I would love to,' I smiled, putting all thoughts of Anthony's odd behaviour aside. This was a ball and I wasn't expected to stay by his side all night.  
Santo smiled and took my arm and led me to the dance floor and I couldn't help but feel comfortable in his hold. It was one I have become used to over the years. It wasn't romantic and it didn't send butterflies around my stomach like being held by Anthony did but I couldn't help the easy smile that spread across my face.

* * *

**_Anthony_**

'Anthony, you need to pay attention,' my father's voice was a distant annoyance in my mind as I watched the Italian pretty boy lead Amberly around the dance floor. I tightened my clenched fists as he leant in and spoke in her ear. What did she think she was doing? She was my fiancé and she was letting him closer than she had ever allowed me all night. _How could he give her such a radiant smile? I thought that was mine._

Anger was coursing through my body when I turned and saw the amusement on my father's face as he tried to get my attention again. His attitude only increased my fury. I returned my eyes to the two dancers and growled at my father,

'What?'

'I see Amberly is getting along fine without you,' he laughed.

'Can you just say what you need to say so I can go and handle this,' I answered impatiently as I noticed that Santo's hand was lower than appropriate and Amberly didn't seem to notice. _She would have noticed if I did that._ I thought bitterly.

'I don't think you way of handling this is going to endear you to your betrothed.' My father mused and I quickly cut him a harsh glare, tired of his advice. 'Fine, make your own mistakes, but remember I warned you.'

'Father, why did you need to speak with me?' I ground out, ignoring his patronising tone.

'If you had been listening you would-'

'I'm listening now, can you just hurry up,' I cut across him again.

'Jealously does not agree with you Anthony,' he chucked, infuriatingly, but I waited, silently fuming at him until he finally continued. 'You need to somehow wrestle your future wife from that Italian prince and make your announcement to your guests to thank them for coming.' He instructed never hiding his amused smile.

'Fine, are we done?' I demanded, looking over to see Amberly laughing enthusiastically with the Italian. _How was it possible they looked even closer?_

'Yes, we're finished,' he smiled. 'I'm so glad I listened to your mother for once and didn't plan anything for tonight. This is going to be far more entertaining than anything I could have come up with.' I didn't dignify his childish behaviour with a response. Sometimes, I wondered how my mother put up with him sometimes. There's no way I was exactly like him.

I walked determinedly away from my father and cut through the twirling people with my eyes solely focused on the girl in the blue dress in the arms of the arrogant Italian. How dare he ask my fiancé for a dance and act in such a manner.

'Amberly,' I said in a low voice, standing stoically in the middle of the dance floor as couples moved around me fluidly to the enchanting music. Amberly's eyes quickly found mine but she remained in the Italian's arms only infuriating me further.

'Anthony?' She asked curiously, as if she wasn't aware she was doing anything wrong.'What's the matter? Why do you sound so upset?'

'What's wrong?' I asked with a dark chuckle. 'You're engaged to me Amberly and here you are in another man's arms.'

'It's a ball Anthony, people are meant to dance and I've known Santo for a long time. What did you expect me to do, ignore him?' She demanded intimidatingly, stepping out of Santo's arms, but holding onto his hand. Looking up at him I saw he wore a smug expression, but I didn't have time to be angry because there was fire lighting Amberly's eyes and although I would never admit it, she terrified me when she was like this.

'Did you need to dance so close to him?' I gestured at the Italian's large form. There was no doubt in a fight he would win.

'Oh,' she breathed stepping back as if what I said physically blew her back. 'You're jealous?' She asked with a smile playing on her lips.

'What, no,' I scoffed. 'You're my fiancé Amberly. It's not right for you to be dancing with him so…intimately. It says the wrong thing.'

'And what does it say Anthony?' She asked in an eerily calm voice, stepping back towards Santo, causing my blood to boil.

'Amberly, this is inappropriate,' I ground out, realising a lot of the spinning couples had slowed to watch the scene.

'You know Anthony, I don't really care what others think,' she answered defiantly, placing her hand delicately on Santo's shoulder and he quickly wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. I noticed she bristled a little but her resolve held.

'You know what Anthony? I'm going to have a little fun, be a little…reckless. Isn't that what you wanted me to be?' She answered and I felt my body begin to tremble with rage. _This was not happening_. Before I knew what I was doing I reached out and grabbed hold of Amberly's wrist and pulled her forcefully from Santo's grasp until she tumbled into my side. I glared at the Italian, keeping Amberly pressed firmly to my side and I knew everyone saw my outburst. I wasn't sure I had ever been so angry in my life and when I looked back down at Amberly I wasn't sure I'd ever been more frightened either.

Her initial shock quickly wore away until her entire face was consumed with murderous rage. I could feel myself wilting in front of her as if her gaze might actually kill me.

I hurriedly released her wrist and took a hasty step back from her but it only allowed Amberly to look at me more freely.

I knew I had a look of terror on my face, but my short, blonde fiancé looked as if she might kill me, not even caring there were over a hundred people witness to it.

'How dare you?' she growled, taking a measured step towards me and fear flooded my heart.

'I-I…' I was dead. Jared was going to have to learn how to rule the country because there was no way after she was done with me that I would be in any fit state to rule.

'No, you're done talking,' she hissed, grabbing my wrist firmly and dragging my terrified body from the ballroom, filled with gawking guests.

However, I wasn't paying them any attention, my sole focus was on Amberly and her angry muttering about all the gruesome ways she was going to tear me to pieces.

I had seen my mother get angry at my father many times but he somehow always managed to smooth it over in seconds. I wasn't going to be that lucky.

* * *

**_Frederick_**

'You know Frederick. I think she might actually kill our son,' my wife mused beside me, but I knew her concern was false. Despite everything, I knew she was finally coming around Amberly after all this time. She understood as well as I did that those two were meant to be together. One of them was stubbornly fighting it but it was only a matter of time before they were together.

'I know I always threaten to murder you but I've never had that look of murderous determination that Amberly has now.'

'She's America's daughter. She may not have the red hair, but the fires the same.' I smiled.

'Hmm…' she muttered before speaking again. 'I suppose. At least we still have Jarred and Elliot if she does kill him.'

'And if all else fails we can still make more,' I laughed, pulling her so my arms were wrapped around her lower back and her chest was flush against my own.

'Fine, but you get to have them this time. I've done my part.'

'Of course love,' I chuckled placing a warm kiss on my wife's familiar lips. Every time I held her I wondered how I was so lucky to find her in that pub all those years ago.

'Mummy,' Elliot said, hurriedly running up to Olivier's side and tugging on her green gown.

'Yes, sweetheart,' she smiled, stepping back from me and looking warmly down at our youngest son. _That boy was far too adorable for his own good._

'Anthony's in big trouble,' he said gravely with all the seriousness of and eight year old boy.

'Yes, he is Elliot, but he has no one to blame but himself.' She answered.

'Should we save him mum?' He asked innocently and I loved my son for his bravery. I would never willingly face a woman as angry as Amberly was. My eldest son had been a fool and I was enjoying every second of it. Especially, watching his attempt to covert what he believed to be his. It was a gallant effort, unfortunately Amberly wasn't one to be told what to do, especially, from my son. Just like her mother Amberly was perfectly capable of holding her own and my son was getting first hand experience of that at this very moment.

'No son, he needs to learn his lesson,' I answered Elliot. 'Hopefully you wont make the same mistake as him.'

'I never want Amberly that mad at me,' he answered emphatically. 'She was scary.'

'Yes, she was,' I chuckled at my youngest and so far my wisest son.

'Rick, do you think we should play mediators?' Olivier asked, looking nervously at the doors Amberly had dragged Anthony through moments before.

'No, Anthony needs to learn his lesson,' I repeated for my wife. 'Somehow I think he might learn this one very quickly.' I smiled pulling her in for a quick kiss.

'If there's anything left of him,' Oliver muttered, resting her head on my shoulder. 'He's so much like you Rick.' I loved it when she called me that.

'Why do you sound upset about that?' I asked with an amused smile.

'You're a handful and so is he,' she said gravely.

'I know,' I said proudly. 'I trained him so well.'

'Poor Amberly wasn't prepared for our son.'

'Judging from how she stormed out of here, I'd say it was Anthony who wasn't prepared for her.' I answered watching the worry on Olivier's face.

'You're such a pest,' she scolded, slapping me lightly on the chest as she tried to pull away.

'Yes, and you love me for it,' I smiled broadly.

'Why did you have to teach our son your wicked ways?' She demanded barely keeping the anger in her tone. I knew her resolve was slipping. It always did.

'The legacy must continue. I've been training him for years to take my crown,' I announced proudly.

'Why is it I don't believe you're talking about his future as leaded of the country?' She deadpanned.

'His mischievous ways will always be my greatest achievement.'

'I don't know why I ever agreed to marry you.' She sighed.

'It was my charm,' I consoled. 'No one can resist it.'

'Then why was I the only one stupid enough to marry you?'

'Ah love,' I sighed, pulling her back into me closely. 'Your choice will always be a mystery, but it made me the luckiest man in the world. Everyday I'm glad you had a lapse in judgement the day I asked for your hand.'

'Daddy, I want a hug too,' Elliot begged, causing us both to laugh at our youngest son.

'He can't be mine,' I whispered to Olivier as I pulled him up to rest securely on my hip. 'He's far too sweet and innocent.' I tickled our littlest prince and revelled in his bell like laughter. He quickly extended both of his tiny arms and wrapped them securely around both mine and his mother's neck, pulling the three of us together.

* * *

**_Anthony_**

'…then I'm going to throw you under a bus and see how long it takes for you to be as flat as a pancake,' she seethed, no less angry than when we first came out here.

'Amberly, please. I don't know another way to apologise.' I begged for what seemed like the hundredth time. I didn't know how many ways she had listed to kill me but there were many and she didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon.

'Nothing you can say will make up for what you did. You will not lay another finger on me, ever again,' she emphasised, turning on her heel and heading for the hallway leading to her room.

'Amberly, where are you going?' I asked worriedly. This ball was in honour of our engagement, how was I going to explain her absence for the rest of the night?

'I am in no mood to celebrate anymore and apparently I am not allowed to dance. More importantly, I refuse to be in the same room as you, where your face will remind me of how horrid you have been to me.' She answered, not slowing her escape.

I watched in horror as she disappeared down the corridor but I knew I deserved every minute of embarrassment I was going to suffer by going back into that room alone. I should never have pulled her from his arms. She had every right to be furious with me, I just wished she could forgive me. I didn't want to face the room full of people alone or worse, my father.

Sighing, I turned back to the ballroom, knowing my father was going to love every second of my shame. Why did I have to react so irrationally whenever Amberly was around?

* * *

**_America_**

I knew where my son was but I didn't tell his father. I didn't care that he wasn't fulfilling his responsibilities. I couldn't talk to him right now though because he wasn't the problem. It was the girl, the one I knew he had rescued that night all those years ago. The one with the green eyes.

Standing before her door I felt nervous. I knew she was hurting, but I also knew she could make my son happy. Shakily, I knocked on her door and waited patiently for her reply or even for a maid to come and send me away, but there was nothing. I knew she had to be in there because she had never come out for dinner last night or breakfast this morning.

Cautiously, after several minutes of waiting I opened the door to her room to find her curled up on her bed and if I wasn't mistaken she was still wearing the same dress she wore to breakfast yesterday. Quickly glancing around her room I saw that none of her maids were here. _What had happened between the two of them?_

'Lady Zander?' I asked hesitantly. She started at my voice and spun to face me, her eyes rimmed red with tears and her once perfect curls rumpled and unkempt. I could see the fresh tracks of tears that had run down her face and I felt my heart ache for this girl. _How much pain had she seen in her short life?_

'Your majesty,' she muttered, shuffling off the bed before I could stop her curtsey. I couldn't help but notice even in her state she was still better than I ever was at the gesture.

'There's no need for that Lady Zander,' I smiled warmly trying to set the girl at ease.

'I'm not a lady, my name is Aisling,' she answered and I noticed her chin raised ever so slightly and I knew she was a fighter just like I was.

'Well, Aisling, its nice to finally meet you after all this time,' I gestured for her to sit on the bed and I sat down beside her. I needed to speak with her if Adam was to ever have the happiness he desperately desired to have with this girl.

'I wanted to speak with you Aisling,' I started slowly gauging her reaction to my words. 'About Adam.'

'I don't want to speak about him,' she answered in a low voice.

'I understand you two had a disagreement,' I didn't know the extent of the disagreement because Maxon refused to tell me but I was certain it was nothing I couldn't fix.

'I'm sorry your majesty, but I really don't want to talk about it,' she replied angrily and I looked down to find her fists clenched tightly in her lap. What had these two argued about, and if they were so angry why was she still here?

'Aisling, please call me America,' I said gently. She nodded but didn't look up from her hands.

'Wonderful, now seeing as you won't speak to me about my son how about I tell you something about you?' I announced, after all, this was why I had wanted to get her alone in the first place.

'I don't know anything about me, how could you possibly know anything about me?' She muttered and I watched as her shoulders slumped defeatedly.

'That's not true, I know several things about you because I have met you before,' I smiled and her eyes shot to mine in surprise.

'You can't have met me before,' she answered in disbelief.

'I have and so has Adam, you were both just too young to remember it,' I explained, keeping my eyes on hers.

'I don't understand,' she replied in confusion.

'Adam and I were both there the night your mother died. He took you from your mother's arms when we were being attack. He was the one to keep you safe during and after the attack.' I explained.

'Adam saved me?'

'He wouldn't let you go and when we had to give you over to your father he spoke of nothing but you for months,' I smiled remembering Adam's persistence.

'How did she die?' She asked in a quiet voice.

'She died protecting you and Adam. Without her my son would have died that night.'

'She saved him?'

'Yes, she did. Your mother was a wonderful woman, I had known her several years before that day. She helped me escape my room when Maxon was insistent that I not leave.' I smiled remembering running through the palace's secret passageways and disguising myself as a maid so I could speak with Princess Nicoletta.

'You knew my mother?' She asked hopefully, spinning a silver bracelet on her wrist.

'Yes, but only briefly,' I answered and watched as her shoulders slumped again. 'But, I have a very close friend who once worked with your mother everyday in the palace kitchens.'

'Really? Is she still there? Can I talk to her?' She asked eagerly.

'Of course, I've wanted to take you there since you arrived but you've been…busy.' I smiled as she ducked her head and her cheeks flamed.

'Adam, likes you a lot Aisling. Whatever he did I'm sure he was only trying to protect you,' I said earnestly, resting my hand on the girl's shoulder.

'I know, but I don't want to be protected. He lied to me,' she answered in a tired voice. How many people in her life had lied to her?

'Sometimes it's hard to tell the people we love the truth when we know it's going to hurt them. We want to protect them and shield them form the pain.'

'Adam doesn't love me,' she muttered bitterly. 'No one loves me. How could they when my own father couldn't?'

'Aisling, my son is very taken by you. He always has been. When your father came that day to take you away Adam begged me to let you stay. He promised he'd look after you as long as I didn't make him give you up to the man who was coming to collect you.'

'Why didn't you let him?' She asked, her eyes glazed over by her own thoughts.

'You were his child and I was powerless to keep him from you. I never wanted you to leave either,' I said in a soft voice.

'He never wanted me, he didn't even tell me who he was,' she answered sadly and I saw a single tear roll down her already tear stained face.

'I'm sorry Aisling,' I whispered. This girl had never known love. She'd never even had a real parent in her life and it made my heart ache. Her mother was dead and her father never acknowledged her as his daughter. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and promise her the world wasn't as dark as she had been led to believe. I understood why my son tried to protect her so desperately, I could feel the same emotions stirring in me but mine were of a mother, wanting to protect her child from the truths of the world. Why had no one shielded this beautiful girl?

'Can we go and see your friend now?' She asked, looking up at me expectantly and I saw despite it all she still had a bright glow hiding within her, untainted by the harsh realities of the world.

'Of course,' I smiled giving her shoulder one more squeeze. 'Why don't I call your maids and you can change before we go?'

'No, its fine. I can do it myself.' She said jumping from the bed and almost running to her bathroom. I found myself hoping that she and my son could sort this all out because I knew I wanted her as my daughter. I wanted to give her everything, but most of all I could already feel myself falling in love with her.

She changed quickly, into a simple blue dress, her hair pulled back in a polly tail. She eagerly left the room by my side and we walked down the corridors of the palace together. We walked past the music room and I heard my son's beautiful music drifting from within and I noticed it grabbed her attention for a moment but she didn't look within, instead keeping focus on her destination. When I looked in I was glad she hadn't tried to see who was inside. Not only was Adam in there but there was a girl by his side on the piano stool pressed against him as he played. I was afraid Aisling would see this as just one more betrayal so I rushed her down the corridor to the palace kitchens.

When we were inside she was nothing but a ball of nervous and excited energy, eagerly looking around the kitchen for a woman who she had never met before.

'America!' I smiled at her familiar voice and embraced her when she came running over to embrace me.

'Marlee,' I laughed as I held her tightly. She hadn't change after all these years and neither had our friendship.

'Aisling!' I heard my youngest child shout before she launched at a startled Aisling beside me.

'Hey Harmonia,' Aisling greeted as Justin trailed behind my daughter.

'Hello Justin,' I greeted, pulling Marlee's son into a tight hug. 'How have you been? Still helping your father out with the horses?

'Yes, any chance I can get,' he smiled sheepishly, a warm glow flushing his cheeks.

'I know, my Harmonia is always off playing with Nancy,' I winked and he only went a deeper shade of red, ducking his head.

Marlee and I both knew her son had a crush on Harmonia but we also knew that she had no idea. She would realise one day, but today wasn't that day. I watched as he looked over at Harmonia who was whispering urgently to Aisling who was shaking her head, much to Harmonia's disappointment.

'Molly?' Marlee asked in disbelief, stepping towards Aisling. 'Is that…it can't be?' Aisling quickly took a few steps back with startled eyes as my friend approached in a trancelike state.

'Malee, this is Aisling,' I informed her. 'She's part of Adam's selection.'

'Oh, I just thought…you look so much like her.' She answered shaking her head, bewildered by the likeness between Aisling and her mother.

'She's Molly's daughter,' I continued trying to help my friend catch up.

'Well you had to be didn't you. You looked too much like her to be anyone else,' she beamed standing before an alarmed Aisling.

'You…you knew my mother?' She asked in a breathless voice.

'Yes, she worked in the kitchen's with me.' Malee told her with a gentle smile. 'She was always so happy and bright all the time and when she had you, she rarely wiped the smile off her face.'

'Really?' Aisling asked.

'She loved you, more than anything. She would keep you in the kitchen with her, hidden away from the head cook and you were always so quiet. My son, Jacob used to take you from her when it got too hard to keep you in here. He was only six I think,' Marlee recalled her oldest son, thinking back to a time when he was small enough to be cuddled easily. 'He thought you were his little sister. He was so confused when you left.'

'When did my mother die?' Aisling asked quietly.

'You were only just over a month old. Some of the staff knew who your father was and they brought him in and he took you away. We didn't trust him, but your mother loved him very much. She always believed he would come back one day for both of you.' Marlee answered bitterly and I knew she hated the man who had stolen poor Molly's heart, without giving anything in return. Even if he did love Molly he was too weak to give her everything she deserved, everything her daughter deserved.

'What was she like?' Aisling asked, looking up at Marlee hopefully.

'Why don't we go sit down and have a cup of tea and I'll tell you everything?' Marlee smiled and Ailsing nodded her head eagerly following after Marlee who wrapped her arm around Aisling's shoulders and began to speak a mile a minute about Molly Zander. The woman I would always be grateful for. She had saved my son and she had given birth to the beautiful girl who was currently in possession of his heart. I think she had been since the day he first took her from her dying mother.

'Mom?' Harmonia said beside me.

'Yes Harmonia?' I smiled looking down at my own beautiful girl.

'Is Aisling still going to be my sister?' She asked innocently.

'I don't know. I think she and Adam still have a lot to sort out,' I mused looking at the girl who was eagerly asking questions about her long dead mother, she had never known.

'I like her,' Harmonia announced before turning to Justin and taking his hand. 'Let's go.'

'Where are you going?' I asked.

'Umm…just to the gardens,' she answered guiltily.

'And what will you be doing in the gardens?' I asked dubiously. Marinda may have been the trouble maker but Harmonia was the adventurer who didn't seem to know when a situation was too dangerous for her.

'Just going for a walk,' she answered quickly tugging on Justin's hand who looked uncomfortable.

'Justin?' I prompted the nervous boy who was looking between Harmonia and me uneasily.

'Well-'

'Justin,' Harmonia cut across him, shooting him a look. 'Mom, its fine. We're not doing anything dangerous.' She tried to reassure me.

'Fine, but I don't want to hear about my daughter getting lost in the forest again,' I warned remembering the last time the two went exploring and didn't come back for hours because they couldn't remember how to get back to the palace.

'That's not going to happen again,' Harmonia assured me as she and Justin made it to the door of the kitchens. 'We'll leave a trail this time.' She smiled sweetly before dragging Justin through and out of my sight.

I shook my head at the two explorers and returned my focus to Aisling and Marlee. I found myself thinking back to Harmonia's words about her wanting Aisling to be her sister. Although innocent, the words sat heavily in my heart. After only spending a short time with her I knew someday I would be happy to call her my daughter. I just hoped she and Adam could sort this out.

* * *

**As promised an Antherly chapter, it did take me longer than usual because I didn't like anything about the chapter. When I edited it I almost rewrote the entire thing. Anyway, there it is.**

**To the wonderful guest who just wanted to let me know they really liked my story, I really liked that you let me know :) Thank you so much for reading :)**

**theoneforever, I'm sorry no Antherly kiss this chapter, they obviously have some issues to sort out before that can happen :) Hopefully, Adling will sort themselves out soon. It seems no matter what Adam does, something always goes against him. I'm glad to hear you like the story :)**

**GfA, you are hilarious. I read your first review and I was like, 'Oh, that's an interesting way to finish.' Then I read you second review and I was like, 'Oh she's done it again,' :) I'm so excited that you love so much about the story, I hope you liked the latest chapter.**

**Sam, wow, I'm so glad you like the story so much and I promise it won't be the last kiss Adling share, in fact there might be one sooner than you think ;)Thank you for giving me a name, I hate referring to you guys as guest, it sounds rude. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter :)**

**K, I probably won't do a spin off because their so entangled in this story, sorry, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter that was more focused on them this time.**

**Thank you again to everyone who has been reading and reviewing the story you're all amazing :) As always happy reading story lovers.**


	21. Twenty

**_Anthony_**

'Dad, she hasn't come out of her room since last night', I told my father fearfully. After she left me last night and I entered the ballroom again it was alight with murmuring about the fight between myself and my princess. The murmurings only got worse when I made an announcement to thank them for attending, alone. I mentioned our engagement of course but I didn't miss the skeptical looks in the crowd or their questioning glances. They all said the same thing, _'Where is your fiancé?'_

I left her alone last night to cool down, hoping she would be more forgiving in the morning, but she wasn't. Admittedly, standing outside her door for an hour, begging her to come out probably wasn't my finest moment. Finally, I came down to breakfast to find my father wearing a smug smile behind his coffee and the morning paper which had my shame plastered all over the front page. _Wonderful._

'I told you that wasn't the best way to handle it,' my father teased from across the breakfast table. We were still the only two in the room.

'I don't need gloating dad, I need advice. How do I fix this?' I asked in frustration.

'Grovel,' he replied simply, putting the paper down to butter his toast calmly.

'What?'

'You need to beg, grovel and plead at her feet. Kiss them if you think it will help matters.' He shrugged.

'I can't tell if you are being serious right now,' I answered in disbelief.

'Anthony, you humiliated her last night,' my mother said entering the room and taking the seat by my obnoxious father, placing a kiss on his cheek. 'You're lucky she wasn't on the first plane back to Illea.'

'I didn't mean it. You saw her, dancing with that…that Italian,' I spat, as the anger from finding her in another man's arms last night ripped through me.

'Anthony,' my mother scolded. 'Your behaviour last night was deplorable.'

'Mum, she was being unreasonable, how could she let him dance that close to her?' I demanded.

'She was doing nothing wrong, it was a ball, people were meant to be dancing.'

'She didn't let me dance that close,' I grumbled, sitting back and crossing my arms over my chest like a petulant child. My father's annoying chuckle ringing in my ears.

'Ant! Ant!' Elliot shouted, running into the dining room clutching a piece of paper in his hand tightly. 'Look what Amberly drew for me,' he said, excitedly thrusting the paper at me and I looked down at it to find my brother sitting on the back of a very realistic dinosaur.

'Wow,' I muttered in awe, _she was so talented._

'Look she drew me on a stegstastraust,' he continued eagerly, climbing onto the back of my chair and looking at the drawing over my shoulder.

'Stegosaurus,' I corrected, still looking down at her drawing.

'She gave it to me when I went to see her before breakfast,' he informed me taking the drawing from me and running over to show mum and dad.

'Wait,' I shouted, startling my younger brother a little. 'You saw her this morning? How did you get in her room?'

'I knocked silly,' he answered and I quickly got up from the table and raced towards the door.

'Anthony, maybe you should leave her for now,' my father suggested with an amused chuckle. However, I ignored his suggestion and pushed past a startled Jared, running through the castle, almost knocking over two maids in my haste to get to her.

Finally, I reached her door and started pounding on it.

'Amberly,' I shouted at the closed door. 'Open up, I need to talk to you.'

'Go away Anthony. I don't want to see you,' she answered angrily only causing me to slam my fist against the door with renewed ferocity.

'Please Amberly, open the door. We need to talk about this,' I begged.

'I don't _need_ to discuss anything with you,' she sniped and I could almost feel her anger through the door and it caused me to pause mid knock. _What if she came out breathing fire? I wouldn't be surprised._

'Amberly, I'm sorry, please let me in,' I answered bravely, reminding myself that my fiancé wasn't a fire breathing dragon. 'You can yell at me all you want, just…talk to me.' I begged, dropping my hand to my side and hanging my head in defeat.

I waited several long minutes until surprisingly the door cracked open and half her body was revealed to me. I took a hasty step back from her glowering look and knew I should have been dead with the severity of her glare.

'Amberly?' I asked cautiously, stepping towards her gingerly, afraid of what she might do.

'I want you to admit your behaviour was unwarranted and you are a despicable human being for what you did to me last night,' she demanded in a low voice opening the door fully but blocking my entrance to her room. However, at that moment, the last place I wanted to be was alone in a room with an unpredictable Amberly.

'Well?' She prompted impatiently and I could almost feel the fire from her eyes scorching my skin.

'You're right Amberly,' I sighed.

'About what?' She smiled smugly, looking up at me triumphantly.

'My behaviour was unwarranted,' I ground out, like a child reciting lines in the classroom.

'And?'

'I'm a despicable human being for what I did to you last night.' I finished, my wounded pride on full display. _Maybe I should have just let her roast me. It might have been less painful than this._

'Thank you,' she stated before she turned and slammed the door, harshly, in my face.

'Amberly?' I demanded, outraged before I began knocking viciously on her closed door again. 'Open up, I did what you said.'

'No, I don't wish to speak with you,' she shouted back obnoxiously and I felt my anger begin to heat within my body.

'Then why did you make me say all those things if you weren't going to let me talk to you?' I yelled, trying the handle but she had locked it again.

'Because, that's who you are. You should learn to admit your faults,' she answered haughtily.

'You can't stay in there forever Amberly,' I answered, clenching my fists at my sides.

'I don't plan to. Just until my grandfather arrives,' she answered smugly.

'What? When is he coming?' I asked, a little fearful of the arrival of her grandfather. I'd heard stories about him from my father. He never liked the former king. When we visited last time I saw a tension pass between the two and when I asked him about it he simply said there was history between Clarkson and queen America which he didn't agree with.

'I already asked your mother Anthony and she said it was fine,' she answered. 'He'll be here this afternoon.'

'Amberly, what are you doing?' However, I was only met with her silence. After several minutes of her ignoring me I finally left in a huff. My mother was going to hear about this.

* * *

**_Adam_**

I had been in here for hours. I just needed to keep my hands busy and my mind blank. I couldn't deal with all the emotions flooding my heart and spilling over into my mind. _How could this have happened?_

I let my hands fall limply against the piano, hearing the noise of mistimed keys and rested my chin against my chest shutting my eyes against the pain. _Why was everything so complicated?_

'Prince Adam?' I heard a sweet voice ask from behind me and I jumped in alarm.

'Oh, sorry my dear. I didn't hear you come in,' I apologised turning to find Medea hesitantly walking into the room.

'Is everything all right?' She asked in concern and I tried to give her a reassuring smile as she approached me but I don't think I was very successful.

'Its fine, my dear,' I answered as she stopped only a few steps away from me.

'Did you want some company?' She asked with a warm smile and for some reason I found myself agreeing. I thought all I wanted to be was alone, to wallow in my mistakes but strangely I was craving attention, comfort. Anything to distract me from the hatred I had found in Aisling's eyes yesterday and her last words running on repeat in my mind. Yet despite it all I found myself wishing it was a different girl who was perched beside me on the piano stool.

'You play very well your highness,' she said in a soft voice and I looked over at her as she fingered some of the keys.

'Please, call me Adam.' I had asked her several times before but it seemed this time she was willing to indulge me.

'All right, Adam,' she smiled. She was beautiful. Her long dark hair flowing freely down her back and her almond shaped eyes so focused. A terrible thought rushed through me and I quickly worked to squash it down, to hide my feelings, to hide from every thought that was about Aisling. She didn't want anything to do with me anymore. There were still twenty-six other girls here who wanted to fight to be my wife whereas all Aisling was fighting for was to be as far away from me as possible. She had never wanted me and now that I had betrayed her there wasn't any chance of it happening in the future. Over the sleepless night I had gone through several stages of denial and unmanageable anger. _How could I be falling for a girl who refused to give me chance?_

'Do you play?' I asked trying to shake all thoughts of Aisling from my head.

'Since I was four,' she admitted bashfully and I watched as her fingers twitched above the keys. It was a familiar feeling for me whenever I was around an instrument. It was so natural to play, as if it were simply an extension of who I was. I realised I had never even revealed this side of me to Aisling. Thinking about all the time we had ever spent together I realised she knew hardly anything about me. How could she when she always refused to be near me? Yet here was a girl who shared my love of music and was willing to sit with me even when I wasn't at my best. _Was this what love was meant to be like?_

'Would you like to play something with me?' I asked with a genuine, if somewhat small, smile.

'I would like that very much,' she smiled looking down at the piano keys.

Feeling the keys beneath my fingers I felt all thoughts wash away from me but I could still feel Medea beside me playing the notes perfectly. I could feel myself smiling and I didn't even know why. It was nice to feel this free as if the weight of what happened yesterday no longer sat so heavily on my shoulders. Being away from Aisling gave me perspective. Maybe not everything needed to be as complicated as it was with her but in my heart I knew it refused to let her go. My mind may be arguing heartily for her to leave, to fight for self preservation but my heart was adamant in it's resolve. In the end it didn't matter which side won the battle because Aisling had already made her decision and I needed to come to terms with it. I didn't know anything that would make her forgive me.

When the song finally came to an end I looked up to find Medea watching me with pensive eyes. How long had I been sitting here lost in thought?

'Sorry,' I muttered.

'Do you want to talk about what has you so upset Adam?' She asked gently, resting her hand delicately on my forearm and I felt warmth from the contact spread around my body.

'I'm not ready for that yet,' I admitted sadly and felt guilty for the look of disappointment which crossed her face, but how could I tell her about my heart ache for another girl?

'We can talk about anything,' she offered and I shook my head.

'How about I play you another song?' I smiled woodenly before turning back to the piano and playing out a melancholy tune. She sat quietly by my side, simply watching as I lost myself to the mood of the music. When I felt her thigh brush mine I faltered slightly but continued to play, a confused thought rushing thorough my mind. Boldly, she outstretched her hand and pushed back some of my blond hair, letting her hand rest there longer than necessary.

When silence consumed the room I looked over at her and noticed she had inched herself closer to me. Apart from Aisling, Medea had always been one of the girls I had enjoyed spending time with. Over the past few days, when Aisling had been hidden away, I spent quite a few hours with her, more than any of the other girls.

Before I knew what was happening she had leaned into me and I felt myself do the same until our lips met and her hands quickly came to entangle themselves in my hair pulling me closer. I hesitated only a moment as Aisling's green eyes flashed across my vision but I quickly pushed the image aside. There was no future in those thoughts.

It was a strange sensation and as soon as we both pulled away I felt guilt wash over me. _What had I done?_ Most startling of all was that although the kiss was nothing like the one I shared with Aisling, I found I didn't hate it. In fact, it was quite pleasant and I almost leant back in but finally I came to my senses when I heard movement at the door.

'Your highness, Lady Medea needs to be in the women's room so we can prepare the girls for the report tonight,' Anne announced when I turned around.

'Right, of course,' I answered a little shakily as my mind descended into chaos. Medea slowly got to her feet and followed Anne out of the room, throwing me one last glance before disappearing.

I let out a long sigh, running my hands through my hair wishing the answers would hit me in the face.

'Your highness?' Anne's voice caused me to jump back from the piano in fright. _I thought she had left._

'Yes, Anne?'

'I was just wondering if you had seen Lady Zander, I can't seem to find her anywhere and her maids haven't seen her this morning. I really need her with the other girls,' Anne asked a little nervously.

'I don't know where she is,' I sighed and I wasn't inclined to look for her either, not after yesterday. Wherever she was, at least I wasn't there hurting her anymore. _Should I just give her what she wants? Should I just let her go?_

* * *

**_Aisling_**

'Your majesty, Lady Zander,' the tutor, whose name I think was Anne, came running up to the queen and I as we walked in silence down the corridors. I was lost in my thoughts of all the things I had been told about my mother from Marlee. She sounded amazing and I wished she could have lived. Maybe if she had my life would have been different, but I couldn't think about the what ifs because then I would get lost in the images of what my life had been.

'Anne, what's the matter?' queen America asked, stopping beside me and smiling down at the slightly frantic woman.

'The report is tonight and it's the first time the girls will be formally presented to the public and Lady Zander needs to be educated on how to act. Considering how much she has already missed.' The woman shot me a harsh look but there was a kindness behind her eyes that stopped me from curling back from her.

'I'm sorry Anne it was my fault, I guess we just lost track of time,' the queen apologised.

'That's fine your majesty, but I need her now. The report is in a few hours.' Anne replied turning to me.

'What report?' I finally asked, slightly confused. No one had said anything about a report, although I hadn't really spent time with anyone recently.

'There is a report tonight where you will be introduced to the nation and Gavril will asked you a few questions about your experience in the palace.' She informed me as panic started to rise in my throat.

'Questions?' I asked breathlessly, stepping back from the two women.

'Aisling, sweetheart. It's going to be fine. There will only be a few questions.' Queen America tried to soothe.

'Why am I still here?' I muttered, feeling my feet ready themselves to run.

'Aisling,' the queen said warningly, with the hint of a warm motherly tone. No one had ever used that tone with me before and I didn't know how to respond so instead my body simply froze. 'You have to do this.' I simply shook my head, never taking my eyes from hers. I realised they were the same blue as Adam's and I felt something twist inside of me.

'Why?' I asked in a squeaky voice.

'Aisling, you're going to be fine.' She tried to reassure again. Oddly I found myself nodding and suddenly Anne had me moving swiftly down the corridor to the women's room and before I knew it I was sat beside Alice listening to Anne drone on and on about the proper etiquette and how to answer the questions in a ladylike fashion.

'Where have you been?' Alice asked in a whisper so Anne didn't find her out.

'Around,' I shrugged, staring listlessly out the window at the sun shinning outside.

'No, you haven't, no one sees you,' she said but there was no accusation in her tone. 'I thought you were with Adam all this time but I know the other girls have been spending time with him. So where have you been?'

'I've been busy,' I answered vaguely wishing Alice was her crazy self rather than this one with all the questions.

'With what, you never come to the lessons and I can tell it makes Anne angry. What are you doing Aisling?'

'It doesn't matter, all right. Please just leave me alone,' I begged, looking back at her desperately. I just wanted to be left alone. I wanted to process everything I had learnt about my mom. Every story Marlee told me about her made me feel closer to her in some way and I wanted to keep running them through my head so I wouldn't forget them. I didn't want to forget anything about her. I wanted Adam to be the furthest thing from my mind but he popped up now and then. After what the queen had told me I kept picturing him as a young boy, holding a small child in his arms. A girl, with green eyes and golden hair. Me.

I didn't want that image in my head. It made it almost impossible for me to be mad at him, but not entirely impossible. I fingered my silver bracelet, reminding myself of what he had been keeping from me. He had taken the only thing my mother had left me and he had withheld the identity of my father like it was his right to keep information from me. _What gave him that right?_

I didn't care if he thought he was protecting me, it hurt. Everything hurt. I thought just for a moment I could choose a new dream and I thought if only for a sliver of time that he could be that, but then my world shattered and I found again that the world was filled with people who I couldn't trust. Flora was the only one I could trust and she wasn't here anymore. That left me, alone, _but that kiss. _

Above everything else last night that was the moment that kept playing through my mind, keeping me awake. Even now, after everything I had learnt about my mother I still felt the ghost of his lips. I had never felt so alive in my life, so safe and I was frightened that maybe I could never feel that way again. Then I remembered I didn't trust him. I could never trust him. He had lied like everyone else and now I was exactly where I had always been, dreaming of an escape.

'Lady Zander, have you listened to anything I have been saying for the past hour?' Anne demanded jarring me from my internal monologue.

'No-I mean yes?' I answered uncertainly as sniggers from the other girls broke out around the room.

'Pay attention, you need the most help of anyone here,' she sighed before returning her attention back to the rest of the room where most of the girls were still laughing or shooting me smug looks. None more so than Medea. It was as if she had won something over me, I just didn't know what race we had been running.

* * *

Finally, the torture was over and we had a few hours before we needed to be on the set of the report and as usual I found myself wandering the palace. I never wanted to spend too much time in my rooms, my maids always had concerned looks and an endless supply of questions I just didn't want to answer.

'Lady Aisling?' I spun at the familiar voice and a smile spread across my face without me realising it.

'Mr Schreave,' I beamed as he walked over confidently. Despite him no longer being King he still walked with the authority of a ruler. Tall and strong, commanding the attention of others and demanding the respect of those around him.

'Clarkson, Aisling, we are passed the formalities,' he smiled. 'And why aren't you with my grandson?' He asked playfully, offering me his arm, like he always did whenever he found me wandering the palace.

'It's complicated,' I muttered, keeping my eyes focused on the ground as he led me down the corridor.

'Why don't you decode it for me then? I'm too old for complicated' He chucked and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

'Adam and I…we're not really talking at the moment,' I answered awkwardly. Not wanting to go into the details with Adam's grandfather.

'Would this have anything to do with the stunt you pulled on Michael?' He asked, a hint of amusement dancing in his eyes.

'No, this was after that,' I answered, my cheeks burning red. Of course he knew about that. _Why had I thought that was a good idea?_

'How about we go and have some tea before the report tonight and you can tell me all about your argument with my grandson. He's been moping around and banging things all morning and most of last night.'

'I don't really want to talk about it,' I muttered as we came to Clarkson's door.

'Well, we can talk about anything you want, as long as you do,' he smiled down at me giving my arm a tight squeeze. Just before we made it inside my smile fell from my face as my eyes locked with a set of blue ones and I quickly ducked away afraid of what I might find within them. I told myself I didn't want to see his pain, and I didn't, but what I really didn't want to see and what I didn't want to admit was that I feared I would find hatred in his eyes. There was something else I was afraid of seeing but I refused to even think about it because the emotion was too terrifying.

Once I was inside Clarkson's room I finally let out the breath I didn't even know had been caged in my chest.

* * *

_**Adam**_

Apparently, I hadn't had enough time away from her because just seeing her for a second had my heart racing and my breath completely evading me. _How did she do that?_

Once, she disappeared inside my grandfather's room I turned for my parents room. Maybe they would have some advice because I didn't want to live like this. She wouldn't let me try and I couldn't let her go.

'Oh Maxon, thank goodness, I can't get this zip up and Mary had to rush off. Can you help me please?' My mother asked, not bothering to turn around and see who had entered her room. My body froze when she lifted her hair from her back and I saw what was hidden beneath, what had been hidden from me my entire life.

I walked towards her slowly, never taking my eyes off the scars on her back, a thousand questions running through my mind and anger bubbling under the surface of my skin. _Who had done this to my mother?_

Down her back were long silver scars, crossing over one another. If you looked close enough you could count six distinct marks on her back and I felt my stomach turn.

'Maxon?' She asked in confusion turning to face me. Immediately her eyes went wide when she saw it was me instead of my father and she quickly dropped her hair but didn't move from where she stood.

'Mom,' I started shakily. 'Why do you have scars?'

'Adam, they're from a long time ago, you were never meant to know,' she tried to soothe but all I could see were the scars cutting across my mother's back.

'I don't understand, you're a queen. How can you have scars like that?' I asked, feeling my anger begin to boil. 'Does dad know?'

'Sweetheart,' My mother laughed humourlessly as I realised the stupidity of my question.

'Who did it?' I asked in a low voice, keeping my eyes firmly on my mother's.

'Adam, it's in the past,' she answered vaguely.

'Mom, who did that to you?' I ground out through clenched teeth but she didn't answer me and we stood in a tense silence.

'Hello Adam,' at my father's voice my mother's face immediately flooded with relief. He crossed the room to her not knowing the gravity of the conversation mom and I were sharing. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple before he turned back to me, not noticing my angry stance and glare.

'How did mom get her scars?' I demanded, ignoring my mother's pleading look. Dad looked at me in shock and then turned to my mother.

'I thought it was you,' she whispered, dropping her head and for the first time in my life I questioned the dark look that sometimes crossed my father's face.

'Did you give them to her?' I asked incredulously.

'Adam no, your father would never hurt me,' mom answered quickly pulling away from my startled father and taking both of my hands in her own.

'I got them a long time ago, before I married your father.'

'When?' I demanded, looking intently into my mother's blue eyes. Slowly she turned from me and looked at my father but he had no answer, it appeared he didn't want to relive this part of my mother's history.

'During the selection,' she admitted reluctantly, turning back to face me.

'What, why?' I asked in alarm. No one was meant to harm the selected. How could my father have let this happen? He was meant to protect her.

'There's a price for rash decisions,' she replied looking away from me towards the floor of her and father's bedroom.

'What do you mean?' I watched as my mother shifted uncomfortably and all I wanted to do was hurt the person who had done this to her.

'Your mother made a very brave decision at a time when the country's future was uncertain,' my father answered gravely, walking to my mother's side, wrapping a protective arm around her waist and I knew he couldn't have done this to her.

'What kind of decision?'

'One which led to us winning the war, one that made others angry,' he finished as that familiar dark shadow played across his face. It was the same one I saw when he spoke about grandfather a few days ago.

'Who did this?' I asked again, but deep down I already knew the answer.

'Your grandfather,' my mother whispered and I felt my rage boil over. _How could he?_

'You let grandfather hurt her?' I shouted, rounding on my father.

'I didn't know,' my father answered dejectedly, his shoulders dipping with the guilt.

'You were meant to protect her but instead you let your own father do that to mom.'

'I know Adam. Don't you think I know that?' He answered exasperatedly as if he dealt with the guilt every day. My mother rested her hand on his chest to try and calm him but he was inconsolable.

'Why is grandfather still here? Why wasn't he punished?'

'He's a different man now Adam,' my mother tried to reason but I was beyond listening to reason.

'He still hurt you,' I spat at my mother. 'Who else did he hurt?' Then realisation washed over me and I felt my heart plummet through my chest as I remembered Aisling going into his room earlier. 'Aisling,' I breathed.

'No Adam, he loves that girl, besides he would never do anything to hurt someone who means so much to you,' dad answered.

'How do you know? Look what he did to the woman you love,' I shouted, gesturing towards mom.

'He loves you Adam, and all his grandchildren. He understands now the importance of family. He didn't back then.' Dad said sadly.

'I can never trust him again. I can't let him hurt her. I can't let my own grandfather be the source of more suffering for her.'

'Adam, please, calm down,' my mother tried to soothe.

'No, it's unacceptable that someone was allowed to hurt you like they did. Why didn't you do something father?'

'It was a very complex situation Adam. Illea was falling. We couldn't risk it getting out. We needed to be united,' dad tried to explain but I didn't want to hear it.

'You were weak. You should have protected mom. Instead you allowed her to be hurt by your own father.' I yelled, disgustedly at my father who wore a dejected, guilty look on his face.

'Enough Adam, you will not disrespect your father in this way. This is something between myself, your father and your grandfather. It is in the past and it is something we have all suffered for.' Mom scolded, but I was past the point of listening to either of them defend the man who had given mom those scars.

'I will not make your mistakes dad. Grandfather will not get anywhere near Aisling ever again. I'm sure he thinks even less of her than he ever did of mom but she is everything to me.' I growl before storming out on my parents and across the hall to where I saw Aisling disappear moments before. She already had so many scars I wouldn't let him inflict anymore, who knew the ones she was still hiding from me.

* * *

**_Aisling_**

'Are your ready for the report tonight?' Clarkson asked and I felt my cheeks flame.

'Umm…well, I was present when we were discussing it but…my mind was on other things.' I admitted reluctantly.

'It's not going to be too tricky, just answer the questions and you should be fine,' he chuckled as I took another sip from my tea.

'Maybe I'll get sent home by then,' I shrugged.

'You'll be there tonight,' he answered confidently. 'I've seen the same look in Adam's eyes as I saw in my son's during his selection. He's not going to let you go after one fight.' He may have been sure but I wasn't. The worst part was I didn't even know what I wanted anymore.

'What's England like?' I asked trying to direct the attention away from me. He had told me he was leaving soon to be with princess Amberly and I wanted to know about this new place.

'Cold and wet,' he chuckled. 'But Amberly's there, so that makes it infinitely better.' How could this man have ever been perceived as a monster? If they had seen the way he talked about his grandchildren, especially Amberly, they would have known whatever monster they believed him to be didn't exist.

Suddenly, we were interrupted as the doors to Clarkson's room burst open and a frantic Adam stood there, eyes darting around the room until they settled on me. I had spilt some of my tea on myself and quickly set it on the table as he marched over to me. _What was he so angry about?_ I hadn't done anything today to warrant that anger. In fact I'd never done anything to warrant that anger and I never wanted to. He was frightening and I felt myself tremble and move away from him instinctively.

'Aisling,' he breathed and suddenly I was on my feet, my heart filling with fear.

'Adam, what's wrong?' I faintly heard his grandfather ask over the sound of my heart pumping in my ears.

'Don't you come near her again,' he warned but I was too terrified to comprehend his words. _What was he going to do?_

'Adam, you need to calm down,' Clarkson reasoned and I realised the tears were already falling down my face, but Adam wasn't paying attention.

'I don't need to do anything you say. I can't believe you did that to my mother,' he accused and I tried to pull free from him as his hand bit into my skin through my thin cardigan. Clarkson didn't answer and Adam went on yelling at him.

'Adam,' I whimpered but he didn't hear me.

'Adam, let her go,' Clarkson said in an even tone, looking down at me in concern.

'No, I don't want you coming anywhere near her, ever again. You've hurt enough people, you won't hurt her,' he growled.

'Adam, look at Aisling then tell me whose hurting her,' Clarkson gestured towards me and finally Adam looked down at me.

'Aisling?' He asked in alarm, bending so his face was level with mine.

'I'm sorry,' I whispered.

'What?' Adam asked with a raised voice, causing me to recoil from him.

'Adam, you need to calm down,' Clarkson answered in a soothing tone.

'You stay away from her,' Adam answered warningly, trying to pull me behind him.

'Please,' I breathed.

'Aisling, what's wrong?' Adam asked, sinking down in front of me again.

'Don't hurt me.'

'What? Aisling I would-' Then it seemed he finally allowed himself to think about his actions. 'I'm so sorry Aisling. I would never hurt you.' I couldn't answer so instead I just stared into his familiar blue eyes and tried to get my breathing under control.

'Aisling you need to believe me. I would never hurt you.' Finally, I was able to nod my head and I felt him relax before he pulled me in gently to his chest until all I could hear was his racing heart and all I could feel were his safe arms wrapped tightly around me.

'I'm sorry,' he kept murmuring into my hair but I was solely focused on the rhythmic beat beneath his chest.

'Adam?' I finally said after several minutes of silence. 'Why can't I spend time with you grandfather?'

'He's not the man I thought he was,' Adam ground out shooting his grandfather an angry look.

'Adam, I think we should talk about this,' Clarkson reasoned taking a step towards us but Adam kept me firmly positioned behind him and I looked up at his back in confusion.

'There's nothing to talk about,' Adam shot back but I couldn't see his grandfather's reaction.

'I'm leaving for London in an hour, so you don't need to worry about me spending anymore time with her,' I heard Clarkson answer emotionlessly.

'You really think Amberly will want you there after I tell her what you did to our mother?' Adam snarled and I grabbed his hand, afraid he might attack his grandfather. His head quickly snapped back down to me and instantly his face softened.

'Let's go Aisling,' he said before turning and dragging me from the room. I cast a quick look back at his grandfather but all I saw was a mask falling across his face. The man I had been talking to only moments before had gone and instead all that remained was an emotionless shell. Then the door closed behind me and it was just Adam and I in the corridor.

'What's going on?' I asked trying to rid myself of my pathetic tears.

'I'm sorry I scared you Aisling, you know I would never hurt you,' he answered earnestly, ignoring my question.

'Even after yesterday?' I asked quietly, knowing the answer to his question had the capacity to hurt me more than anything ever could. _Why did I care?_

'Aisling, you had every right to be angry with me yesterday. I should never had kept any of that from you,' he sighed.

'But you were protecting me, I shouldn't have reacted so irrationally.'

'I'm beginning to think that's the only way you know how to react,' he smiled, brushing some of my hair back from my face, tenderly.

'I still don't want to be here Adam. This isn't the place for me. I don't want to be a princess,' I answered firmly.

'You don't need to be ready right away,' he offered hopefully.

'I can't,' I whispered looking away from him.

'Okay,' he answered brightly, straightening and linking his arm with mine.

'Okay?' I asked skeptically.

'Yes, okay,' he smiled, leading me down the corridor.

'I don't understand,' I muttered. _Was he finally giving up?_

'Why don't you just get ready and I'll speak with you after the report?' He said before opening the door to my room where three very nervous maids were moving around frantically.

'Wait,' I said anxiously, turning around to face him but he was already gone and immediately Rose was by my side, ushering me into my room and prattling on about how little time they had to get me ready for the report, but my mind was focused on the boy who had left here with a hopeful smile on his face.

* * *

**_Adam_**

'You're looking a little happier than yesterday,' Harmonia whispered beside me.

'Well, yesterday I had no hope. Today I still have a chance,' I smiled looking over at Aisling in her deep green dress, standing out from all the rest, but that was just one man's opinion. I had noticed Medea as well, she was in a seductive red number but she was nothing compared to Aisling who was still refusing to look at me. I could tell she was nervous about being in front of the nation but they already loved her. Marinda had been giving me updates on all the girls, especially Aisling, considering she thought of her as an honouree member of her mischief making club after what happened with Michael.

'I don't understand,' Harmonia whispered her reply as another one of the girls stepped down to start their interview with Gavril. All I could think was at least I had gone on dates with several of them like my father had suggested so it looked like I was showing interest in the competition.

'I'm sure you will when you're older,' I smiled at my younger sister as her face fell into a mask of confusion.

Finally, it was Aisling's turn and then this ridiculous night would be over and I could finally talk with her. I had wanted to do it before but I needed to make sure I knew what I was going to say before I convinced her to stay. However, as I watched her walk over to Gavril I noticed she wasn't watching him or the cameras but was instead focused on me and the look on her face made me nervous. I imagined it was the look she wore as she destroyed my room and just before she kissed my brother. She had something planned and I was powerless to stop it. I nearly unravelled when she sent me a mischievous wink. _This was not going to end well for me._

'So Lady Zander, you're the lucky girl who had the prince racing across the country to find you?' Gavril asked as Aisling sat beside him, but as soon as she looked at the camera's her cool demeanour slipped and I watched as her eyes went wide and all she could muster was a sight nod of her head.

'I guess I'll ask the question all of Illea wants to know, how did your friend end up here instead of you?' Gavril smiled, trying to coax some life out of the now terrified girl who sat motionless in front of the cameras.

'I never wanted to be here,' she mumbled, dropping her eyes to the ground and twisting her hands uncomfortably in her lap.

'But you attended the ball and obviously charmed our young prince?' Gavril asked, amused by Aisling's response and motioning towards me. I was sitting perfectly still watching Aisling flounder in front of the camera's but selfishly all I could think was, _finally she wouldn't be able to embarrass me._ When her gaze collided with mine I realised she was fighting back the pain of her lost friend, her sister, and I knew I was her target to try and get the topic off her.

'He is anything but a charming prince,' she smiled sweetly and I knew I had never dodged that bullet and I also knew I would take it every time if it meant she wouldn't get hurt.

'Please, enlighten us Lady Zander. All the other girls have had nothing but wonderful things to say about prince Adam,' Gavril pressed eagerly and I found myself thinking what an evil man he truly was. He knew Aisling wasn't going to be kind to me. Anyone could see that from the mischievous glint in her eyes. He was digging for trouble and you only had to scratch the surface to find Aisling's. The cameras were all but forgotten as she started to tell horrid lies and embarrassing truths at my expense.

'He's arrogant, selfish and has a complete disregard for others feelings, especially mine,' she emphasised shooting me a look. Gavril didn't miss this, he never did when there was scandal and gossip at stake. His eyes were alight with this exciting turn of events. A chance to embrace the crown prince of Illea.

'Do continue Lady Zander. Tell the people of Illea how you see the prince's true character. How did he get you here?' He asked, amused.

'Without my consent,' she answered innocently and I knew I couldn't let this continue.

'He didn't ask you to come here?' Gavril asked scandalously.

'He asked,' she admitted but I knew what was coming next. 'But I never agreed and yet here I am in a palace fighting for the heart of a conceited prince. A prince who refuses to let me leave despite everything I've done to convince him otherwise.'

'What have you done?'

'Well-' I had heard enough I was already by her side dragging her from the room for the second time that day.

'Hey, I was on a roll,' she complained, but I was angry.

'You are done Aisling,' I answered firmly, without looking at her. I knew everyone was watching us but I didn't care. She couldn't keep doing this, and in front of the entire nation as well.

I still knew I couldn't be as angry as I wanted to be so I gently pushed her out of the studio with my hand placed firmly on her lower back, letting the door slam shut behind me. Without even thinking I pressed my body to hers keeping her pinned against the wall.

'Aisling, why did you do that?' I demanded, desperate to keep the anger from my voice.

'I just told them the truth,' she answered defiantly, raising her chin slightly. _How could she ever believe that she wasn't strong?_

'What am I going to do with you?' I sighed, lost for how I should approach her next. She continued to stare up at me, challenging me. I just didn't know what the game was anymore.

'Send me away,' she growled and I couldn't believe after everything, she still didn't want to be here. I thought after everything today she may have been willing to give me another chance but maybe I was wrong.

'No,' I shot back, realising my face was barely millimetres from hers. 'What more do I need to do to make you stay?'

'There is nothing you can do. I don't want to be here. Illea is a place filled with people willing to deceive and hurt me. I want to be anywhere but here,' she replied a little unconvincingly as she stared back into my eyes.

'Please Aisling, just give me a chance,' I begged.

'The last time I gave you a chance you hurt me. I have bigger dreams than this Adam,' she replied trying to wriggle out from under me but I held her against the wall. This was my final chance and I wasn't letting her go until I was certain there was nothing more I could do to make her stay.

'Why do you need to be such a dreamer? Why can't your dreams ever be of me? A life with me?'

'Adam, sometimes you don't get to choose your dreams,' she whispered and I thought for a moment.

'Give me one month,' I blurted, completely forgetting my rehearsed speech.

'A month for what?' She asked in alarm.

'A month to win you over. If you still don't want to be here after a month I will let you go. I'll send you to Italy but only on two conditions. You need to stay with someone I know. That way I can be certain you are safe.'

'What's the second condition?' She asked skeptically.

'You need to give me a real chance, no more tricks, no more kissing my brother.' I emphasised, trying to hide my amused smile.

'And he was such-' I didn't let her finish that sentence I was too close to her to resist the temptation anymore. I lent in until my lips brushed against hers, silencing anything else she was going to say. I savoured the kiss anticipating she might be angry with me for stealing one when she hadn't yet forgiven me but when I felt her arms wrap around my neck I knew she couldn't be too angry.

'If you ever kiss him again, I'll have to lock you away in my room,' I warned pulling back from her, not missing the goosebumps which had spread rapidly across her body.

'I guess I can restrain myself,' she murmured trying to get her breath back, and I felt a triumphant smile spread across my face when I realised she didn't seem to be able to pull her eyes from my lips.

'One month?' I reminded her.

'One month,' she confirmed, finally pulling her gaze from my lips. Leaning down, I placed another quick kiss on her lips before the doors of the studio opened and the selected started flooding out.

'I have one month Aisling,' I smiled, holding her there a second longer. 'I'll be by tomorrow morning for our first official date, no sleeping in.' I warned quietly before pushing off the wall and my smile only broadened when I noticed she stumbled slightly at the lack of contact. I said goodnight to the other girls happily before disappearing down the corridor, feeling lighter than I had this morning. This was going to work, I was sure of it.

* * *

**_Aisling_**

I watched Adam disappear down the corridor, my fingers gently tracing the place his lips had been. _What had just happened? _

'Nicely played Aisling,' a smooth voice said beside me. I slowly pulled my eyes away from Adam's retreating back to see Medea sneering down at me, two of her dwindling 'Willows' beside her. 'I guess he'll be sending you home to your hovel soon,' she continued smugly, obviously believing that after my display in there Adam would be so enraged that he would remove me from the competition. She obviously didn't know what I had done previously to him.

'I guess you didn't hear our conversation then,' I answered haughtily finally feeling steady enough on my legs to push away from the wall. _How did he do that? _

'You think you're so special?' Medea asked, enraged but I didn't stick around to hear her snide remarks. I was too busy thinking about Adam's proposal. I could give him one month. I could handle this for one month, then I would finally be out of here. There was no way he could sway me from my dreams and convince me to stay, could he? _That kiss had been pretty convincing._

'Traitor,' I muttered at the annoying voice inside my head. So he was a good kisser, who cares? Right?

* * *

**_Amberly_**

'Oh no,' I muttered watching the recoding of the report. My brother did not look happy. This girl was trouble in more ways than one but I didn't miss the almost smile that ghosted his face before he schooled it into anger. This girl was so far under his skin I'm not sure he even realised how deep she was.

Shutting the television off, I looked around for something to do but I had already exhausted everything and I knew Anthony had returned to wait outside my door after he returned from talking with his mother. At least I guessed that was where he went after I humiliated him and told him my grandfather was coming.

He should be here within the next hour based on the time difference. I had been counting it down since I had convinced my parents to let him come. Finally, they agreed but I think it was only because they didn't want to listen to me complain any more. I was so excited I could barely sit still but I had no way of releasing any energy because of course Anthony had come back and sat outside against my door reminding me that I couldn't stay in here forever. Little did he know, that I had the patience of the family, or maybe I was just more stubborn than most people. If I had to vote I'd choose the second option. After seeing my temper I'm sure no one would believe it was because of my patience.

'Amberly, just come out already love,' Anthony groaned. _Why did he always have to call me love? It was so infuriating._

'Go away,' I shouted feeling my anger boiling. _Definitely wasn't the patience keeping me here._

'Come on, I apologised for what I did last night. What more can I do?' He whined. _How was this man ever going to rule a nation?_

'Go away,' I emphasised, glaring at the door.

'Can't do that love,' he teased and I groaned in frustration.

'Come on, you know you can't resist me forever,' I knew he was trying the obnoxious route on purpose. I knew it was just another one of his ploys to get me out of the room but I found myself stomping over to my door and throwing it open anyway. I was satisfied for only a moment when he fell back against the floor missing the support of the door.

'Leave me alone,' I seethed down at him as he looked up at me in shock.

'You're beautiful,' he said with a lazy smile and I narrowed my eyes at him.

'Go away,' I repeated before turning to slam the door on him but something had latched onto my leg and I looked down to find him on his stomach holding my leg like a preschooler afraid to leave his mother on the first day.

'What are you doing?' I growled down at him.

'Please, Amberly, I promise I will never act that way again. Please don't lock me out again,' he whined shamelessly from the floor keeping my ankle locked in both of his arms.

'How old are you?' I demanded looking down the corridor to see if anyone else was witnessing this display.

'As old as you want me to be,' he replied.

'You're insane,' I hissed bending down to pry his arms off my legs.

'Only for you love,' he smiled.

'Get off,' I sighed in exasperation, making no progress in getting my leg free.

'How about we have lunch together?' He asked.

'How about you let my leg go and I may allow you to live?' I smiled sweetly, giving it another tug but he held firmly.

'I'd take her advice Anthony, you saw what she could do with a paintball gun,' Jared chuckled walking down the corridor.

'Jared, please help get your brother off me?' I asked, stepping into the corridor around Anthony, dragging him behind me.

'Umm…I'm choosing not to get involved in this lovers squabble. I, unlike my brother, do remember what you can do with a loaded weapon.' He answered edging down the corridor. Unfortunately, due to the leech attached to my leg I was unable to follow him.

'Guess you're stuck with me?' Anthony laughed and I turned to glare back down at him.

'I'm going t-…ouch!' I shouted as he pulled my leg out from under me and I landed heavily on my rear.

'Hello love,' he beamed.

'I cannot believe you just did that?' I said in disbelief moving to get up.

'Sure you can, I've done much worse,' he continued to smile his smug smile and I was almost tempted to kick it right off his face.

'What is wrong with you?' I asked brushing myself off and moving back to my door but he was on his feet in no time, blocking my escape.

'Many things, but at the moment your refusal to listen to me is the most pressing issue.'

'Well, I think you need to update that list because this may just take precedence,' I smiled as his father snuck up behind him.

'What?' He asked confused, just before his father wrapped his arms around him and started pulling him down the corridor.

'Bye Anthony,' I smiled smugly giving him a mocking wave knowing he couldn't answer because his father had covered his mouth.

'I warned him to stay away Amberly. Apparently, he can't take no for an answer. I have no idea where he gets that trait from,' his father chuckled as he lugged his protesting son around the corner of the corridor. Despite it all I found myself smiling. _These people were crazy._

* * *

An hour after Anthony was dragged away there was a tentative knock on my door and turned to see a nervous butler duck his head in and I realised he may have been one of the ones who had seen my outburst last night.

'Yes?' I asked, trying to put as much kindness into that one word as possible. I'm not sure it worked.

'Your grandfather's car has just arrived your highness,' he announced nervously.

'Thank you,' I smiled getting up from my chair and he quickly left my room. I guess I was scarier than I thought last night.

I spared little thought for the nervous butler before running from the room to wait for my grandfather. I assumed everyone would be down here to greet him, instead it was only queen Olivier and Elliot. I didn't mind really, I just wanted to see my grandfather. It had been far too long. However, I was a little nervous that all three of the eldest men in the family were missing. It could only mean disaster was on the horizon.

I stopped beside queen Olivier and straightened my dress looking around for any signs of Anthony or kind Frederick but I couldn't see any. Suddenly, the doors to the foyer opened and my grandfather came striding in with a wide smile on his face when his eyes settled on me.

'Grandfather,' I greeted running over to him, forgetting all decorum, eager to be wrapped up in his familiar arms.

'Amberly, I've missed you,' he whispered as I took in a deep breath of everything that was my grandfather.

'I've missed you so much,' I replied tightening my arms around him.

'I can tell, your hug is so tight it's hard to catch my breath,' he chuckled as I sheepishly unwrapped my arms from me. 'I didn't say you should let go,' he smiled placing one of his warm grandfatherly kisses on my forehead.

'Thank you so much for coming,' I gushed taking his hand in both of mine.

'I would have come sooner but you know your parents,' he winked before his attention was pulled away. I watched as his eyes went wide and slight disapproval wrinkled his brow.

'What's wrong?' I asked stepping closer to him.

'What is that?' He asked, nodding to something behind me. I turned quickly to find my supposed fiancé swinging from the ceiling in nothing but a diaper and a bow and arrow tapped across his back. I'm sure he would have been making a loud ruckus but his mouth had been taped shut and his hands bound. It didn't take too long to find the culprits. Up on the balcony I found both king Frederick and prince Jared clutching their stomachs as they laughed at my future husband.

'That, would be my fiancé,' I said glaring up at him as he swung from the ceiling.

'That's him?' My grandfather asked in alarm. 'No, wonder you called me. Have they had him assessed for his mental stability?'

'There isn't a scale invented to place him on,' I mumbled pulling my grandfather passed the swinging baby.

'Nice to see you again queen Oliver,' my grandfather nodded as we walked under Anthony. 'I see your husband is still up to the same tricks. No cake this time?'

'No, I'm sure he is saving that for a special occasion,' she replied looking up at her son before turning her back and leading Elliot out of the room, shaking her head at the other men in her family.

'Cake?' I asked as the two of us made out way up the stairs.

'Yes, it appears the king has a slight fetish for it. Blew one up at your parents wedding,' he mused as I looked at him worriedly. _When would the dreaded cake bomb make an appearance? _

'Are you going to let him down?' I asked as we passed the still chuckling Frederick and Jared.

'I thought he would have more luck in love if he was cupid,' his father laughed.

'Cupid can't fall in love, he can only help others to fall in love,' I deadpanned.

'Oh in that case,' before I could even move they had lower him until he was several metres off the ground then all of a sudden they released him so he fell unrestrained to the ground of the foyer. I cringed turning away from where they had unceremoniously dumped my future husband.

'Oops, must have slipped,' Jared tried his hand at innocent but like his father he couldn't pull that particular emotion off and the two quickly dissolved into laughter again as Anthony wriggled around on the foyer floor trying to untie his hands. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

* * *

**So, the only excuse I have for not posting this chapter is that I didn't like my previous one. But here it is...**

**Maxon's Rose, I believe Amberly's anger might just be limitless, however that doesn't mean that Anthony isn't suffering because of it. Poor cupid, he has a very unsupportive family and an eight year old brother who has slightly more charm than him.**

**theoneforever, well she is one feisty princess, but I guess you need to be when you have deal with a child like Anthony. He can't help but let his inner child shine right through. More Adling this chapter and I promise their story gets a little light and fluffier after this, if only for a moment. Glad you like the story so far and as for the long chapters I just can't seem to help myself, it just sort of creeps up on me and then bam I have this really long chapter.**

**Ash, I'm so glad to hear that you like it and although usually I update pretty fast I'm not that quick. I admire your dedication :)**

**SAM!, sorry I was a little excited, I love that you came back to post again because you wanted to say more. I have this problem all the time. my poor friends usually get like a hundred messages from me before they can even get a word in :) It's nice to hear that you are always checking for my updates. I usually can't help but update but I haven't been liking what I've been producing lately so this chapter was slower and the last was definitely not my best. Oh well, I hope you like this one :)**

**Again, thats to everyone who has been reading and reviewing it means a lot. As always happy reading munchkins :)**


	22. Twenty-one

_**Anthony**_

'Why did you do that?' I shouted up at my brother and father after finally getting the tape off my mouth.

'Why do I do anything?' My father replied, nonchalantly.

'That was her grandfather,' I retorted wishing patricide wasn't frowned upon so harshly.

'Good observational skills son.'

'She adores her grandfather, if he doesn't like me she'll never give me another chance,' I answered angrily tearing the bow off my back and stomping up the stairs to where both my brother and father sat still suffering spasms of laughter.

'He was never going to like you,' my father assured me.

'How do you know?' I demanded standing before the two of them in nothing but a horrid diaper.

'I know, and that man is rotten to the core. America and Maxon were kidding themselves when they allowed him to go unpunished,' my father answered with bitter disgust.

'Amberly respects him,' I retorted.

'Amberly doesn't know the truth,' father replied as Jared watched the two of us with wide eyes.

'What is the truth?' I asked warily. _What could this man have possibly done to garner such hatred from my father?_

'The truth, is that only Maxon, America and Clarkson know. I can only suspect what transpired but I know he hurt America,' he spat walking away from me angrily. I had never really seen my father angry, he was always so calm and laid back, this was a side of him which was foreign to me.

I watched my father until he disappeared and only Jared and I remained.

'What was that about?' Jared asked, standing up and brushing himself off.

'I have no idea,' I answered vaguely.

'Good luck winning over Amberly's grandfather,' Jared smiled, slapping me hard on the back, leaving a stinging, red mark on my bare skin.

'It would have been easier if the first time he saw me I was actually wearing clothes and since when do you get involved in dad's pranks?' I demanded rounding on my grinning brother.

'Since, I found out how much fun it could be to embarrass you. Nice diaper brother.'

'What am I going to do? I was going to have enough trouble gaining his approval but now you've only made it harder, if not impossible' I complained.

'I'm sure you can win him over, you can win anyone over, right?' My brother mocked and I only glared back at him in response. 'Good luck Anthony, you're going to need it.'

'You're going to regret this Jared, never enter a war unprepared and you're twenty-three years behind.'

'Yes, but I'm not the one standing there in a diaper, now am I?' He chuckled, disappearing down the corridor. I let out a growl of frustration before marching down the opposite corridor, intent on finding some clothes. There wasn't even a ghost of a plan forming in my head to try and win Amberly's grandfather over. How do you recover from your father dressing you up like cupid and hanging from the ceiling as a way of introduction?

'Prince Anthony,' A deep voice startled me as I made my way down the corridor to my room. I stumbled slightly before looking up to find the very man who could spell the death of me.

'Sir…Mr Schreave…Amberly's grandfather?' _Oh god, maybe I was better off hanging from the ceiling of the castle._

'Is this how you usually dress around my granddaughter?' He asked, disapproval dripping from his words.

'No, I-I…usually wear clothes,' I stammered shifting uncomfortably in front of the intimidating man. No one had ever made me this nervous. I felt shorter standing under his harsh stare. Even though, physically, I was no shorter than he was, but from where I was standing I was just a mouse facing down a lion.

'I should hope so,' he answered, a smug look staring back at me. _He was not going to make this easy on me._

'I-I-'

'Goodbye _prince_ Anthony,' he cut me off, somehow making my title sound like an insult and all I was left to do was watch as he walked confidently away from me, leaving fear to circle around my body.

When he was out of sight I let out the breath I had been holding prisoner in my chest, afraid to even breathe wrong in front of him.

Slowly, I made my way back to my room and as soon as I was dressed more respectably there was a knock at my door and a butler came in.

'Your highness,' he bowed. 'The king has requested your presence immediately.'

'Of course he has, what torment has he got planned? Wasn't cupid enough for one day?' I grumbled nodding at the man who quickly left my room. Straightening my tie I left to go and see my father's latest scheme to embarrass me.

* * *

**_Amberly_**

I was desperately trying to contain my giggles as Anthony walked passed my door after speaking with my grandfather. This was going to be fun. Grandfather was going to eat the poor boy alive and I was going to enjoy every moment of it. Once Anthony was out of my sight I slipped out of my room and went to meet my grandfather in the gardens, sketchbook in hand.

I floated through the castle so excited to have my grandfather here after my parents had forbade me from having him with me for so long. It didn't take much to convince my mother after I told her what happened at the ball. I think she wanted grandfather to come just so he could teach Anthony a lesson. We could only hope that he was a quick learner.

'Grandfather,' I beamed walking through the gardens to sit beside him on the stone bench. He had chosen a spot that was completely secluded, surrounded by large willow trees and the air was filled with the conversation of birds in the treetops.

'Amberly,' he smiled turning to face me and looking down at what I held in my hand. 'I see you've been busy.'

'In between terrible pranks and jealous princes I managed to get some sketching done.' I smiled handing over the book to him, eager to see what he thought of my sketches. He was the only one I would willingly show them to, everyone else made me nervous but I knew my grandfather would appreciate them.

I watched as he flipped through the pages and I realised I had drawn more than I thought and most startling of all I realised there were far more drawings of Anthony than I cared to admit. I felt my cheeks flush as my grandfather stopped on the page that had the drawing of Anthony I had done on the rooftop. I hadn't looked at it since that day and looking at it now I saw it was as powerful now as it was then.

'These are magnificent Amberly,' he said handing the book back to me and I hugged it close to my chest, still thinking about my drawing of Anthony.

'Thanks grandfather,' I mumbled.

'So, why don't you tell me about this prince?' He asked, always getting straight to the heart of all my problems.

'He's childish and irrational, but he has these moments…' I trailed off.

'Like the one in that drawing?' He asked motioning towards my book.

'Yeah, but they're all so quick and then they're gone. Then he's replaced with the immature prince who can't help but cause trouble and get on the end of every one of my last nerves. Its like he's on a mission to see how far he can push me,' I answered frustratedly. My grandfather sat silently beside me, lost in his own thoughts.

'Do you think he's a good choice…for me?' I asked hesitantly, filling the silence.

'Amberly, I'm not going to think any man is good enough for you.' He sighed, looking out across the castle gardens. 'To admit that any man is good enough for you would be to admit that I need to let you go and I don't want to do that.'

'You won't lose me,' I said a little fearfully.

'You'll be here Amberly, and once you're married I won't get to stay here. I'll need to return to Illea. I'm not welcome here.' He sighed and I looked up at him in confusion. _Why wasn't he welcome here?_

'Why?'

'King Frederick and I have some history,' he answered vaguely, turning from me as a dark look fell across his face.

'What kind of history?' I asked cautiously.

'I'm not ready to tell you yet but you will find out soon enough,' he sighed sadly and I knew he was warring with something from his past again. I let the silence consume us, sitting back and letting the sun dance across my skin through the breaks in the leaves, wondering what my grandfather was hiding. I had always known he had been concealing something from his past but I never pressed him for it. If it was something he wanted to reveal I would have known already.

I sat with grandfather until it was time for dinner but when we arrive neither the king nor Anthony were there to join us. When I asked queen Olivier she said they were busy with matters of state, but didn't elaborate any further. I was silent for most of dinner as Elliot kept grandfather entertained. He was brimming with endless questions for my grandfather about Illea. He was relentless but grandfather never faltered, answering every question Elliot threw at him.

* * *

After dinner I walked the castle corridors aimlessly until I found myself walking down the corridor which contained both Anthony and his father's offices. Looking over my shoulder I saw that I was alone and silently moved down the corridor, the sound my skirt fluttering around my knees the only noise against the noiseless corridor. I stood just before the two of them and I heard a raised voice come from King Frederick's and I startled at the foreign sound.

He had never raised his voice before, nor had I ever heard him so serious. I couldn't hear what he was so upset about but it must have been serious to have even the king of mischief putting aside his jesters hat.

Looking over at Anthony's door I saw it was slightly ajar and I moved closer to get a better look at him. He was focused on something and his brow was etched with concentration. I couldn't help but think he was very handsome when all the smug looks fell away.

I watched him for several minutes as he poured over the papers in front of him, searching for something. Finally, he rested his head in his hands, pulling at his dark hair and rubbing at his tired hazel eyes. _What was wrong?_

* * *

_**Anthony**_

When had this happened and why hadn't the rest of the world noticed? When my father called me here earlier, I thought he was going to pull another prank but the news he had for me was far worse than any joke he might have played on me.

There were riots in the poorer areas of London and there were casualties, many. We needed to get officers over to the areas to try and foster peace or at least settle the chaos but there weren't enough.

However, that wasn't the reason I was pouring over paperwork looking for money we didn't have to reinforce our armies and it wasn't why my father was on the phone to our allies frantically trying to confirm claims that Russia had signed an alliance with New Asia.

New Asia hadn't been active in over twenty years but there was now movement in their fleets and a rumour that the other sleeping power, Russia, had agreed to partner with them. This could spell the end of the extended peace time the world had experienced. _Why were they doing this now?_

'Anthony?' I jumped at the sudden intrusion on my thoughts to find Amberly standing in front of my desk looking at me curiously.

'Amberly, what are you doing here?' I asked, rubbing the back of my neck and shuffling some papers around.

'What's the matter? Why are you so tense?' She asked, ignoring my question.

'Look, I'm sorry but I really don't have time. Something terrible is happening and I need to figure this out,' I answered, as much as I wanted to know why she was here and not yelling at me, this was more important and it deserved all of my attention.

'Why are you so worried?' She asked moving around my desk to stand beside me and I held in my groan of frustration. I didn't have time for this.

'I just have a lot of work to do,' I answered shortly but she didn't seem phased and continued until she was leaning over my shoulder, looking at the documents in front of me.

'Can I help?' she asked and I looked up at her in surprise.

'No, its fine. You don't need to concern yourself with this,' I answered trying to hide some of the more startling reports. I didn't want to worry her.

'Anthony, I can help you know. I've been doing it for Adam for years and I sat with my father most days when he was working. I'm not useless,' she answered and I almost laughed. The last word I would use to describe Amberly would be useless.

'I know, I just don't want to worry you,' I answered still shuffling papers, hoping she would leave. My father never let my mother help with these things, he was trying to protect her. She had the most important job of all, keeping my father sane. She was the perfect balance for my father, but numbers and war strategy had never been her strong suit.

'Anthony,' she said calmly with a hint of warning in her tone. 'I'll only be worried if you don't tell me what's going on.'

'There's an alliance,' I sighed.

'What kind of alliance?' She probed.

'Russia and New Asia.'

'What? When?' She asked and I saw fear in her eyes but I also saw determination shine brighter.

'We aren't sure yet, my fathers still trying to confirm it, but if it's true and New Asia is active again we need to be ready, along with all our allies.' She nodded, thoughtfully and then turned her eyes back to me.

'What are you doing?' She asked, looking back at the mess of papers scattered across my desk.

'Looking for the hidden money that could support a war effort and for the imaginary soldiers we can spare for the riots in the poorer areas of London.' I sighed.

'Let me have a look, why don't you go and get something to eat?' She asked taking some of the papers off my desk and I watched as her mind already began to tick over. _Was there anything she couldn't do?_

'What time is it?' I asked, rubbing my tired eyes.

'Late,' she muttered, searching around my desk for something.

'I missed dinner,' I asked a little surprised. _How long had I been here? _Looking outside I realised the sun had set a long time ago without me even noticing.

'Go, you need a break anyway,' she said shooing me out of my own chair.

'Umm, okay. I guess I'll be back soon then,' I muttered leaving the room but only making it as far as the door. I turned back to see her hunched over my desk and I couldn't help but wait a few moments longer, watching her. I finally turned away when I heard my father's door open and a beaten man walked out.

'Any news?' I asked walking towards him as he pulled his tie from around his collar and rubbed down the back of his neck.

'No, no one can confirm or deny the rumours but the riots are getting worse. The streets are overrun and most of them are burning and the stores are being looted. Any luck finding officers we can spare?' He asked looking over into my office where Amberly was still working.

'No, but apparently I'm not in charge anymore,' I smiled.

'Looks like you've been demoted.'

'She kicked me out of my own chair,' I laughed turning back to my father.

'She doesn't seemed to be one who would sit in the backseat and watch the action.' My father mused turning to walk down the corridor.

'Let's hope we never see what she does with a loaded gun in her hands,' I answered, remembering her when she stole my brothers paint gun.

'I believe she might solve all our problems.' My father laughed lightly, rolling his tense shoulders. 'There's nothing more we can do tonight. Why don't you tell your princess to go to bed?'

'You tell her, did you see the determined look on her face?'

'You might want to hurry up and get back to her otherwise she might completely take over your office. How fast do you think she could get the locks changed?'

'I'd say it's already done,' I answered gravely.

'Goodnight Anthony,' my father laughed moving in the direction of his and my mother's room. 'Don't stay up too late we have a lot to do tomorrow.'

'I know, night dad,' I answered as the weariness settled over both of our shoulders.

* * *

**_Amberly_**

'How you doing love?' Anthony asked around a yawn.

'Hmm?' I mumbled reshuffling the last pile.

'Whoa, is this my desk?' He asked a little shocked.

'I don't know how you got any work done in here, it was a mess,' I answered, standing up and stretching.

'Did you organise my drawers?' He accused, opening the top one. 'I was only gone half an hour.'

'I needed a pen and I couldn't find one under the catastrophe that you call a desk,' I shrugged, moving so he could sit down.

'I don't think I've seen the top of my desk in years,' he laughed.

'I figured out where we can get the extra officers from,' I announced, picking up the stack closest to me and setting it down in front of him.

'Already, I've been staring at these all day,' he frowned looking down at the paper and rubbing his hand along the back of his neck.

'Which is probably why you couldn't find anything,' I answered pointing out where there were extra soldiers in some of the outer suburbs of London that we could send.

'I didn't even think of this, its perfect.' He smiled.

'I know where we can get extra budget for the war preparations as well,' I answered, pulling out another set of papers.

'Really? You're amazing,' he beamed, absently reaching out and giving my hand a squeeze before focusing on what I had handed him. It was as if he did it without even realising. I faltered for a moment at the sudden contact but quickly shook myself. I didn't have time for that right now.

'You spend a lot on charity events and donations if you were-'

'No,' he cut me off firmly, frowning at the statistics in front of him.

'Oh, I just thought…' I trailed off, a little taken aback by his harsh response. 'I guess we can look elsewhere.'

'Amberly,' he sighed looking up at me. 'It's a good idea and I'm sure its what most nations would do but we can't.'

'Why?' I asked in a small voice. Its what my father would do. Logically, you'd cut the expenses that were unnecessary for the protection of the nation.

'If war is coming as I suspect it is we can't remove one of the only sources of hope the people have. It would instil fear and hopelessness in the people. We need to keep their spirits high and despite how frivolous some of our activities are they keep the people happy. If the people are happy they are more willing to fight for their nation. We need to convince people to join our defences and if they have a nation and a way of life they are invested in they will be more determined to defend it from outside forces. Besides, if we stop supporting the weakest members of society we will have more problems like the riots in the poorer sectors. We need to give the most to those who have the least.'

'But where will we find the money?' I asked, confused.

'We'll find it somewhere, don't worry,' he smiled, standing up and brushing a kiss along my forehead. Warmth rushed through my body and I looked up at him in alarm and noticed he had frozen looking at me apprehensively, almost afraid of how I might react.

'Sorry,' he muttered, stepping around me.

'Why?' I blurted out before my mind could catch up with my mouth. He stopped and turned to face me with an odd look on his face.

'Why don't we go and get some sleep? This will all be here in the morning,' He answered, not moving from where he stood between me and the door.

'Okay,' I answered, confused by the rate of my heart. I was meant to be angry with him, why was my heart not getting the message?

'Come on, I'll walk you to your room love,' he smiled warmly, extending his hand for me to take. I hesitated for only a moment before my heart forced me to reach out and take his hand in mine. My head was shouting at me to run but for once I decided not to listen to it, for once I was going to listen to the flutterings of my heart.

'Anthony?' I asked after several minutes of silence as we walked through the deserted castle.

'Yes, love?' He smiled.

'Why did you act the way you did last night?' I questioned looking up at him, the sounds of our feet against the castle floors the only noise reverberating off the walls.

'I didn't like seeing you in his arms,' he answered quietly, staring down at his feet.

'Why? We were only dancing,' I asked.

'I think you know why Amberly,' he chuckled and he was right. I did know but I wanted him to admit it. I needed him to admit it so I said nothing and waited for him. We were almost at my room when he finally broke the silence, my ears welcoming his warm voice after its extended absence.

'Amberly,' he sighed. 'You mean more to me than you realise, but no matter what I do, you deny me. Even when I see a glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe you might feel what I feel I do something that makes you pull it all away, leaving me cold and lost. Then I saw you in his arms and I couldn't take it. I didn't understand how he could so easily make you smile and draw out your elusive laughter you seem so willing to give up to everyone but me. You know why I acted that way? Jealousy was my motivation, plain and simple. I've only ever wanted to be the reason for your smile.' He finished quietly, releasing my hand when we reach my door. All I could do was stare at him, his words running through me, circling my system until they were the only thing which engulfed my senses, holding me mute.

'I won't give up Amberly,' he whispered over the deafening silence before turning from me and walking down the corridor, his shoulders slumped in exhaustion. How was he so confident in what he felt about me? Why was it so easy for him to admit? Did I feel the same? Could I ever have the strength he had?

* * *

**_Michael_**

Something was wrong, I could hear it in my father's voice from the familiar vent I was crouched beside outside his office. I may be in a silent war with my twin sister but I still leant towards her methods of spying. I guess sometimes I was more like her than I thought. Curiosity had brought me here after the report. After Adam had dragged Aisling out of the studio, anger and amusement in his eyes. A volatile combination, but it seemed Aisling was always willing to dance that line with my brother. Somehow, she always brought the fight out in him when often he was the one in the background, assessing all options before acting on any of them.

My father's voice was a mix of emotions I couldn't quite identify. It was tinged with anger, with specks of fear circling but every now and then I heard the whispers of resignation. His voice was tired, weary from all the years of ruling. There was something different today, something about the country had changed, something was coming.

'…three schools? How many casualties?' He asked trying to maintain formality with the person on the other end. I didn't hear the number but I knew it wasn't good from my father's silence. He cared for the people almost as much as he cares for us, his family. Every death, every person living in hardship rested heavily on his conscience.

'What of the people in the area? What has their response been?' He asked, trying to keep his tone flat and emotionless. I was certain the person on the other end couldn't hear the trepidation in his tone but I did. It was hidden but It was there.

'I'll discuss it with her,' he answered to the person's question on the other end of the line. Silent minutes ticked by, no movement and no noise escaped my father's office. Nothing.

Suddenly, the door opened and I quickly straightened, pulling my suit jacket into place, feeling the guilt flood my cheeks. Unlike my sister, I could never get out of trouble.

'I guess you heard most of that,' my father stated, looking straight in my eyes.

'Yes,' I mumbled.

'Can you find your mother for me? I need to speak with her,' he asked and I nodded before he could turn his back on me._ What was happening?_

* * *

'Dad?' I called into my parents room.

'Michael, is that you?' He questioned in a muffled voice and I pushed the door open to find a massive pile of clothes building on the bed.

'Are you going somewhere?' I asked, just barely seeing the suitcase under the heap.

'Did you find your mother?' He asked, dropping some shoes on the mattress.

'No,' I answered distractedly, watching what I could only assume was my father's attempt at packing. A three year old could do a better job. 'Did you want me to see if maybe your butler, Mark could come and help you?'

'No, I know what I'm doing,' he answered looking down at his version of packing a suitcase with a small smile on his face.

'I don't think you do,' I muttered, still standing clear of the war zone.

'It'll be fine Michael,' he assured me with a confidence he shouldn't have.

'Why are you packing?'

'Your mother and I need to go on a trip,' he answered sadly, turning to face me.

'Why? Mom was only home for a month, why does she need to leave again?' I asked, upset my mother would be leaving so soon after he last trip.

'It won't be for long Michael, we'll be back before you know it. We can't leave Adam in charge for too long,' he chuckled crossing the room to me.

'You're leaving Adam in charge?' I asked a little alarmed.

'Well, your grandfather isn't here so yes, he has to be in charge.'

'But…'

'He needs to do this, he needs to do something on his own, without Amberly there to save him.' He said firmly.

'I guess,' I answered uncertainly. Adam would make a great ruler one day, just maybe today wasn't that day. Especially, with the selection still playing out. His attention was drawn in so many directions I wasn't sure he would be able to handle it and I was certain Aisling wasn't going to make it easy on him. If the report only hours ago was anything to go by.

'It's going to be fine Michael but I want you to do something while your mother and I are away,' he said resting his hand on my shoulder.

'What's that?' I asked.

'Can you please keep Marinda under control. Adam doesn't need to deal with her antics along everything else,' he sighed, probably thinking of all the trouble Marinda had made in the past.

'No one can control her,' I admitted.' And I'm not really on good terms with her at the moment.'

'I know, you finally stood up for yourself,' he smiled proudly. 'You finally stopped accepting her punishments.'

'You knew? If you knew why did you let me take the fall every time.' I asked a little outraged.

'You needed to learnt to stand up for yourself and stop letting your sister control your life. She has a very…bright and boisterous personality, eclipsing almost everything else.'

'That's one way of putting it,' I muttered looking away.

'You should know Michael when you stood up for yourself against Adam that day I was very proud of you.' He said and I brought my eyes back to his.

'You were never mad that day were you?'

'No, I may not have liked that my two sons had resorted to a fist fight to settle their differences but I was glad you finally found the strength to defend yourself. I guess we have a certain blonde to thank for that,' he chuckled.

'She is better at making chaos than Marinda,' I laughed shaking my head.

'Yes I believe she is but when she makes chaos she brings change, Marinda just brings more chaos. Adam's going to have his hands full when he finally convinces her of his feelings for her.'

'Do you think he will…convince her?' I asked doubtfully. Aisling didn't look like she wanted to be here and it appeared nothing was going to get in her way of leaving.

'Who knows, all we can do is wait,' my father answered as the door to my parents room opened again.

'America, where have you been?' My father asked rushing over to her.

'The stables with Harmonia, she wanted to go for a ride but I told her it was too late. She was a little stubborn,' she answered with a smirk.

'Just like her mother,' dad laughed.

'Hey,' my mother exclaimed stepping back from him.

'Don't deny it.'

'You're equally stubborn, it's a wonder any of our children listen to us at all,' she smiled as dad placed a kiss on her cheek.

'I have to tell you something,' dad said seriously.

'What-wait, why have you tried to pack?' She asked stepping around my father and moving towards the mountain of clothing. 'Twenty years Maxon and you still can't pack your own bag?'

'I thought I was doing well,' he shrugged sending me a wink and I rolled my eyes at my parents.

'Maxon, you're a grown man, your children are grown and you still can't pack your own suitcase.'

'Maybe I just like the way you do it,' he smirked walking across to where mom was pulling apart his apparent packing attempt.

'Maybe you're more useless than I thought,' mom shot back throwing a shoe at my dad.

'Lucky I have you here to make up for all my shortcomings.' He smiled wrapping his arms around mom's waist.

'Why are you packing anyway? Where are you going?' She asked turning in his hold so she was facing him.

'_We're_ going to Baffin,' he emphasised.

'Why?'

'Michael, why don't you give your mother and I a few minutes,' dad said turning to face me.

'Does this have anything to do with the three schools?' I asked, remembering my father's conversation from when I was eavesdropping outside his office.

'Yes,' he sighed.

'What happened?' I asked.

'There were random attacks on three schools in the province. A rebel group went in and hardly left any survivors.' My father explained sadly and I watched as my mother's face contorted into a mask of despair.

'The children?' She whispered and my father looked down at her with sad eyes. Slowly, he shook his head and I saw a silent tear escape my mother's eye as dad pulled her in closer, letting her burry her face in his chest.

'How did they do it?' I asked, any form of weapon was still illegal in all of Illea, no one should have the means to attack three separate schools and wipe out their entire populations.

'They shot them Michael, they somehow got their hands on enough weapons to stage an attack.'

'How did they get the weapons?'

'If you can name the right price, you can get anything you want. There is darkness lurking in the shadows of Illea. Not everyone likes our policies and they have finally made their dissatisfaction of our reign known.' He explained, rubbing soothing lines up and down my mother's back.

'Why are you going there? It's dangerous,' I asked, worriedly.

'It's what the people need,' dad answered as mom pulled away from him.

'Mom?' I asked fearfully.

'We need to go Michael, the people need to know they're not alone in this time of mourning,' she said as tears still glistened on her face.

'But, what if you get hurt?' I asked in a small voice.

'We'll be fine Michael, there's no need to worry,' she soothed stepping out of my father's arms and wrapping her own around me.

'Mom,' I breathed, wrapping my arms around her small frame.

'It's going to be fine Michael, I promise. We'll be back before you know it,' she whispered and I just nodded my head in response.

'Why don't you go and get some sleep? We'll see you in the morning before we leave,' she said with a small smile, stepping away from me.

'Okay,' I muttered, turning and walking from the room. Sometimes, I wished we weren't royals, just so my parents didn't need to risk their lives for people we had never met before. Why couldn't they just stay here with us all the time?

* * *

**_Adam_**

I hadn't slept much last night, I was too excited to spend time with Aisling without her trying to sabotage me at every turn. Pacing my room, I heard my parents voices from their room most of the night, but I still refused to deal with my father after our last conversation. I dropped off for a few hours but my eyes flew open as soon as the sun began to rise and I was dressed and on my way to Aisling's room before it was fully in the sky.

I was standing nervously outside her room, listening to the sounds from within but there was nothing. _Maybe she wasn't awake yet?_ It was still too early for most of the palace to be awake but I didn't want to wait.

I was just about to knock when a guard came rushing to my side, urgency rolling off his body.

'Your highness,' he bowed. 'The king and queen have requested your presence at the entrance of the palace, immediately.'

'Why? What's wrong?' I asked, a little worried following after the guard towards the front of the palace.

'I was sent to find you, your highness,' he replied, not answering my question.

In no time we arrived in the foyer and I found my entire family there. Maids and butlers were carrying suitcases out as Harmonia, Michael and Marinda stood around mom and dad.

'What's happening?' I asked breaking into their circle.

'There was an attack in Baffin Adam, your mother and I need to go and settle the people.' My father informed me as I turned my cold eyes on him.

'What?' I asked. 'What kind of attack?'

'Our schools have been attacked by rebel groups,' he said gravely. 'There were very few survivors.'

'No,' I breathed. I knew from all the meetings I had attended with my father that the education system we tried to implement was already suffering from lack of funds and bellow par teachers. This was another blow that was only going to send terrified ripples through the entire nation. If we couldn't keep their children safe in school how could we protect the nation from outside forces.

'Adam,' my father said pulling my attention to him. 'You need to handle everything back here while your mother and I are away.'

'What?' I blurted as nerves and fear twisted in my stomach. I had never done anything on my own. I had shadowed my father for years but I had never made any decisions on my own. Even when I was being tutored I always had Amberly there to help me. Now, there was no one to hide behind.

'Adam, sweetheart, you can do this. I know it's a lot of responsibility but you're ready for this. Your father was close to your age when he took over the entire country from your grandfather. You're going to be fine.' My mother tried to reassure me.

'I-I…Do you really need to go?' I asked looking at my mother desperately, feeling no older than ten years old.

'Yes,' my mother sighed taking both of my hands in hers.

'What if I can't do it?' I breathed.

'We're not going for too long, but you can do this Adam,' she answered firmly, placing her hands on my cheeks, pulling my head down and placing a kiss on my forehead. When she pulled back all I could do was nod my head.

'Your majesties, the car is ready for you to depart,' a butler announced, causing a new wave of fear to pulse around my body.

'We'll be back soon,' my mother said, droping her hands to mine, giving them one last squeeze before turning and taking my father's hand in hers.

'Mom, do you have to go?' Harmonia asked, wrapping her arms around both mom and dad.

'Don't worry Nia, my darling,' my father murmured bending down so he was level with my youngest sister.

'Daddy, please don't go.'

'We need to go but we'll be back,' he smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

'Can I come too?' She asked hopefully.

'No, Nia, you need to stay here.'

'Please,' she begged.

'You can't come Nia, I need you to stay here,' he answered, pushing back some of her warm blonde curls.

'Why?' She whined.

'I need you to keep an eye on things while we're gone, especially Adam,' he winked. 'He's going to need a lot of help, can you do that for me?' Harmonia nodded emphatically, her face set with determination. 'Wonderful,' he smiled pulling her in for a tight hug before straightening and moving back to stand beside my mother.

'Come on America, we need to get going,' dad said taking mom's hand and pulling her towards the doors. She looked back at us desperately and I moved over to Harmonia, pulling her into my arms, until her little face was buried in my stomach. I looked over at Michael and Marinda to see the two of them with their heads together, muttering as they kept one eye on our parents who disappeared through the front doors of our home.

'Adam, they're coming back, right?' Harmonia asked in a shaky voice.

'Of course, Nia,' I reassured her, pulling her closer but I didn't have the same certainty that I tried to instil in her. _How dangerous was it really? _

'How about we go and have some breakfast?' I suggested, taking her small hand in mine.

'Okay,' she answered sadly, glancing at the closed doors before allowing me to lead her from the room, Michael and Marinda following close behind.

* * *

'Your highness?' I turned from the table where my brother and sisters were sharing a sombre breakfast with me to face a nervous advisor. I remembered him from some of the meetings I had attended with my father.

'Yes?' I asked, not recalling his name.

'King Frederick of England is on the phone. With the king gone, he is requesting to speak with you immediately,' he answered wringing his hands in front of him.

'What's wrong? Has something happened to Amberly? Did our grandfather do something?' I asked getting up from my seat, a million questions and scenarios running through my mind. I still hadn't called her. Honestly, I didn't know how to tell her what I had found out about our grandfather.

'I don't know you highness,' he answered turning pale.

'Its fine, I'll take it in my office,' I said firmly moving quickly from the room, leaving my startled siblings. _What could the king possibly want to talk to me about?_

* * *

**This is becoming a habit, I'm sorry it takes me so long to get the chapter's out. I wouldn't say I get writers block it's more like writers slow motion. The ideas come a little slower now, but at least they still come, right? :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the recent chapter :)**

**To the beautiful guest who missed me, I'm sorry I know it was a long time and I'll try and update sooner next time I promise. I won't say how fast I will update because I don't want to disappoint you if I don't but it should be quicker than this one took :)**

**Sam :) I'm glad you liked Aisling and I believe we have a partial make up between Anthony and Amberly but who knows what will happen now that Clarkson is there. Summer school does not sound fun. That is definitely a phrase that does not exist in Australia. Summer is for the beach, not school :) Hope the latest chapter helps to distract you from school work, unless you like school work then I hope it just makes you happy :)**

**Thank you everyone who is reviewing and reading you're all wonderful :) Happy reading story lovers!**


	23. Twenty-two

_**Aisling**_

_Where was he?_ I had woken early, and sat out on my balcony as the sun rose and warmed my skin. Being alone I left my scars bare, watching as the sun shone off them, silver flickering from the four pale reminders on my arms. I ran my finger over the last one which had finally begun to fade, memories flooding my mind. For one of the first times in my life my skin was free of bruises, free of angry cuts and I felt a sort of liberty in it.

When the sun was barely winking at me over the treetops I walked back inside my room and dressed in one of the only plain light green dresses my maids had left in my room. Every other dress was extravagant and far too attention grabbing for me to ever consider wearing. I pulled my hair back from my face and just looked at the girl staring back at me. _Who was she?_

I stared at my green eyes, my blonde hair and my small frame. Everything had been gifted to me by my mother. A mother I had never spent time with and until recently I had no idea who she was. Was I like her or was I like my father? A coward? Scrutinising my outer appearance I tried to see if he had cursed me with any of his flaws but if he did it was nothing you could see just by looking at the surface.

Maybe I wasn't like either of my parents. Maybe I was what Malvolia always told me I was. Did I have any value or was I simply a burden on everyone around me? Was I now Adam's burden?

I was still staring at myself when I heard movement outside my door. It had to be him.

I nervously ran my hands down the front of my dress and turned to face the door, waiting for him to come in but he never did. Instead I heard voices outside my door and then nothing. _Did he leave?_

Gingerly, I crossed to my room and grasped the door handle. Opening it slowly I poked my head out, expecting to find him there waiting, but instead I found an empty corridor slowly filling with the morning light. I felt my heart drop as disappointment flooded my body. I realised I had been looking forward to this more than I wanted to admit.

Shutting my door, I turned back to my room and sat heavily on my bed, deep in thought. Maybe he hadn't come yet, it was still early, I thought hopefully. Maybe the voices were just the palace guards on their rounds.

However, an hour later when my maids arrived and started fussing around the room I had already cleaned I knew he wasn't coming. Was this part of a game? Did he want to see how I would react if he stood me up? Did he change his mind?

Fine, if he was going to play that way, that was how we could play it. I wasn't going to let him win. I wouldn't break my promise to give him a chance but from where I was sitting he had already ruined his first one.

I marched determinedly for the dining room. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had unsettled me.

When I arrived there was only a few girls and none of the royal family had arrived yet. I walked with my head held high over to my seat between Piper and Alice who were already deep in conversation when I arrived.

'Good morning Aisling,' Alice said brightly as I sat in between the two of them.

'Where's Adam?' I asked, immediately as more girls started to filter into the room.

'No idea, none of the royal family has come in yet. I heard my maids talking and I think the king and queen have left on a trip,' Piper said glancing at the door.

'Oh,' I answered stupidly. Maybe he was just busy this morning. He was the prince after all. When had I become so self centred?

'So, what did the prince have to say after your display last night?' Alice asked with a knowing smile. I was certain no one had heard our conversation but I wasn't sure about the kiss. I was too wrapped up in it to notice if anyone had seen us.

'He um…just told me I needed to be less…' I trailed off. I had always been a terrible liar.

'Brutal?' Alice offered, amusement lighting her eyes.

'Something like that,' I muttered.

'I don't get you,' Piper said and I cast a look up to see her looking at me appraisingly. 'You have all the prince's attention but you act as if you can't stand him.'

'It's complicated.'

'Do you not want to be here? Is there someone you love back home in Likely?' She prodded.

'There's nothing back in Likely,' I answered harshly.

'What do you mean?' Piper asked a little less demanding. I noticed Melody, Aurora and Tiana were all trying to discretely listen in to our conversation as well and I shifted uncomfortably.

'There's no one, I don't have a secret love, I don't have parents or siblings or even a home,' I answered glaring up at her, a sudden anger filling my veins. Who was she to demand to know about me?

However, her questions triggered thoughts in my head I had never considered since arriving at the palace. Was I really alone? Here I was surrounded by people and I still claimed isolation. No one had forced me to shut out the people in the palace. That was my choice.

'Oh, I'm sorry Aisling, I didn't know,' Piper muttered, losing her tough exterior.

'No, you didn't,' I shot back as my anger quickly began to fade.

'I know what its like to be alone. I was raised by my grandmother. Both of my parents were in the army. Both were on an assignment when riots broke out. They were first to the scene,' she explained sadly and I just nodded my head for her loss. I knew there was nothing you could say when you lost someone.

'I never chose to enter the selection because of Prince Adam,' she admitted. 'I went to the ball that night because I wanted to make a difference in our nation. I didn't want to see people die like my parents had. I want the disparity between the people to end.'

'Do you even like Adam?' I asked, sad that his marriage might not be for love at all.

'I haven't spent enough time with him to know whether I like him or not,' she answered as servers started to bring out the food.

'What about you Alice? Do you like Adam?' I questioned turning to her as she built a waffle fort on her plate, complete with fruit soldiers.

'You already know my stance on Adam,' she winked. 'Its like my mother always says, there is only one person out there for everyone and they will fit each other perfectly. Unfortunately, the prince isn't the right size for me.' She shrugged drowning her fort and soldiers with syrup.

'You know, I think she may have said something profound there,' Tiana said flatly before we all focused on our breakfast, lost in our own thoughts.

* * *

The royal family never showed up for breakfast, so when it ended I followed the other girls to the women's room where it seemed Anne had planned another lesson for us. This time it was history and thankfully I didn't need to sit there numbly staring at the swirling words. I may not have understood everything but I was able to get the general idea of the text and actually found I liked history. It was more interesting than numbers and etiquette and I was almost sad when Anne told us our lessons were over for the day.

I resolved to simply hang out in the women's room for the rest of the day and decipher all the words in the history book, remembering the ones I didn't understand to ask Michael later.

'Don't work too hard Aisling,' Alice warned and I looked up at her in surprise.

'Why are you always hanging around me?' I asked, confused.

'I'm your friend silly, that's what friends do,' she laughed sitting in the chair beside me.

'Really?'

'Have you never had a friend before?' Alice asked, looking at me quizzically.

'Well, only one,' I muttered.

'That explains a lot,' Alice said tapping her chin.

'Like what?' I asked defensively, letting my book fall shut.

'Nothing,' she answered sweetly, pulling out a pack of cards from one of the many pockets of her dress, it was almost as if it were made of a collection of odd pockets and on anyone else it would have looked insane, but on Alice it worked perfect. And of course she was wearing her signature brown cowboy boots and a chain with a pocket watch attached, hanging from her neck.

'How about a game of hearts?' She asked shaking the cards playfully.

'I don't know how to play,' I answered, smiling at her.

'I'll teach you. It'll be fun. I promise.' She assured me calling over Aurora and Piper. Then the games began.

* * *

**_Adam_**

'How do we know that this alliance has been signed?' One of the advisors asked over the top of another.

'We've been monitoring New Asia's naval fleet as well and we have come to the same conclusion as England, they are preparing for an attack,' another retorted glaring at the other man.

'We don't have the capacity to fight a war against New Asia and Russia,' a woman announced worriedly looking down at the statistics in front of her.

'How do we know they will attack us at all? What if they just attack other European nations?' A portly man with round spectacles accused.

'Your highness?' I startled slightly at being called upon and felt my heart beat stutter in my chest.

'Umm…' I stalled as all eyes turned expectantly to me. I knew some held contempt behind their gazes, many thought I would never be a fit king whilst others had hope shinning back at me. _What if I disappointed everyone?_

Ever since the phone call from King Frederick my day had been a whorl of activity, my mind racing with all the possibilities and my father wasn't here to act on any of it. 'I think no matter who they attack we need to be ready to either defend our own borders or that of our allies. We need to show unity against this threat because if it is us who is attacked we will need our allies to repay the favour.' I answered confidently and watched in relief as many of the advisors heads nodded in agreement.

'Our army is too small to withstand an attack,' one advisor shot back. 'If we send any troops to our allies we will leave ourselves vulnerable.'

'It's a risk we need to take. Many of our allies don't trust us and believe we will cowardly abandon them at the first sign of conflict. We need to show them we are an ally that can be trusted. We also need to trust that people will want to defend this nation when we call for them. If there is a war we need to hope that our army's numbers will grow as a result.'

'Why are they attacking now?' One of the women advisors asked voicing the question that had been rolling around my head since I ended the call with Frederick. Why were they attacking now? It had been twenty years since they brought war to our nation's borders, why were they returning to violence now?

'We can't worry about the why, for now we need to react to the problem at hand. We have no information coming out of New Asia so we need to be on alert for anything they might throw at us.' I answered, feeling tired from all the arguments. How had my father done this for so long? These people were relentless.

Hours later I left my office feeling completely exhausted. After numerous meetings I had returned to my office to assess our assets in a war. Unfortunately, we had few to offer ourselves let alone our allies. We were still a country in transition. We were still rebuilding ourselves after years of misguided leadership and a war would only set us bak again, further discouraging the people of our nation.

I felt like I had run a marathon when all I had done was sit in a chair all day. My head was pounding with all the advisors questions and the troubling ones of my own. All I wanted to do was collapse in my bed and keep my mind blank when I remembered my date with Aisling. I looked down at my watch in alarm and realised it was well passed dinner and most of the girls were probably already in bed. Maybe I should just leave her and speak to her tomorrow, but thinking about her I knew I wanted to see her tonight. I couldn't believe I had completely forgot about her.

My feet picked up their pace until I found myself standing in the deserted selected corridor, staring at her door. Was she going to be mad with me? I could never predict Aisling's reactions.

Hesitantly, I knocked on her door and waited for one of her maids to answer. When the minutes ticked by and no one came I knocked again thinking they might not have heard me. Seconds later a rumpled Aisling came to the door with one arm in her robe and the other rubbing at her sleepy eyes. She was a mess and I had obviously woken her, but I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. She was adorable.

'Adam?' She croaked, her voice heavy with sleep.

'Hello, I believe I am late for our date,' I greeted as she stood there still half in her robe, looking up at me in confusion.

'Very late,' she scoffed, stifling a yawn.

'Where are your maids?' I asked looking over her shoulder into the darkened room.

'Sleeping, I guess,' she shrugged.

'One is meant to be with you at all times,' I answered a little alarmed.

'Why, so they can watch me sleep? That sounds creepy,' she answered, finally pulling the robe over her exposed arm and tying it around her waist.

'Can I come in?' I asked, stepping past her without waiting for her reply.

'By all means, I had nothing pressing I was doing,' she grumbled, shutting the door as I fell into one of the chairs in the corner of her room. I rested my forehead in my hands and let the stress of the day run out of my body, feeling a little calmer with her around.

'Adam?' She asked hesitantly walking over to stand in front of me. 'Are you okay?'

'How about you just sit with me for a minute, no questions?' I asked tiredly. She looked at me for a long time before finally deciding to sit beside me on the seat. Thankfully, she didn't ask me any questions or press me for conversation. She just sat silently beside me as I let the stress roll away.

We sat for a long time and when I finally turned to look at her I realised she was dozing lightly beside me, curled on her side. I chuckled quietly and she stirred at the noise, lifting her head to look at me.

'Sorry, did you say something?' She asked, sitting up to look at me.

'No, how about you tell me a little about your day,' I smiled, wanting to keep myself distracted.

'Well, after you stood me up,' she said shooting me a look before continuing. 'I went to Anne's history lesson and then I played cards with Alice, Piper and Aurora.' She yawned her eyes drooping again. I ran the names of the girls through my head trying to remember them. Alice of course I remembered. Not only was she always with Aisling but she was very…individual. Piper was very serious, I had only spent moments with her but I knew there was nothing that could ever blossom between us. I'd send her home but if she was a friend of Aisling's I wanted her to stay. Aurora was harder to place. I think she had blonde hair and if she was the girl I thought she was she had endless supplies of energy. It was tiring just watching her.

'Really, did you win?' I asked, brushing some of her hair back from her cheeks, forgetting all the other girls when I looked into her eyes.

'No, I'm terrible.' She laughed.

'Luckily you're good at so many other things,' I smiled.

'Adam, why are you here?' She asked and I turned from her and rested both my hands in my lap, looking down at my toes.

'I just had a lot on my mind and I wanted to see you because I couldn't do it this morning.'

'What's wrong?' She pressed.

'A lot of things,' I sighed.

'Did you want to talk about them?' I turned to look at her, considering her question. Should I tell her? Could I tell her?

'My parents left today,' I started and she sat beside me silently waiting for me to continue. 'They left me in charge and I've never done that before. Truthfully, I'm a little terrified. I mean how can I run the country? I'm still a teenager. I don't have my father's wisdom or my mother's conviction.' I sighed, my shoulders slumping slightly. 'Do you think I can do it?' I asked but she was silent. When she didn't reply I turned to face her, wondering what she was thinking.

'Maybe I should talk to you about this when you're coherent or at least conscious?' I chuckled quietly, seeing she had drifted off to sleep again. I watched her for a moment before standing and gently picking her up in my arms.

'You're hopeless,' I murmured as she unconsciously curled into me. I carried her back to her bed and gently rested her against the sheets, pulling the covers over her.

'Goodnight Aisling,' I whispered, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, looking down at her sleeping face before turning and leaving her room, a lightness in my chest and clarity in my mind.

* * *

**_Anthony_**

'That's it, we're taking a break,' I announced, standing up from my chair and stretching before taking the papers out of Amberly's hands. We had been looking over budgets all morning and my mind was frazzled.

'No, I'm so close,' she protested, trying to snatch the papers back from me.

'No, we've been at this for hours. We need a rest before my brain turns into liquid.'

'You have a brain?' She asked skeptically, sitting back in the chair across from me, her arms folded.

'Surprising as it may be, yes I do,' I smirked, walking around the desk and pulling her out of the chair.

'Where are we going?' She whined, reluctantly following after me.

'I have a score to settle with Jared,' I smiled, looking over my shoulder at her. 'And you're going to help me.'

'Oh no I'm not,' she answered adamantly.

'We'll see,' I smirked, dragging her down the corridor.

* * *

'Anthony,' she hissed from my brothers doorway glancing out at the corridor. 'This is ridiculous. I don't want to do this.'

'Come on love I'm nearly done,' I smiled to myself, setting the tripwire in place near his door.

'I hate this,' she whined, looking down at me.

'Done,' I announced standing up and dusting myself off.

'Good, now lets get out of here.'

'Wait, don't you want to watch, he'll be back soon?' I asked as she tried to pull me from the room, unfortunately she was half my size and I had no intention of going anywhere.

'No, I don't want to watch. I want to be as far away from here as possible.' She answered, glaring up at me.

'This is his own fault, he shouldn't have pulled that prank on me when your grandfather arrived,' I said, bitterly, remembering the awkward conversation I shared with him yesterday. 'He thinks I dress like that all the time.'

'He thinks you need to be committed,' she grumbled and I groaned in frustration.

'See, my brother needs to pay,' I pointed out, looking back at my masterpiece.

'Or maybe, you need to grow up and learn to be the bigger person?' She suggested as I finally allowed her to pull me from the room but only as far as the little alcove. I wanted to see my brother's reaction after he enter the bedroom of doom.

'I am the bigger person and I'm older which means I need to remind my brother of my superiority.'

'You are such a child,' she grumbled trying to walk away but I pulled her back, wrapping my arm around her waist.

'Stay, you may as well watch it now,' I whispered as my brother came strolling down the corridor reading a book. I felt Amberly tense beside me when he opened the door and entered his room. Before he had a chance to shut the door I heard his horrified shouts and a triumphant smile spread across my face. He had no idea what he was getting into when he teamed up with my father.

'What the-' but he didn't get to finish his question before the next phase of the plan hit him. Then there was a moments silence before,

'Anthony!' He shouted, running out of his room covered in black sludge and brightly coloured feathers.

'What happened Jared?' I asked innocently coming out from my hiding place, keeping Amberly bedside me. I felt her body shaking beside me and I knew she was enjoying this even if she didn't want to admit it.

'What did you do to me?' He demanded, trying to wipe some of the mysterious sludge off him.

'Payback little brother,' I smiled.

'Amberly, were you a part of this?' He asked accusingly, looking at Amberly who didn't seem to be able to get her words out around her crippling laughter. 'I can't believe this, he's finally done it. He corrupted the incorruptible.'

'It's a special talent of mine,' I smiled.

'Hey, I'm not corrupted,' Amberly protested, trying to step out of my hold.

'Oh really Amberly? Did you help my brother with his prank?' My brother asked smugly.

'Well, I-'

'Did you stop him from pulling the prank?'

'I didn't-'

'Did you laugh at his stunt?' He asked, raising his eyebrows at her. Which, in itself was comical, the whites of his eyes standing out against the blackness smeared across his skin.

'That's not the point,' she answered, her brow furrowing in confusion.

'That's exactly the point Amberly,' he laughed, turning back to his room to wash off the mess.

'Hey, wait,' she shouted after my brother's retreating back. 'We're not finished here.'

'I think he's finished love,' I laughed pulling her down the corridor.

'Well, aren't you smug?' She snapped at me and I tried to hold my laughter in. 'You think you've won? Well, you haven't.'

'All right love,' I agreed, giving her waist a squeeze.

'I mean it Anthony,' she glared up at me, her blue eyes blazing.

'I believe you.'

'Say it,' she demanded.

'Say what?' I asked, amused at her reaction.

'Say you haven't won.'

'I can't do that,' I smirked, stopping in the middle of the corridor and wrapping my other arm around her so she was held firmly against me, her hands resting on my chest.

'You haven't won,' she whispered, losing some of her resolve.

'I wasn't aware this was a competition,' I mumbled, leaning down so my face was inches from hers.

'I-I…' She stuttered as I inched closer.

'Do you forgive me love?' I asked against her lips, revelling in the feeling of having her close to me.

'For what?' She asked, dazed.

'The other night?' I asked, trying to keep my head.

'I forgive you,' she whispered, her eyes never leaving mine.

'Wonderful,' I murmured brushing my lips along hers and her response was immediate. Her arms left my chest and wound around my neck and I tightened my hold backing her up until she was pressed between the wall and me.

'Ahem,' someone cleared their throat beside us and Amberly jumped away from me as if I had scolded her with boiling water.

'Grandfather?' She said in shock, her face flooding with heat. I was still trying to catch my breath and my senses when the man rounded on me. My heart almost stopped in my chest under his hateful gaze. At least this time I had clothes on, although the circumstances were only slightly less embarrassing.

'Sir,' I muttered, dropping my eyes to the floor too afraid to look up at him.

'Prince Anthony,' he said coldly and I was certain the temperature in the castle had dropped several degrees.

'I'm sorry,' I apologised, not even knowing what I was sorry for. I felt his steady, piercing gaze stay on me for long minutes. He didn't say anything and I was afraid I was never going to get out of there.

Amberly's grandfather was the most intimidating man I had ever encountered and he had just caught me kissing his granddaughter, I was a dead man.

'Why don't we go for a walk?' His voice finally broke through the impenetrable silence that had descended around the three of us and Amberly jumped at the chance to get away.

'Of course grandfather, let's go,' she said eagerly taking his hand in hers.

'No Amberly, I would like to spend some time with Prince Anthony,' he said, glaring down at me and I felt a lump lodge itself in my throat preventing me from answering. I tried to swallow it but it was immovable and all I could do was stand there, mute, as Amberly looked worriedly between the two of us.

'Anthony's pretty busy grandfather, maybe another time would be better?' She suggested and I prayed that he would agree.

'No, now is the perfect time. I'm not sure I approve of how he spends his time,' he answered, leaving no room for argument and I felt my blood run cold. I did not want to be alone with this man, under any circumstances.

'All right,' I agreed, not that I truly had a choice and I saw Amberly's eyes go wide as she held her grandfather's hand with both of her own.

'Grandfather,' she hissed.

'Amberly, I just want to talk to him,' he said, looking down at her warmly. _How did he do that? _One minute he's glaring down at me and then the next he is looking down at her as if she's the only thing in the world that matters.

'Okay, but just…go easy on him,' she said sending me an uncertain look.

'Of course,' he smiled dropping a kiss on her forehead before turning his glare back on me.

'Prince Anthony,' he motioned for me to start walking down the corridor and I jumped into action. I needed to win this man over and if doing everything he asked was the way to do it then that was what I needed to do.

* * *

**_Amberly_**

This was bad, really bad. I thought I wanted to see Anthony suffer under my grandfather but I was wrong. That poor boy wasn't going to last two minutes with him. I watched the two nervously as they walked down the corridor side by side.

Grandfather was slightly taller than Anthony but I knew my grandfather was an intimidating man and everything I had told him about Anthony was only going to make Anthony's life even harder, not to mention the display yesterday or what he just walked in on.

'I'm going to miss him,' I jumped at the sudden intrusion on my worrying and looked up to find Jared, his hair still damp from his shower.

'Why? Where's he going?' I asked in alarm.

'My brother is never going to survive,' he said gravely as I looked back to find the two men had disappeared into the corridors of the castle.

'He'll be fine,' I said with hardly any conviction.

'You and I both know you grandfather is going to tear my brother apart until there is nothing but an empty shell,' he chuckled.

'I see you have faith that Anthony can win him over,' I answered flatly turning away from him.

'I have faith that your grandfather is a very intimidating man. So intimidating that even my brother is afraid of him. Anthony doesn't do fear. He grew up under the tutelage of my father. We Glaystone men know how to be cool under pressure.' He said to my back.

'He'll be fine Jared,' I answered hearing the lie in my own words. I'd be lucky if my grandfather returned him in one piece let alone with his sanity. Although, I never was certain he had that in the first place. Suddenly, I was regretting inviting my grandfather to England. Anthony was one of the world's greatest pests but he grew on you. Apparently, he could do it without you even realising.

* * *

**I believe Anthony has his work cut out for him. What a horrible time for your future grandfather-in-law to find you. Almost as horrible as meeting him as a hanging cupid, almost :) We should probably feel bad for his misfortune, or we could simply laugh at him. I'm choosing to laugh.**

**Miss you, ta da I updated so much quicker this time. I hope you like it :) I intend on visiting northern America in the winter this year. My family and I really want to see New York at christmas time. It's usually well over 40 degrees Celsius at christmas over here. However we did have one christmas a few years back when the weather was crazy and we basically had a white christmas because it hail stormed really bad. It was amazing. Definitely come visit for summer, just for the beaches :)**

**Theoneforever, glad you liked it and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter too. Thank you for reading and reviewing, you're amazing :)**

**Thank you to everyone who waited patiently (maybe some were less patient than others ;) ) for my previous chapter and obviously this one. Thank you for being the wonderful people that you are by continuing to read and review the story. Happy reading my beautiful readers.**


	24. Twenty-three

**_Anthony_**

Silence, that's what it had been for the last half an hour. He hadn't said a word and I was too afraid to speak. I was prepared for yelling, disapproval and anger but not this, not the endless silence. It was terrifying and my racing heart was all too happy to remind me.

I glanced up at him as we walked down another corridor but I couldn't read his face. It was emotionless and it only fuelled my panic. _What was I going to do?_

'Anthony,' his voice finally broke the silence but it offered me no relief. If anything my nerves only increased.

'Yes sir,' I answered, my voice shaking. He wasn't referring to me as prince Anthony anymore. I couldn't decide whether it was a good thing or not. I was leaning towards not.

'I don't like you for my granddaughter,' he announced and I felt my heart plummet. How did I come back from this?

'Look I know I haven't made the greatest impression but I promise you I'm not like this all the time. Generally, when we have guests I wear clothes and I've only kissed Amberly a handful of times,' I pleaded. Although from the look on his face I could tell I hadn't helped my cause.

'It's not just the actions I have been privy to over the past two days but it's everything about you,' he answered calmly. I felt as if my world was crumbling and there he was as calm as ever. He seemed to be revelling in my despair. 'You don't respect my granddaughter.'

'I do respect her,' I said desperately stepping in front of him and pressing my hand on his shoulder to make him stop walking. I quickly withdrew my hand when he looked down at it and then back at me with his cold eyes.

'I don't believe your hollow words Anthony. Your actions have shown me the kind of man you are,' he dismissed, moving to go around me. Taking a deep breath I knew I needed to lay it all on the line. If he didn't believe me Amberly never would.

'I love her,' I said on a heavy breath as he walked past. He stopped and I stared at his back for a long time waiting for him to reply.

'I love her sir,' I repeated. 'She is everything to me. Please don't hate me because if you hate me then she will too. Just…just give me a chance,' I begged, but he didn't answer me. Instead, he walked calmly down the corridor never looking back at me once and I felt my heart fill with ice. What was I going to do?

All I could do was stand there until I was alone in the empty corridor. How was I meant to convince the unyielding man of my love for his granddaughter? Why wouldn't he believe me?

Slowly, I felt my despair morph into frustrated anger at the man who would deny me my happiness. Who was he to decide my feelings for Amberly?

Feeling the anger swell inside of me I marched down the corridor after him. I was prince Anthony, son of king Frederick and I was next in line to the throne of England. I would not let a former king, a former tyrant rule my decisions. What did he know about the heart?

'Clarkson,' I called, anger fuelling my confident tone. However, as soon as he turned to face me I felt my mind run blank or maybe it simply ran away in fear from the intimidating man.

'Anthony?' He glared down at me and my mouth opened but I had momentarily forgotten how to place one word next to another. Who was I again?

'I…I…'

'You know what Anthony, Amberly would never allow herself to be married to such a bumbling fool so you should just give in. No matter how hard you try, you will never be good enough for her,' he answered firmly, turning from me again. For the second time in under an hour I watched him go, my emotions a mix of despair and anger.

Eventually, I turned away from the empty corridor and marched back to my room my mind a mix of questions and half answers. This was hopeless, he was never going to approve of me.

* * *

**_Amberly_**

'Anthony, how did it go?' I asked anxiously getting up from the chair in his bedroom I had been waiting for him in. I had been too nervous to wait in my room. I had wanted to follow after them but then I thought maybe Anthony could handle grandfather on his own. From the vacant look on his face I knew I had been wrong.

'How did you get in here?' He asked, surprised.

'The door,' I answered simply moving to his side, worried by the blank expression covering his face.

'What are you doing here?' He asked a little dazed and I questioned how deeply the talk with my grandfather had affected him.

'I wanted to make sure you were all right. My grandfather can be…intimidating,' I said cautiously stepping up beside him.

'He's terrifying,' he laughed humourlessly and I could hear the fear he was trying to mask behind his laughter.

'So what happened?' I asked, not daring to touch him.

'I don't want to talk about it,' he replied, still in a daze.

'Can I do anything?'

'Change your grandfather's mind,' he mumbled stepping around me and sitting heavily on his bed.

'Anthony, he doesn't control my decisions,' I said cautiously, walking over and sitting beside him.

'You know of all the scenarios I had pictured of you being in my room, this was not one of them,' he laughed, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck.

'Do I want to know what you pictured?' I asked dubiously, glad that he was finally acting close to his normal self.

'Probably not,' he smiled, he's eyes lighting a little after my grandfather's undoubted assault on him.

'It's going to be fine Anthony,' I assured him placing my hand gently on his forearm.

'You didn't see him,' he answered gravely.

'Why don't I go and talk to him?' I offered, standing beside him.

'What are you going to do? He's only looking out for you. Do you even love me?' He laughed bitterly and I felt each of his words slice through my heart, leaving a stinging wound.

'Do you love me? You've never said you have either,' I shot back defensively.

'Amberly,' he laughed harshly. 'I have never hidden my feelings from you.'

'You've never said the words either,' I retorted.

'How can I? You're always angry at me for one thing or another. A man can only suffer so much rejection.'

'This is not my fault.' I replied, raising my voice.

'Then why bother? He doesn't think I'll be good enough for you and you don't love me so why waste your time trying to convince him otherwise?' He asked defeatedly.

'I didn't say I don't love you,' I answered in a small voice.

'You didn't say you did either,' he shot back.

'I'll talk to him,' I answered, desperately wanting to get away from Anthony. His serious words were off putting. His accusations hurt, when all I wanted to do when I came here was comfort him.

'You do what you need to do Amberly but there's no point pretending to fight for something you haven't admitted to yourself yet. You will never win,' he answered, his voice disappearing into the silence of the room. I stared at him for a moment before escaping from his room. I fell back against his closed door, exhaling a long breath.

I should have never come here. I had never seen Anthony like this and it frightened me. Not the way he was but the way it affected me. I didn't want to hurt for him. His words were dangerous. It wasn't possible what he said. I couldn't love him. Despite the kiss, for the most part I couldn't stand him.

My heart beat irregularly in my chest as if it was yelling something at my brain trying to make it understand but reason fell back into place and silenced the conflicting words. Slowly, I was able to straighten myself and walk away from Anthony's room but the haze of question continued to hover at the front of my mind. What was happening?

* * *

**_Aisling_**

When I woke up the next morning I was sure I had been dreaming. I remembered Adam at my door and his warm voice beside me revealing his insecurities, but it felt like a dream. I had been thinking about him a lot yesterday so it was understandable that my subconscious was obsessing over him when I was asleep but I couldn't get the expression on his face when I first answered the door out of my head. It was so caring and it made me feel all warm and happy. It had to be a dream.

'Lady Aisling?' Rose's voice broke into my sleepy haze pulling me fulling into consciousness and I sat up to see the three maids fussing around my room.

'I'm not a lady,' I mumbled rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

'Yes, all right miss,' Rose smiled coming up to my side. 'The prince has requested your presence for breakfast.'

'Umm…doesn't everyone go to breakfast, every morning?' I asked a little confused by the strange request.

'No, you misunderstand, he requested that you have breakfast alone with him in his room.' She giggled and my eyes went wide.

'Why?' I blurted, shaking off all the sleep from my body. 'Do the other girls have private breakfasts with him?'

'Some have,' Annette answered, pulling out an eye catching, deep purple dress, that had sequins that glittered in the growing sunlight.

'I am not wearing that,' I said, outraged.

'Why not? It's lovely. The prince won't be able to take his eyes off you,' Annette said dreamily, swirling with the dress as the ruffles of the skirt flared around her.

'Annette,' Rose hissed causing my other maid to come to an abrupt stop with a bashful look on her face.

'You wear it Annette,' I sighed. 'I don't want it.'

'Then what would you like to wear miss?' Rose asked, turning to face me again.

'Something that's plain and simple. It's just breakfast,' I answered.

'Yes, it might be just breakfast but its breakfast with the prince. Don't you want to look your best?' Annette asked replacing the purple dress.

'It doesn't matter. I'm sure he isn't going to care what I wear. I haven't been able to deter him yet,' I mumbled, climbing out of the bed as Rose and Annette shared a look.

'I like that one,' I said pointing to the dress that was pushed to the back of the wardrobe. It was a pale yellow with white flowers trimming the bottom and the winning attribute was it had long sleeves.

'How did that even get in here?' Annette muttered, taking it off the hanger and walking it into the bathroom. I looked over at Meredith who was silent as usual, but she wore a small smirk. I had a feeling she was the reason that modest dress had somehow made it into my wardrobe. I smiled to myself and walked into the bathroom to get reading for breakfast with Adam. For some reason nerves fluttered in my stomach. I had seen him numerous time before, what made this time any different?

* * *

Standing outside his door I placed my hand gently against the wood, trying to bring myself to knock.

'I don't think he would have heard that,' Michael chuckled beside me, causing me to jump back in alarm.

'I…I was just…' I stuttered, unsure how to answer for my bizarre behaviour.

'You were just, what?' he smirked and walked around me towards the stairs that led down to the rest of the palace.

'Leave me alone,' I mumbled to his disappearing back.

'Have fun Aisling,' he laughed. I breathed out a frustrated sigh before turning back to the door only to realise it was already open and Adam was leaning against the frame looking down at me with an amused smile.

'Good morning Aisling, I don't think I heard you knock.'

'What were you doing? Sitting against the door waiting for me to arrive?' I muttered crossing my hands over my chest.

'You look lovely,' he answered ignoring my remark and stepping aside for me to enter.

'My maids think I dress too conservatively. Apparently, I could never possibly win your affections by wearing clothes that cover me,' I grumbled stepping around him into his room, which thankfully had been repaired since my assault a few weeks ago.

'You always have all of my attention, no matter what you're wearing,' he murmured, taking my arm and leading me across the room to the balcony where a small table was set up with breakfast foods. I felt myself blush at his words and ducked my head from him so he wouldn't notice. How did he do that?

'I know I'm a day late, but I hope this can make up for it,' he smiled pulling the chair out for me and placing a kiss on my cheek, before making made his way around the table to sit across from me.

'I completely forgot you were coming to see me yesterday,' I answered, picking up a piece of bread and offering it to a small brown bird that was moving up and down the wall of the balcony trying to get closer to the food.

'Really?' He laughed drawing my attention back to him. 'You seemed a little annoyed last night when I came to visit you.'

'You came to see me last night,' obviously I hadn't been dreaming. What had he said to me? I thought looking over at the bird as my brow furred in thought.

'I'm not surprised you don't remember. You fell asleep on me twice,' he chuckled, picking up some fruit and putting it on his plate but I wasn't focused on him any more. I was watching the bird. One moment it was fine, flapping it's wings then suddenly it fell to the tiles of the balcony and stopped moving. I looked at it for a moment waiting for it to move but it stayed still, it's wings at odd angles. What had happened? I looked back at Adam in shock and watched as he raised a piece of fruit to his mouth.

'NO!' I shouted, launching across the table and slapping the fruit out of his hand.

'Hey, what are you doing?' He asked as I straightened and pushed all the food away from him.

'Don't eat that,' I instructed and after a few seconds his face broke into an amused smile.

'Aisling, you promised no more tricks,' he smiled reaching for my hand.

'It's not a trick,' I answered in exasperation. 'Look, the bird,' I pointed to the dead animal and he looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

'It's just a bird,' he answered, tugging on my hand. 'Are you all right?'

'It's dead,' I said pulling my hand from his. 'I fed it some of the bread and then it died.'

'What do you mean?' He asked a little confused, getting up from his seat and looking from me to the bird.

'The bird ate some of the food and then it dropped dead,' I answered, my hands beginning to tremble.

'Wait here, don't touch anything,' he instructed before crossing his room and returning moments later with two guards. He spoke to them the entire way over until he was beside me again and quickly took my hand in his, pulling me away from the table. I looked back and saw something fluttering under his plate which still had the food he intended to eat. I pulled free and picked up the note and read the sickening words, in the same print as the letter that was pinned to the poisoned tree in the queen's garden.

'_The royals stole our future, now we will steal theirs. The Elite will rise.'_

Adam had come up beside me and slowly removed the note from my stiff fingers, not even the morning sun could warm my frozen body. They had tried to poison him.

'Adam,' I whispered turning to look up at his blank face as he read the note. 'What's happening?'

'I don't know,' he whispered. Then the realisation finally hit me. He could have died. If he had eaten any of this food he could have died.

'Adam, I'm scared,' I answered in a soft voice stepping closer to him. Something in my voice must have snapped him out of his daze.

'It's going to be fine,' he breathed, pulling me in close so my trembling hands were pressed between us. Just as I let out a shaky breath a shrill noise erupted in my ears and I flung out my arms to hold him closer.

'What's happening?' I said over the panic of the alarm.

'They must be inside the palace walls again,' Adam muttered angrily releasing me and taking my arm in his then pulling me from the room, the two guards trailing behind us. I turned back to see them looking everywhere, hands on their guns and it only heightened my panic. Would there be need for those or was it just a precaution?

'Aisling, we can't slow down. We need to get to the safe room,' he said tugging my arm firmly to get me moving. I nodded in reply and moved a little faster to keep up with his long strides.

All of a sudden the corridor was filled with shouting and loud cracking noises. What was happening?

Adam moved faster and the guards moved in front of us as we raced down the stairs, then down another corridor. The shouting and strange noises were getting louder. My breathing was uncontrollable and I tightened my hold on Adam.

I realised the guards had drawn their guns in front of us and my eyes widened in horror. Was that what those sounds were, gunshots?

'Here, your highness,' one of the guards shouted, opening a concealed door and ushering us inside. Just as Adam pushed me through ahead of him, people came around the corner guns drawn then the sounds erupted, filling my ears with nothing but their noise.

'The Prince lives,' one of them shouted and the fighting began to increase until the corridor was shut off from me. The door slammed shut and I could still hear the gunshots, but they weren't as deafening on the other side of the wall.

'Aisling, are you all right?' Adam asked, moving in front of me, holding both of my wrists and looking me over. I nodded my head, too shocked to speak.

'We need to keep moving.' He said urgently and all I could do was nod my head again in reply. However, the urgent message seemed to stop at my head. The rest of my body didn't realise the urgency of the situation and froze at the top of the narrow, dark staircase that led to the main safe room of the palace.

'Aisling, we need to move,' he said raising his voice a little as my uncooperative limbs stiffly, stumbled down the stairs.

'I am,' I said to his back in a weak voice as we neared the bottom of the stairs and thankfully I hadn't tripped, despite my wooden limbs.

'It's the prince and Lady Zander,' one of the guards by the door said in relief as we rushed passed before the large metal doors fell shut with a resounding thud behind us.

My eyes glanced around the room but took in nothing, for all I knew there were elephants on tightropes moving around the room.

'Aisling,' Adam said, stepping in front of me, clutching both of my hands in his, his eyes locked on mine. I realised when I looked down at our clasped hands that mine were trembling, as was the rest of my body. 'You're safe now. It's going to be okay,' he soothed and my eyes moved back to his.

'They…they had guns,' I answered and even my voice shook.

'It's going to be all right,' he repeated, clenching my hands tighter.

'What about the guards?' I asked. 'Or the maids?' I continued, my panic rising. My mother had died in an attack like this, were other's going to die now as well.

'Aisling, they can protect themselves. I can't promise no one will get hurt but they are as safe as they can be,' He answered.

'I don't want anyone to die,' I whispered. 'Like my mother did.'

'How do you know-never mind,' he dismissed, pulling me in close to his chest, my head resting against his racing heart.

* * *

_**Adam**_

I had always thought she never knew about how her mother had died. I wondered when she had learnt it but I didn't press her right now. I just held her trembling body wishing I could do something to make it better for her, but I knew I couldn't.

As much as I wanted to be with her and reassure her that everything would be all right, without my father here I needed to control what was happening, not only in here but what would happen once the palace was clear. I was confident we wouldn't be here too long. However, the image of the guns pointed at us continued to flash across my eye lids. If we had been a second slower Aisling could have died. I could have died. I held her a little tighter with that thought and noticed the tremors in her body were beginning to subside.

'Michael,' I called to my younger brother. Despite everything, I trusted no one else other than Michael to keep her safe and comfort her.

'Adam, what took you so long?' he asked, his eyes darting between Aisling and me.

'There was a complication and we were further away from here than was ideal,' I whispered, trying not to remind Aisling of the danger our lives had been in or all the others out there risking their own lives for our safety.

'Is everyone alright?' he asked, looking more intently at Aisling.

'We're fine, but I need you to stay with Aisling while I deal with everything,' I answered on a heavy breath.

'I-I…can sit with the other girls,' Aisling said, stepping back from me. 'I don't need another reason for them to hate me.'

'No one will hate you Aisling, just stay with Michael, all right?' I pleaded, bending so my eyes were level with hers but they no longer held any traces of fear, only determination.

'Adam, I don't need to be protected all the time. I'm just like all the other girls so let me sit with them,' she demanded and my eyes darted up to Michael but he just shrugged his shoulders in response.

'Fine,' I sighed, looking over at a guard who was shifting impatiently by the door we had entered through. I didn't have time for this. 'You're sure you will be all right?' I asked one last time, running my hands up her arms.

'Adam, go,' she replied firmly, moving my arms from hers and turning away. I let out a heavy breath and watched her until she sat beside a calm looking Alice, then I turned to Michael.

'How are Marinda and Harmonia?'

'Bad,' he said bluntly. 'They weren't ready for this Adam. This place was always safe for them and now this and after last time, they aren't dealing.' I nodded in response looking over at my two sisters. Harmonia was trying to hold her tears back and Marinda was staring blankly at the wall. I had no idea what was running through their minds and I felt helpless in how I should protect them. The world before my selection had begun had been safe for them. They had never been through an attack.

'They miss mom and dad,' Michael continued sadly.

'I know,' I answered. 'I'll be there soon.'

'What's going on Adam?' Michael asked, grabbing my wrist as I moved to walk away.

'Something's coming, I just don't know what,' I answered vaguely. I didn't need to worry him either. He was still my little brother no matter what disagreements we had or how old we got, I would always protect him first.

'You're not alone Adam,' Michael said in a quiet voice before letting my arm go and walking back to our terrified sisters. I watched them for a moment before heading over to the guard. Everything was shifting. The world was threatened by war, our country was falling in on itself and my family were in danger, under an apparent constant threat of attack. Who had the power or the strength to deal with all of that?

* * *

**I'm trying to get the chapters out sooner I promise :) Poor Anthony can't seem to catch a break, but at least his problems aren't life or death, although, he might believe them to be.**

**theoneforever, glad you liked the chapter, this one was a little or a lot less cute. Those two obviously have a lot of issues to sort through, not to mention the added complication of Clarkson. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**To the beautiful guest who just stumbled upon this fanfic, it's so exciting to hear that you like it. Although, I may write a little slower than desirable I hope to follow this through to the end. There's nothing worse than an incomplete story. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.**

**CandyKingdom723, thank you so much for your review and I hope you continue to enjoy the story :)**

**Thil, I'm so excited that you are enjoying the story and I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter too, thank you for your review :)**

**Lola5147, sorry I have no idea when I post most of the time. It used to be alarmingly frequently but recently it has been far less so. At the minimum once a week, I hope to post again before the end of the weekend because obviously thats when I have the most time to focus on it. Sorry, to keep you in suspense :)**

**Thank you to everyone who continues to read and review the story, you're all wonderful :) Happy reading beautiful people.**


	25. Twenty-four

_**Amberly**_

What was I going to do? Anthony was going to give up and at first I thought that was what I wanted, but now that it might be a reality I could feel an emptiness in my chest. Why was this all so confusing?

I had been pacing my room for the last hour, working up the courage to speak to my grandfather but nothing I told myself could convince me to walk outside my room and over to his. I had been avoiding thinking about Anthony's last words to me but now they were the only things running through my mind. His face the only image playing across my vision. He was just so defeated. I had never seen him that way before, even after the ball he didn't give up.

I stood behind my door glaring at it, willing myself to open it. Why was this so hard? I had spoken to my grandfather hundreds of times about almost everything why did this task seem so impossible?

Letting out a frustrated groan I twisted the handle and marched outside my room towards my grandfather's door further down the corridor. Before I could lose my nerve I knocked on his closed door and moments later he opened it with a stoney expression. I had seen it before but it had never been directed at me.

'Amberly, I think we have a lot to discuss,' he said, his mood lifting slightly when he realised it was me. I nodded in reply and he stepped out of his room linking his arm with mine. We walked silently through the castle until we reached the gardens and he led us over to the same bench we had sat on yesterday. In the silence I twisted my hands in my lap, uncertain of what my grandfather had to say to me.

'Amberly, I don't think you've been completely truthful with me,' he said quietly, staring out at the mess of trees in the garden, swaying gently in the afternoon breeze.

'What do you mean?' I asked in alarm. 'I would never lie to you grandfather.'

'Then you must be lying to yourself because from what I've seen the prince is nothing like you have described him.' He answered and I noticed a small smile playing on his lips even though he was trying to hide it.

'What do you mean? You spoke to him, you almost broke him.' I said in disbelief. If he thought I had been lying why had he attacked Anthony like that?

'Amberly the prince you described to me was not the prince I met yesterday, nor was he the one today who begged for my approval. Yes, when I first met him I was wary for him. He appeared childish and weak but I now see that he has the most important quality a man can have,' he answered looking down at me with determined eyes. I looked back at him, confused. I had thought my grandfather hated Anthony.

'He loves you Amberly, even more than that, he adores you. I can tell that there is nothing that man wouldn't do to see you happy. Many men don't realise the value of the ones they love before it's too late. He knows now and he is willing to wait for you. I think he would wait forever, even if he knew you would never return his affections.' My grandfather said sadly.

'He loves me?' I asked in a small voice. Anthony had hinted to this several times but I didn't truly believe him. How could he love me when all I had shown him was contempt? How could he love me when we were so different from one another?

'He tried almost everything to make me believe him, no matter how terrified he was of me. He knew that without my approval you would never give him the chance he so desperately seeks.'

'What if I don't love him?' I asked, defensively.

'You are far too much like me Amberly, we both shut our hearts off to the ones we love the most. I did it to your grandmother all those years ago and when she died it burst open. All the love I felt for her twisted into regret and hatred for myself because I had denied her and myself the only thing that could have made us happy. My past affected so many around me and I couldn't stop myself. It was who I was.' He finished darkly. 'I was a tyrant and a monster. The people feared me, your father despised me and you mother was nothing but a thorn in my side, threatening to tear down everything my family had worked to achieve for generations.'

'You're not a monster grandfather,' I said, looking up at him, shocked by his revelation. He had never been a dangerous man to me. He had always been my grandfather. The man who was always there for me. The man who loved my warm hugs and would give me sweet kisses on my forehead in return. He made everything all right even when I thought my word was falling apart.

'Before you Amberly, I was. I was one of the worst.' He said in a quiet voice his eyes glazing over with a memory from his past. 'Your mother, when she was in your father's selection was everything I didn't want him to choose in a future wife. She was stubborn, passionate and obnoxious.' My grandfather reminisced, smiling at the memory before continuing. 'But you know what?'

'What grandfather?' I asked eagerly, edging closer to him on the stone bench in the castle gardens.

'She was everything your father needed. I dismissed her on site because of what she was, because of her caste. I condemned her because of one hasty action and I finally, gave her my respect because of her courage. What I'm trying to say Amberly is sometimes we forget to give people a chance to prove us wrong. Did you ever give prince Anthony that chance?' I thought about it for a long time. Had I ever given Anthony any chance of winning my heart? Looking back on our time together I realised I never had. I had locked my heart away from him, keeping it out of reach, never telling him where the key was hidden. How could I blame him for failing when I made the task impossible?

'Grandfather, did you like mother?' I asked curiously, looking up at the man I had always come to for advice. I loved my parents fiercely but since I was born I had always been my grandfather's granddaughter.

'No, Amberly,' He chuckled nostalgically getting lost in his memories, 'she drove me mad and because of it I did some terrible things.' I watched as the darkness he tried so desperately to hide spread across his face but as quick as it came it left. 'But eventually she made me see her, really see her. And I'm glad she did because without her, above all else, I would never have you. You were the bright light in my darkness Amberly. You were my second chance.'

There was more to his past. I knew this, I had always known but I never wanted to ask him. I still didn't. He was my grandfather and if he wanted to tell me he would, but for now, I was happy to only know the man who had been there for me everyday when I was growing up.

'I love you grandfather,' I whispered wrapping my arms around his torso and burying my head in his familiar chest.

'I love you too Amberly,' he murmured, pulling me closer as the world around us continued to sway in the dying sunlight. It didn't matter what he had done in his past, as long as this was the man he continued to be now. I truly believed that no matter what he had done in his past I would be able to forgive him.

* * *

**_Anthony_**

I watched the two from my bedroom window as they embraced and I felt my heart twist. There was no doubting that he had just cut through any links Amberly and I had shared. She would never be with me now. The man despised me and now he had made sure Amberly did as well.

Turning from the window I marched across my room and back again. What was I going to do?

On the third lap of my room I'd had enough. I couldn't stay cooped up in here any longer. If she didn't love me, I wasn't sure what I was going to do? Would she leave for good and I would only see her at official events? I didn't want that, I couldn't handle that for the rest of my life. I didn't want to marry a diplomat's daughter or a princess from another country. I wanted Amberly.

I stormed out of my room and headed straight for the person who had unleashed this monster on me.

'Mother,' I growled as I entered her reading room. 'How could you do this to me?'

'Anthony, you always knew you were going to meet her grandfather. He's a very important person in her life.' She answered me calmly, never lifting her gaze from the book in her hands.

'I thought I would have had more time with her before you unleashed him on me,' I retorted, pacing in front of her.

'I told you this wasn't going to be easy. You know you don't need to marry her,' she replied. 'This alliance was always more for their benefit then our own.'

'Why don't you want me to be with her? Don't you want me to be happy?' I demanded, stopping in front of her, my voice reverberating off the walls of the room.

'Of course I want you to be happy.'

'She makes me happy. Why are you trying to tear us apart?' I asked angrily.

'She doesn't make you happy. She makes your life even more stressful than it needs to be. She doesn't understand you Anthony. Amberly wants you to be something that you aren't.' My mother answered, finally looking up at me, determination in her eyes. Why was she doing this? I knew she was hesitant when Amberly was involved but I didn't think she would resort to this. She had spent very few moments with Amberly but I had thought she was warming to her.

'You're a hypocrite.' I shot back. 'You are constantly telling father to stop his pranks and be more responsible. How is the way Amberly acts towards me any different than how you act with father?' I questioned angrily.

'It's completely different. I don't want you to forget who you are Anthony. She has complete control over you and you can't even see it.' She got to her feet, raising her voice at me and I met her glare with one of my own.

'I don't care what she does as long as she stays with me, but you've made that almost impossible by inviting her grandfather here to torture me and fill her mind with all the reason's she shouldn't be with me.'

'If she can't decide she loves you on her own, then she never will,' she answered her eyes lighting with a renewed determination.

'What's going on in here?' My father asked and I turned to face him as he entered the room, his eyes staying on my mother.

'Your son believes I have ruined his chances with Amberly by allowing her grandfather to stay with us.' Mother explained as father stopped beside me, instead of heading straight for my mother as he usually did when he entered a room she was in. It was as if gravity pulled him towards her, but this time he resisted.

'You know my opinion Olivier. I told you not to let him come but you insisted,' he said with an edge to his tone I had never heard when he was addressing my mother.

'She's not good for him Frederick. He's your son, you know what he's like. Amberly is never going to accept him the way he is.' Mum answered not moving from where she stood.

'No Olivier, you were wrong this time. If she's not right for him, he deserves the right to figure it out on his own, without Clarkson's interference. Without _your_ interference.' My father answered angrily.

'She'll break his heart,' my mother shouted stepping closer to my father. Both stared at each other for a long time before my mind finally caught up and I realised this was my heart they were discussing and I was the only one who got to decide who I should and shouldn't love. Not my parents.

'I don't care if she breaks my heart. She has owned it since we were young. If she leaves for whatever the reason I will be devastated. My heart will shatter and there is nothing anyone will be able to do to put it together again.' I said in a low voice not looking at either of them. 'Do you want to be responsible for that mother because if you drive her away I will never forgive you.'

'Anthony, I want you to be happy, you're my son,' she implored stepping closer to me and reaching for my hands but I pulled back from her.

'Then leave me alone, leave Amberly alone. Stop trying to break us apart. If she breaks my heart then I'll know for certain she never wanted to be with me but for now I still have a chance.' I finished and turned from them, walking angrily from the room. How could my own mother act this way?

I moved through the castle in an angry haze until I found myself on the front steps. I couldn't stay here a moment longer. I needed to get out, clear my head and my heart. Despite the strong words I spoke with my mother I wasn't sure I could fight for Amberly again. I wasn't sure she would ever truly let me into her heart. It was my choice who I loved and I had always chosen her but after everything she still refused to choose me.

* * *

**_Amberly_**

Where was he going?

'Amberly?' I spun from the window I was looking through to find Elliot behind me, looking at me curiously. 'What are you looking at?'

'Do you know where Anthony is going?' I asked, a little desperately.

'He was with mother and father before but he stormed out of mother's reading room. I don't know where he went after that.' He shrugged.

'I really need to talk to him. Are you sure you don't know where he went?' I pleaded, looking back out the window to see the gates close behind the disappearing car.

'I don't know, maybe he was going to get you something special,' he suggested flippantly, walking away from me, bored of the conversation.

'Why would he do that?' I mumbled. I didn't deserve anything from him. I'd done nothing but hurt him since I got here.

'He loves you silly,' Elliot said over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner. Did everyone know this but me? Or was I just too stubborn to acknowledge it?

I walked back to my room in a daze, barely registering anything as I walked through the corridors. I walked for quite some time just thinking about everything and nothing. Eventually, I ended up back at my room, with more questions than answers circling in my mind. Sadly, pushed open my door, eyes downcast.

'Amberly,' I jumped at the sudden voice and my eyes darted to queen Olivier who was sitting in the seat beside my window. 'I was wondering if we could talk?' I paused for a moment shocked to find her in my room before quickly shaking off my surprise.

'Of course,' I answered, walking over to sit across from her. I hadn't really been alone with queen Olivier since the beginning of my stay here. She hadn't seemed to want to spend any time with me, but I never knew why.

'Amberly, l'm sorry I haven't been very inviting since you got here. Honestly, I was afraid of the power you seemed to have over my son.' She admitted. 'I was afraid because you didn't seem to return his affects and I didn't want him to get hurt.' I simply stared at her, shocked by her admissions. It seemed to be a day of revelations, first from my grandfather and now from Anthony's mother. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take.

'I wasn't the most accepting when I first arrived. I didn't understand Anthony,' I admitted cautiously.

'And how about now?' She prodded, her eyes boring deeply into my own.

'I know I judged him too quickly. I was wrong and now I think he may have given up on me. I can't even explain myself to him because he ran off.'

'I believe it is my fault my son fled the castle. He needed to get some space, away from me and I daresay away from your grandfather,' she smiled bitterly. 'I knew you would ask for him to stay.' I remembered the night after the ball. Queen Olivier had been very encouraging of grandfather coming over to visit. I hadn't thought much of it at the time, all I wanted was someone on my side and he always was.

'I knew he would act this way towards Anthony and I knew he might turn you against him. I just wanted to protect my son from a broken heart.' She answered her eyes drifting from me to something behind me, something from her past I assumed. Had her heart been broken before?

'My grandfather didn't convince me that Anthony was wrong for me,' I replied softly. 'It was actually the opposite. I think he might actually like him,' I answered, still bewildered by my conversation with my grandfather.

'Then, it seems he isn't the man we all remember him to be,' she mused.

'I never knew the man you all perceived him as,' I said looking up at her. 'He has always just been my grandfather, not a king and not a monster.'

'He changed for you, it seems he was never the same after your grandmother died. Frederick and I were there after it happened, if only for a short time and he was nothing more than a shell of what he once was. However, we always believed he could never change and that it was only a matter of time before he returned to his former self. I knew very little about him except that he was a ruthless ruler but I know Rick despises the man. He never told me why, just as your parents never speak about it, but I know it was something horrible.'

'That was his past, whoever that man was, he isn't my grandfather,' I answered firmly. How could I judge him for something I wasn't even alive to witness?

'You can never completely bury your past Amberly, just like no one can ever truly change who they are. The traces of that person will remain with them for the rest of their lives. The ghosts of the past don't leave easily and your grandfather is haunted by more that most people.' She answered sadly. 'You can't change my son Amberly.'

'I don't want to change him,' I replied, a little outraged.

'He'll be infuriating, irrational and insane,' she continued.

'If he wasn't he wouldn't be Anthony. If he was serious like me he would never become the compassionate and generous ruler he is destined to be.' I answered with conviction and I knew my words were true because they came from somewhere that lacked reason, my heart.

Everything Anthony had done since I had arrived ran through my mind. Every immature action, every hateful word I had said to him and every time he had surprised me. Not just the pranks but the times he had shocked me and turned my world upside down. Throwing reason and normal convention aside to show me a new way to act as powerful ruler. I may have thought it was odd at times but it was him and it worked. Why had I never realised this before? Why had I never just listened? Why did I need to be so stubborn all the time?

'I need to go,' I said suddenly, getting to my feet, startling Olivier.

'Where are you going?' She asked.

'I was wrong, I need to fix this,' I said running from the room. Even if I didn't know where he was I would wait just like he had all this time. Finally, I understood. I may not have been able to have the love I had dreamed of all this time, the love my parents shared but I could have something so much better than that. I could have my own kind of love, one with Anthony because as unlikely as we might be as a couple we worked. I had just been too blind to see it before now.

When I made it to Anthony's room I sat on his bed my body humming with excitement and nerves. I couldn't sit still so I paced beside it, waiting.

An hour later when the door opened I looked up expecting to find Anthony there but instead I found a butler with a serious look on his face, carry a phone in his hand.

'Your highness, we have been looking everywhere for you. Prince Adam is on the phone,' his tone made my stomach drop and I reached for the phone with an unsteady hand. What had happened?

* * *

**_Anthony_**

I didn't return to the castle until well into the early morning hours, my mind finally settling enough to return. I had asked my driver to drive me around the streets of London but I was restless in the car and instead had him take me to the ruins of Buckingham Palace when I shared my first kiss with Amberly. The first time she had allowed me anywhere near her heart.

I sat there and stared at the chandelier for hours, but in every surface all I could see were her blue eyes staring back at me. I felt like I had already lost her so when I finally returned, my heart was heavy and my mind was exhausted.

I shuffled through the empty castle until finally, I reached my room. I shoved my door open and moved into my darkened room, eager to just collapse into bed. However, I stopped almost immediately when I saw she was on my bed. Still dressed in her dress from earlier and curled in on herself. She looked so innocent when she slept and I approached her cautiously, afraid to wake her.

What was she doing here?

When I got closer I realised her eyes were red, as if she had been crying for hours. Gently, I sat down against the covers beside her. What had made her so upset?

'Amberly,' I whispered, tracing my fingers along her forehead. She didn't even stir at my touch so I tried again. I needed to know what had upset her and why she was here. Did she not agree with her grandfather's opinion of me?

'Amberly,' I said a little louder, running my thumb along her cheekbone where I could see where the tears had run down her face. Finally, her eyes fluttered open, still heavy with sleep, not recognising me at first.

'Anthony?' She asked, pushing up on the bed, her long blonde hair falling down her back and framing her sleepy face. 'Where have you been?'

'I needed to get out for a bit. What are you doing here love?' I asked, my heart beating hopefully in my chest.

'I needed to see you,' she answered vaguely, stifling a yawn as she tried to shake off the sleep which was sitting heavily on her body.

'Why?' I asked, not satisfied with her answer.

'Everything's changed,' she breathed, her voice shaking with the brimming tears in her eyes.

'Amberly, what happened?' I asked worriedly. What had made her so upset?

'Adam called,' she answered in a heavy voice. 'There was another attack.'

'Is everyone safe?' I asked, worried one of her siblings had been injured.

'Yes, no…I don't know,' she answered in frustration.

'Amberly, you aren't making any sense.'

'Nothing makes any sense anymore.' She answered her blue eyes resting on mine, confusion plaguing her mind.

'You need to tell me what's happened, maybe I can help,' I said gently, clutching at one of her hands.

'I fought with Adam, after he told me about the attack he told me something else. Something I didn't want to hear. I thought that his past couldn't be that dark. He could have never done the things they said he had but Adam told me something I can't deny because I've seen them too. I just chose to ignore them.' She said in a rush, her eyes darting around, as if looking for the answers in the dark corners of the room.

'Love, please, you're frightening me you need to slow down and explain this to me from the beginning.' I begged, holding her hand tighter in my own.

'Someone tried to poison Adam,' she said, worry filling her tone. 'They call themselves the Elite. Adam had planned to have breakfast with Aisling and she noticed a bird had died after eating some of the food and stopped him moments before he ate some himself.' She paused and I ran the name though my head. She had mentioned this girl before but I hadn't been paying attention. All I was focused on now was the threat to her brother's life. 'He could have died Anthony. They want him dead.' Her voice shook and her tears had returned, falling down her face and dotting the fabric of her dress. I had never seen her cry before. I had always thought she was too strong or too stuborn, so I knew what was happening back home had really unsettled her but she wasn't done.

'Then they attacked the palace. They killed fifteen guards and three maids. Justin was hurt too. He managed to get Nia to safety before one of them shot him.' She continued hollowly, another name I didn't know bur I let her continue, these were questions that could wait for another time. I watched her for a moment as she tried to hold her tears back, but she was too shaken. 'Anthony,' she said looking up at me. 'They nearly got my baby sister.'

'Amberly,' I breathed pulling her in and thankfully she didn't pull away. For once she was going to allow me to hold her, to comfort her. For once she wasn't going to fight me. 'It's going to be all right.'

'How do you know?' She asked weakly, clutching my shirt in her hands as I held her close.

'No one knows, we just need to have faith that they'll be safe,' I answered, tightening my arms around her. 'How about you tell me about the other thing Adam told you about?' I suggested, needing to keep her talking and her mind away from the danger her family was in.

'I don't know if I can,' she whispered, ducking her head further into my chest.

'Please tell me, we can share this burden,' I offered but she stiffened in my arms and I looked down at her in confusion. 'Amberly?'

'My grandfather is what they say he is,' she said emotionlessly.

'What do you mean?' I asked pushing back from her, to see the dark look that had consumed her features.

'He's a monster. He is everything everyone believes him to be. He's been lying to me all this time, pretending to be someone he isn't.'

'Amberly, I don't understand I saw you with him this afternoon. What changed?' I asked.

'What he did is unforgivable,' she growled. 'I can't believe my parents let him get away with this.'

'Amberly, you need to tell me what happened.'

'He…he…my mother, she has scars on her back. I saw them on my father once, for a moment but I was too young to understand and when I was old enough I didn't believe my younger eyes had truly seen them.' She told me, sadness and anger mixing on her features. I felt my own anger spike as her words finally sunk in.

'Your grandfather, did that, to you mother and your father?' I asked barely hiding my own anger.

'Yes, that's what they have been hiding all these years. If Adam hadn't seen the scars on my mother's back they could have kept it from us forever.'

'What are you going to do?' I asked, knowing what I would do to the man. No wonder my father hated him so much and he didn't even know the full story.

'I don't know, he's my grandfather,' she answered confusion furrowing her brow. 'It's hard to see him doing that to my mother after how he's been with me my entire life. I always thought I could forgive whatever he had done in his life before me but I never thought it would be this.'

'You don't need to believe this Amberly. You don't need to do anything. He's still your grandfather. The man he is to you, may be the only man he is now,' I said, trying to be reasonable. Clarkson was everything to her, this might destroy her. As much as I wanted to keep her away from him I knew he wouldn't hurt her and I knew it would be like keeping a part of herself away. What this man did was unspeakable, but it was a lifetime ago and if those whom the pain was inflicted upon could forgive him then so could we.

'I don't know what to do, I love him,' she whispered, burying her head in my chest. I pulled her closer and finally she let the tears fall, unrestrained.

'It's going to be all right love, I promise, we can handle this together,' I whispered as silent sobs wracked her body.

I held her until her eyes were dry and her body fell still. She was curled up so her head was in my lad and I was stroking her beautiful blonde hair. The rising sun danced off her face and I didn't care that I hadn't slept, all I cared about was that she was in my arms. I thought I had lost her, but here she was. She had come to me when she thought her world was falling apart. When she needed someone the most, she came to me. Despite it all a smile played on my lips as I stared down at her sleeping form and if it were possible she was even more beautiful than yesterday.

* * *

**_Adam_**

'Marlee, I need to know who brought me my food this morning,' I demanded, turning to my mother's best friend. The guards had released us an hour ago from the safe room and after dealing with the aftermath and destruction in the palace I had come straight here. I needed to know who had poisoned my food because they might know who the Elite were and where they might be. We knew they were the same people who attacked the palace because they left another note, this time it wasn't just a threat for me, but for my entire family. On the wall by all of our rooms they left a message in red paint.

_'The prince is only the first.'_

A promise that they would return. I could only assume they were targeting my siblings and my parents next. I couldn't let that happen. I had called my parents and they were coming home immediately, my mother was beside herself with worry and I knew she wouldn't sleep until she knew we we're all safe. Now, I needed to interrogate our entire staff to determine who our traitor was, who had tried to kill me?

'Adam, I don't know. I had the morning off because Jacob and Miles came home today. It's their time off from the army.' She told me, looking worriedly around the kitchen. Marlee was in charge of everything down here, but I had no idea who was in charge when she wasn't here.

'Who was in charge this morning then?' I demanded.

'It was meant to be Georgia but she was sick so I'm not sure yet.' She answered anxiously and I knew she wanted to get back to Justin. That's where Harmonia had been since the attack. Thankfully, she hadn't seen the message left by our bedrooms, I wasn't sure I would have been able to calm her if she knew. Michael was still trying to settle a terrified Marinda whose panic finally rose to the surface. When I left them she had been near hysterics, shouting and crying on her twin brother. At least she wasn't staring blankly at a wall anymore. There was nothing scarier than a silent Marinda.

'I'll figure it out, why don't you go and check on Justin and tell Nia she needs to get some rest?' I asked as Marlee pulled me in for a familiar warm hug. I had spent a lot of time down here when I was younger. There weren't many opportunities to make friends as a prince but Jacob and Miles had been two of my closest. They were nearest in age to Amberly and I and we would spend hours with them just being regular children, not the prince and princess of Illea. Even now in Marlee's arms I felt some of the stress slip away, if only for the briefest of moments.

'Thank you Adam,' she breathed before darting out of the kitchen to be with her wounded son. I knew Nia wouldn't leave his side but she needed her rest as well and I knew if Justin was awake he would never allow her to stay by his side worrying. I would need to go and check on her after all of this but first I needed to know who had failed in killing me this morning.

'I need all the staff who worked today in the kitchens preparing any of the food and those who were tasked with delivering it to my rooms,' I instructed the guards and they nodded before moving off to gather the people I needed to speak to. It was going to be a long day. It was already late afternoon and I still hadn't had anything to eat, I was too afraid. Would they try again? Of course they would, they were determined and it was only a matter of time before they succeeded.

I had made sure as soon as we were released from the safe room that all the selected girls had been confined to their rooms and tomorrow I would make a cut. I couldn't keep them all here when the palace was one of the most dangerous places in the country. Ironically, the elimination as going to be so great that I was going to have only ten when I was done, the elite.

I couldn't worry about that now, just like everything else I needed to put it aside to deal with the threat not only to my life but to my entire family's lives. I would not see any of them die and I was going to do everything I could to protect them.

'Your highness, these are all the people who were in the kitchens this morning and these two women delivered your food this morning,' the guard announced, a line of thirty women and men standing before me. Many wore confused looks some nervous, not knowing why they had been called upon, but none looked more anxious than the two who had been tasked with delivering my food this morning. Either they had heard what had happened, or they were simply nervous to be called upon. Either way I needed to talk to all of them and discern who were the liars and which ones were telling the truth. Tiredly, I waved the first woman in the line over and began my investigations.

* * *

**As promised another chapter before the end of the weekend :) I know a lot of you love Antherly, so there was a chapter dedicated just to them, except for the end, obviously :) I hope you enjoyed it.**

**theoneforever, clarkson is simply making amends for the terrible father he had been to his own son. He needed a second chance :) I got super excited when you said you liked Adling, thank you. Antherly is less of a mess right now even if Amberly is. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**To the wonderful guest who is falling in love, it's really lovely to hear that you are enjoying the story. I hope you liked the latest chapter too :)**

**Thil, I'm so excited you like the story and I hope you like this chapter as well :)**

**To the amazing guest who wants Anthony to catch a break, it's really good to heard that the different points of view aren't confusing. It was my geatest fear that they would all end up sounding the same and you would all get completely lost as you read, wondering who was talking, when. Thank you for your wonderful review and I hope you continue to enjoy it :)**

**Sam, so glad to hear you're back :) That's a massive test and I'm so glad I don't have to do it. Clarkson had his own agenda when interrogating Anthony, he just wanted to see how much he was willing to fight for his granddaughter :) I so glad you found time to read and review as well, I love hearing from you :)**

**lola5147, thank you so much for reading and reviewing, you're amazing :) I'm so happy to hear that you like it.**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing the story, I love you guys. Happy reading, wonderful people :)**


	26. Twenty-five

**_America_**

Being in Baffin was like being on an alternate planet. It was as if the world outside this island didn't exist. It was so isolated from everything that I found myself wondering why they had chosen this location to attack.

It was one of the island provinces of Illea and had once been part of the country Canada before the third world war. Shortly after Maxon and I arrived we realised the immediate threat had past and the only help we could provide was reassurance to the people that despite the tragedy that occurred their rulers were still there to protect them. We would stand against this threat together. The loss was tragic but initial reports of terror and panicked anger by the people were false. They were understanding despite their time of mourning. There was something very different about the people up here. The province had so few that I knew the destruction of three schools was an immense loss for them and had shaken the people to their very core but they were resilient. Fighters, just like me.

'America?' Maxon called, entering our room with a worried expression on his face and immediately I felt fear fill my heart.

'What's happened?' I asked getting up from the window I had been watching the Baffin Mountains from. They were tall and majestic almost like walls blocking out the skyline, keeping the rest of the world from invading this isolated island. Capped with fresh snow, lost in the sky of white clouds. There was a storm coming, darkness rolling over the area, threateningly.

'I just spoke with Adam,' he said cautiously.

'Is everything okay? I knew we shouldn't have left him. We need to get back now. There's nothing more we can do here anyway,' I rambled, hurrying up to Maxon.

'America, I need you to be calm,' he pleaded, placing his hands on both of my shoulders but my eyes wouldn't settle on him. I needed to know my children were safe.

'Maxon, just tell me,' I demanded anxiously.

'There was another attack on the palace,' He answered, watching me closely, waiting for my reaction.

'No,' I breathed, finally allowing my eyes to rest on his. 'Was…was anyone hurt?'

'Our children are fine, but several of the guards were killed in the attack and Harmonia was almost shot,' he continued, shifting his hands so they were holding mine. 'Justin was with her and got her out of harms way but he was injured.'

'How badly?' I asked, barely holding the tears which were threatening to flow down my cheeks.

'He'll make it,' he answered simply.

'Marlee, how's Marlee taking the news?' I questioned breathlessly.

'She's with him now, as well as Harmonia, she refuses to leave his side,' he replied and I nodded in response, processing all that he had told me.

'Why are they doing this?' I demanded, my eyes locking with his.

'I don't know America, I don't know,' he sighed, pulling me in close and I clung to his suit jacket, burying my teary face in his chest.

'We need to go back,' I said desperately.

'I've already organised a flight but they can't get us in the air until tomorrow,' he answered sadly.

'Tomorrow? That's too far away,' I said outraged, pulling away from him and swiping at the tears in my eyes. 'I want to be on a flight home now. Isn't there anything they can do?'

'America, if they could get us home now they would but they don't control the weather,' he said pleadingly, realising I was on the verge of a melt down.

'No, I need to see my children now,' I answered adamantly, moving to our door, eager to talk with the people who were keeping me from them.

'America,' Maxon said warningly but I was past the point of being reasonable.

'I'm getting us on a flight Maxon, you can sit there and wait while our children suffer. I can't,' I declared storming out of the room. The last thing I heard was his muttering and an exasperated sigh as he fell on our bed.

* * *

'How'd you go my love?' Maxon asked with a knowing smirk as I entered our room two hours later. The sun had well and truly set and there was no hope of us getting back to Angeles tonight.

'We will be in the air first thing in the morning,' I grumbled, pulling my hair out of it's tight bun. The whole ordeal had given me a headache.

'I'm sorry my darling, I was so certain you would be able to change their minds,' he mocked and I shot him an angry glare.

'Don't you want to get back to our children?' I demanded, fiercely.

'Of course,' he smiled, crossing to my fuming body. 'However, I understand that I have no control over the weather and neither do you.'

'I hate this,' I grumbled and he wrapped my reluctant body in a tight embrace.

'I don't like it either America, but we need to be patient,' he sighed, running a soothing hand through my wild hair.

'You know I'm not good at patient, where do you think Amberly gets it from?' I asked frustratedly.

'I know but it's only one night,' he soothed, placing a sweet kiss on my forehead. 'Why don't we try and get some sleep, so we have the energy to deal with all of this tomorrow?'

'I can't sleep right now,' I answered impatiently, pulling from his arms and moving aimlessly around the room, trying to keep my mind busy. If I stopped, my mind had time to think and that was dangerous.

'America, you need to rest,' Maxon scolded, grabbing my wrist to stop me from moving. 'You don't think I'm worried as well. I'm terrified. They nearly got Harmonia,' he said, taking a deep breath.

'I don't want to go through this again,' I answered in a quiet voice. 'It nearly broke me last time. I still have nightmares.'

'I know America, I sleep beside you every night. Do you really think this is what I want for my children?' He asked earnestly and I knew I was being selfish, but I needed to see them safe. To me they would always be my helpless children who needed my protection, no matter how big they grew.

'I'm sorry Maxon, I'm just scared,' I sighed, my shoulders slumping with the weight of my worry.

'I am too, my love, but there is nothing we can do tonight.'

'I know, I just feel so helpless and I hate feeling this way.' I answered in annoyance.

'I feel the same but we are no use to anyone if we faint from exhaustion when we get there. So why don't you and I get some rest and tomorrow we'll see our children, and deal with everything that has happened.' He suggested rationally. I don't know how he did it sometimes. Even after all these years I still didn't know how to be rational, despite having five children. How they managed to survive at all with me as their mother would always be a mystery. I guess Maxon made up for any short comings I possessed and had managed to keep me relatively calm most of the time.

'Maxon, I need them to be safe,' I whispered.

'They will be, I promise,' he answered with certainty but my heart wasn't as sure.

* * *

**_Maxon_**

I knew she wasn't asleep and it was for the same reason I couldn't sleep. I needed to physically see my children to know that they were truly safe. I hadn't told America about Adam almost being poisoned because I didn't need her to worry about another thing but it didn't stop my mind from running the millions of possibilities of how they could kill my children. I couldn't lose any of them and I knew America couldn't either. You weren't meant to outlive your children.

Rolling over again I felt America shift beside me and then she was out of bed, leaving me cold and alone. It was a place I never wanted to be. I opened my eyes to see her cross to the window and look out at the darkness, wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm.

'America,' I said, pushing up in the bed, looking at the worry lines on her face which were illuminated by the moonlight.

'Maxon, I can't sleep. If I close my eyes all I see is my children's lifeless bodies and I never want to see that, not even in my dreams.'

I knew exactly what she meant but I couldn't let her be like this, we needed to be strong when we got back to the palace not only for our children but for the rest of Illea. They needed to know we weren't worried about the attack. They needed to believe we were strong when faced with this challenge.

I threw the covers off me and move over to her, feeling the chill hit my bare chest before I pulled her against me, tucking her head perfectly under my chin.

'Maxon, what if they go after Amberly?' She asked, wrapping her arms tightly around me. I had thought the same thing after I got off the phone with Adam. He told me the message they had left suggested that they were going to go after the rest of our children once they killed him but what was to stop them from doing it now?

Amberly would be the perfect target. She was away from him and in a country that had never suffered from the threat of rebels. They would be unprepared for the attack. I knew Anthony would protect her and so would my father but how did they protect against something they didn't know was coming. I wanted to bring her home but I knew she wouldn't be any safer here.

'I'll call Frederick when we return and warn him,' I assured America but it did little to quell the fear in my heart. All I wanted to do was protect her but I couldn't. 'It's going to be fine America, we will make it through this.' She didn't answer me, instead she held me tighter and I returned the favour. We stood beside the window for a long time, until finally I could convince her to come back to bed with me. I held her close under the covers, wishing I could protect her from all her fears just by holding her in my arms, but I knew I couldn't.

At some point she drifted into an uneasy sleep but I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes or slow my racing mind. Often America would stir in my arms and I knew she was dreaming of all the horrific ways our children could die. Throughout our entire lives she had suffered from nightmares. I felt responsible for every bad dream and every sleepless night she had since becoming my wife and before. My life had traumatised her and yet still she remained by my side and every day I wondered why, but was forever grateful that she did. I could never have made it through this life without America. With anyone else I would have easily become my father and I might not have even realised it. It would always be my greatest fear, after losing America or my children.

Finally, the sun rose above the mountains, casting a warm glow across the room and I was relieved to see the skies were clear to travel, not a dark cloud in sight. Looking down at my beautiful wife, I realised she had finally, drifted into a calmer sleep and I begrudged waking her, afraid this might be the last time she could get any. She was always so peaceful and vulnerable when she slept, when she wasn't having nightmares it was the one time in her life I knew she wasn't fighting. I didn't know how she did it. She had been fighting her whole life, for survival, for me and now for our children. I just wished there would be a time when she didn't need to fight anymore. I wanted to give her that life but I knew with who we were we would never have that life.

'Maxon,' she mumbled, stirring in my arms which still held her tightly. Her head was resting on my chest, her red hair fanned out over me and it was the only way I ever wanted to wake up.

'America, we should probably get ready to leave,' I said reluctantly, watching as she pried her eyes open, still red from the lack of calming sleep she had last night. I had no idea what I looked like but it couldn't be much better.

'Hmm,' she mumbled, before trying to push up and away from me but I kept my arms encircling her, not ready to give her up yet. 'Maxon.'

'Five more minutes,' I whispered, closing my eyes and pretending I had been asleep as well.

'Fine, but only because I'm too tired to fight you on it. Then we need to go,' she answered trying to be playful but I could hear the heaviness in her words.

'Whatever you want my love,' I smiled, placing a soft kiss in her hair and nestling back in the pillows for five more minutes with my wife. I felt like our entire life had been a collection of five minute moments. Ever since our wedding we'd barely had time to breathe. Immediately, our shoulders bore the responsibility of a country and raising children. We were so young and the mountain we needed to climb was so tall, even now I didn't think we had made it any farther then the base. It seemed every time we got close the mountain only became larger until the peak was hidden in the clouds and it seemed impossible to ever find the top let alone reach it.

* * *

**_Adam_**

I stood outside the dining room doors where the girls were having breakfast. Scents from the meal and light conversation drifted to me through the slightly open door and I ran through the list in my head. Ten girls, that was all that would remain after today. I was still deciding who it would be, so I couldn't enter yet. I wished my mother was here so I could discuss it with her but she and father were still flying back from Baffin. I still resented my father for his inability to protect my mother from grandfather but I knew I needed his help as well. I was just too proud to admit it to him.

I wanted to call Amberly but I didn't have time and I had dropped a lot on her yesterday and I knew she wouldn't be dealing with it well. I just hoped the prince knew how to deal with my sister when her world started to crumble around her. I couldn't even think about my grandfather without anger burning up my veins. Instead I thought about my decision.

Melody, Aurora, Tiana were all lovely girls and I knew they wouldn't be my future wife but I hadn't really spent enough time with them. Piper was different from the others and so was Alice but she was a different kind of unique. Medea, was my only serious option. She shared so many of my interests and she was intelligent. The perfect candidate for a princess and future ruler of Illea.

Aisling. After yesterday, I wanted to send her away, far away. This life, my life, was dangerous and if I kept her here I knew I wouldn't be able to protect her from everything. It was impossible, there were just too many threats. Every threat to my life would become a threat to hers and I wasn't sure it was a risk I was willing to take. I couldn't lose her, but could I bear to send her away just to keep her safe?

She was the one who saved me yesterday. If she hadn't been there I would have died. I was still no closer to determining who had contaminated my food, even after yesterdays extensive interviews. There was a common link between everyone I had talked to and that was a person who no one had known had somehow immersed themselves in the kitchen yesterday and no one had questioned it because they believe the story the person had spun them. They were there as a replacement for Marlee and Georgia who couldn't make it but they had mysteriously disappeared after breakfast. No one could give me a definitive answer on their appearance so I was left with no answers to the mystery.

Now, I needed to make my final decision before sending the other girls home. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the doors open and prepared to informed the girls of the decision that would change my life and theirs and there was still one girl's name rolling around my head moving between staying and going but never settling on one place.

* * *

**_Aisling_**

I watched Adam from the second he entered the dinning room. His shoulders were tense and his brow was etched with concentration. He sat alone amongst the royal chairs with his parents still away and his brother and sisters not here. He barely touched his food and ignored all attempts at conversation from the other girls. As the plates were being cleared, I watched as he took a deep breath and stood, looking straight ahead not making eye contact with anyone, but staring intently at the back wall, his face emotionless.

'Due to recent events I have come to a very difficult decision,' he announced, his voice as devoid of emotion as his expression. 'The palace isn't a safe place anymore. Therefore, I will be narrowing the competition down to the elite.' Several of the girls gasped in surprise and others shifted uncomfortably in their chairs, already knowing their fate. I was just confused.

'I will announce the girls who will stay with me here at the palace whilst those girls who don't hear their names will be asked to leave and return to their homes. I know it seems rash but I don't want to put any of you in unnecessary danger.' He sighed, his hand twitching at his side and I knew he wanted to run it through his hair but was holding back.

'Anastasia Keeper and Rai Johnston,' he announced and my heart began to beat faster. He continued listing the girls, and with every name that wasn't mine I felt my heart squeeze a little tighter in my chest. I didn't know how much I wanted to stay until I thought I was leaving. As much as I had fought Adam, I realised, finally, that I didn't want to leave him. Quickly thinking about our time together I knew I wasn't ready to be eliminated yet. I wanted to stay, for Adam and for me.

He had done so much for me and I had been nothing but ungrateful towards him. If he was a lesser man he would have given up on me. He would have sent me away, but he didn't. He had wanted me and it was a feeling I had rarely felt in my life.

My mother may have wanted me but she died before I knew. My father didn't have the courage to fight for me and Malvolia only wanted me gone. Flora had been the only person who had loved me in my life but she wasn't here anymore.

I recalled Adam's words that first night when I woke up. I was yelling at him and treating him with nothing but contempt and still he stayed beside me. I didn't know what the feeling was swelling in my chest but I knew I needed to stay to find out. I needed to stay for Adam, but he hadn't said my name yet and there were only two places left.

'Corabella Westminster,' he continued and then there was only one spot left. Girls all around me were crying whilst others were still looking at him hopefully. I sat in my seat, my stomach a bundle of jangling nerves, my hands twisted tightly in my lap. I needed to stay. I never let my eyes leave Adam and finally his blue ones found mine, just like that night at the ball only this time I was the one watching him. I don't know how long he stared at me as he stood there in front of the other girls but to me it felt like an eternity. I was pleading with him to keep me. I wanted this chance, the one I had thrown in his face several times before. I just hoped it wasn't too late.

'And,' he drew out the word tearing his eyes away from me to look at the back wall again and I held my breath, afraid for his next words. It had to me, it just had to be.

'Aisling Zander,' he said. 'I apologise to those who didn't make it and I wish you all the best with the rest of your lives. Thank you for giving me the chance to meet you all.' With that he spun and left the room.

It was silent for a moment before the room erupted into joy and misery. Those who were staying clung to each other and those who were leaving tried to console one another whilst I sat motionless in the madness. What had just happened? When had my feelings changed? Or had they always been this way?

I didn't notice, that the others had begun to clear out until Alice squeezed my shoulder smiling down at me knowingly before following the others out of the room, leaving me alone at the empty table.

Slowly, I got to my feel and left but I didn't know where I was going. I walked around the place in a daze and suddenly I found myself outside Adam's office. I didn't even know I knew how to get to Adam's office until I heard his voice from within speaking with someone. I guessed he was on the phone because it was only his voice I heard and he sounded stressed. Finally, the room fell silent and I heard him let out an exhausted sigh. I had never thought about Adam this way. I knew he was a prince but I had never wondered what that meant. I had been so selfish, my problems were nothing compared to what he was dealing with. Why had he even bothered with me?

'Aisling?' Adam's sudden voice startled me and when I looked up I managed to slam my head against the wall.

'Ouch,' I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head as my cheeks flamed with embarrassment.

'What are you doing here?' He asked, not bothering to hide his amused smile.

'I…well,' what was I doing here?

'Actually, I wanted to talk to you,' he said motioning for me to enter his office. I hesitated for a moment before going in ahead of him, still rubbing my head. I stood awkwardly in his office, not sure where to go. I clasped my hands in front of me as I heard the door shut behind me and Adam's footsteps coming closer. The silence was frightening and it wasn't something I was used to with Adam. I wanted to fill it but I had no idea what to say.

'Aisling, come over here and sit with me,' he laughed and I looked over to find him by the couch in his office, waiting for me.

'Okay,' I mumbled, shuffling over and perching myself on the edge of the couch. I felt Adam sit beside me and my muscles tensed. Why was everything so weird now?

Again, there was silence. I needed to be the one to fill it. I had been so selfish and he had been nothing but kind and understanding.

'Adam,' I finally said turning to face him but immediately I regretted it because it was hard to look in his eyes. Ducking my head I forced myself to continue. 'I'm so sorry for everything. I've been horrible to you and you've been nothing but understanding.'

'I know this has been hard for you Aisling,' he answered reasonably and I hated that he was being reasonable about this.

'That doesn't matter, you didn't deserved to be treated the way I treated you,' I said firmly, angry at myself for how I had acted.

'Its fine Aisling,' he smiled.

'No, it's not, you're under so much stress already and I was just making it worse. Why did you let me stay?' I demanded, finally bringing my eyes back to his.

'Honestly, I was going to send you away,' he said guiltily.

'I know, I could tell,' I answered in a small voice, thinking back to breakfast.

'It's not for the reasons you think,' he replied reaching for my hand and for once I didn't fight him. Instead, I welcomed the warmth and familiarity of his touch. Why had I never seen this before?

'I don't want to leave anymore Adam. You were right, all this time you were right,' I whispered, looking at his hand that easily covered my own.

'You have no idea how happy that makes me,' I could almost hear the smile in his voice as he squeezed my hand. 'This morning, I had no idea if I was going to send you away or not. I wanted to keep you safe and I thought the only way I could do that was to keep you as far away from me as possible. My life, it's dangerous and I never really noticed before. I didn't want to put your life in danger. I thought that if I could keep you safe it didn't matter whether I was with you or not. I thought your safety would come before my heart,' he sighed. 'But I was wrong, as soon as I looked in your eyes I knew I couldn't let you go. Everything seems to make perfect sense until I look in your eyes.'

'I want to stay with you,' I whispered, not daring to look up at him. 'You really scared me this morning. I realised I wanted to stay more than anything and it was a little frightening.'

'Well, I'm glad you've finally realised what I've known all along,' he chuckled.

'I'm sorry it took me so long,' I apologised

'I'm just glad you figured it out in the end.' He said squeezing my hand and resting his other under my chin, forcing my eyes to look into his.

'Adam,' I said in a small voice. 'I'm not going to be a good princess.'

'Aisling, we have time. We don't need to rush this,' he smiled, moving his hand to cup my cheek and I instinctively leant in closer.

'What if I'm terrible? What if I ruin everything?' I asked and I could hear the dread and uncertainty in my own voice.

'It's lucky you'll have me then, isn't it,' he answered arrogantly. 'All you need to do is be you. That's all I'll ever want you to be.'

'Who's me?' I asked, confusion lighting my voice. What was so special about me?

'You'll figure it out,' he whispered, brushing his lips across my forehead.

'What do you see Adam?'

'I see everything in you Aisling, you hold my world.'

'How can you say that? You're the prince, future ruler of Illea. How can I mean so much?'

'Aisling, I could own all the treasures in the world but I would still be the poorest man alive,' he answered and I could only look at him in confusion. 'Without you, none of it is worth it. You're the most valuable thing in my life.' He was so confident and intense, I had no choice but to believe him but his words were terrifying. How could one person have that much passion? Yet, despite my fear, I also felt excited.

'Aisling?' Adam asked, a little hesitantly. 'If I kiss you now, would that be okay?' I didn't even take a second to think his words over, instead I pushed up on my knees releasing his hand and resting both of mine on his shoulders.

'Is that a yes?' Adam asked with a confident smirk, resting both of his hands on my waist.

'Adam,' I answered warningly, moving my head closer to his until our noses were touching.

'I have just one question,' he whispered and my eyes were trained on the movement of his lips. 'What dream do you see now?'

'You,' I murmured, wishing he would just shut up and kiss me.

'Finally,' he breathed and I felt it ghost across my lips but he still refused to close the distance.

'Do you really want to kiss me Adam?' I asked impatiently, shifting the weight on my knees.

'Little dreamer that's all I've ever wanted to do,' he smiled, moving a hand to the back of my neck, wrapping the other around my back pulling me flush against his chest and finally his soft lips gently met my own. I instinctively moved my hands from his shoulders to his soft sandy hair, tangling my fingers in it. He shifted me, trying to move me on his lap but my dress got tangled and the world tilted. Suddenly, I wasn't on the couch beside him anymore.

'Oomph,' I grunted as his body landed on top of me, his chest crushing mine.

'Aisling, you okay?' He asked worriedly, pushing up and brushing the hair from my face.

'That was smooth,' I chuckled, looking up into his steel blue eyes.

'Could use some practice,' he smiled mischievously.

'Oh really?'

'Yes.'

'They do say practice makes perfect,' I muttered as he lowered his head back to mine.

'You're already perfect,' he murmured before capturing my lips again.

* * *

**_Anthony_**

Amberly was in my room. Not only was she in my room but she was in _my_ bed. I hadn't stopped thinking about it since last night when she fell asleep in my arms. I didn't even sleep because I didn't want to miss a moment. I didn't care if she woke up and yelled at me for hours, this moment would get me through anything.

She was lying back against my pillows, under the blankets, lost in her dreams and I couldn't tear my eyes away. I was now lying beside her, just watching her sleep. It was getting pretty late and I knew I needed to get up but I just couldn't. I was beginning to think that anything between us might be impossible, yet there she was.

Suddenly, she shifted and her eyes fluttered open, still red and puffy from the night before but she was as breathtaking as ever.

'Anthony?' She mumbled, her voice weighed down by sleep. If this was how we woke up everyday for the rest of our lives I would be the happiest man in the world.

'Yes, love?' I murmured, not hiding the smile that spread across my lips.

'Have you been watching me all night?' She asked. I could hear the accusation in her tone and it only made me smile wider.

'Yes,' I answered simply.

'Why?' she demanded, sitting up so she was glaring down at me, all remnants of sleep disappearing as she set herself to scold me.

'Because you're beautiful,' I answered, staring up at her as the sun streaming through the window glinted off her tousled hair. Immediately, her face relaxed and she looked down at me curiously.

'Anthony, we need to talk,' she said seriously, but I wasn't ready to give up my bliss yet.

'We have plenty of time to talk, later,' I smiled, reaching over and taking her hand, rubbing my thumb in soothing circles over her palm.

'Anthony,' she muttered weakly, shifting closer to me without even realising it.

'Yes love?' I smirked.

'That's not fair,' she whined in a small voice her wonderful blue eyes never leaving mine.

'You made me face off with your grandfather, this is definitely fair,' I answered, pulling her closer. However, at the mention of her grandfather her body stiffened and I saw a wall fall down across her eyes.

'Amberly?' I asked worriedly, sitting up and facing her.

'What am I going to do?' She asked hopelessly.

'I don't know,' I whispered, pulling her tentatively into my arms wishing I had all the answers to her problems.

'I want to go home,' she whispered into my chest and my heart stopped, my hands tightened around her. I couldn't let her leave.

'No,' I answered firmly.

'Please Anthony, my family's in danger, I want to be there for them,' she pleaded but I only held her closer. Believing if I held her tight enough she could never leave me.

'All the more reason for you to stay here. I'm not going to let you go home so you can put your own life in danger,' I answered with finality.

'Anthony, you don't make my decisions,' she answered angrily trying to push out of my arms.

'You're not going Amberly, you're staying here where I can keep you safe.'

'I need to do something,' she growled, still attempting to wriggle out of my arms.

'You're staying here, please Amberly I can't lose you,' I begged, fear lacing my words. She was silent for a long time, giving up on her attempts to get out of my vice grip.

'I'm scared Anthony, I don't want to lose my family and now everything with grandfather,' she trailed off, sadness settling over her.

'We're going to get through this Amberly, I promise,' I whispered into her hair.

'How?' She asked in a soft voice.

'Together, always together,' I murmured, placing a gentle kiss in her hair. She nodded her head and then we fell into a comfortable silence where I was just content to have her in my arms.

'Love?' I asked after what seemed like hours.

'Hmm?' she mumbled, lifting her head off my chest to look at me with her beautiful eyes.

'Does this mean you're willing to give me a chance?' I asked nervously, desperately waiting for her answer.

'Hmm,' evilly she pulled away from me, pretending to think my words over as my heart skipped several beats in anticipation. 'I don't know.' She smiled mischievously and I wondered how much I had truly rubbed off on her. 'You need to answer one question for me first.'

'Anything,' I answered eagerly and if I had any dignity left I would have been embarrassed by my desperation. Luckily, when it came to Amberly I had already kissed my dignity goodbye. Wearing a diaper in front of your love's grandfather would probably do that to a man.

'What is this?' She asked dangling the ring box that had been hidden under my pillow since I was sixteen. She must have found it when she was sleeping on my side of the bed.

'Umm, well…' I stuttered rubbing my hand up and down my neck nervously.

'How long have you had this?' She asked, twirling it in her hand thoughtfully.

'Seven or eight years,' I admitted reluctantly. How did she know just how to ruin me?

'Really?' she asked, surprised by my answer.

'I've known I've wanted to marry you for a long time Amberly,' I replied and I watched as her eyes went wide looking accusingly at the ring box.

'When were you going to give it to me?' She asked her brow furrowing in confusion before turning her piercing eyes on me.

'Well, I wanted to give it to you when you first arrived and then when I couldn't I wanted to give it to you at the ball. I even took it with me to the ruins of Buckingham palace but you were so intimidating. I was afraid you would reject me,' I admitted in a soft voice.

'I already agreed to marry you Anthony,' she answered as if that was the most absurd excuse she had ever heard.

'If I recall you have told me serval times that you could never be married to such an arrogant, childish prince like me,' I smirked and I watched as her face flushed pink.

'Well, you pulled all those pranks and I thought I was going to be saddled with a child for the rest of my life.' She answered sheepishly.

'And what do you think now?' I asked, shuffling closer so I could take the box from her.

'You're okay, I guess,' she shrugged, hiding her smile.

'Just okay?' I prodded with a smile of my own.

'Definitely room for improvement,' she answered, keeping her eyes from my own.

'Oh really?' I chuckled, taking her hand in mine and her eyes quickly snapped up to my own.

'Are you going to proposed to me Anthony?' She challenged, looking at me with determined eyes.

'Are you going to say yes?' I countered, holding the ring box firmly in my other hand.

'Why don't you ask me?'

'Amberly Magda Schreave, you are the only girl who has ever been able to reduce me to a bumbling fool. You have held my heart since you were young and mercilessly kept it from me for all these years,' I smiled and watched as I finally saw the look in her eyes that had been staring back at me all these years in the mirror. 'You're demanding, stubborn and most of the time, impossible.'

'Wow, tell me what you really think,' she deadpanned.

'Are you going to let me finish?' I asked teasingly and she gestured for me to continue.

'You never let me get a word in and scold me relentlessly when I try to make you laugh.'

'Anthony,' she warned and I felt my smile consume my entire face.

'But, you are everything I will ever need in this world. You're beautiful beyond compare, more intelligent than anyone I have ever met and have a kind and compassionate heart. You make me what I need to be. You're the half of me that makes me a man. Please Amberly do me the honour of spending the rest of your life with me?' I asked pulling my hand from hers and opening the ring box to reveal the ring I had picked out so many years ago. On the red cushion sat a heart shaped diamond ring, simple but elegant. Everything that Amberly was but more importantly I picked it so she would always know she held my heart.

I sat in front of her completely exposed and every second which ticked by made my heart beat a little faster.

'Amberly, will you marry me?' I asked, afraid she had maybe misunderstood me, but she continued to sit motionless in front of me staring down at the ring. Maybe she hated the ring.

'If you don't like the ring, we can change it. I'll get you anything you want,' I rushed out.

'No,' she answered finally. 'Its perfect, everything's perfect. Of course I'll marry you Anthony.' Finally, I was able to release the breath I had been holding in anticipation of her answer.

'Really?' I asked dumbly as she reached for the ring, watching as the light played off it, rainbows of colour dancing on the walls.

'Don't sound so surprised,' she laughed, and I knew that was a sound I would never tire of. 'Sometimes, even you are capable of being charming.'

'I thought you said you'd never fall for my charm,' I smirked taking the ring from her.

'I've been known to be wrong,' she replied as I slipped the ring on her left ring finger. 'It doesn't happen often but this time I'm glad I was.' My heart soared as I looked down at my ring finally sitting on her finger.

'You can never take this off,' I said, keeping a tight hold on her left hand.

'I love you Anthony,' she whispered and my eyes quickly flicked to hers.

'I think you know I love you too Amberly,' I answered, unable to control the smile that spread across my face.

'Everyone knows, you weren't really quiet about it,' she teased.

'When am I ever quiet?'

'When you're planning something, it's the silence you need to fear,' she answered knowingly.

'Glad to see your catching on,' I whispered, pulling her in so her lips were centimetres from my own.

'It took me a while to understand,' she muttered, her eyes focused on my lips.

'You were a little slow,' I mocked, earning me an elbow to the ribs. 'I love you Amberly.'

'You said that,' she muttered, her breathing shallow.

'Get used to it, I'll be saying it for the rest of our lives.' I quickly captured her lips with mine, silencing any further comments from her. I was never going to let her go again.

* * *

**So everyone is getting a little love in this chapter, even Maxon and America :) Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thil, no more waiting for some Amberly and Anthony, I hope this has satisfied you for the moment :) I hope this was soon enough for you.**

**Maxamerica love, hope you enjoyed the Antherly scene, that boy appears to have finally won our princess's heart. At least he has finally put his ring on her finger. You know you read my mind, I had planned on a Maxon and America POV for this chapter, I hope you liked it :) Thank you for your wonderful review :)**

**To the wonderful guest, who just wants a happily ever after for Amberly and Anthony, I hope you enjoyed his proposal, even though they were already technically engaged :) I guess it's better late than never. I suppose some might say we're at their happily ever after but I'd say we're not quite there, yet.**

**lola5147, I love that you have fallen in love with my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it, you're wonderful :)**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing my story, you're all amazing. Happy reading wonderful people :)**


	27. Twenty-six

**_Maxon_**

'Harmonia my darling,' I said gently, placing my hand tenderly on her shoulder. She didn't even stir and I knew despite Adam's best efforts he hadn't been able to move her since Justin was brought to the infirmary in the palace. 'Harmonia, its time to wake up,' I said softly, pulling up a chair beside her where she rested her head on Justin's hospital bed. Finally, her head shifted and her beautiful blue eyes looked back at me. Tired and slightly disorientated, I saw a change in her. Something, existed in her eyes now that hadn't been there before.

'Daddy?' She asked sleepily before her eyes darted back to Justin.

'You need to leave his side sometime my darling. You're no good to him if you make yourself sick,' I said gently, running my hand soothingly along her shoulders.

'I want to be here when he wakes up,' she insisted, shuffling in her chair so she sat a little straighter.

'Harmonia,' I sighed. Why did all of our children need to be so stubborn?

'Please dad,' she begged, turning to face me but keeping a tight hold on Justin's hand.

'Harmonia, I love you and I know you want to be here for him but you need to rest and wash up. Justin is going to be fine and I promise as soon as he wakes up I will come and find you. I'll get Marlee to come and sit with him, she's been in the kitchens trying to act normal but we all know she wants to be here,' I said, standing and reaching out for Harmonia.

'I really, don't want to leave him,' she answered uncertainly, looking sadly at her injured friend.

'I know, but he wouldn't want you here making yourself sick.' I assured her. She looked at him for several more moments before finally reaching up and taking my hand. I pulled her in until her arms were wrapped around my waist and I was bent almost in half in order to hold her close.

'I was so scared daddy,' she whispered. 'There were running at us and I didn't know what to do, I froze and then Justin was there pulling me along and just as he got me to the passageway one of their shots hit him. They hurt him dad,' she sobbed, tightening her hold on my waist.

'It's going to be all right Hamonia, he's safe now, you're safe now.' I answered firmly, wishing my words were true. I had seen enough of these attacks in my past to know that none of us were safe. I held her as her tears soaked into my waist where she still held tight.

'Come on, we'll be back before you know it,' I said gently, pulling back and taking her hand in mine. She nodded weakly taking one last glance at Justin before allowing me to lead her from the room.

We walked in silence up towards her room, where thankfully the words which had been painted were removed. Adam had ensured anything that could unsettle his sisters was gone as quickly as possible. America was keeping the remaining selected occupied in the women's room, as well as a shaken Marinda. Adam was still trying to find the person who had tried to poison him as well as dealing with the security measures we were taking to ensure another attack didn't occur. Yet, despite the years we still seemed to be at their mercy. Waiting in fear for their attacks to happen. We never knew when and often struggled to find out how they were attacking us.

'Dad?' Harmonia's small voice broke through my thoughts, drawing my attention back to her concerned face.

'What is it my darling?' I asked bending down so I was level with my daughter.

'You aren't going to let them hurt anyone else, are you?' She asked earnestly, her eyes full of hope. I would promise her the world if I could but I knew despite my best efforts I couldn't save everyone. Over the years, being king I had learnt that if I were to believe that I could save everyone I was only setting myself up for a broken heart and disappointment. There were just too many people I wanted to protect. However, I knew I would protect my family.

'I promise you Harmonia, that I will try my hardest to keep all of you safe,' I answered but I knew she saw through the smokescreen of my words. I never said I could definitely protect everyone. Only that I would try, and my youngest daughter, even at twelve, knew the difference. I watched as some of the hope in her eyes dissipated and it hurt to know that I couldn't make her feel safe, but I wasn't going to promise something I couldn't deliver on. She deserved to know the truth and that was that none of us were safe, not anymore.

'I'm going to go and wash up,' she mumbled pulling her hand from mine.

'Harmonia,' I sighed, and she turned with her hand on the handle of her door. I wanted to tell her everything was going to be fine and I almost did, but I changed my mind at the last minute. 'Your mother and I want you to join us for a private lunch when you're ready, just us and your brothers and sister.'

'Then I can go back to Justin?' She asked, emotionlessly. I had never seen her this way before and I felt my heart ache for my little girl.

'Yes, then you can go back,' I said, straightening as she nodded and slouched into her room.

* * *

**_Amberly_**

'So, should we tell anyone?' I asked, watching as my ring cast a kaleidoscope of colours against Anthony's bedroom wall. We still hadn't moved from his bed since he proposed and I was content to lie here all day. Outside his walls there were problems I wasn't ready to face. I wasn't sure I would ever be ready to face them.

'I think they already know love, we did have a party to celebrate our engagement. Admittedly, you did leave early,' he chuckled against my shoulder where his front was pressed to my side, his arms wrapped loosely around my waist, keeping me close.

'And whose fault was that?' I challenged with a raised eyebrow.

'Mine,' he smiled. 'My behaviour that night was unwarranted and I'm a despicable human being for what I did.'

'Glad you remember,' I smiled, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

'Amberly?' Anthony asked pulling away.

'Hmm?' I mumbled, resting my head on his shoulder.

'I know you don't want to talk about it but what are you going to do about your grandfather?' He asked cautiously. My body froze in his hold as images of my own father's back came to my mind. I had seen them years ago and had convinced myself that I hadn't but now that Adam had seen them too on my mother's back I couldn't deny it anymore. What was I going to do? How could my grandfather be capable of such cruelty? The man I had known since I was young would have never done that. He was serious and calculating and sometimes his face did fall into shadows but he was my grandfather and I wanted to believe he had changed. I didn't know him when he did those horrible things, why should I hold them against him now?

'What are you thinking love?' Anthony asked, gently tracing my forehead before rubbing his thumb along my cheekbone.

'What he did is unthinkable, unimaginable,' I said harshly, glaring at Anthony's chest.

'But…' he prompted, settling his arm back at my waist.

'But, I love him. He's my grandfather,' I answered him helplessly, shifting so I could meet his hazel eyes that shifted colours in the midday sun.

'Amberly, no one is perfect,' he began. 'I know this more than most people. Do you remember when you first arrived and my father and I covered your bed in toads?'

'Yes,' I answered shortly. 'What's your point Anthony?'

'Give me a minute love,' he chuckled before continuing. 'Well, I was so terrified you would leave that I called your parents. I begged them to help me. I needed to keep you here so I could try and fix the mess I had made but you were so adamant that you were leaving.'

'I remember, you know that butler never did come down with my bags,' I mused.

'I told him he would be fired if he went anywhere near your room,' Anthony admitted sheepishly.

'Anthony,' I scolded pushing back from him.

'Hey, if I didn't keep you here, you wouldn't be with me now,' he reasoned, knowing he had effectively gotten out of trouble. How often was he going to be able to do that?

'Fine,' I conceded and then waited for him to continue.

'So, when I was talking to your parents do you know what they said to me about you?' He asked, looking straight into my eyes. 'They told me that their daughter didn't give second chances and that I had already used up my first. Yet here we are over a month later and you're still here and wearing my ring no less.' He smiled proudly lifting my left hand and placing a kiss where my ring sat on my finger.

'Amberly, you gave me a million second chances, even when I made no promises to change. Your grandfather has changed, for you. The mistake he made was in his past, before you were even born. He deserves a second chance more than I ever did,' he finished, a look of intensity consuming his face.

'You think I should forgive him?' I asked, looking down at where my fingers were playing with Anthony's shirt buttons.

'Whether or not you forgive him is completely up to you but I do think you should give him a chance. A chance to explain what happened, a chance to be the man he's been to you for the past twenty-one years.' He said quietly, brushing away some of my blonde waves from my face. I didn't reply but instead lost myself in my conflicting thoughts. There were so many questions swirling around in my head each competing for my attention and I didn't know which one to answer first.

Throughout my entire inner turmoil Anthony just held me, being a silent comfort as I ran everything over in my mind. Occasionally, he would twist his hands through my hair or place a gentle kiss on my forehead when it got too crinkled but otherwise he let me work through my problems on my own. Giving me space without truly putting any between us. Why had I kept him away for so long?

* * *

_**Anthony**_

I don't know how long I sat with her in my arms but eventually the sun began to descend as afternoon approached and I knew someone would come looking for us soon. I was never one to oversleep but I knew my mother would be giving me space after yesterday. As if on cue there was a knock at my door and my father walked in moments later, never waiting for my reply. Amberly tried to move to see who it was but I kept her where she was. I had only just convinced her that the two of us were a good idea together, I wasn't going to let her go so quickly.

When I looked at my father I saw shock quickly transform into a knowing smile as he leant against the door frame.

'What's going on here?' He asked obnoxiously, never wiping the smug look off his face. I glared at him as Amberly jolted in my arms realising who had found us.

'What do you want?' I asked shortly, wanting him out of the room as quickly as possible.

'Anthony,' Amberly scolded, pushing away from me and turning to face my father.

'Good afternoon Amberly, I see you have both been enjoying a nice lie in,' he smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. Amberly ducked her head and I saw her cheeks flame with embarrassment and I wanted nothing more than to remove my father from the room anyway possible.

'Why are you here?' I demanded, climbing down from the bed and standing in front of Amberly.

'Right,' he shook himself, now that Amberly was basically out of sight he was able to focus on why he had come. 'I need you to come and get ready to address the people. We need to inform them of everything that is happening. They need to have confidence in us and if we provide them with all the news as we have it they will have no need to doubt us.'

'Of course, I'll be there soon,' I answered and my father nodded at me before he laughed and left the room.

'Don't let you mother find the two of you like this,' my father warned with a chuckle as the door fell closed behind him.

'We didn't do anything,' Amberly gasped, looking at me with wide eyes.

'He knows that, he's just having fun,' I grumbled, rubbing the back of my neck.

'I guess I should probably go so you can get ready?' Amberly said from behind me and I quickly turned to face her as she toyed with the bed cover.

'You can stay here as long as you want. I'm sorry I have to go,' I apologised, taking both of her hands in mine.

'It's fine, I understand. I need to speak with my grandfather anyway.'

'Are you sure you're up for that? Have you made a decision?' I asked a little worried she was ready to face Clarkson so soon.

'No, but I will before I get to him. I just have to do something. I don't want to sit here thinking about it anymore,' she answered resolutely, pushing off the bed and standing beside me.

'If anything goes wrong please come and find me,' I begged. I wanted to help her do this but it was something she needed to do alone and I had a feeling if I was face to face with that man the conversation wouldn't go well. I didn't believe the words I had told Amberly. I couldn't believe that so much darkness could just leave a person. I couldn't believe that he had changed completely.

'What if you're busy? I don't want to interrupt you,' she answered me worriedly. I had never seen her so lost and it was unsettling. However, I liked that she would come to me if she had a problem. It was nice to be needed by her for a change.

'Amberly, I will never be too busy for you,' I answered earnestly, bending slightly so her eyes were level with mine. She nodded in response, without meeting my eyes and I quickly placed a hand under her chin so she had no choice but to look at me.

'Whatever choice you make will be the right one love,' I told her gently before placing a soft kiss on her lips. When I pulled back she looked a little less conflicted but still had that lost look in her eyes. Suddenly, she reached out and her arms were wrapped around me and I didn't waste a moment before wrapping my own tightly around her.

'Thank you Anthony,' she whispered into my chest but she didn't appear to want to let me go anytime soon. After several minutes she finally unwound her arms from me and I reluctantly released her.

'I'd better go, you need to get ready,' she managed a weak smile before leaving the room silently. Why did everything need to be so complicated?

* * *

**_Adam_**

This was useless. I was back in the kitchens trying to determine who the traitor was but it was evident they weren't here anymore. No matter how many members of staff I asked.

When two guards had come looking for me earlier, I was still in my office with Aisling. Thankfully, we were only sitting on the sofa in my office at that point but it didn't stop the embarrassed flush spreading across Aisling's face.

Once Aisling had left the two guards went straight into how we needed to improve security to prepare for the next attack. It was long and tedious and I never wanted to talk about another guard rotation again.

I hadn't even seen my parents since they arrived home because I was too busy.

'Your highness?' A small maid appeared beside me, nervously wringing her hands. I had never seen her before, but that meant nothing. I rarely paid attention anymore. There were so many staff in the palace it was impossible to know them all. Looking at this maid she reminded me of Aisling, that first time I saw her at Avery Manor. Although this maid was dressed well and appeared well nourished, she still held many similarities to Aisling. I hoped she had never suffered like Aisling had. She was looking at me oddly and I realised I hadn't answered her yet.

'Sorry, what can I do for you?' I asked shaking thoughts of Aisling out of my head. I hated thinking about where she came from, it always made me angry.

'The king has organised for a private lunch for the queen and the other prince and princesses. His majesty has requested your presence as well,' she answered, straightening her palace maid uniform.

'Thank you,' I dismissed before a thought came over me. 'What's your name?' I asked, and she turned to face me with a worried look on her face.

'Erin,' she answered shakily, reaching up to straighten her tight mousey brown bun.

'Can I ask you another question Erin?' I asked getting up from the seat I had been sitting in for the past hour watching the staff in the kitchen.

'Of course your highness.'

'Do you like working here?' I saw uneasiness travel across her face and I knew she didn't want to answer my question. Who would? I hold her job security in my hands and I was asking her to tell me what she really thought.

'Well…' She shifted uncomfortably looking anywhere around the kitchen but at me.

'Please Erin, be honest with me I promise you won't be in any trouble if you tell me you despise working here,' I assured her, but she still seemed uneasy, her eyes finally focusing on the floor between our feet.

'Is it really that bad?' I asked, ashamed the people who worked here didn't seem to enjoy their work.

'No,' she said quickly, raising her hands, her brown eyes darting to mine finally. 'I like working here. It's much better than working anywhere outside the palace.' She assured me but I wasn't consoled by this. How much worse was it for people who weren't employed by my family?

'What's it like out there?' I asked. I may be prince and I may have just spent two months among the people but I still knew very little about the lives of those I was in line to rule.

'Not like here,' she answered gravely, rubbing her hand up and down her arm, anxiously.

'What do you mean?' I asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

'My sister, Elentra, she works for a family who were formally twos. They still live in the past. They still believe they are worth more as people than my sister.' She answered sadly.

'Why doesn't she go and find another job?'

'There are no other jobs and they're all the same anyway.' She shrugged trying to cast aside her sadness.

'Did you and your sister go to school?' I asked.

'Yes, but the people in society who were rich before the castes were eliminated still stick to their own. They have the power to hire and fire whoever they choose. Some are lucky, but others never make it out of the pigeonhole the caste system created for them before they were even born.'

'This is happening everywhere?' I asked, ashamed I hadn't even known this was happening in my own country. Erin just nodded, looking at the ground again. 'So nothing has changed?' I said in defeat, slumping back in my chair.

'No, everything has changed,' she assured me. Stepping closer to me, her eyes locked on my own. 'There is now hope, at least for the children, that they can better their status in society where before you were what your number said you could be.'

'But the people are still suffering,' I replied flatly.

'Not like they were before. The king and queen have changed so much for this country but sometimes it feels like there is no end in sight. Many people believe we will never achieve freedom or equality.' I nodded my head in thought but I could come up with no solutions to the problem within my own people. How did you change an attitude which had been fostered over generations? I guess it was just another thing I had to thank my grandfather for, I thought grimly.

'Thank you Erin,' I said neutrally, getting to my feet. 'I should probably be getting to lunch, my family will be wondering where I have gotten to.'

'Yes, your highness,' she said softly as I left the kitchens.

* * *

'Adam,' my mother gushed running over to me as I made my way into the dining room. 'How are you?' She demanded, brushing at my hair and straightening my tie as if I were ten years old again.

'Mom,' I groaned, pushing her away and moving to take the only seat that remained between Marinda and Harmonia.

'I just missed you Adam, can't a mother miss her child?'

'Yes,' I grumbled watching Harmonia stare listlessly at her empty plate. 'How's Justin?'

'Fine, the bullet went through his left arm when he pushed me through the door. He's just been sleeping a lot,' she answered flatly, nothing like my youngest sister.

'Adam, how is the search going?' My father asked and I didn't even raise my eyes to look at him.

'I've found nothing,' I answered shortly as the maids began to bring out lunch. My father didn't try and engage conversation again but instead focused on my other siblings. My mother was unusually quiet and I knew she was watching me closely but I was too tired to pretend. I felt like my father had betrayed me after what he had let happen to mom.

After I had told Amberly, she quickly got off the phone with me before I could even talk to her about our grandfather. I assumed she would be furious with him, but now I wasn't so sure. Could she really forgive him? I wasn't even willing to forgive my father for allowing it to happen how was I ever going to forgive grandfather for doing it in the first place?

Finally, lunch was over and Harmonia almost ran from the room to be back by Justin's side. Marinda and Michael left just as quickly, their heads bowed together in deep conversation. Michael seemed to be reassuring her of something. Apparently, he had forgiven her after their little fight. I stood to leave as well, just as my mother and father did the same.

'I'm going to call Frederick, he needs to know,' he murmured to my mother before placing a soft kiss on her lips. He sent a look at me before he left the room but I ignored him and went to walk out after him.

'Adam, can I speak with you for a moment?' I stopped just in front of the door and turned to face my mother, reluctantly. 'Why don't you come and sit with me?' She asked patting my father's recently vacated chair.

'Of course mom,' I answered softly, walking tiredly back to the table and sitting beside her.

'I'm proud of you Adam,' she started, a gentle smile filling her face. 'You've done well since we left. I know it couldn't have been easy dealing with the country, attacks, your siblings and the competition. It was far too much for you to bear alone.'

'I'm obviously not ready to lead,' I muttered.

'Why would you say that?' She asked, taking one of my hands in hers.

'While I was in charge I was almost poisoned, the palace was attacked and the threat of war seems impossible to avoid,' I sighed heavily, letting my shoulders fall forward.

'At least you didn't burn the palace down,' mom joked trying to lighten the mood.

'Mom, this isn't funny,' I groaned.

'Your father and I weren't so lucky. Only weeks after your father took the throne the palace burnt down. I'd say based on those standards you're doing well.'

'Those aren't very high standards,' I scoffed.

'You will be a great ruler Adam. You believe in this country and care for the people too much not to be.' Mom said earnestly, giving my hand a tight squeeze.

'I don't even know the people,' I grumbled thinking back to Erin and the first time I ever saw Aisling at Avery Manor.

'Adam, what have you wanted to be ever since you were young?' My mother asked and I looked up at her as if she had lost her mind.

'I've never had a choice, my future is to rule this nation,' I answered.

'But what do you want Adam?' She asked again.

'I want to make Illea a better place. I want to be a king my people respect. I want to protect them, provide for them and see them prosper,' I replied confidently, thinking about all the people of Illea out there everyday who suffer.

'See, as long as you remember that the people make the king then you're going to be a wonderful ruler.'

'I don't know,' I answered running my hands through my already messy hair.

'Adam, you've wanted to be just like your father ever since you were young.' I cringed at the mention of my father but I allowed her to continue. 'You wanted nothing more than to wear your father's crown and then hold court among your siblings, listening to their imaginary concerns and requests.'

'Mom, that was a long time ago. The world isn't that simple.'

'I remember the first time you tried on your father's crown. It was the day we went out to meet the people after the twins were born. You were only four and you wanted to be just like your dad. You came barrelling into our room and climbed up on our dresser as your father and I were getting ready. You only had eyes for that crown from the moment you got in the room. Maxon picked it up and held it on your head but you were stubborn and all you wanted was for him to let go,' she laughed getting completely lost in her memories.

I couldn't remember this but it obviously meant a lot to her so I let her continue, not eager to get back to budget meetings or looking for the person who tried to kill me.

'When he let it go you almost toppled over. He only just caught you and the crown in time. When he set you down again on the floor you tried to take the crown back but Maxon told you it was too heavy for you. However, you were adamant that you could wear it, not matter what your father told you. Eventually, he convinced you that when you got a little bit older you would be able to carry the crown but you still eyed it closely for the rest of the day.'

'That's a nice story mom but how is it of any help now?' I asked, not ready to relive any other childhood memories.

'Adam, what I'm trying to say is even though that crown hasn't gotten any heavier since you last wore it when you were four, you have gotten stronger. You are far better equipped to handle the responsibilities of a ruler. You may not be completely ready yet, but you don't need to be. You have your father and until you are ready he will carry that burden but you need to work with him. Most importantly you need to forgive him for something he never had any control over.' She finished sadly, ducking down so her eyes found my own downcast ones.

'Mom, he betrayed you. He should have been there to protect you,' I answered, reiterating my previous argument.

'Adam, your father has never betrayed me and when your grandfather hurt me I knew what I was doing. Yes, the pain was unimaginable and the scars haunt me everyday but they remind me as well.'

'Of what?' I sneered.

'They remind me that for once I was able to protect your father. For once I was able to take responsibility for my own actions. I'm not the only one with scars Adam. Several on your father's back are a direct result of my actions.'

'I don't understand. If grandfather was so dangerous why did you and dad let him stay?' I asked, surprisingly there was no anger in my tone, only curiosity.

'Everyone deserves a second chance Adam,' she answered simply.

'But, what he did was unthinkable and unforgivable,' I retorted in disbelief.

'It's a very complex situation Adam and you may never understand the relationship between the three of us but you shouldn't allow our past with your grandfather to affect your future. Your relationship with your grandfather should be based on the man he has always been to you. Has he ever hurt you or your siblings?' She questioned.

'No,' I replied reluctantly.

'Have you ever seen him act aggressively towards myself or your father?'

'No, but I know he doesn't like the way you and father rule sometimes,' I argued.

'People are all entitled to their own opinions Adam.'

'I know,' I sighed. 'It's just hard to trust him now that I know. What if he did revert to his old ways? What if he hurt Harmonia or you again or Aisling?'

'Adam, you need to have faith that he won't. When you saw Aisling with your grandfather, did she ever look threatened or in danger?' She prodded.

'No, she looked fine. I think she enjoyed his company,' I admitted grudgingly.

'Then all you can believe is that he has changed, that he has become a different person than who he was in the past.' I nodded slowly, mulling over all her words. Could I really forgive him for what he had done?

'Adam, please don't let this hurt your relationship with your father, he loves you very much and he's going to need you with everything that's going on right now,' she pleaded, cupping my face gently with the hand that wasn't holding my own.

'I need him too,' I whispered. I honestly missed my father when he and my mother were away. I was just too stubborn to admit it. I needed his advice, his wisdom and most of all I just needed my dad.

'It's going to be okay Adam, we're going to get through this,' mom murmured pulling me in for a tight hug.

'How do you know?' I whispered.

'We've been through this before and survived,' she answered assuredly.

'What if it's worse this time? They want me dead mom.'

'Adam, I would never let them kill you and even if this time is worse than before we have more friends now. We're stronger than before Adam the people are stronger.' She answered earnestly and with complete certainty. I wanted to believe her but I knew in my heart there was doubt.

* * *

_**Aisling**_

If it were even possible my body was still humming from Adam's kisses earlier. I couldn't seem to wipe the smile off my face and the other girls were beginning to notice. We were all sitting in the women's room, clustered around where the queen had been seated before she left for lunch with the rest of the royal family, with Adam.

'Aisling, you know if you keep smiling like that people might begin to think you're mad,' Alice teased from beside me, still wearing her smug smirk from this morning when I finally realised I didn't want to leave Adam. How did she know these things?

'You're the one that's mad,' I shot back but the glowing smile still lingered on my face.

'So, where did you go after breakfast?' Alice asked, with a teasing smile.

'Nowhere,' I answered quickly.

'Does nowhere, involve a certain prince?'

'No,' I replied weakly, not noticing that most of the girls were watching us now.

'I don't believe you,' she said adamantly, crossing her arms over her chest. She was wearing a red dress today with a belt that appeared to be made out of cards, the Queen of hearts acting as the buckle. She had her blonde hair pulled back into a high pony tail, with a massive red ribbon tied around it and of course she was wearing her cowboy boots.

'I didn't go anywhere,' I retorted.

'Don't lie to me Aisling, you aren't very good at it. I believe you went and had a little meeting with our prince and if your smile is any indication I'd say you shared quite a pleasant _interaction_ with him as well.' She stated smugly as my cheeks flamed red.

'Alice,' I hissed.

'I knew it,' she beamed.

Suddenly,both our expressions slipped from our faces as a chair slid back harshly and a livid Medea stormed from the room leaving the rest of us open mouthed and confused. We sat in silence watching as the door fell closed, echoing loudly around the room. Not even Corabella or Anastasia followed after her.

'What was that all about?' I muttered to Alice.

'What do you think it's all about?' Corabella sneered. 'From the start you have monopolised the prince's time leaving very little for the rest of us. What was even worse was that you didn't want it. However, that meant that the rest of us might have a chance when the prince finally came to his senses and realised what you were but now, now you've given him everything he ever wanted and none of us have a chance. You don't deserve this, you haven't worked nearly as hard as all the rest of us to be here.'

'I-'

'You barely even show up for lessons and when you do you can't even do the most basic things. How could you ever be a princess? Can you even read?' Anastasia spoke up and I felt her words pierce my skin, as if I walked through a bush of thorns. Although small, each tiny cut stung me reminding me of who I was.

'I would never want you as my princess,' Corabella snapped. 'Can you imagine what the world would think of us? A country ruled by a maid,' she chuckled darkly.

'What a disgrace,' Anastasia added as the two got up from their chairs and followed their leader out of the room. The rest of the girls were silent. Not even Alice spoke up beside me. I didn't dare look at their faces but I could feel their stares.

'Is that what the rest of you think?' I asked in a small voice, never raising my eyes from the ground. No one answered me, their silence spoke volumes. Tears pricked at the back of my eyes and all I wanted to do was escape the constricting room. Hurriedly, I got to my feet and almost tripped on my shoes in my haste to get away. I needed air, I needed to feel free of their harsh stares boring into my back. I had thought some of them were my friends but then I was reminded that this was still a competition and they wanted to win.

'Aisling,' Alice called but I was already out the door and gulping down deep breaths in the corridor. I couldn't blame her for not standing up for me. She shouldn't need to protect me all the time.

I hurried down the corridor looking for somewhere to hide but I had no idea where all the doors led to and I didn't want to be found crying somewhere I wasn't meant to be.

Finally, I stumbled into the gardens and collapsed on a bench under a secluded tree trying to catch my breath. Every word those girls spoke was flying through my mind completely blocking out the rest of the world. It was as if they knew what I feared if I were to ever be with Adam. If they were thinking like I was, should I even try?

However, before I could continue with my self-hatred I was startled by voices that I hadn't noticed before. I edged closer to them on my seat but I couldn't pin-point where they were.

Suddenly, their voices raised and I could hear them more clearly but it didn't make understanding them any easier. They weren't speaking English. It was an exotic language I had never heard before. I had heard several European languages and it didn't sound anything like those.

Why were they speaking a different language?

All of a sudden I heard footsteps moving towards me and I had the urge to hide. Whoever, these people were I had a feeling I shouldn't be seen by them. Quickly, I got to my feet and ducked behind the tree I was seated in front of only seconds before. Just as I got out of sight I heard two sets of footsteps walk past. I waited, perfectly still, not even breathing afraid they might hear me.

Finally, they came into my line of vision and I almost let out a gasp of surprise. Fortunately, I was able to catch myself and focused on the two people. They stopped again before the doors and checked the corridors were clear before turning to each other. They started talking in their language again and the words rushed over me until I heard her say my name. She didn't look happy about whatever she was saying to the man beside her. However, his reaction was even more unexpected.

This time I did let out a gasp but they couldn't hear it over the sound of his hand striking her face. She faltered slightly but quickly straightened with a blank expression on her features. The man, who was dressed in the palace guard uniform turned from her and went back into the palace without another word. She stood there for a long time, taking deep breaths. I could tell she was trying to hold back the tears as the sting on her cheek seared across her face. It was a familiar feeling and it was one I never wished upon anybody. Any hit always cut deeper than the physical and not even she deserved that kind of pain. I never thought anyone would be strong enough to hurt Medea. Yet here she was, holding her tears in the garden after a mysterious conversation with a man.

Finally, after gathering herself she left and I was alone in the gardens, uncertain of all that I had seen. Who was that man and why was he so mad? What had Medea done and why was my name involved?

* * *

I was still in the garden's an hour later when someone came and found me. Thankfully, I was happy to see this person, especially after his face lit up when he noticed me sitting on the same bench I had been on before Medea and the mystery man walked past.

'How is it that you always know where to find me?' I laughed as he sat down beside me. He slipped his hand into mine without even a moments hesitation and it sent warm butterflies summersaulting around my body.

'I told you my compass always leads me straight to you,' he smiled lifting my hand to place a kiss on it.

'I'd like to see this compass,' I smiled, watching his blue eyes dance in the dying sunlight. It was as if his eyes had captured part of the sky and kept it trapped inside.

'I'm sure you would,' he laughed. 'What are you doing out here anyway?'

'It was getting a little crowded in the women's room,' I muttered, immediately feeling my happiness deflate at being reminded of their words.

'I eliminated over half the competition this morning,' he chuckled. 'How could it possibly be crowded in there?'

'There's a lot of emotions running around that room at the moment.' I mumbled, looking away from him.

'Aisling, what happened?' He asked in concern, tugging on our joint hands.

'Nothing, just girl stuff,' I answered, turning back when I felt I could better compose my emotions. 'What have you been up to? Was it nice to have your parents back?' I deflected.

'Yeah, the others have really missed them,' he answered giving me one last appraising look.

'Did you miss them?' I prodded.

'Yeah, I did. I missed their advice. I think I need them more than I believed before they left. Especially my dad.' It was still odd hearing him talk about the king and queen so casually but to him, they were just his parents.

'Shouldn't you be somewhere right now with him?'

'Yeah, a budget meeting but I think he can handle this one on his own,' he smiled, lighting up his whole face.

'Maybe you should go, he might need your help,' I suggested, not really wanting him to leave.

'Are you trying to get rid of me Aisling?' He accused, leaning into me.

'No, I just don't want you throwing aside your responsibilities so you can goof off with me,' I answered distractedly, watching his lips curve into a mischievous smirk.

'Well, I'm so glad you care about me but my father told me to take a break actually, so I came to find you.'

'You found me,' I whispered my eyes flicking between his lips and his eyes. He ran his free hand down the side of my face and then his lips were on mine and my breath was immediately taken away.

It was as if he had stolen it from me, but if this was the price then I never wanted it back.

When we broke apart he untangled our hands and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side as we both caught out breath. We sat in silence for a long time just watching as the lowering sun casted shadows across the gardens until the lamps started to flicker on and fireflies fluttered through the night air.

'Aisling?' He said after some time, eventually breaking the silence.

'Hmm?' I mumbled in reply.

'I was wondering, would you show me your burns?' He asked hesitantly and I pulled away from him harshly, moving to the edge of the bench.

'Why?' I demanded, watching him with apprehensive eyes.

'I want to know you Aisling, everything about you, even your past. They're a part of who you are, even if you don't want them to be,' he answered watching me closely but not moving any closer.

'I don't like talking about my past. I didn't even let Flora see them,' I whispered.

'I've already seen then Aisling, you know what I think about them,' everyone was entitled to their own opinion. His was just wrong. My scars were ugly. They weren't strength, they were weakness, my weakness.

'Aisling, please. I hate that you always cover up who you truly are,' he murmured, inching closer to me.

'You think these are who I truly am?' I demanded disgustedly, pulling up the sleeve of my cardigan roughly, revealing the five silver marks on my arm. The final one had finally lost all its redness and had faded into a silver scar just like the others.

'Aisling, I'm not talking about what you physically hide, I'm talking about what you keep locked inside. You're strong Aisling but you keep yourself hidden. You don't even know you're doing it.' He said sadly taking my arm in both of his hands. He silently ran his fingers over the uneven skin and I watched his eyes, waiting for him to be repulsed by the hideous marks on my skin but it never came. He traced each mark almost reverently as if they were the key to a secret and all he needed to do was decipher them in order to unlock it.

'They're the figure eight. She wanted to remind me of what I was,' I explained emotionlessly.

'She was wrong, they're not eights Aisling,' he replied, finally bringing his eyes to mine. 'If you move your arm and look at them like this, they're simply the sign of infinity.' He said shifting my arm so when I looked at it I no longer saw eights. Instead, I saw what he wanted to show me.

'You're infinitely beautiful,' he whispered, tracing the one closest to my elbow. 'Infinitely kind,' again he traced the next burn. 'Infinitely smart and infinitely strong,' he listed again tracing the next two marks on my skin. 'Finally, you Aisling, are infinitely loved, even by those who are no longer here to tell you.' This one he placed a kiss on the inside of my wrist where my newest burn mark was. It was the one I had received for going to the ball to meet him.

'Do you really think all of that Adam?' I asked, keeping my eyes on his as he looked down at me.

'Aisling I would be blind not to be able to see all of that in you,' he smiled warmly placing a kiss on my forehead.

'Thank you Adam,' I whispered, my arm warm where he still held it in both of his hands.

'Don't you ever doubt a word of it,' he murmured, capturing my lips again, all thoughts leaving my mind. I knew there was something I needed to talk to him about but at the time I just couldn't think of what it was and I was too happy to care.

* * *

**So, it's been a while and I'm sorry. I always meant to write and then suddenly it had been over a week and I still hadn't given you guys anything. It had been so long I even had people asking me if I was finished. No, I am definitely not finished. There are too many questions to answer :)**

**Thil, it's awesome to hear that you love the story and it's nice to know you're still reading even when I disappear for unexplained absences :)**

**To the amazing guest who appreciates my efforts, it's lovely to hear that you are enjoying the story and I'm grateful for your support :)**

**maxamericalove, I'm excited to hear that you loved the chapter so much. I tried to give everyone a little bit of something to be happy about. When I was writing the Antherly part I had no idea what I was doing and then I remembered that right back at the beginning he said he had the ring hidden under his pillow and I was like, well now's as good a time as any. I really wanted it to be funny because Amberly always manages to make him look like a fool :) I secretly enjoy making him look like a fool.**

**To the lovely guest who may have made my day when you told me you were falling in love with Aisling and Adam. I may have punched the air with excitement :) Don't get too used to Antherly's happily ever after, they still have a few problems that are to be thrown their way ;) Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. **

**lola5147, thank you so much for your support, I love getting to hear what everyone thinks of the story. I'm so glad to hear that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you liked this one too, even though there was less love and happiness.**

**To the beautiful guest who loved it SOOO much, thank you for your lovely review, I'm glad to hear you're enjoying it and I hope you continue to :)**

**Sam :), it's so nice to hear about your reaction to the story, it made me smile. Don't work too hard at summer school ;) I'm sorry it took me so long to update, like I said I have no idea where the time went. I think I skipped tuesday... Wonder where that got to?**

**Shriya, It's really exciting to hear that you spent the entire day reading my story and I'm sorry I've kept you waiting so long for an update. I love writing the entire English royal family, their super fun and at times insane. I do have a soft spot for Elliot :) I'm uncertain about Justin and Harmonia because she is twelve and he's fourteen but it's more of a love for the future, one she will realise when she's older I guess but who knows? He knows he's in love with her but she has no idea :) To her, he's just her best friend.**

**To the amazing guest who just wants me to write more, I'm trying I promise. Even though it takes me far too long sometimes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**anime lover 26, no this is not the end, sorry it was just taking me longer than expected to get out. I think at one point I promised at least once a week, I am obviously a liar both to you guys and myself. I'd say I promise to never go this long again without posting but who knows, my mind is uncooperative. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Wow, I don't think I've ever had so many reviews for one chapter, you guys are the greatest people in the entire world :) Again, I'm so sorry I left you all waiting so long for the next chapter but I hope you liked it :) Happy reading wonderful people :)**


	28. Twenty-seven

_**Amberly**_

After leaving Anthony I went back to my room to change. After, rather than go immediately to talk with my grandfather like I told Anthony I walked aimlessly around the castle trying to organise my thoughts. My mind couldn't seem to settle and when I finally found myself at my grandfather's door I still had no answer to my troubling questions. His past frightened me but so did not having him in my life now. What would I do if I couldn't forgive him for this?

Taking in a shuddering breath I raised my hand to knock on his door. Each knock echoed loudly down the empty corridor. My nerves rattled through me as I waited in silence for my grandfather to open his door. Eventually, the door opened to reveal a man I had known all my life but was now struggling to recognise.

'Amberly,' he sighed sadly. 'I was wondering if you would come and see me.'

'Well, I'm here,' I answered shortly, unsure how to act around him now.

'Do you want to come in?' He asked hesitantly, stepping back from the door so I could enter. I nodded silently and moved past him into the room.

He shut the door softly behind me and then motioned for me to take a seat at the table in his room, near a set of glass doors overlooking the gardens. The soft scent of grass drifted in on the afternoon breeze but it did little to calm me. I moved woodenly over to the table and sat stiffly in the chair. My body was so filled with tension it was almost unbearable.

'Can I get you anything?' He asked and when I shook my head he took the seat across from me, sitting uncomfortably in his own chair. Silence hung between us for what felt like an eternity. Who was the man sitting across from me? I just didn't know anymore and it frightened me.

'Amberly, will you let me explain?' He asked sadly and I stared at him for a long time, uncertain if it was an explanation I had really come for.

'Why did you do it?' I finally forced out, not bringing my eyes to meet his.

'I'm not proud of who I was when I did that to your mother, or your father. I was consumed by greed, hatred and fear.' I nodded, allowing his words to wash over me, wondering if anything he said could make me forgive him. I needed to know if I could trust him again, but I just wasn't sure.

'I guess you know I never liked your mother and often I disagree with the way your parents rule the nation,' he admitted, confirming everything I had always known about my grandfather. He may have been my favourite person but we didn't always see eye to eye and my parents ruling style was one of the things we differed on. From Anthony I had learnt there are many ways to rule a nation but I had always known my grandfather's way was not one of them.

'Well, before your father's selection I was at my worst. I was uncertain about many things, especially who would be your father's choice. Back then, it was believed that the selection was a random lottery but that was never the case. It was a calculated competition to reinforce our strength over the people. When I looked at your father, I saw another way to control the people and better Illea in the world standing. I needed him to marry a woman who had status and influence. I needed him to marry anyone but your mother and yet your father would look at no one else for much of the competition. The attacks increased, allies were few and far between and the people were growing increasingly restless not only with the competition but with my rule. For the first time since my ancestors took the throne it looked as if the people were willing to challenge me for it. Everything seemed to be unravelling. I tried everything to remove your mother, I even tried to have her killed.' I gasped at his revelation and felt a wave of anger and fear wash over me.

How could my grandfather have wanted my mother dead? If he had succeeded I would never have existed. If he had succeeded, how much different would Illea have been? What would have happened to Anthony? He would have married someone else, ruled by another's side and never have missed the girl who didn't have a future because her grandfather had been too selfish.

'I didn't intend to pull the trigger but I knew others would,' he continued, not willing to stop now that he had begun. He was oblivious to the anger, fear and sadness passing through me as he relived his past. 'I sent her to the southern provinces where violence was rife and the people were the most resistant to my rule. I knew the southern rebels at the time had the largest presence there and I also knew they wouldn't miss an opportunity to hurt the royal family. They would never pass up the chance to kill one of our own.'

'Grandfather, what did you do?' I breathed and I watched as he shut his eyes, guilt washing over him.

'Your mother was shot that day. Fortunately, your father defied me without my notice and he sent a few guards with her that he trusted to protect her. She returned days later weak and near death. Your father was distraught and I…I was disappointed she had returned at all.' He admitted reluctantly and I raised my hand to my mouth in disbelief how could he have done this? Worst of all, I knew it wasn't the worse crime he had committed against my mother.

'I threatened her again as she lay there weak and vulnerable, I needed her gone. I didn't care how it happened. I threatened her family, your grandparents, your aunts and uncles. I even threatened to harm Maxon if she refused to leave.'

'Why were you so cruel?' I breathed, trying to understand how my grandfather could have been that person.

'There are no excuses for my behaviour. No matter how bad my childhood was, no matter how I was raise what I did to your mother and father was a mistake I'll never be able to rectify. Over the years after I married your grandmother, I began to lose sight of what was important, what I had promised her. I tried to shake my past but it never stayed hidden for long and eventually, I stopped fighting it. It was easier to just be what I had always been, what I had been raised to be. My parents were the darkest people I have ever known. They claimed to love each other but they fought tirelessly for supremacy over the other. I was nothing but an instrument to prolong their legacy. I was never a child to them. I never even saw them unless I did something wrong.' He said bitterly, his eyes clouding over with darkness and unmasked hatred for the people who were meant to have raised him, who were meant to love him unconditionally.

'I was the same, it was the only way I had known how to be. Then I met your grandmother and she changed everything. She opened me up to a world where I could know love. Not only could I know about it but she allowed me to feel it too. She was strong, but years by my side weakened her. I promised her more than I was ever capable of achieving. I broke her heart everyday and I knew it but I couldn't stop the darkness in me. For years I believed my weakness would be love but only by watching you mother and father did I realise that those who possess true courage were the ones willing to love another. Those who are willing to give their heart away and entrust it in another's protection.

'I tried to have that with your grandmother when we were first together but I never possessed that kind of courage.' He fell silent after this, staring at his clasped hands resting in his lap.

He was replaying and reliving a lifetime of broken memories, where the darkness had always trumped the light. Yet, despite everything he had told me he still hadn't reveal what he had done to my parents. He had never admitted to how they had received their scars and I needed to know. I couldn't be ignorant of his past anymore.

'Grandfather, how did my parents get their scars?' I asked in a small voice watching as his body tensed and then moments later slumped in defeat.

'I put them there.' He answered bitterly. 'Your father suffered for years before he even knew your mother but when my power was slipping and he was becoming more rebellious he received more at my hand. Every time he stood up in defence of your mother I punished him. Over the years I had conditioned him to obey me. I needed him compliant and when I gave him the throne I needed to know that I would have the ultimate control. I needed to know he would carry on what my parents had started before me. However, your father was nothing like me. There was too much of your grandmother in him for him to ever follow in my footsteps. He saw his selection as an opportunity for happiness and the chance to find the woman he would love for the rest of his life. He saw that and more in your mother.'

'But you never did,' I stated flatly.

'No, I have never hidden that from you but I have hidden my final attempt to force her compliance.' He answered taking a deep breath before continuing.

'I regret it everyday, I regretted it moments after I did it when your mother's body became lifeless and I saw what a monster I had become. That night I was moments from extinguishing the flame that was your mother. That night, I lost everything.' He finished in a soft voice. I waited for him to continue, my heart racing and my mind swirling with all he had revealed.

'It was the night of the Christmas ball and the Italian and the British royal families were in attendance. Princess Nicoletta at the time was finally promising the alliance I had sought for so many years but she would only agree to an alliance if America sat on the throne beside Maxon. It was the last thing I wanted and yet if I wanted what I had been seeking for so many years I had to allow your mother into the family.' He paused for a moment as the memories consumed him and I waited impatiently to finally learn what had occurred all those years ago.

'I couldn't do it, I couldn't allow her to be the new princess. I was in a murderous rage when I found your mother running from me. I could have killed her with my bare hands if we hadn't been found. King Frederick had seen the two of us leave when everyone else was focused on Nicoletta but I escaped with your mother just before he could follow us. I took her to my office and when I threatened Maxon she begged me to hurt her instead. I was too angry to care who was the victim of my wrath.' All the blood ran from my face as I realised what my grandfather had done to my own mother, who only wanted to protect my father.

'How many times?' I asked in a low voice, not even able to look at him anymore.

'She lasted till five but passed out on the sixth.' He explained simply. I nodded but felt my stomach turn. How could he have done this?

'Amberly, it was a mistake. I regretted it immediately and when I realised what I had done I tried to get her to the infirmary but we were attacked by rebels. I took her straight to your father, but your grandmother was missing. In my rage at your mother I had missed my own wife disappearing from the ball and I lost her last moments on this earth. I lost the only person who had ever loved me no matter who I was.'

'What, do you want me to feel? Sorry for you because grandmother died the same night you brutally attacked my mother? Do you want my sympathy?' I demanded angrily, glaring up at the man who had been masquerading as my grandfather.

'No Amberly, I wanted you to know the truth. After you were born your father said you and your siblings never needed to know what I had been before and I agreed but I guess deep down I always knew you would find out. A secret that great could never stay buried forever. Everyday I've waited for you to revolt against me. Everyday I've waited for you to see me for what I truly am? Everyday I've waited for the darkness to return and I feared this time it wouldn't just ruin me but you as well. I was terrified any one of you would become what I was. I never thought I deserved redemption or forgiveness but your mother and father convinced me we could all start afresh. They were certain I could be more, for you.' He replied sadly.

'I don't know who you are,' I admitted, angrily.

'Yes you do, you know me better than anyone. The man I am now is the one I wanted to be for your grandmother but I was never strong enough. You Amberly, you made me strong enough. I wanted to be the man who you imagined. I wanted to be the man I saw in your eyes.' He answered earnestly and I felt my heart twist in my chest. I was so confused. How could I forgive him for what he had done? Although, how could I hold it against him when it was so far in his past? Over my entire life he had never shown those tendencies again.

I felt a single tear run down my face as thoughts swirled in my head. Could he have really changed? Does anyone really change or will they always be the same? Then who was my grandfather truly? The man from his past or the repentant, defeated man sitting before me now? This was too much for one person to handle.

'Amberly?' My grandfather asked as I got to my feet and ran for the door, more tears falling down my face. I didn't answer as I raced out the door and down the corridor. I couldn't deal with the questions or the fear of learning the answers. I needed to be somewhere else, I wanted to be someone else. I needed to run but there was no where to run from the thoughts circling around my brain.

* * *

**_Anthony_**

'What do you mean there might be a threat on Amberly's life?' I asked with equal amounts of fear and anger in my voice. Who was trying to take her away from me?

'I just got off the phone with Maxon and he said there was an attempt on Adam's life and they are threatening the rest of the royal family as well. They believe that because Amberly is here, she will be an easier target because we aren't as prepared as they are for rebel attacks.' My father explained.

'No, no one is getting to Amberly, I won't allow it,' I answered adamantly. I wasn't going to let anyone close enough to hurt her. I trusted our defences, far more than I trusted her own country's. She would be safe here.

'Anthony, we're going to do everything we can to keep her safe, no one is going to get near Amberly but until we can be certain, we need to increase our own defences and limit her appearances in public. We need to reduce the ways they can reach her,' my father explained, seriously.

'I can't lose her dad,' I answered in a small voice, remembering waking up with her that morning. I had thought nothing could bring me down from the high I was on. Apparently, life had other plans for me.

'I know Anthony,' he sighed as I finally settled in the chair across from him. I had been pacing his office for the past twenty minutes after his phone call with Amberly's father. He had waited till the very last moment to inform me of the threat on Amberly's life and I understood why, because now I had no focus for other issues. All I could think about was how to keep her safe. One involved handcuffing her to my side but I figured she might saw my hand off to get free and unfortunately, I was rather attached to all the limbs currently residing on my body.

'So, what are we announcing later this afternoon?' I asked, trying to keep my mind off all the ways Amberly could be taken from me.

'We are going to start calling up people who are willing to fight in the war. If New Asia can ready their armies then so can we,' my father reasoned. 'We tell them everything we know so far without frightening anyone. We need to keep it upbeat for now.'

'Sure,' I agreed distractedly.

'Anthony?'

'Hmm?' I mumbled looking up at my father.

'What did I walk in on this morning?' He asked with raised eyebrows.

'My proposal,' I admitted.

'Did she at least say yes before you father intruded?' He chuckled.

'Yes, she did,' I beamed, remembering the morning I had.

'I guess having her grandfather here was a good idea after all,' he mused leaning back in his chair.

'Yeah it was but probably not for the reasons you are thinking,' I answered cryptically.

'What do you mean?'

'She knows what happened between her mother and him. I don't really know the specifics but it's not good. He must have done something truly awful to cause that reaction in her, she just seemed so…lost.'

'What's she going to do?' My father prodded.

'I have no idea, I don't even think she knows,' I replied shaking my head.

'So, I guess she finally told you she loved you?' He asked and I felt my cheeks flame.

'She did,' I answered, uncertain about having this conversation with my father.

'What did you need to do to get those words out of her?' He asked, amused by my discomfort.

'Humiliate myself,' I smiled remembering how she found the ring under my pillow. She couldn't even let me propose on my own.

'I can see it wasn't the worst thing that has ever happened to you,' dad laughed as I continued to smile foolishly.

'I hated that you interrupted our time together,' I mused, wishing she was in my arms now.

'Well, you won't be apart for long. In fact you should probably go and find her, we need to get going soon. There's a festival tonight in the centre of London we are to attend. We'll make our announcement then,' he informed me, getting to his feet as I got to my own.

'Is it safe?' I asked worriedly, thinking about the threats that had been made on her and her family.

'While we'll limit her appearances Anthony, we can't hide her away. We can't be seen as running scared and right now that involves showing a united front. That includes your fiancé being by your side.'

'You promise nothing will happen to her?' I asked firmly, no trace of humour in my tone from our previous conversation.

'Anthony, I promise you nothing is going to happen to her,' dad answered confidently and I had no choice but to believe him. 'Go make sure she's ready to leave, we'll be heading out soon.'

I nodded in reply and walked out of his office my heart a mix of worry and relief. I was still reeling from this morning but I couldn't ignore the danger Amberly could be in. I walked determinedly down the corridors of the castle looking for her. I refused to go to her grandfather's room, I just hoped she was finished her conversation with him by now.

I didn't have to search long before I found her in the gardens, her back facing me and her body shaking slightly. I knew without even seeing her face that tears were in her eyes again and I hated seeing her this way.

'Love?' I said gently, sitting beside her but keeping my distance.

'Anthony, it was horrible, he was horrible,' she sobbed, turning her red, watery eyes to me. I hated this man for making her this way. If I didn't have so much respect for Amberly I would have him sent home immediately for daring to make her cry but I knew it wouldn't solve anything.

'Amberly, it's going to be all right. You're going to sort this out,' I soothed wishing I could hold her but knowing she needed to be the one to bridge the final distance between us.

'Anthony, what if he never changed? What if everything has been a lie?' She asked desperately, looking up at me as if I should have all the answers but I didn't, no matter how much I wished I did.

'Amberly, only you will know who he is, I can't answer that question for you,' I answered sadly, watching uncertainty flood her features.

'I'm so confused,' she whispered finally wrapping her arms around me and burying her head in my chest.

'I know, but it will all sort itself out,' I murmured, wrapping my own arms around her firmly.

'What if he's that same man, the one who gave my mother those scars? What if the man he's been since I was born is a lie and it's only a matter of time before he becomes that man again?'

'You need to trust yourself. If in your heart you believe he's the person you've always known him to be then that is the man he will always be to you. You can't know everything about everyone Amberly. Trust and faith in another person is believing that the person they show you is their true self.' I answered. 'I think you've already made up your mind Amberly.'

She was silent for a long time but thankfully, her tears had stopped and now she was simply lost in her thoughts.

'I want him to be the person he has always been to me Anthony. I want him to be my grandfather. Does that make me weak or naive?' She asked, pushing back from me, her vulnerability shinning brightly in her eyes.

'Amberly, no one would ever use the word weak to describe you,' I smiled sadly, brushing a strand of her hair from her face and cupping her cheek as she leant into it.

'I know what he did was unthinkable but I love him.'

'Then there's your answer,' I replied, stroking my thumb along her cheek and moving my other hand to entwine with hers. I absently spun the ring on her finger reminding myself that it was still there. Reminding myself that everything which had transpired between us had been real.

'Thank you for listening Anthony. You are full of surprises aren't you?' She mused, her expression giving away how deep in thought she truly was.

'I took that class off my father for years,' I smiled.

'I don't doubt that for a minute,' she smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

'I love you Amberly,' I murmured. I would never grow tired of saying those words to her and I knew I would relish every time she said them in reply.

'I love you too Anthony,' she smiled, finally allowing it to consume her face. 'How do you make everything better? Why didn't I notice that before?'

'You were too busy being stubborn to realise the true extent of my charms,' I answered arrogantly, earning me an elbow to the ribs.

'I am not stubborn,' she mumbled unconvincingly.

'You sure about that love?' I teased, loving that I was the one to put that smile on her face. It was all I ever wanted.

'Shut up Anthony,' she grumbled.

'Come here love,' I beamed wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pulling her into my side. She struggled but eventually relaxed against me, her tears long forgotten. We sat in silence looking over the gardens, watching the birds settle down in their nests for the day and the butterflies flit from flower to flower in the twilight.

'Amberly, as much as I would like to spend the rest of the evening like this we both need to get ready for an announcement. We need to leave very soon,' I told her looking down at my watch, knowing we really didn't have much time left before we needed to leave.

'Where are we going?' She asked, not moving from where she rested on my side. I wasn't the only one who was reluctant to leave.

'There's a festival in the centre of London, we'll make an announcement, spend some time with the people and then we'll leave. I promise, we won't spend too long with the crowds,' I reassured her, tightening my hand on her waist.

'Its fine, I'm not sure I'm as terrified of crowds anymore,' she admitted and I looked down at her in surprise. The first time I appeared in front of a crowd with her, she had frozen.

'Are you sure?' I asked skeptically.

'Yes, as long as you're by my side they don't seem as frightening anymore,' she admitted, a slight pink blushing her cheeks. I sat beside her unsure what to say, so for once in my life I said nothing and instead just soaked up the moment. She had admitted she felt safer if I was there and I wasn't going to ruin it.

'So, should we go and get ready then?' Amberly asked and I remembered we were meant to be somewhere.

'Right,' I answered, jolting from my blissful moment. 'Let's go, wouldn't want to keep my father waiting. Who knows what he's already concocting for this little outing. If we give him anymore time he could plan something even more extravagant than he already has.'

'You know Anthony, you're just as bad as him,' Amberly pointed out as I pulled her to her feet, keeping her left hand enclosed in mine.

'I am not,' I shot back a little defensively. She just shrugged her shoulders in response but I didn't miss the smile on her lips and I knew she still believed I was just like my father.

'Anthony, I love you, tricks and all. You can pull a hundred pranks as long as I'm the one who gets to scold you when you're done,' she whispered before leaning up and placing a kiss on my cheek.

'You don't really think I'm like my father do you?' I asked, frowning at her as we made our way back to her room.

'If he was twenty years younger the two of you could be carbon copies of one another.' She smiled, squeezing my hand in hers.

* * *

**_Harmonia_**

'Nia?' He croaked and I felt something flutter in my chest before I threw my arms around his neck.

'Justin,' I whispered excitedly, keeping my arms firmly locked around him.

'Ouch,' he grunted and I pulled away from him quickly, looking down at him with concern.

'I'm sorry, did I hurt you?' I asked worriedly, standing beside him, not knowing what to do.

'No, my arms just a little tender,' he laughed, trying to sit up in his bed.

'So you're okay?' I asked hesitantly.

'Wonderful,' he smiled, looking at me funny and I shifted uncomfortably on my feet. A strange energy felt like it passed between the two of us, finally settling on my heart.

'Justin, you scared me,' I continued trying to shake off the strange feeling.

'I'm sorry Nia,' he replied, finally settling in the hospital bed. 'However, everything's a little fuzzy, what happened?'

'You don't remember?' I asked worriedly. What if the knock to his head had caused all his memories to fall right out of his head?

'I remember listening to you complain incessantly about your tutor, then there was a loud alarm. After that, nothing,' he shrugged, pushing his blond hair to the side of his face.

He looked so much like his father but his hair was definitely Marlee's. His older brothers had picked on him for years because of his blonde head of locks. He was constantly pushing his hair aside, earning him the name, "pretty boy" from Jacob and Miles his entire life. They both had hair cut close to the scalp because of their jobs in the military, whereas Justin wanted to be just like his father and tend to the animals. Out of the three brothers Justin had gotten all the tenderness and compassion whereas the other two were in a boys group where being rough and tough were the membership qualities required to join.

'You saved me Justin,' I told him, reliving the terrifying minutes where the rebels came tearing down the corridor, guns raised.

'Rebels?' he asked, sitting up further and looking down at me with concern in his eyes. 'Were you hurt?'

'No, but you were,' I answered motioning to the bandage on his arm and head.

'I gathered that Nia,' he joked and I slapped him across the chest, unhappy with him for making light of the situation.

'This isn't funny Justin, you were shot,' I answered seriously.

'And you would hit your saviour?' He asked dramatically, lying back against his pillows throwing his arm over his eyes.

'Justin,' I said warningly, crossing my arms over my chest and jutting my hip out.

'Come on Nia, we're safe now,' he reassured me.

'You could have died Justin,' I answered angrily.

'But I didn't,' he reasoned with a playful smirk and I was tempted to knock it right off his face.

'Justin this is serious,' I whined, dropping my arms to my side in frustration.

'Not when you act like that it isn't,' he laughed.

'I hate you,' I glared at him, only causing him to laugh harder.

'Justin,' Marlee breathed from the hallway and I quickly stepped out of her way so she could embrace her still smirking son.

'I'm fine mom,' he assured her as she started to check him over.

'You scared me half to death, I think I have a patch of grey hair,' she scolded and I muffled my giggles behind my hand.

'Don't you ever do that to me again,' Marlee instructed before showering him in kisses. This time the laughter couldn't be contained and I slumped in the chair beside his bed as Justin tried to act all tough as his mother successfully removed any manliness he had been trying to exude.

'Mom,' he complained, trying to wipe off her many kisses and stop her from giving him any more.

'I'm going to get your father,' she announced before placing one last kiss on his forehead and then scurrying from the room.

'Not a word Harmonia,' he warned, flattening down his hair his mother had tried to part down the middle.

'But your mommy loves you Justin, that's nothing to be ashamed of,' I teased, still giggling in the chair beside him.

'Shut up Nia,' he grumbled, finally getting his hair the way he wanted it.

'I have to go anyway, wouldn't want to get in the way of your mommy and me time,' I laughed getting to my feet. Justin took aim with one of his pillows but I dodged it easily. 'My parents need to talk to me about something.' Justin just glared at me as I stood beside him staring down at where the bullet hit his arm.

'I'm okay Nia, I'm just glad that you're safe,' he said earnestly, settling my unspoken worries.

'Thank you Justin,' I whispered, wrapping him up in another hug. 'I'm so lucky to have a best friend like you.' Justin remained silent as he wrapped his good arm around me. When I pulled away he had a sad look on his face but it was quickly covered up by one of his wide smiles that brightened the whole room. Another trait he had gained from his mother.

'I'll be back soon,' I promised and he nodded his head, his smile dropping slightly as I turned to leave the room.

* * *

'Dad?' I asked walking into his office after leaving Justin.

'Harmonia, just a minute,' he said answering someone on the phone before hanging up and turning his attention to me.

'How's Justin?' He asked as I walked around to stand beside him.

'He's awake and he seems normal but he doesn't really remember much,' I shrugged.

'That's good news,' he answered.

'Yeah, I guess.' I replied uncertainly.

'He's going to be fine Harmonia,' he said confidently and I just nodded my head in reply.

'You wanted to talk to me about something?' I asked, deflecting the subject from Justin.

'Yes, I wanted to discuss your birthday,' he announced, his mood shifting.

'My birthday?' I asked confused.

'Yes, remember the day where we celebrate your birth?' He joked.

'Dad,' I whined.

'Come here,' he laughed and he picked me up easily, settling me on his lap. 'You're not getting too old for this are you?' He asked and I shook my head with a small smile dancing on my lips. 'Good, now your birthday, I was thinking we should have a big ball considering your will be turning thirteen.'

'A ball?' I asked excitedly.

'Yes, I remember you saying we needed to have one after the trip with your mother and Adam,' he smiled.

'How big are we talking?' I asked seriously, remembering all the beautiful balls I had attended with my mom and my brother.

'As big as you can dream,' he promised.

'This is so exciting.' I said bouncing on him a little. 'Can grandma and grandpa Singer come?'

'Of course, you can invite anyone you want,' he promised, taping my nose lightly.

'Nicoletta and Tony can come too?' I asked, excited to see the King and Queen of Italy again. Nicoletta was always so much fun and Tony was really good at magic tricks. Last time they came to visit he made Marinda disappear, unfortunately he made her reappear as well.

'Of course, and I think we may even be able to get your sister and her fiancé to come and visit as well,' he smiled and I let out a squeal of delight, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

'I see you've told her the good news,' I heard my mother laugh from the doorway and I jumped from my father's lap and ran across the room.

'Mom, we're going to have a ball,' I told her excitedly.

'I know,' she smiled.

'I'm going to go and tell Justin,' I announced running from the room and heading back for the infirmary.

* * *

**_Aisling_**

'Michael, I don't get it,' I groaned, staring at the swirling numbers on my page.

'You're just not trying,' he laughed.

'I am,' I whined pushing the papers across to him. 'Why do I even need to know this anyway?'

'If you want to be with Adam you need to know this,' he told me, still laughing at me.

'Why can't he do this stuff?' I grumbled crossing my arms over my chest. However, Michael didn't get to answer because at that moment his bedroom door burst open. Standing in the doorway was a very wet, very angry Marinda.

'Michael,' she growled.

'Yes Marinda?' He answered calmly not raising his eyes from the pages in front of him.

'Care to explain how my bed became a pool?' She asked glaring at her twin brother with angry brown eyes.

'I have no idea Marinda, it seems you have a mystery on your hands.' He answered without emotion as I looked between the two of them in confusion. The silence was punctured only by the water dripping from Marinda's sopping dress as she left a puddle on Michael's bedroom floor.

'Michael, this isn't funny. My room is flooded,' she replied barely keeping her anger in check.

'Marinda, how many things have you destroyed in your lifetime of crime?' He asked finally looking up at her.

'Michael, you flooded my room,' she growled, wringing out her dripping hair.

'You flooded the kitchens, our parents room and somehow the ballroom as well. I still have no idea how you did that?' He mused. 'And you know what? I got in trouble for all of that. Not only did I need to clean up all of those messes on my own but I was forced to do gardening, wash the dishes and I wasn't allowed to visit Italy the last time our family went. What did you get because of all the trouble you caused?'

'I can't believe you did this to me Michael,' she spat, ignoring everything he said.

'Marinda, you've done enough in your life to ruin everyone's lives, did you ever think you deserved this?' He challenged.

'I haven't ruined anything, you're being overdramatic,' she scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

'Marinda, at Amberly's eighteenth birthday you rigged the streamers so that at the time she was to cut her cake they caught alight. You set her hair on fire,' he answered, finally raising his voice to his twin.

'That was an accident, her hair wasn't meant to catch fire.' She complained, glaring at Michael who had gotten to his feet to stare down at her.

'It wouldn't have if you could have controlled yourself for one night. She didn't come out of her room for a month because she had to cut off so much of her hair where it had been burnt.' Wow, Marinda was insane, I thought shaking my head at the other half of the disastrous duo.

'She was being vain,' she dismissed.

'What about when you painted all the horses red when we were six because you thought it would make them run faster?'

'I was young and I wanted a faster horse,' she explained without remorse.

'What about the time you ran the lawn mower through mom's rose garden? Who got the blame for that one?' He demanded.

'You helped with that one,' She shot back and Michael scoffed at her accusations.

'Fine, what about when you stole one of the cars and crashed it into the fountain, who got the blame for that, despite you being the only one sitting in the car?'

'You're not innocent in all of this Michael,' she accused, her face reddening with anger. 'What about when we were seven and you wanted to see what it would be like to fly?'

'If I recall, it was your idea to use the curtains as makeshift wings,' he challenged and if I wasn't mistaken I think I saw steam come from Marinda's ears.

'What about when you wanted to turn the stairs into a giant water slide?' She countered.

'And I recall I was the one who was charged with filing for a week, not you.'

'You know what Michael, fine. Be this way, but I know you had fun. Your life would be dull without me and you know it.' She huffed, turning on her heel and marching from the room, a trail of water following after her. I stared at the space she had been standing, gobsmacked. What had just happened?

Eventually, I looked up at Michael and was surprised to find a small smile on his lips.

'Michael? Are you all right?' I asked in concern. Had his sister finally caused him to lose his mind?

'Perfect,' he answered, falling back in his chair.

'Umm, are you sure, because I think Marinda really hates you right now and if I made that girl angry I would definitely be worried. She doesn't seem to be one to let something go,' I answered looking worriedly at the door Marinda had just slammed out of.

'I'm counting on her retaliating,' he answered simply, without a note of worry in his voice.

'Michael, I think we should take you to the infirmary,' I suggested. 'I think you may have hit your head recently or you're suffering a psychotic break.'

'No, I know what I'm doing,' he assured me, finally looking down at me, triumph in his eyes.

'I'm not sure you do,' I answered, shaking my head at him.

'Marinda hasn't been handling the last attack very well,' he admitted sadly, his smile finally falling from his face. 'I thought that if I could distract her, give her something other than the attack to focus on she would go back to her old self.'

'Oh,' I answered as the realisation hit me. 'You know she's going to kill you right?'

'I know, but at least she'll be back to who she has always been, my crazy twin sister. No matter how angry I get at her tricks, my life wouldn't be the same without her in it.'

'So she was right before?' I asked trying to keep up with his crazy thoughts, these two were more alike than I think they knew.

'Yes, but never let her hear you say that,' he warned. 'She'll never let us hear the end of it.' He laughed and I rolled my eyes at the insane prince.

'Well, I think I'm going to leave you to it then, because I don't want to be here when she comes back,' I replied getting to my feet.

'Bye Aisling,' he smiled, lost in his own thoughts. I quickly left the room, terrified of what an angry Marinda could cook up. I wasn't sure Michael truly knew what he was getting himself into.

* * *

**_Adam_**

'Marinda?' I asked in confusion as I made my way to Michael's room where I assumed Aisling was, considering I couldn't find her in the women's room or her own.

'Shut up Adam,' she growled and I stepped back from her as she stormed past, dripping all over the floors.

'Adam?' I turned away from my strange sister and found myself face to face with the girl I had been looking for.

'Thought I'd find you here,' I smiled. 'Do you know what's going on with Marinda?'

'Michael,' she shrugged. 'He just signed his death certificate and I don't really want to be here when Marinda comes back for him.'

'I think that's a good plan,' I laughed, walking over and taking her hand in mine.

'What are you doing here Adam?' She asked curiously as we started walking down the corridor.

'Looking for you,' I replied, giving her hand a squeeze.

'You know Adam, if you keep spending all this time with me I might start to get bored of you,' she answered teasingly without looking at me.

'I don't think so,' I answered confidently and she turned to look at me as we walked down the stairs.

'You're very confident there.'

'Yes I am,' I assured her, placing a kiss on her cheek, silencing her. 'So Aisling, I actually had something I wanted to tell you.'

'What was that?' She asked, looking back at the stairs.

'Nia is having a ball to celebrate her thirteenth birthday and all the selected girls are to plan the event for her,' I announced and watched as worry passed across her face.

'I'm not sure I'd be very good at that,' she admitted stopping a step above me on the staircase.

'It'll be fine and that's not even the exciting news,' I continued.

'Great there's more news,' she deadpanned.

'Queen Nicoletta and King Tony are attending,' I said and watched as her shock transformed into a wide smile consuming her face.

'They're coming here?' She asked excitedly, jumping a little on the stair she was standing on and I shot an arm out to stop her from tumbling down the stairs.

'Yes,' I answered, watching her feet closely to make sure she didn't fall.

'I can't believe it, I've seen them a hundred times in magazines and I'm finally going to meet them in real life. When will they be here?'

'A few days,' I answered distractedly. 'Nia's birthday is only a few days from now.'

'This is so exciting,' she jumped again and I moved to get closer to her but I hadn't seen the puddle of water my younger sister had left and my feet quickly went out from under me and I realised it wasn't Aisling who was going to go tumbling down the stairs.

'Adam,' she gasped as I hit every step on the way down, finally, coming to a stop at the bottom of the staircase in a painful heap.

'Ow,' I groaned, sitting up and rubbing at my back where every one of the steps had dug in.

'Adam, are you all right?' Aisling asked as I heard her hurried footsteps run down the stairs.

'I'm fine,' I groaned as she knelt beside me and started running her hands over my arms and pushing my blond hair back from my face. When she was satisfied that I wasn't injured she leant back on her heels.

'You know Adam, that was not the right way to get down the stairs,' she scolded playfully.

'Really Aisling? Have I been doing it wrong all these years?' I asked playfully.

'Yes, what do they teach you in this palace?'

'Terrible things,' I answered gravely, reaching over for her waist to pull her closer.

'I think I should show you the correct way to go down the stairs,' she announced, pulling away from me and getting to her feet. I watch sadly as she moved out of my reach before she shot me a brilliant smile and raced back up the stairs.

'Ready Adam?' She asked, and I looked up at her wondering what she was about to do.

'Aisling, what are you doing?' I laughed as she positioned herself on the railing.

'Wait and see,' she smiled before sliding down the railing gracefully. She let out a playful giggle before sliding off the rail onto the floor beside me with a triumphant smile on her face. She was beautiful and I had never seen her so free before.

'See, you've been doing it wrong all this time,' she informed me, settling beside me again where I still sat at the base of the stairs.

'I can see that and who taught you how to use a staircase correctly?' I asked, finally pulling her closer, wrapping my hands around her waist.

'Flora and I would do it when we had the house to ourselves. We would stack up all the pillows at the end of the railing,' she said with a small smile on her lips, her eyes distant.

'No pillows today?'

'No need, I'm a seasoned slider. You on the other hand would need a mountain of pillows. Couldn't have the crowned prince of Illea hurting himself,' she mocked tapping my head lightly, 'Where would we put the crown if you hurt your head?'

I quickly pulled her hand down in mine causing her to fall into my chest. Exactly, where I needed her. I was about to kiss her when one half of the terrible two came storming past.

'Out of my way,' she instructed angrily, carrying a heavy looking tank filled with water and what appeared to be several orange crabs. I quickly pulled Aisling's startled body up and out of my lunatic sister's way.

She stormed angrily up the stairs and out of sight as I held Aisling close to me.

'I guess she isn't going for stealth or subtlety,' Aisling said looking up at where my sister had just been.

'No, I'd say maximum impact is her game today,' I laughed, thinking about poor, unsuspecting Michael.

'I warned him,' Aisling said shaking her head, as if she were answering my own thoughts.

'My siblings never listen,' I admitted.

'I know, you're not very good at it either,' She laughed, pushing away from me and lacing her hand in mine. 'You never listen to me.'

'That's because all your ideas are insane,' I answered. 'You climb trees, destroy bedrooms and try to leave when I want you to stay.' She didn't have time to answer though because there was a loud commotion above which let us know that Marinda had unleashed her wrath on her twin brother.

'Where did she even get crabs so quickly?' Aisling asked as we heard Michael yelling in pain.

'I think she has a deal with the devil. He provides her with everything she needs as long as she continues to wreak havoc on the world.'

'I'm not really surprised,' she answered.

Suddenly, Michael came running down the stairs and we both turned to watch as he tried to pull the crabs from where they had attached themselves to his body. Aisling watched him for all of two seconds before collapsing to the floor in fits of giggles, whilst Marinda came to stand triumphantly at the top of the stairs watching the chaos unfold.

'My family,' I groaned, as Michael stumbled into a wall, knocking one of the crabs, sending it skittering across the floor.

* * *

**So, there was quite a bit in that chapter. I considered splitting it but then you would have only gotten to see two characters instead of well, almost all of them. **

**Festival, ball preparations, the ball itself, more Harmonia and Justin, the twins war and much more is planned for the upcoming chapters. Oh and Nicoletta and Tony, a king who loves magic oh and a certain character may have a fangirl moment when she finally meets them ;) **

**To the beautiful guest who likes to see Adam break through to Aisling, thank you for your continued reviews :) I'm so glad to hear that you like my writing, that means a lot, so thank you. I'm also really excited to hear that you had so many reactions to the previous chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though a lot of it was focused on the relationship between Clarkson and Amberly.**

**lola5147, wow, either there is two of you or you were just really desperate for an update ;) Sorry, my process takes a while. The writing of the chapter can sometimes take days as I nut out the right emotions for each character and then the editing takes forever. I edit once in the document and then once when I upload it to the site. I feel that sometimes it rearranges my sentences and deletes or adds new words. Rather frustrating but I need to make it just right and even still I go back and notice gammer mistakes. Or even once I changed one of the character's eye colour. In the first few chapters they were brown and then later on I made them blue, freaked out when I realised what I had done. So, anyway hope you enjoyed this update and I promise more humour in the upcoming chapters, there was just some really serious moments we needed to get through there. Also more action as well, sometimes I get too wrapped up in the love stories, sorry about that :)**

**Anime lover 26, I'm sorry to keep you waiting but I hope you enjoyed this update. I tried to get it out quicker I promise. I don't really have a certain amount of time between chapters, it all depends on inspiration and motivation which can sometimes be in short supply. Damn muses always leaving me hanging :)**

**Sam :), so excited to hear that summer school is over :) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to admit something that is probably going to sound insane but I kind of love writing essays. Any writing really, even when I was in primary school I loved writing. My recounts of the holidays were always epic in length because I was never satisfied with just one or two pages like any other eight year old. I've never really thought of myself as creative, but that may be because I'm actually in my mind so I can see it coming where as you guys don't exist inside my head so you have no idea where I'm going to go next. I recently, got noise cancelling headphones. They're amazing, I no longer hear my mother or father calling me and thankfully I can't hear my younger brother either. Kid always wants me to drive him somewhere, usually just when I sit down to write or just before I need to go to work when all I want to do is sit down and moan about the fact I have to go wait on tables for five hours.**

**I would like to apologise to fanficlena for not replying to your last two reviews. I realise after I post that I can't message you so I always miss out on replying to you in the author's note because I've already posted, sorry about that I do appreciate your reviews. I'm not ignoring you I promise, I'm just stupid. Also I hope you are enjoying an Aisling who is more receptive to Adam. I hope she isn't unlikable anymore, if she is please let me know :) Thank you again for your reviews and I'm sorry for not replying to you before now.  
**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read my story I am so grateful to all of you :) Happy reading beautiful people.**


End file.
